Attention, this is war!
by 4ever-a-fairy
Summary: Lucy and Natsu, two hateful neighbors, are sucked during one of their fights into the Fairy Tale world. Lucy appears to be a princess and, because of Natsu's stupidity, they are forced to get married. Thus, they are forced to run away, being followed like outlaws. The adventures they face are now teaching them new feelings! Will they survive this crazy world? NALU adventures!
1. Fighting

**Hello, people! I have had this idea for a while; I am talking about this new story I am going to write for now on: ''Attention, this is war!''**

**I hope it will turn out well, but for now, enjoy the first chapter!**

_It is a compulsory law, that a boy at Natsu Draganeel's age of 18 years old is in the need for power and fame. _

As he held the paper, his eyebrows were slowly frowning and his he was barely able to read the beautiful handwriting because of his powerful boredom.

''What's this?'', Natsu asked the blonde in front of him, his eyes not leaving the piece of paper.]

The girl was also frowning with seriousness.

''Come on, Natsu, read! I want to know you opinion.''

_It was somehow night, but day;_

_The moon was too bright to be May._

_A shadow underneath my feet,_

_It could be odd but somehow neat_

_That it would wave just when I wave;_

_Could it be ghost right from the grave?_

_But when I move, it starts to dance,_

_A step forward, it climbs the fence._

_But if I catch it, I'll let go;_

_It gives the feeling it's a foe._

_Am I afraid of the unknown?_

_Could it be something that I own?_

_Why doesn't it just run away?_

_I think it wants to say 'I'll stay'._

_Is this how shadows like to be? _

_To keep attached and move like me?_

_I think they seem like they are playing_

_And when you're tired, they are waiting…_

_**(I know it's not good, but I was bored…)**_

''What in the world is this, Lucy, you're wasting my break!'' Natsu yawned.

''Just tell me what you think.''

''It's stupid. Why would you be afraid of a fence?''

''Natsu! You weren't paying attention! Oh, for goodness' sake, you moron! I just wanted to know if it's good enough, that's all!''

''And I told you it's stupid! And why would you ask for my opinion, anyway? It's not like you care about it.''

''I needed to write this poem as a homework. And of course I asked you, I needed an opinion!''

''Why don't you just ask some of your friends, loser?''

Natsu yawned again while Lucy was nervously looking around in his classroom. His classmates were giving her weird glares and she was feeling uncomfortable. The break was almost over; she squeezed the notebook she was holding in her arms at her chest.

''Come on, moron, I just _moved_ here, remember?'' she said through her teeth. ''I don't have any friends; you're the only one I know _unfortunately_. And my classmates…''

She bit her lower lip while hiding her sadness.

''…They think I am a _freak_. A _nerd_, that's it.''

Natsu was still looking sleepy at his feet on his table, his arms remaining behind his head.

''Yeah, and they're right. Now get lost, I want to sleep.''

She bit her lower lip harder, then slapped his head with her notebook.

''You idiot! You have _no_ idea just how _much_ I regret you being my neighbor! I wish I never knew you!''

''Yeah, I hate you too. Now leave or you'll ruin my reputation.''

He looked fast at a bunch of pretty girls passing his classroom.

''Fast, go away! And don't you even dare tell anybody you know me, got it?''

''Or what?''

"'Or _what'_?! Do you want to find your stupid cat in the river again? And this time, I swear, she won't survive.''

With a move of his hand, he send her away. She bit her lip furiously while looking at him hatefully.

''You moron, I'll tell your mom I saw you making out with the blond from the second year in the men's bathroom!''

For the next moments, he forgot how sleepy he was supposed to be and jumped up from his seat. At the same moment, the bell rang, but he didn't move his frowned look from her eyes. They were battling with their eyes.

''You entered the men's bathroom…'' he said through his teeth.

''I was just passing by…'' she also said through her teeth. ''And I can tell her about every girl's butt you touched and every girl's kiss you've stolen.'' she whispered.

''Are you spying me?''Natsu said a little surprised.

She smiled and widened the gap between them, slowly leaving the room.

''The bell rang.''

''Are you spying me, you loser?!'' he screamed.

''I have nothing better to do in breaks, anyway. But 'spy' is a little rough. Let's say I _supervise_ you. Your mother's will.''

She left and Natsu let himself fall back in his seat, his mouth wide open and eyes spacing out.

''She's spying me! My mother made her spy me!''

Gray, a handsome black haired teenager and one of Natsu's friends, but rival in the girls' mania, approached him.

''Yo, bro! What's with that dumb face?''

''She's spying me, assface! She's spying me!''

''Who? That blond nerd? Eww, fireass, that's disgusting! She must be really in love with you; thought I would've never guessed _you_ could be popular with girls!''

''You assicle, how dare you say that?! I dunno if you rascal found out, but I just…'' he grinned ''…made out with that chick from the second'!''

''No kid? _You_. With such a hottie?!''

''No kid.'' His smile suddenly disappeared. ''And she _spied_ me. She's got a serious _nerve_ if she thinks her cat would survive to-''

''You… _know_ her?''

''Wha… Are you _stupid_?! She's just some obsessed jerk, I've ever seen her in my life before!''

Gray smirked.

''Yeah… But who knows… if she didn't have those glasses, she could be actually _acceptable_.''

Natsu threw him a glare.

''You stupid. There's just no _way_ she could _ever_ be acceptable. But maybe that's just how _low_ your standards are.''

Gray narrowed his eyes and the arguing that came next is not smart enough and not worth to be related here.

On her way home, Lucy decided not to take the bus. It was a pretty nice day, and she felt like walking anyway. She had a bad day. Again. Her beautiful classmates made fun of her more than ever and Natsu just insisted on being a horrible bastard. She got an insult from the guy in her class she liked and she found the poem she spend her whole night writing in the ladies' toilet. It was a good thing that the teacher had a chance to read it and she liked it. So, in the end, the only good thing that happened today was that good grade she got.

She sighed, letting the heavy burden she held be carried away by the wind.

''Oh crap!'' her thoughts were cut off by Natsu's voice behind her. She turned around only to see him give all his attention to the mobile phone in front of his eyes.

''Oh CRAP!'' he exclaimed again. ''Why in the _world_ did she have to… gwaaah! That little…''

He suddenly noticed Lucy glaring at him, so he closed his phone in an annoyed manner.

''Hey nerd, gimme your phone a sec!''

''In your dreams, loser!'' she said through her teeth. ''What's wrong with the bus? Never heard of it?''

He stared at her holding his phone in his hand.

''What's _your_ problem? Why'd _you_ care of the way I get home?''

''Your company is my problem, rat!''

''Who said I want to stay in your company, cow? Get lost!''

''Excuse me?! It is _you_ who will go away, got it? Thickhead?''

''You little…''

He got close to her with big steps, raising his hand to slap her.

''You wouldn't _dare_.'' she said, her eyes narrow. ''Don't forget I have _weapons_ against you, idiot!''

He brutally caught her chin in his hand, his face getting dangerously close to hers.

''You talking about all those kisses I gave those chicks?''

He grinned while she sweated nervously.

''You know I could take your first kiss right now, don't you?''

Her eyes widened and pushed him away fast, her cheeks flushed. He laughed heavily.

''You stupid nerd, do you actually think I would kiss such a disgusting girl like you?''

He went on his way, passing beside her. But soon, he felt a heavy bag thrown in the back of his head.

''Owww! You-''

''Carry it home, it's too heavy.'', she cut him off sentence, passing him by with a neutral attitude, but inside her heart- she was hurt.

''The heck are you talking about? Carry it yourself, you monkey!'' he said offended and glaring at her. She didn't stop walking (with big, fast steps) and he seemed completely shocked by her bossy sudden attitude. ''Hey! Lucy! I'm serious, I'll throw it away! It's your own bag, move your fat legs and get it, you deaf!''

She didn't say anything again. Her eyes were wet and she was _absolutely_ not intending to let him see this. She wasn't going to let him make even more fun of her. She felt she wouldn't care if he threw her bag away.

The hard up looked so tempting, but Natsu knew his mom was in really good terms with Lucy and he seriously didn't want her to find out about what he was doing in school. And he also didn't want her to force him give up on his martial arts. Fighting was his _life_. After girls and friends, of course.

They eventually reached their homes – two houses _stick_ up together in the middle of _nowhere_. Out of all the houses, Natsu just _had_ to live in the one that was practically one with _her_ house. And out of all the neighbors, he just _had_ to have a nerd as one.

Natsu and Lucy knew each other since they were little kids. Since they were born, actually. Lucy had been in another school up until last month. She somehow managed to convince her mother to let her learn in a different school from Natsu – obviously, they have been hating each other their whole life- but because of the huge distance between her home and her past school was too big, so her parents made her move into the same high school as Natsu –the closest one. Wrooong choice.

Even though they were both annoyed with the idea of being close not only at home, but also in school, they tried to get out of each other's way. But even so, Lucy, a wonderful and hard working student, was having a reaaaallly hard time at school so she eventually reached the need to visit from time to time Natsu's class. His company was a little better than her classmates' . And even though he kept insisting he didn't know her, it was kind of obvious from their argues he _did_ –and some of his classmates already noticed this, while others didn't. Lucy wasn't the kind of girl to be usually notices. She was the invisible girl.

Lucy's opinion of Natsu? Mean- no, _cruel _–and perverted.

Natsu's opinion of Lucy? Annoying and bitchy –from time to time.

The conclusion? When Lucy reached home and heard her mother scream: ''Lucy, dear, Natsu and his parent are coming over for dinner! Will you come and help me, please?'' , she was just overwhelmed with '_joy'_.

The night slowly fell in and Lucy heard a bunch of knocks at the door. She was helping her mother in the kitchen, when the woman said:

''Can you open the door, please, sweetie?''

Lucy licked her finger moaning a ''Sure, mom'' and walked toward the door. She opened it and bowed deeply, keeping one hand on her chest and throwing the other one in her side.

''Welcome on the humble territory of the Heartfillia family. Make yourselves comfortable.''

She heard Natsu's mother giggle and left before seeing Natsu's annoyed face. She was in a bad mood herself, but only because _he_ was there. Don't misunderstand, she really like his parents, they were wise and funny people. It was just that Natsu was nothing like them.

She helped Layla, her mom, with the last preparations and sat on her place at the table in the living room. The adults were already chatting happily, they haven't seen each other in a while. Natsu's father, Igneel, told his son to take off his headphones –it isn't polite. Natsu rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He gave Lucy a short glare and she glared back at him. She let out a little smile. She smiled? She smiled, didn't she? Oh-uh, this didn't smell good!

By the time they started eating, Natsu's mother, Catherine, was already complimenting Layla for the delicious food. Layla confessed how her daughter helped her so much! She just didn't know what she would do without her!

Everybody looked at Natsu, who suddenly choked.

''What's wrong, Natsu, dear?'', Layla said concerned. ''Are you all right?''

''U-Uh… I don't think I am hungry. Is it ok if I just skip dinner?'' he said looking at the smiling Lucy.

So this is why she smiled! She cooked! His dinner! How in the world could he know if she didn't poison his food or anything like that?!

''Natsu, don't be silly! You have no reason not to eat Layla's food!'Catherine said. ''It's simply delicious!''

Both women smiled and the men agreed.

''Oh, and I also prepared a nice dessert for tonight! I am looking forward it.'', Layla sang.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, except a few ugly comments Natsu and Lucy made for each other. The food turned out not to be poisoned, but Lucy made sure Natsu's plate had a little more onions in it –and, as you probably guessed, Natsu _hated_ onions. Or more like his stomach did, so many times he had to go to the bathroom. This fact made his thirsty and after he finished the juice in his glass, he took Lucy's (she was sitting somehow beside him).

''Hey! That's my glass!'', she shouted irritated when she saw what he did. He swallowed the orange juice, then said:

''Shut up if you don't want me to throw up all the disgusting food I ate on your pretty glasses.''

''NATSU!'' Catherine screamed embarrassed with her son's behavior. Layla giggled and said:

''You two are acting like a couple in love.''

Both Lucy and Natsu choked at the same time while Igneel said softly ''I don't see the connection…''

''That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard in my life!'' Lucy declared.

''Why? Natsu is a handsome young man! You could easily fall in love with him!''

''Who would _want_ to fall in love with such a stupid _creep_ like him?!''

''Lucy!'', Jude, her father, exclaimed offended.

''That goes for you, too, you fat cow! You think you are any better than a shit?!''

''Natsu! How dare you, young man!'', his dad and mother said. ''I am so sorry, Layla, Jude, I don't know what's gotten int-''

''You rascal!'', Lucy gut the woman off sentence, slamming the table with her hands and raising up from her chair. ''You idiot could never understand anything about these feelings! How could you ever fall I love if you are just a perverted pig, running around after hot girls, dying to touch their butts like a dog _in heat_!''

Layla blushed furiously, her mouth wide opened with shock.

''Shut up! Shut up you ugly ogre!''Natsu screamed following her example and slamming the table and getting up. ''Who would want to listen to your defiled, shit dirty mouth! Get a job, you nosy nerd! Make your stupid glasses shinny and stop getting in others' lives with your freaking ugly, fat and monstrous face! Stop stalking others like an obsessed monkey _in heat_!''

The four adults were shocked, embarrassed and offended. The one who recovered quickly, just before Lucy would reply, was Layla.

''THAT'S ENOUGH! Lucy, I _insist_ you stop speaking such dirty language and go to your room this INSTANT! And I would appreciate if you take Natsu with you, so the two of you could resolve your problems in QUIET and with CALM. Do you understand?''

The woman was pointing to the stairs. Her severe look allowed neither Lucy nor Natsu to reply. With a ''tsk'', Lucy left the table in silence and went to her room.

''Natsu.'' Igneel said in a deep and angry voice. He had to follow her.

He left the table with loud and disturbing sounds of the chair and then walked toward the bathroom. He heard the adults' sincere and quiet apologizes until he closed the wooden door behind him. He looked in the mirror, then washed his face, sighing. He took his time. He didn't have any intention of going in _her_ room. At least not for a while.

When he finally decided it was time to listen to the parents, he walked toward the door he had known for 18 years of being her room's door. His heart was aching because he felt stupid. He couldn't believe he actually had to _apologize_. To the stupid Lucy! He gritted his teeth, making efforts to just swallow the situation and finish this a quick as possible.

Trying to keep his calm and not just open the door rudely, he knocked and waited. After a few moments of silence, Lucy opened the door with calm, looking as annoyed as he was.

''Please don't misunderstand; I am doing this because of my mom.'' she said.

He rolled his eyes and entered the small room. It was pretty simple; as simple as a girl's room could be. There was a one person bed, a green and pink wardrobe, a big table with lots of magazines and notebooks, as well as books. A couple of jeans and T-shirts were thrown in a corner of the room beside a basket with rubbish things girls called 'treasures' and stuff that reminded Lucy of sweet things in her past. He recognized with surprise a pink toy bunny he gave her when they were little among all the 'treasures'.

''Filthy…'', he said out of spite still looking around.

''Don't be-'' she suddenly stopped remembering she had to make peace, not make thing even worse. ''We both know your room is much worse.''

''It gives me chills just by thinking I'm in _your_ room, so let's just get over with this, ok?''

But she knew he was exaggerating. He had been in her room countless times already.

She made herself comfortable on the edge of her bed and looked at him with patience. He looked back at her, his eyes overflowing in annoyance.

''You start.'' she said, a little smile making its way to her lips in an you-should-know-I-am-honoring-you-by-letting-you-start manner.

''Oh please, don't tell me you are now embarrassed to start.''

''Oh but how could I? I just thought, you already started this fight in the kitchen, you must e already used to starting the conversation.''

''Ladies first'' he smiled kindly.

She smiled back, but he kind of closed her down. She had to apologize and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Natsu's pleased face was only making things worse. She knew he was going to enjoy this at his very most. She sighed and finally brought herself to speak.

''I know I should apologize… But as much as I would like to say I am sorry, I can't. because I am not sorry.'' She grinned with victory. Natsu's smile disappeared and slowly formed into a frown.

''You _rascal_, we are supposed to apologize! _You_ are supposed to apologize even if you like it or not, got it?''

She crossed her arms and rose up, stepping towards him until their faces were inches apart. She smiled.

''Make me.''

He gritted his teeth with deep frustration. Why did she have to be so… _dense_! Complicated! Stupid and annoying!

''Listen to me, you *****! Do you have the impression I enjoy this situation? I had to skip my martial arts lesson because of this _stupid_ dinner. My father threatened me to come here, you got me? Did you think I just couldn't _wait_ to come here and see your ugly face? If it wasn't for my parents, I wouldn't have come here _dead_. Got it? So you better finish this up fast and let me get out of this suffocating room. It's already disgusting enough only to _think_ that you live here. Now apologize nicely before you make me even angrier, capeesh?''

''You bastard! You want me to apologize, but you're the one who keeps insulting me! _You_ apologize first! I at least tried to behave nicer, but you rat couldn't care less!''

''Say it!''

''No, _you_ say it!''

Natsu came to the end of his patience. Usually used to brutal replies to conflicts (fact he learned at the martial arts club he was part of), he couldn't control his arm in that moment of maximum anger.

He slapped Lucy so hard she fell to the ground hitting a little cupboard in her way. She let out a scream of pain while lots of things were already falling from the cupboard. A weird little necklace also fell, but the two didn't notice it at first. They were both shocked by what Natsu had done. He froze in the place he stood, staring at Lucy who whimpered while trying to get up.

''Y… You BASTARD!'' she screamed with tears in her eyes and anger in her eyes which made her heart beat faster. She threw herself at him, trying to hit him with all she got, but he was _much_ stronger than her. ''How _dare_ you hit me, you *******, ******, ******** pig!''

He widened his eyes – he had never heard her swear so much ever before. He easily dodged her fists and kicks, but she was hitting a lot more things in her way. The loud thuds and bangs they were making would make the parents come over to see what was happening.

''Lucy, stop, th-''

''SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!''

''LUCY! Cut it out, you idiot, you're destroying you own room.''

He noticed her red eyes and tears while he just caught a lamp from falling on the ground. He was starting to worry; he heard Layla's voice calling from down stairs if everything was all right. He managed to cover Lucy's mouth with his hand and he caught her from her back. She struggled and he had to admit she was pretty strong. She was desperately trying to scream and bite his hand. She agitated her feet in the air when she finally managed to kick him between his feet. He let go of her and writhed. Lucy stepped on the necklace that had fallen from the cupboard and the next second…

… a _portal_ opened up right before their eyes. It had the form of an egg, it was _big_ and it was very _very_ shinny. Lucy actually stopped fighting at the sight of it. Natsu was still seeing a little blurry, but they were both _shocked_. For a very very very long minute, they weren't able to move or say anything. They stared at the portal not knowing how to react. Natsu finally opened his mouth to say 'What in the world is this_…?', _but he didn't get the chance. Something happened and he could've sworn he saw a _hand_ catch them both and _drag_ them into the portal, everything happening in a second.

…

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. The sun was too shinny and he had to put his hand in front of his eyes. He was… exhausted; like he had fought all the day before. But wait, was it morning? Where was he? He could feel grass over his back. No, he was _sitting_ on grass. What was going on? How did he get there?

He felt a shadow cover his body as somebody stopped right in front of him.

''What are you doing here, ya' creep? Get away from my earth or I'll have uncle beat the crap out of ya', ya' hear me?''

He opened his eyes wide only to see a brown haired girl stare at him furiously. She was dressed like a commoner from the _Middle Eve_! And as like this wasn't enough, he saw in the distance a castle!

He suddenly remembered about the portal and the only words that came to his mind in that moment were:

''What the…''

**Ah, here it is! I am glad I finally finished it, the first chapter from **_**Attention, this is war!. **_**I apologize for the mistakes I think I've done, please ignore them… And also, please review! I want to know your opinion!**


	2. The Princess Hunt

**Hey there! Here I am with my second chapter! I forbid you not to enjoy it! (also thank you sooooooo much for those who reviewed and who read the first chapter!) There you go!**

Natsu was standing on the soft grass, looking dumb in front of the brown haired girl with her hands on her hips; in one hand she had a broom.

He was in the Middle Eve… wasn't he? That portal or whatever that was… it send him in the Middle Eve! He thought of pinching himself to make sure it was true, but it was worthless, the sun was hot and the wind was blowing… and he could feel them quite well.

''Are you deaf, creep?'' the girl said angrily giving him her killing glares. ''You thief, aint'cha? I'll have ya' eat the dust outta ma' shoes, ditcha hear me, bastard? Get outta ma' sight before I kick yar' ass like a dog you are!''

He could barely understand what she was saying, but the broom in her hand didn't look so appealing to him; especially now, when de had to take his time to understand what in the world was happening. He raised up and left the girl's sight with big fast steps as he wondered what was her problem. She probably though he was a thief, like she said.

He looked at his surroundings noticing he was in a wild village. He could see far away in the distance a castle, a palace, whatever. He never knew what the difference was. So he really was in the Middle Age…

Natsu suddenly turned around at the sound of a horrible groan behind him; and he saw… an OGRE! He screamed like a little girl in surprise (even though he would never acknowledge it was him, later) at the sight of the ugly, dark colored, round and with many gross abscesses face and the big, deformed and with rags as clothes body. His instinct was running; and he was a good listener to his instincts. And as soon as he got away from the monster and the shock, he heard some villagers (most of them women) scream in fear. He didn't know if it was because of him or because of the ogre anymore; and he didn't care. He had to get out of this crazy thing! But he soon realized they were screaming because of the ogre. That monstrous creature was following him and fast! He wasn't used to reading fairy tales, but if he had done, he would've known ogres ate humans.

He suddenly angered realizing he was running away from a challenge. Natsu Draganeel never ran away from challenges! He turned around with a single move of his foot and sweated as he saw the huge, ugly figure approaching him. For a moment, he sincerely regretted ever calling Lucy an ogre.

That's right! Lucy! Where was she? He could remember she was also dragged into the portal.

He dodged an intent of the creature to jump in him. He tried to kick the ogre's head, but then he realized it was hard like a rock and it must've not hurt at all. And then he realized it was worthless to try and fight it; he was too… fleshy and soft to fight such a stone! He immediately decided it was wiser to just back up and let the villagers deal with it, when he realized his 'fighting spirit' had impressed the men from the cottages and they all came out with knives and forks decided to fight alongside the young man who ''decided to show them a good example''. Natsu couldn't believe with just one pointless kick and move, he had already become the hero of a bunch of peasants. And so fast!

In a couple minutes, men, women and even children came out of the houses screaming and throwing with onions and potatoes in the ogre, only to take them back afterwards ( they couldn't afford giving up on food ). The ogre decided this wasn't worth so much effort, so he eventually left. Natsu was obviously staring at the scene. Either these people were crazy, either he was, entering a parallel world through a portal in the middle of a fight with Lucy. Soon, he was acclaimed by the happy villagers; they got rid of a possible damage caused by one of the ogres who wandered around those lands.

Girls were blushing, men were laughing, women were giggling and Natsu had no clue what he had done. One man spoke:

''Ya' ain't from these place, are ya'? The way you kicked that monster…'' he shook his head smiling ''… men ain't taught these moves around here.''

Looking at Natsu's clothes, another woman said:

''Yar' a traveler? Where ditcha' come from?''

''Um… uh…''

Since everybody was looking at Natsu waiting for him to answer, he felt the need to come up with a believable answer so he could at least survive here. His eyes rolled toward the castle in the distance.

''Do you know how that castle over there in called?''

He hoped they would tell him, so he could answer with their answer. They all looked in the direction he pointed and then looked back at him.

'' 'Course we do!'' a man said.

Natsu waited. Nothing more.

''U-Uh… well… I can't answer if you don't prove you truly know.''

''Oh, forgive us… sir…'' a woman said kindly understanding from his words that he was an important person. ''Of course we know that is the royal castle of the royal family.''

Natsu waited again.

''Aaaand… you _do_ know who _rules_ it, don't you?'' he said with a forced smile.

''Yes, we do.'' they smiled.

He felt the need to hit his head against a wall.

''Uncle King and Auntie Queen rule it!'' a little boy screamed proudly and everybody looked at him.

''T-This kid… has proven he is worth knowing my identity!'' Natsu declared wishing these people would be smarter than this. Or more stupid, considering he was trying indirectly to draw information from them.

The people started agitating and feeling embarrassed that a little child was worth more respect than they did; but _nobody_ thought of telling him even more so they could earn his 'respect'. In the end, Natsu was forced to tell them he was the Mysterious Prince that came from the castle they told him was ruled by Their Majesties.

''Oh!'' a woman exclaimed. ''So ya' are indeed an important person!''

''Yes, of course!'' Natsu said proudly (he was pretty good at lying).

''Then, if I may ask you, are you participating?''

All the villagers looked at her with surprise, then with delight.

''That's right! Ya' must be participating!''

''P-Participating?''

''Yeah! Ya' know the king said he must be also handsome, and, if I may, ya' are pretty handsome yarself!''

''What are you talking about? Participating in what?''

''Dontcha' call it this way at the castle, too? Ya' know, participating in the princess hunt! The king is willing to have his daughter married and he conducted this contest where you must be participating!''

''Actually…'' Natsu grinned when in idea stroke him. ''I have not.''

''But aintcha' coming from the castle yourself?''

They all kept silent when this sentence made him realize the woman who spoke was right.

''N-No I said I come from a castle that looked like that one! But it's much further away! How dare you misunderstand, you insolent woman!''

The rest of the people followed his example screaming: ''Yeah! How dare you!'', even though it was obvious they had been thinking the same thing as her.

''S-So, uh, what do you have to do in this contest?'' Natsu said more and more interested and already thinking about a beautiful princess.

''Ya' gotta' pass a couple tests.''

Yeah. He was on it. Princess haunt- he liked how it sounded.

He asked a man to take him to the castle and he was ready to take part to the contest. He had to wait, though. Walking took the whole day (he felt like he never appreciated cars enough before) and a kind woman from the neighbor village allowed him to stay over for the night and gave him enough food. He felt thankful and he wished he found a way to repay her.

The next day, everything went smoothly. It had been easier than he expected. He asked an important person from this new village about the details of the contest and he found out he just had to go to the castle telling the guards he was there for the 'Princess Haunt'. Natsu thought immediately the King must've been a fool – his guard was way too weak. Anyone could show up with this blind and easily get to the king and… kill him. Nonetheless, he did as he was advised and gave his old clothes in exchange for new ones. He lied that his own clothes were magical, from a different world and made the person wearing them wiser and stronger. The fools believed him, of course! And so, he got clothes almost as expensive as a prince's.

As he walked into the castle, two guards in his sides, he smirked. Only the idea of getting hold of a princess made him happy. As a pervert as he was, a princess was a sweet, big and colorful candy for a fat little kid. If hot girls in his school were _exceptionally_ called princesses… his imagination was already sprinting on green and sunny fields of excitement. And yes, he was confident he would win this contest. That's right, how many participants could there be?

In the next minute, he took his thought back. _Thousands_ of participants were standing beside him, forming a _huuuuuge_ crowd in the ballroom (also the throne room) in front of the king. From ugly, old men to dazzling young men were here to win the princess over. He gulped. And this was only _one_ of the days the contest was on.

''SILENCE.'' The king said with a deep voice.

Silence indeed fell over them fast.

''You are all here for the Princess Haunt, aren't you?''

Some of the men screamed happily while others smirked.

''You should know there is going to be only one winner! The chosen one!''

''Yeah!'' they all screamed while some of them shouted ''and that's going to be me!''

''Then why are you all here, you idiots?! There is going to be only _one_ winner!'' the king screamed.

Yeah, Natsu was right. The king _was_ an idiot. But not for long~! He was going to become the king instead of this old Santa!

''You are going to try and pass three tests! The one who will pass them is going to marry the princess, my beautiful daughter! The fair maiden who is rumored to be an angel fallen on the Earth!''

They all screamed happily and even Natsu grinned wider.

''The three tests are in this order: the first one will measure your intelligence. The second one will measure your ruling abilities and the third one will measure your strength. Without any other ado, let's start!''

Natsu wondered why were they starting so early, but he concentrated on the question the king asked. It was a simple math question that he came out with his stupid mind and Natsu swore he will be forever grateful to his mother who forced him to learn more. He raised his arm and screamed the answer. All the men inside the room stared at him like he was a madman. Why? Because it looks like they were too dumb to know the answer. It was almost impossibly easy, but Natsu though that even if this was only a dream, he was going to win anyway. Girls can be even more beautiful in dreams. \

''CORRECT!'' the king announced.

_No one_?! _No one_ else knew the answer to that stupid question?!

He started laughing heavily.

''Your Majesty!'' he screamed so he could be heard. ''It is worthless to continue this. _I_ am the winner!''

Suddenly, everybody in the room got angry and started screaming furiously. Some jumped on Natsu to beat him up.

''Uh-oh!'' he said as he dodged a few punches.

He kicked and punched everywhere hoping he will be safe under the huge amount of angry people. It was time for the second test, it was time to show off his skills he won over so many years of martial arts.

The villagers were right. Nobody here knew martial arts. They only knew how to punch and to use the sword, but they weren't allowed with any weapons inside the building. In that period of time, this fighting way was only known by Asians.

The king was obviously impressed. In a pretty short period of time, Natsu was able to get a quarter of the crowd beaten up. And he was still fighting well!

''THIS IS ENOUGH!'' he announced. ''I believe we have a winner for the two tests!''

The men stopped fighting, but they were still throwing bloodthirsty glares toward Natsu.

''This went fast. I will now read the question to the third test. How would you, as a king, act if you are attacked from both east and west, while most of your army is gathered at the south frontier? The north frontier is consisted, at most, with the ocean. You have to protect both your kingdom and you are willing to occupy the enemy territory. You have no time! Tell me, what would you do?''

Everybody kept silent. They were thinking. Natsu also thought. This was tough. He was attacked from two sides while his army was somewhere far, while he didn't have time to bring it on the right position. Well he would curse his stupid brain for gathering the army only in the south, that's what he would do!

''I would call the army on the east and west to protect the kingdom!'' somebody screamed.

''You have no time! There are only a few hours until they reach the frontiers!'' the king said.

''I would take the fastest boat and get the hell outta' there!'' somebody else said.

''You have to protect your kingdom!''

For the next ten minutes, nobody said anything. They were all thinking. You have to protect you kingdom. Natsu was thinking about this sentence especially. You have to protect your kingdom with all you've got…

''I would…'' he started gathering all the attention, especially the king's. ''I would call for the fastest horse… I would sent a man in the direction where they would be a little later then the other ones with a message from the king. I would go with two guards to meet the leader of the enemy army and I… I would offer myself as a hostage in exchange for their mercy for my people.''

Natsu's look was serious. Everybody looked at him more or less touched. The king was touched, but he hesitated.

''And what if they refuse and kill you?''

Natsu smiled.

''Then I would die knowing I did all I could for my people.''

They all started murmuring impressed. The king looked deep into Natsu's eyes as if he could see them from that enormous distance.

''I believe… I believe we have a winner!'' he announced joyfully.

And even though they all hated Natsu minutes ago, they started clapping and congratulating him. The young man couldn't believe it had been so easy! He walked toward the throne, where the king took his hand and rose it up in victory!

''What is your name, young man?''

''Hm. You can call me the Mysterious Prince.''

The king looked pleased enough.

''And now… call for the princess!'' he shouted happily. ''You should know from now that you will be killed if you do not marry the princess!'' he laughed.

All the room laughed and Natsu harder than everyone. Right! Who wouldn't want to marry a princess!

A pale servant walked toward the king with small fast steps. He lowered his head to the old man's height and whispered something in his ear. The king's smile disappeared and his face turned even paler. As he whispered something back, the king returned his attention on Natsu and the whole crowd. He forced a smile and said.

''Well then… I now pronounce my daughter, the princess!''

They all started acclaiming happily. It was an honor to _see_ the princess, but Natsu was surely the luckiest of them all. He was going to _marry_ her! Only by thinking about this, his heart was beating faster. He could already imagine how wonderful (in a boy's mind) she would be!

The curtain moved. She was coming. Natsu's heart was beating like crazy. His breathing got heavier due to his fruity imagination. He saw a foot stepping from behind the curtain. And what followed…

… was the MOST DISGUSTING, UGLIEST, SKINNIEST CREATURE Natsu has ever seen. Every single man's jaw dropped to the ground and Natsu's heart almost stopped. He choked with his own saliva and was ready to wake up from this NIGHTMARE! He took his time to calm down and tried as much as possible to forget the frightening picture of the horrible _princess_.

''What… in the world… is the meaning of this…?'', he asked the worried king.

The old man sweated.

''T-This is the princess! The angel fallen from heaven!''

The other men started feeling like they were the lucky ones because they weren't forced to marry such a _creature_! Yes, forced, because the if-you-don't-marry-her-you're-dead thing was true.

''This _can't_ be the princess!'' Natsu shouted. ''You are seriously kidding me if you think I would marry such a…. such a…''

Everyone gasped. He _didn't_ say it! He _didn't_ say he won't _marry_ her!

''How dare you! You low class commoner! How dare you talk like that to His Majesty!'' a soldier said offended.

''Well '_His Majesty'_ promised me a beautiful, fair maiden, an angel! And what is this?!''

''You-''

''No, Nigel… That's enough. The Mysterious Prince is right.'' The king said sadly, slowly getting closer to Natsu. He hesitated, then said with a low voice: ''You see… we just found out the princess… ran away…''

''What?!''

''This is her sister who, as you can see…. well, the fate wasn't as generous in her case as it was with her younger sister.''

Natsu really wanted to say something but he couldn't; he stared at the old stinky man with his lips parted in surprise. The king looked back at him; he somehow felt uncomfortable under that glare, which was pretty surprising considering he was the _king_. He kept shifting and sweating.

''Um… uh… Look, I guess you… uh… I think you two will be happy together, so…''

''No. No, nonononono! You are seriously wrong if you think I would accept this.''

''What will you do? You will be dead if you refuse to marry the princess!'' someone from the crowd shouted.

Natsu faced them all. His faced was covered with seriousness.

''I am going to look for the princess.''

The king has never seen such a determined person in his whole life. He stared at Natsu with much surprise.

''B-But how are you going to find her?''

''When did she leave?''

''Not long ago, we found her room empty. Last time she was seem was at the breakfast with her father.'' Nigel, the servant dared to speak.

Natsu grinned.

''Then what are you waiting for? Prepare me a horse!''

The annoying Nigel frowned prepared to accuse him for ordering around, but the king was faster and he commanded him to do as Natsu said. With a fast bow, he eventually did as he was told.

Natsu walked through the crowd as he hurried to get out of the room. How did he end up in this situation? He was glad he remembered the way well, so he was just opening a door to leave, when another door near opened brutally. This caught his attention. He didn't see anybody come out, so he let his curiosity lead him. He approached the dark entrance cautiously.

He saw a hand come out in no time and caching him by his brand new clothes, dragging him into the black room and closing the door, everything happening in a second.

It was dark, but he saw a beautiful figure of a beautiful girl. Her soft hand was covering his mouth roughly, but still gently. He felt her long hair tickling his cheek and recognized its smell of roses. Her dress' material was also soft in his hand when he caught it as a reflex. When she let go of him, he turned around and the first thing that caught his eyes, even though it was very dark, were her lubricious forms. She was… exactly like he imagined a princess was.

He opened his mouth to ask her why she dragged him there, but she cut him off with a rude and annoyed voice:

''Shut up and follow me if you don't want to marry me.''

So she was the princess! He saw her go away and she seemed to follow a tunnel, when he caught her arm. Her soft skin gave him shivers. After he realized he was caught in her charm, he wanted to say 'Who said I don't want to marry you…?', but his neck was dry. His heart was beating fast. He wanted to get closer to her.

''Hurry up, you bastard! Do you want them to catch us and force us to marry?''

…

Wait. Bastard? And this voice… Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait. No. No, this wasn't happening.

He suddenly all the charm break in two pathetic pieces.

''LUCY?!'' he screamed shocked.

''No, the Fairy godmother! Duh, you idiot! Now shut up before they catch us!''

He stared at her in the dark, his mouth wide open.


	3. Fairy Tale world

**Hey there! As for the beginning, I want to sincerely thank all of you who read, favorite-ed, followed and reviewed to this story. You, as a writer, know how much it means for me. Here's the next chapter:**

Fairy Tale world

Natsu stared at her with pure shock. Lucy?! That… _princess_ was Lucy?

He must've had an eye problem if he actually saw Lucy… _that_ way! Beautiful! More than beautiful…

…And he found himself still looking at her.

''Why are you staring there like an idiot? Hurry up!'' she 'shouted' in a whisper.

He swallowed his words and followed her in silence. The tunnel was dug into the walls of the castle, into hard stone. The light was too weak to see where you're going, but Lucy seemed to know where she was going.

''Left'' she suddenly said, but it was too late and he knocked the rock of the wall in front of him.

''W-Why are you so used to this place?''

''I figured it would come in handy if I explored a little. I have a good memory and I thought of _using_ it… Despite _you_, who were dreaming the whole day about the princess you would get as a _prize_.''

He kept silent. How did she know?

''So why are _you_ the princess, anyway?''

He tried to sound disgusted and mean as he usually did… but he still couldn't recover from the shock entirely. He wanted to _feel_ it when he said she was ugly, but for some reason… he couldn't. Not now.

''I don't know.'' came her answer.

''Wait. So that means this is not a dream?''

She rolled her eyes.

''I'll explain later. I learned a lot of new things these two days.''

He was surprised of how prepared she was. For once in his life, he was grateful she was smarter than him.

''So how can you see anything without your glasses, nerd?'' he asked after a while.

She kept silent for another period of time.

''I don't know.''

They both didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

''Watch your head.''

He opened his mouth to ask why, but when he saw her bend and then he didn't see anything anymore (feeling his forehead and nose in pain), he guessed. He tapped his face in the dark and said:

''Ah. My nose is bleeding.''

''That's because you're stupid. I told you to watch your head.''

''Yeah; and you made sure you would be a little too late.''

She smiled. After another pause of silence, she spoke.

''We're almost there.''

''Where?''

''Out, you rat!'' she replied while he could imagine her glare.

''Why?''

She stopped walking and turned around to face him in that heavy darkness.

''Don't you want to escape this place?''

''I absolutely don't want to _escape_. The king likes me and he is stupid, so he would do anything I say.''

''You really are stupid, aren't you?'' she said seriously. ''Natsu, if you are found out you aren't looking for the princess you will be killed.''

''Well I _would've_ looked for the princess if she hadn't _found_ me first.''

''Yeah. And they'll kill you if you don't marry me.''

Ah… She was right.

''You said we're close to the end?''

They continued walking and Natsu told her he had a horse prepared outside. They agreed she would wait while he took it and then- they ran away as fast as they could.

The daylight stroke them as sudden as Lucy opened the old, wooden door of the exit. They blinked until they got used to it and Natsu passed by her, being the first one to leave the tunnel. As the sun shone brightly, he caught a little moment to look at her.

She didn't have her glasses or makeup. Back in his world, she would always use makeup, but he noticed it suited her a lot more without. And without the glasses… it was a _huge_ difference, anyway. Her hair was quitted feely, falling on her naked shoulders. He had to admit they were quite round. And her skin looked… so soft and… Hmm, but it didn't matter. That dress suited her amazingly well (especially at the top), but he barely allowed himself to confess she was acceptable.

''Wait here.'' he told her as he saw a troop of soldiers a few feet away, riding their horses toward the two of them. And he also wanted to get away from her disturbing image.

The knights looked surprised at the sight of him. Lucy had already returned on the other side of the tunnel's door.

''Mysterious Prince!'' they exclaimed.

Natsu cleared his throat while he could hear Lucy moan '' Laaaaammmeeee….'''from her hiding place. Luckily it was only him who heard her.

''Everybody thought you had already gone looking for the fugitive princess! W-We never saw you leave, you see…''

''It doesn't matter; you can see I am still here. Is my horse ready?''

''Y-Yes, sir, it's waiting in the royal stall.''

''Great. Can you tell them to prepare me one more horse?''

One of the soldiers that seemed a little smarter looked at him suspiciously and then asked:

''Why would you need two horses?''

''Uh… well, for the princess. For the time when I find her.''

''You two will be like… married by then. Why wouldn't a husband will to share a horse with his wife?''

Natsu looked at him quite pale.

''Y-You know what? You're right. Let's… let's just get the horse and…''

''Fooood! Foooooood!'' Lucy whispered.

''… and some food. Then I will-uh, _shall_- go and look for the princess. Alone. Y-yeah. Hm. Right…''

He heard Lucy slap her forehead.

''Then shall we go?'' a kindly smiling knight said.

He followed the group to the royal stall and was shown to his horse. He was amazed by such beauty. He wasn't really into stuff like this, but he had to admit- he felt _good_ being treated like a king! The horse was white (duh) and looked capable.

Inside the tunnel, a ridiculous black hole as a hiding place for fugitive princesses, Lucy was forced to bare the pain of waiting for a long, horrible and sore hour. She was overwhelmed with boredom, but she patiently waited, cautious not to be noticed by people who were passing by. She swore she would kill Natsu when he returns. What was talking so long?!

She sighed thinking this would be a good opportunity to think the situation over a little. Where were they heading to? How were they going to survive in this world? And most of all, she wondered how they were going to get back to their own world.

Her last night had been a sleepless night. She couldn't sleep because she was planning in her mind of her escape. She somehow had managed to trick her lady-in-waiting after the breakfast and she looked for a way out of the castle. She secretly took part in the contest and overheard – being pretty surprised that Natsu actually managed to win- everything that happened.

The plan was simple. They had to get out of the kingdom and survive –until they found a way to leave this world. She yawned and closed her eyes resting her head on the hard rock. It was a nightmare that she was caught in this parallel world and the only one she knew was _Natsu_! She just _had_ to enter it with the only person in her world she hated the most. And right now, she was obviously thinking for _both_ of them. So, in other words, she was doing her all to save his butt.

With a long creak, somebody opened the tiny door of the tunnel. Lucy hit the roof. A plump, middle aged maid stopped moving in the moment she saw the _princess_ a few inches away from herself. The two stared at each other with wide eyes until the second Lucy realized this was _bad_. She punched the maid in her fat tummy biting her lower lip and telling her telepathically how sorry she was. The woman fell on the ground and Lucy ran away, not before kicking the poor maid again. She had to find Natsu. _Now_! The woman screamed in her back alarming a few soldiers in guard.

''The Princess!'' she screamed.

The knights spotted Lucy and started running after her. She had to get out of there in_ that moment! _She started thinking she was dead and she wouldn't make it. She will have to marry Natsu and they were both doomed!

Suddenly, a man on a white horse appeared out of nowhere (actually from the corner of the castle) and he was advancing towards her. For an instant, she saw him as her savior.

''Natsu!'' she screamed.

Natsu was indeed coming with speed in her way. But wait. He wasn't slowing down at all! The guards were dangerously close to her shouting one to another ''Catch her!''

Was Natsu crazy? Was he going to ride over her? It was her! When he was inches apart, everything happened in slow motion. She had the reflex to jump in one side, but at the same time, Natsu lowered his body and arm on her side and caught her by her waist like a pro just in time before the guards would reach her. She found herself squeezed by Natsu so she wouldn't fall. She was shocked of how much strength he must've had to grip her like that in full speed!

While the horse looked like it was flying, he helped her sit well on the horse at his back. She tracked her arms around his waist and held him tight. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

''I didn't know you could ride!'' she told him with strong voice so she could be heard over the noise around them.

''Neither did I!''

She widened her eyes wondering how they would survive. She obviously didn't trust him.

''So where are we going?''

She looked back. She widened her eyes even wider. A whole little army was following them.

''ANYWHERE! JUST GO FASTER!''

He also looked back, but she slapped his arm screaming to concentrate on the horse.

''Why are they following us?'' he screamed.

''They figured we don't want to get married! They want to kill us!''

''But-''

''FASTER!''

He gritted his teeth. How dare she use that tone with him? But this wasn't the time to argue.

For the both of their horror, the horse was slowing down.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT FASTER MEANS?!''

''SHUT UP, YOU HAG! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS STUPID HORSE!''

''MAKE IT GO FASTER!''

''HOW?!''

''HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO RIDE A HORSE!''

Natsu was prepared to say 'But I obviously don't', but Lucy cut him off by asking him to hand her the rein. They miraculously (like they had years of experience) managed to change places and Lucy slapped the horse with the rein shouting something that sounded something like 'yeah' – things she learned from books. The horse… was slowly gaining speed. Lucy smiled victoriously while Natsu was so happy he squeezed her body harder while holding unto her. It was surprisingly soft and fluffy. She suddenly stopped smiling and blushed, screaming:

''Natsu, you bastard, watch where you're touching!''

Their happiness didn't last long when they realized they still didn't get rid of the knights. And they were now on open field. What were they going to do? What if the horse would get tired before they lost sight of them? She looked at the strong animal encouraging it with gentle whispers.

While she was worrying for their current situation, Natsu was going through some weird emotions. Excluding her annoying hair that kept getting in his face and mouth, she was imposing him odd feelings. He had never seen this brave and full of action side of her. He only knew the nerd, unpopular Lucy back in high school. He looked at her thinking of how different she could really be from what he knew. What had been those glasses hiding?

That was when he realized that even though he has known her since they were born, for 18 years… he knew nothing about her.

He lowered his head so it was resting on her shoulder. He felt her body flinch. He could now speak normally, without screaming, and she could hear him well.

''The way you kicked that woman was pretty cool.''

''You saw that?'' she spoke louder.

He grinned feeling uncomfortable of his unusual self. After a while of hesitation, she said:

''Was that a compliment?''

''Don't get used to it.'' his lips tickled her ear.

She was obviously feeling even more uncomfortable.

''Could you please move a little further? You're kind of annoying.''

His grin disappeared and he felt annoyed again. This was a little relieving. This was his usual self and he was a little scared of how he changed for a couple of moments. He decided to ignore her comment for this once and changed the subject:

''So how are we getting rid of these jackasses?''

She turned her head a little to his side, her sight not leaving the 'road'.

''Why are you depending on me?''

''I am not depending on you.''

''Then you decide what we do.''

He wanted to say something smart, but he didn't find the right words. She was probably right. Their lives were depending on her brain right now. He hated to admit it, but this wasn't the time for arguing – _again_.

''Ok, so maybe I _am_ depending on you! Pleased? What do we do?''

She also didn't know.

''First apologize.''

''You want me to WHAT?!''

''Apologize. For what you've done and said to me. Apologize like you had to in my room.''

''Listen, you rascal, now's not the time to be figh-''

''You _do_ realize you can be killed with just one word or move of mine, don't you?''

''How?''

''I can tell them you kidnapped me and everything I want just to get _you_ on the bad side of the picture. And I can just push you off the horse, also.''

''You wouldn't dare…''

She smirked.

''Try me.''

It took a while. It took quite a _huge_ while. However, he somehow managed to moan an ''I'm sorry…''

She smiled pleased.

''Aaaand I guess I also have to apologize. Please forgive me.'' she said also a little hardly, but it was easier for her. She took him by surprise. ''Now then; listen carefully because I am not going to repeat myself. We were transported in a world named Fairy Tale. It contains everything a fairy tale would contain. As you already saw, it looks much like the Middle Eve, but it's filled with magic.''

So that was why those peasants believed him his clothes were magical so easily.

''I have no idea how we can get out of this world but I know that even though we are here, no matter for how long, in our own world time doesn't move. It's like all this happens in one second.''

''How did you find out this?''

''I… am not exactly sure how, but… There was this old witch in my dream last night. Well, I didn't really sleep, so I had more like a vision. She said she knew we weren't from this world and she told me some other stuff. She said we have to go to her if we want to get out of here, but I have no idea where she might be.''

''No clues in her background?''

''I am not entirely sure what you mean, but no, no clues.''

Silence fell in.

''Wait.'' Natsu suddenly spoke. ''You said this world contains everything a fairy tale contains?''

''Yes. Everything.''

Natsu looked at the horse, and then grinned.

''Then how do we make this buddy here show us his wings?''

Lucy turned around to face him full of surprise. Her eyes were glowing and screaming ''You are a genius!''. For some reason, he felt even prouder. He suddenly flinched. It was odd to look in her eyes while she didn't have her glasses. They seemed like chocolate, deeper and more alive than they ever were. The sweat she had after the effort of running away from a castle only made them seem more shinny. He found himself starting in her eyes while the grin was softening into a smile. She also noticed this and gave him a what-in-the-world-is-wrong-with-you? glare. He immediately moved his eyes on the horse, a little flush of embarrassment making its way to his cheeks.

''So yeah, what do we do?''

Lucy decided to ignore what just happened and spaced out, trying to remember anything from her childhood that might help them out. From what she knew, in some countries, there were some fairy tales where the prince receives a skinny horse that asks the prince to feed him with embers. The prince feeds him, indeed, and the horse immediately turns into a wonderful Pegasus. So how did they feed this creature with embers?

She saw Natsu kicking him angrily. He must've stressed to find and answer more than she did.

''Hey! Stop that! It isn't going to listen to you if you-''

She was cut off by a beautiful pair of angel wings that came out of the white body in a rather gross and weird manner. She stared at them and moved her feet so the wings would fit.

Natsu smirked.

''What were you saying?''

The next moment, she kicked the horse like Natsu did and screamed ''Fly!''. She wasn't as powerful as he was, but even so, the horse could've _reacted_ at least.

''Did you use a magical _formula_ or anything?'' she screamed over the noises around.

Natsu replied kicking the horse again. But it still didn't move its wings.

''Come _on_! They're catching up with us!''

The next thing that came to Lucy's mind was soft words.

''Come on, horsie. Pretty please? Move your beautiful wings up and down, ok? Soft and slowly, come on…''

Natsu snorted and she rolled her eyes. She ignored him and patted the white short fur lovingly and, at the same time, desperately. They were both growing _really_ impatient. The horse fluttered his wings, but only twice and Natsu and Lucy's happiness, as fast as it appeared, it vanished. That was all. Two flutters.

They groaned in unison and then flinched in surprise for the synchronicity. Lucy dragged herself slowly closer to the horse's head and caught his neck tight. She leaned her head lower and whispered gentle words of encouragement in his ear. For her surprise, the wings fluttered once more. She saw Natsu look back at the soldiers.

That moment she remembered this was Fairy Tale. If there was a Pegasus, why wouldn't it be a smart Pegasus? She gazed at the horse's head and then spoke awkwardly:

''C-Can you understand what I am saying?''

The horse didn't reply. It kept panting.

''I-If you do… Can you please fly us out of here? I'm begging you, we really need to get out of here fast.''

''LUCY, WATCH OUT!'' Natsu screamed.

At the last moment, she turned her head around to see and arrow fly inches away from her face. She held her breath.

''ARE THEY SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL US?!''

''WELL DUH, THAT WAS THEIR PLAN, REMEMBER?''

''I THOUGHT THEY WERE ONLY AMING YOU!''

They didn't really know why they were still yelling like that, despite the hardship to have a normal conversation while there was so much noise from the running of the horse. Another arrow came in sight flying towards them and, this time, Natsu was inches apart from a quick death. Lucy let out a little shout as the arrow had almost stroke his shoulder. He quickly glared at her surprised she actually got _scared_ he would die. He looked deep into her eyes; something was keeping him from looking away. Everything went on slow motion for him. Why were they so… _beautiful_, that's it! This was probably the first time he had ever seen them not annoyed, not angered, not sad, not teary and hateful. Was it worry this time that he saw?

The next second, he was still staring at them when it happened.

He saw her pupils widen and the chocolate-brown color sank in worry and despair. Her mouth opened to scream while her body turned around and her arms thrust towards him. He found himself pushed on one side. He managed to keep his balance, but Lucy didn't. And he didn't understand why. She fell off the horse and rolled away from his sight.

That was when he saw it. The arrow. The arrow had stroke her chest and she fell off the horse. The arrow that he was supposed to strike him, not her.

Everything had happened in one short second.

He stared at her, his eyes huge.

''LUUUUCCCYYYYY!''

He felt his heart race. That damn brat saved his life. Now what about hers?


	4. Her most important thing

Her most important thing

''LUUUUUUCYYYYYYY!'' he yelled over to the body that was rolling on the ground.

She saved his life. She just saved his stupid life!

He immediately took control over the rein and thrust it in the side Lucy had fallen, having the horse turn around in one jump. His heart was racing like crazy. He was bathing in his own sweat. His whole body was trembling. He was running exactly towards the enemies, who were now occupied being desperate that the accidentally hit the princess. Some were stopping their horses to check if the princess was still alive. Natsu needed all his courage right now, but he just couldn't stop feel like a coward shaking in fear. And not because of the bunch of losers. He felt how fear vanished, anger taking its place. He let out a groan of frustration, which gained the attention of the knights. Some were already getting out of his way, but some prepared their swords to face him. He was gaining speed with every step of the horse's. He had to get Lucy, but it was impossible to be gentle. He had to catch her like he did last time. But how could he? Only an expert in horses could lower his body as much as to grab a body laying on the ground. If he wanted to do this, he had to believe in miracles like he never did.

His blood was pumping in his temples. He felt how adrenaline spread through his aching body. He was getting close to Lucy. He lowered his body as much as he did, one hand hanging in the air, one holding the rein so tight you could tell in was part of his hand. He made sure he rolled it around his arm so it would be impossible to drop it. His sweat was getting in his eyes. His pant and the horse's pant were almost as deep. He lowered his body even more. His feet were jabbed into the horse's points. He used his every muscle just for this one move.

It would have normally been annoying. To save Lucy, it was really annoying. He recalled he had done this before, but it was nothing similar. They were playing by the river in one hot summer. She didn't know how to swim and she fell. He remembered how she struggled to get to the surface as he as laughing like a devil. But suddenly she was covered by the water entirely and she didn't get out anymore. The first second, he had enjoyed it, the next… he was getting worried. He remembered well enough that even though they were on bad terms, they used to always play with each other. And he got worried and saved her. He looked annoyed and he made sure she thought it was because she couldn't save herself. But he knew that he had been really worried. And this was one of the reasons she learned how to swim well –in order not to be a burden anymore. This was one of the reasons she was a champion at swimming nowadays. In the end, they had always cared for each other deep in their hearts.

But this was different. And as he realized this, a tear rolled down his cheek. Yes, she was annoying. Yes, he hated her. But he didn't want her to die. And now that she saved her life… he realized he might not hate her at all, in fact. He closed his eyes and prayed to God.

With one last lower of his body and arm, he felt the heavy body of hers practically braking his bones at that speed. He was prepared to face the swords of the soldiers, but instead, he only felt the cold air striking his face. The sound of the hooves racing on the ground had stopped. When? But he still felt the speed.

He opened his eyes as he lifted the body in his arm. They were flying! That Pegasus finally decided to fly! But he barely noticed this.

He held Lucy in his arms shaking from top to toe. The arrow was broken from when she rolled on the ground. He was afraid to turn her on the other side. He was afraid to see her face. But he still did it. With careful moves, he rolled her and looked at her pale face.

.

.

.

She was dead.

Something inside him broke while his heart stopped. Her closed eyes would never look at him like he recently discovered he liked. He would never see her beautiful, chocolate eyes ever again. She was gone. He shook his head softly while staring at her. This wasn't happening. This was absolutely to him.

She was alive a few moments ago. She was looking in his eyes just a moment ago.

His eyes rolled to the wound. Her dress was covered in blood.

If he had just been faster…

He caught the arrow between his shaky fingers, but then tightened his grip. He breathed deeply and grimaced as he took the arrow out of her chest. It wasn't the heart… but it was still the chest. He whimpered and felt the pain in his own chest. _He_ was supposed to feel that, not her. For the first time in his life, he felt the burden of a heavy failure striking him. He failed to protect her. He never said he would, but inside his heart he knew that somehow… just somehow… she was already part of his life. That's why, still deep inside his heart, he knew he had to keep that piece of his life alive. If he lost it, he knew it would hurt. And that's why it hurt so much when he realized she wasn't anymore.

He touched her white face with his fingers covered in blood. He could still not get used to this thing. No, this was a dream. Tomorrow morning he will wake up late, as usual, him mom will enter his room screaming how he should be more responsible like Lucy, the neighbor. He would lazily go down to the kitchen and eat the same cereals and listen to his dad's latest jokes. He would go to school and gaze at the pretty girls and their perfect legs. He would sleep in breaks and then the classes will be over. He would meet with Lucy on his way home and they will start arguing again. He would call her 'annoying nerd and cow' and she would call him 'rat, bastard, idiot and rascal'. This will definitely happen, right?

He felt more tears rolling down his cheek.

''Lucy…'' he whimpered.

She was beautiful. For the first time in his life, he saw her beautiful. Not the 'beautiful ' he used for hot girls. The 'beautiful' he just learned. The 'beautiful' he thought of Lucy right now. Her white face seemed perfect even though she had little blood lines traced from the corner of her lips to her chin; and he wondered how could he not notice this before.

''You can't do this. This is not the way things go, you cow.'' he whimpered while he tried to shut his tears down. Why was he even crying?

The worst part was that he felt like this world was real more than ever. He felt the weight of being alone in a completely alien world and for the first time, he realized how much he needed Lucy.

In a flinch, he found himself overwhelmed by the saving memory of Lucy telling him of the witch. She said that witch can help them. If she knew their past, she must've known their future, too. That means she knew Lucy would die, but she still called her out to her place. And that means… she could save her.

His heart started beating faster again, this time with excitement. He wiped his tears away and only then realized he was flying. He stared at the horse and then thought that, if Lucy managed to make him flutter him wings with words, maybe she was right and this animal could actually understand what they were saying.

''D-Dude…'' he whispered, slowly beginning to feel like an idiot.

''Can you understand me?''

He could swear he saw his head turn a little in one side, the way _humans_ do when they are listening to what a person at their back says.

''Listen…'' he started, hoping for the best. ''… do you know where the witch this girl was talking about lives? I-I'm just saying… you might know. So…''

The horse made a sudden change of direction that took Natsu by surprise and he almost fell off. Almost. The young man stared at the horse. He smiled brightly. The horse knew what Natsu was talking about; and he knew what he was doing.

Hopefully, Lucy will be all right! There was a new hope and Natsu was happy. He sighed in relief and held Lucy tighter. Her corpse still gave his shivers, but he ignored them.

Time passed by without trace. Natsu didn't know how it could fly so fast, but he saw the sky getting more and more orange, darker shades as minutes passed. And he was also getting sleepy. He often looked at the horse, without saying a word. He was grateful to this animal as he had never been to anyone in his life. He wanted to say something to him, but he didn't know what. When he finally found the right words, he spoke loud enough.

''Thank you, horsie. I hope when we will land I can do something for you in return.''

The horse didn't reply. It looked dumb like a random animal and Natsu was starting to doubt it was actually a smart animal.

''Um… when are we going to land, anyway?''

No reply, as expected.

Natsu had a feeling he was just playing dumb, so he easily patted the soft fur, dirtying it with Lucy's blood.

''You better keep your energy to take care of her.''

Natsu flinched and looked at the horse. He was looking back at Natsu with big, serious eyes. And then, as if nothing happened, he looked back at the clouds and lands like a dumb animal.

The young man raised Lucy to keep her from falling down and placed on a better spot in his arms.

Soon, he was getting more sleepy and cold. There were a few times when he drifted off to sleep only to wake up before falling off. It was difficult to also keep Lucy from falling, but he somehow managed it. And because he was getting cold, he hugged Lucy tighter. But she was also cold. She wasn't warm as she was supposed to be, her body temperature was too low to keep him warm and that make him want to somehow hold the warmth from getting away, but there didn't seem to be any way.

Just when he though he couldn't bare it anymore, he felt how they were losing height. It was already dark. Natsu spotted the lights of a house below them with his sleepy eyes. The Pegasus was falling toward that house. The young man yawned for the hundredth time that evening and blinked slowly. With a loud 'thud' and a sudden move, the horse landed. Natsu almost managed to wake up for good. He got off without hesitation, carefully carrying Lucy toward the door of the little cottage. He then stopped, looked at the horse and horse looked back at him. He nodded easily in gratefulness.

The door opened before he even touched the latch. An old woman showed herself in front of Natsu. She was smiling. She was short, ugly with deformed face and body; she was wearing a black dress and a broom in her hand. Natsu thought this was the perfect image of a witch. Her black hair was rare and gross. Her big nose was covered with beauty spots, especially a big one with a hair in the middle of it. Yeah. Definitely the perfect image of a witch.

The woman stepped aside and showed Natsu inside the house.

''Come, the witch is waiting for you.''

''Wait, so you're not the witch?'' he said confused.

The woman frowned.

''Of course not, I'm the cleaning lady!''

So the broom wasn't for…

Natsu entered the room deciding to ignore everything and just concentrate on bringing Lucy back to life. He was carrying her in a princess-carry. Somehow, everything made sense –she was a princess in this world. He gave little attention to the arrangements inside, but he gave huge attention to the _real_ witch. How could he not? In the moment he noticed her, he froze. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. She had long, raven hair tied up in two pigtails, a tall and sharp black hat on her head. She had deep, light green and big eyes, little and delicate nose, fleshy, red and partly opened lips and she was licking an even redder lollipop. She had huge… and a _really_ short black dress that was affixed on her lustful body with long sleeves, but naked shoulders. She had a pair of stripped pantyhose in black and white, and a pair of black, simple boots. She was smiling softly and playfully like a cat while she was sitting on the edge of a table. She didn't even look surprised when she saw Lucy. She must've expected this.

With a simple move of her hand, she showed Natsu a place where to couch Lucy. She was, indeed prepared. Trying to get over the heat he felt when seeing the witch, he concentrated all his attention on the patient.

He placed her carefully on the white blanket and looked at the raven haired woman. She was still smiling.

''C-Can you help her?'' was all he was able to say.

The witch continued smiling. She shook her head easily, her eyes fixed on Natsu.

''Me? No, I can't.''

Her voice was incredibly sweet and charming, but Natsu only felt like his world broke in two. Was she kidding him?!

''But my magic can.''

She grinned and jumped lively off the table. She rushed over to a little cabinet. She took a few potions in colorful vials humming and walked back to Natsu. She threw him all of them and rushed back at the cabinet. He barely caught them and thought she must've been crazy to be so irresponsible with such important things.

''What do I do with these?''

''Nothing, you just take her clothes off.''

He couldn't help but flush. In normal circumstances, he would've said it was too gross to do it, but now he tried to only think about what he had to do. He stared at her, wondering where to start.

''Just tear it, we don't have time.''

He looked at the woman who was taking different things from every corner of the room. She definitely knew what she was doing and he had to trust her. But why didn't they have enough time? He looked back at Lucy and felt something blocking his way of breathing. His shaky hands caught her collar and hesitated before pulled it with all his strength. Man, this material was good, no kidding. He eventually managed to tear it apart. At first, everything was covered in blood, but he noticed she had one more round of clothes. He hesitated again.

''Hurry up, there's no time to think about how much you seem like a rapist!''

He sweatdropped; actually, he hadn't thought that at all, but now that she said it…

He broke the other clothes and finally managed to get her wound free. There is no need to give details, but let's just say he kept shifting and he knew he was red, even though he tried as hard as he could to remember there was a _wound_! A _wound_, not… Hmm… But anyway…

The witch was also ready and she sat down on the other side of the corpse than Natsu. She handed him a green bottle of potion.

''Here. Pour this in her wound.''

''How much?''

''You'll know.''

She ignored his glare and continued preparing a bandage for later. Natsu started pouring carefully the green liquid and after a few seconds, the liquid was over. The witch smiled at him.

''See? I told you you'll know.''

He decided not to comment and took the next bottle she gave him. He let only five drops fall, as she told him. And he kept doing this until he asked her why were they doing this.

''For disinfection. And also to have her cells work again. And also because what comes next…''

She opened a little book in the middle.

''…Will bring her back to life.''

She grinned.

''You know what you're doing, right?''

''I dunno. I've never done this before.'' she grinned wider sheepishly.

He flinched, but he didn't have the time to stop her. She started reading something from the book; the language-unknown. She was loud and clear and soon, some other unidentified voices joined too. He stared at her. Her hair floated in the air while her eyes were closed. The room got dark, then it was filled with a green steam, then read steam and finally, white steam. He didn't even have time to flinch when she suddenly took his arm and cut it with one move. His wound was right above Lucy's wound. His blood immediately fell inside her body.

His eyes widened as he saw her wound closing in a few seconds and her flesh getting back to normal, as if nothing actually happened. He turned his attention to her face right away. But she wasn't moving. Everything went back to normal. The witch sighed relieved and took a white towel. She handed it to him.

''Clean her.'' she said.

He stared at her.

''Wait. Why isn't anything happening? Why is she still the same?''

''Are you blind? The wound is closed. This is what I intended to do.''

''You said you would bring her back to life!''

She smiled.

''I did. But I didn't say immediately, now did I?''

He looked at her like she was crazy. She giggled. Calm down, it's just that there are a little more things to do. For now, she is sleeping deeply. You need to be patient.''

''Then what are you waiting for? Finish this! You said we didn't have time, didn't you?''

She looked in his eyes smiling.

''Yes, we need to finish this before dawn.''

He rose up and looked down at her.

''Then what are you waiting for, witch?!''

''Calm down. Is this how you ask for a favor?''

He gritted his teeth, but chilled out fast. She was right.

''So what do we need to do?''

''No, the question is what _you_ need to do.'' she smirked.

She opened her palm and, with a little red explosion, a pink notebook appeared in her hand.

''You will find the answer in here.''

''What is this?''

''Her diary.''

''How did you-''

''It doesn't matter. Listen carefully. The spell she is under only works if the person who died fond the most important thing for him after all the spells had been done. In other words, if you want this chick to wake up, you need to read this carefully and find what is the most important thing for her. Then, you will have to get it for her and she wakes up! Everything before dawn.''

''What?! In just one night?!''

''You better hurry up, right?'' she threw him the pink notebook. It looked very thick, especially in this moment. he hesitated, but eventually opened it at the first page.

_Ok. First of all, let's make it clear. I _**hate**_ pink!_

_But considering that my mother loves it, I was literally forced to have this diary. No. This _**pink**_ story with my closet. It love green (MY FAVOURITE COLOR!), but the pink just… _ruins_ it!_

_But, considering I already bought you (mom says it's a constructive and good way of spending my time – thinking about my emotions and creating a picture of my real self), I feel forced to cooperate and write. What? Heavens know._

_Haah… Guess I'll have to start with the most overwhelming feeling. This is the only thing I can think about right now and it's about… yeah…. Obviously, __NATSU__. And yes, he is a feeling. He is nastiness itself! I HATE him!_

Natsu frowned. He was starting to get interested.

_It happened three days ago. On my _birthday_! Of course, mom just had to _force_ me to invite him at my party. I was planning to do a pajama party for me and my friends, but NO, Natsu is our neighbor and I have to get on good terms with him. Yes of course. And so, I had to invite another few guys so it wouldn't be awkward for _**him**_ to be surrounded by girls. And to make things even worse, as a present, he got me a _**pink**_ bunny! He knew how much I hated pink! He knew it!_

But he never did… Natsu stared at the pages. He didn't know she would react like that. That had been one of the rare times when he actually tried to be nice. Looks like he had failed.

_Anyway, fact is, when I told mom about it, she said she thought it was nice of him to buy me such a sweet present. She made herself clear she didn't want me to throw it away! Now what? She wants me to sleep with it instead of my turtle, ? Funny, right? Because that's exactly what happened last night. I had a stupid nightmare where that rabbit was Natsu and it locked me in my own room. It was really scarrry, but it doesn't matter. Mom came at me in the middle of the night and, without hearing me out, she gave he that bunny to sleep with! She took and gave me the stupid bunny! And that's why I always had a feeling it was only Natsu's fault! It's his fault my birthday party was a failure! It's his fault I had the nightmare! It's his fault I don't get to sleep with my turtle anymore! I hate him! IhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehim!_

_But… even so… Well, I am starting to understand why people have diaries. I have a deep deep thought that I would nevereverneverever tell anyone… but my personal diary. Well, you see… After I slept with the bunny, I had a really peaceful night. I think I am … starting to like it… But maybe that's only because mom forced me to spend so much time with it!_

_So, as a P.S., I think deep inside that mom was right and that this bunny is quite adorable in its own way, but I seriously deny it. I still have my pride!_

Natsu smiled softly. He started reading the next 'chapter':

_It's a rany day. A reaaaaaally rany day. I don't know why… but I am very sleeepppy… and saaaddd…_

_I'd do anything for someone to play with right now. But all I can do is stay at my window and stare outside. Oh, by the way, this week we aren't going to school! I should be happy, but…. I am reeeealllly bored. At least at school I could've played with Mira and Cana. Last month, Cana peed on her pants because she drank too much juice. They all started laughing! They're all so mean! And guess what! Natsu was the one who laughed the hardest! He's the leader of the meanies!_

_Oh, speaking of Natsu… I… uh…I …._

_Well I know it will sound super creepy and weird! But I miss him… I really don't know why, but this week he's gone in vacantion with his parents at his aunt and uncle, and I miss playing with him. Even though he'd probably just make fun of me and he would always be the coolest guy in our games, I kinda got used to it. _

_Oh maaaannn, I guess the rain is just making me say realy weird stuff! I want to go outside and plaaaaayyyy! Wait, mom is calling for me downstairs. Be right back._

_Yes. Mom told me I can call Natsu. I don't know how she found out I missed him, but she gave me her cellphone and I talked to Natsu. He was mean, as usual, but I kinda enjoyed talking to him. At their place it's sunny and warm, lucky him!_

_Oh wait, the sun came out! Oh man, I'm so happy. Well, it guess this is it. I'm going outside to plaaaayyyy!_

_P.S.- I'm so glad there's not going to be any Natsu to piss me off with those disgusting slugs!_

Natsu smiled wider. This was so cute! It was the first time he had ever seen things from her perspective. It was more interesting than he expected. He kept on reading until he reached the latest chapters. That was when he remembered time was passing and it must've been already morning. He looked outside fast, but the witch, who was standing somewhere beside him smiled and said:

''It's ok. You wouldn't be able to finish all the tasks I gave you in one night. I stopped the time.''

He sighed with relief and continued his reading.

_Today was the best day ever! Jason talked to me! I know I've only been here for a few months, but I like his so muuuuchhh! It's exactly as they say – your heart starts beating faster, your cheeks turn red, you keep shifting and you can't look in his eyes without getting any redder! Even though he only said a few words to me, I am so happy I could even kiss Natsu on the cheek! I must say, if it wasn't Natsu who came to my classroom to ask me something, Jason wouldn't have talked to me. So THANK YOU NATSU! I am sooo happy~ I could be singing all day! _

He finished reading for that day and started the next one. It was dated for the next day.

_Hahaha…ha…Hello there. Hey… uh… I…I guess I gotta tell you this one. So yeah… um… remember yesterday, when I told you Jason talked to me? Yup. Well, I never said what he told me. It was nothing much, as I probably said. He and I had a test and he asked me how I've done. So yeah, today I overheard a conversation between him and a friend. He said… bad things about me, of course. Something like how I am really ugly and boring. He also told him he asked me yesterday about the test. I thought it was because of Natsu, but it seems like out homeroom teacher asked him to do this. She thought I was too unsociable and was worried about me. She asked my classmates to be good and to talk to me._

_Right._

_So, in the end, I was, besides all, wrong to think Natsu was the one who helped that happen. Yes, of course. _

_It makes me laugh, you know? How I've so stupid. Jason is right. Why would anybody care about me? Why would anybody talk to me purposely? Even the homeroom teacher has a bad opinion about me if she asked everyone to do this. And even Natsu. But why should I be surprised? It's funny though. Sometimes I get the feeling he cares about me. But, after all, it was just me being a fool like always. I think this is one of the problems girls have – they can get the wrong idea very easily and they get very affected when they find out it isn't true. I shouldn't care, I know I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care that Natsu and the others dislike me. Then why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel my heart squeeze every time I remember he hates me? There are times when I hate him, too. But in the end it turns out to be just anger. I don't know if I ever hated him for real. I've… realized that pretty long ago. But he hates me for real. And it hurts…_

_There are times when I wonder if we could ever get on good terms. There are times when I wonder what makes me be so mean to him even if he doesn't do anything. Pride, I guess. It has always been pride that forbid me to do many things. Like telling him I'm sorry. After every fight we had I ended up feeling sorry for everything I said. Will I ever be able to tell him this? _

_Wish me luck. Tomorrow is a brand new day and I will need support. But then again… who will ever support me?_

He could see the traces of water on the paper in little spots. She had been crying while she wrote all these. He stared at the diary. That had been the last page. He had no idea this was how Lucy was feeling.

From that moment, his whole perspective of her changed.

''Well? I see you finished reading. Did you find out what her most important thing is?'' the witch broke into his thoughts.

He didn't reply. Her most important thing? He found out many things about her, indeed, but what could her most important thing be?

He thought about every page he read. The only common thing between them was…

…Him.

Did that mean…?


	5. The price of a life

The price of a life

He looked at his own feel with shock. He was mentioned in every single page of her diary. It seemed impossible… but it might've been the best logic. Was _he_ her most important thing?

He shook his head. It was impossible. Between them… there was an unspoken and unwritten declaration of war. Ever since they were born. He could easily believe that the first thing they screamed when they were babies were ''Attention, this is war!''. So why… why was it that deep inside the both of their hearts something was bonding them? Why were they somehow differently connected to each other? Something else, something aside hate.

He laughed easily. Thinking about it… they were just the same. She was wrong. He never hated her.

''Witch… ''

''My name is Lollipop.''

''…Lollipop. I am not sure… But I think I found her most important thing.''

She grinned. She was hiding something, but he couldn't tell what.

''Are you sure you want to tell me?''

''I must tell you so you could do your magic, right?''

She raised her shoulders.

''It's your choice. So then, tell me.''

''I think… I think it might be… me. B-But I'm not sure!''

She grinned even wider.

''Very well.''

Suddenly, Lucy's body rose up in the air. Her head fell back, like nothing was holding her in that area. She was surrounded by a calming light.

''Step forward.'' Lollipop said.

He hesitated, but then did as he was told. He felt the warmth of the light.

''What should I do?'' he asked facing the witch who was really enjoying herself. She grinned even wider, if possible. At first, she didn't say anything.

''True love kiss.''

She was _really_ enjoying herself; especially now, when she was Natsu's face turn pale. He stared at her with his big, onyx eyes. Seeing the confusion on his expression, she decided to help him a little.

''Yes. I want you to kiss her.''

Well, they _were_ in the Fairy Tale world. When he eventually found his words, he spoke heavily.

''B-But… it's…t-true love… k-kiss…Um… uh…we… don't l-love each o… other…''

''You don't indeed. But this seems to be the only solution, right?''

''But… how c-could it work if-''

''You never know unless you try, right?''

He glared at her as if it was only her fault.

''You're crazy if you think I'd kiss her.''

Her smile disappeared slowly.

''It's true that I got a little emotional, back there, but there's no way I'm prepared to kiss her, got it?''

''Why are you telling _me_ this? It's you who has to find out the right way and I am here just to help you.''

Outside, the sky was slowly getting brighter. Natsu flinched as he just noticed this. Lollipop saw his expression change and she grinned.

''Oopsie… '' she said ''Looks like you're running out of time.''

''I thought you stopped the time! But anyway, isn't there any other way? And besides, I told you I'm not sure. I mean… it could be her mother, or who knows? Maybe the diary itself!''

She raised her shoulders in an-all-the-same manner.

''As you said, who knows?''

He looked at her hesitantly. He was sweating nervously.

''Damn it!''

He looked at Lucy, squeezing the diary in his hand. With small, unsecure steps, he approached her. He gritted his teeth as he set the pink notebook on her chest. He had the intention to try both of the possibilities. One of them had to work out. Or, at least, he hoped it would.

His fingers glided on the back of her head, slowly raising it to his level. He stared at her face a little scared.

He remembered the day when they were sucked into the portal. He had taken her by her chin and told her grinning that he could steal her first kiss right in that moment. He could easily recall how scared she seemed. She was fighting for this first kiss. It was something important for her. And he didn't know why… but he cared. He cared that he was going to ruin everything she had dreamed. Everyone dreams about their first kiss. He gulped.

He shut his eyes and got closer to her face. Finally, he kissed her on her cheek.

After all, who said true love kiss had to be on lips?

He remained a few seconds in that position. Her skin was cold. He could feel the morning sun rays shining shyly upon them. Was it too late? Or had it been useless?

He heard a soft and sweet groan. He raised his head and looked at the witch. The witch was smiling -after all, she couldn't trick him to kiss her on her lips, it seems like he found out. She didn't look like the one who groaned. While his chest was echoing the rushed beats of his heart, he slowly returned his look to Lucy. The girl had her lips partly opened and she was softly struggling her eyelashes in order to open her eyes. It had worked!

In that moment, he felt so happy he would've threw himself in a hug, but he managed to control himself. He backed up and lent her enough room to wake up for good. Lollipop's magic was vanishing and her body was slowly landing. The witch came herself with a blanket in her hands and placed it on the girl's chest to cover her nudity. Lucy opened her eyes for good and looked around the room. She was trying to get sober. Natsu was smiling happily and he was glad every time he saw her chest rise up and go down as she was breathing. She was alive…

''Lucy…'' he whispered.

The girl looked in his direction, her eyes obviously dizzy. But when she recognized him, they widened with surprise. Why was he so happy to see her?

She tried to raise up, but she couldn't and almost fell back, when Natsu rushed and caught her, helping her stand. She was literally shocked by his actions. She fixed him with her eyes and tried to remember what happened.'

''Are you ok?'' he asked her smiling.

She nodded slowly. All her moves were slow, actually.

''What happened?'' she whispered, but she was already starting to remember.

''You saved my life.'' his smiled disappeared and his eyes fixed the floor. ''Thank you. Now I did my best to save yours.''

He kept shifting uneasily. All his muscles have been flexed ever since that arrow struck **(I am so sorry, I just realized the past for 'to strike' is struck, but up until now I kept writing stroke!)** her. He kept sweating ;he looked again in her eyes and let his needs lead him. His big and muscled arms caught her in a hug as he rested his head on her shoulder. For the first time in _ages_, his body relaxed. He breathed in her scent so glad to have her back.

''You have no idea how glad I am you are all right!''

She was shocked and speechless. Natsu… _Natsu_… actually _cared_ for her! He had been _worried_ for her! She didn't know how to feel. But then, she realized something.

''H-How did you manage to bring me back to life…?'' she said in a whisper.

He let her go and smiled as he pointed to Lollipop. The Lucy looked at her. The witch waved friendly, but Lucy's face was getting even paler than it was now.''

''You have to be careful with your back, sweetheart. That arrow broke your bones and I don't think you are prepared to make sudden moves for now. Watch how you eat and make sure you drink enough water, all right?'' Lollipop advised the girl like an experienced doctor.

Lucy didn't reply. Her face was so white and scared and her eyes so big, it started to worry Natsu.

''What's wrong?'' he asked her.

She turned her eyes toward him. She looked in his eyes like she was begging them.

''Please don't tell me you asked for her help.'' She whispered.

He looked confused.

''I did. She was the one who helped you get back to your life. She saved you.''

''Natsu! She's a witch!'' she tried to convince him.

''So what? Didn't you say she called for you saying she could bring us back?''

''But I never trusted her! Don't you know you should never trust a witch?''

''Why wouldn't you trust her?''

She stared at him with many emotions mixed in her eyes: worry, anger, suffering, sadness.

''Witches never do something for free.''

Natsu frowned. He looked at Lollipop, who probably overheard their little conversation. She was smiling and looking exactly in his eyes while she licked her red lollipop. The same tricky look as the one she had when she asked him if he was sure he wanted to tell her what Lucy's most important thing was. Was it true? Had he been tricked?

''No need to look confused, Natsu, dear.'' the witch said. ''The girl's right. I never do anything for free.''

He froze. The mood completely changed. Lollipop was obviously not friendly anymore and while Lucy was scared, he was worried.

''So it's pay time.'' she grinned. ''Don't say id didn't warn you.''

''Warn?''

''I asked you if you were sure you want to tell me. What her most important this was. Remember?''

He was more and more worried.

''It is a witch's duty not to tell the customer about the consequences before her magic is completed. The customer is, obviously, partly blinded by the terror and desperate need for help in that moment. He asks the witch what could help the dying person ( or dead person ) and the witch says she needs to do a bunch of spells.''

Lollipop started wandering in the room.

''Eventually, the customer finds the dying person's most important thing and uses it in the process of waking up the dead. After this process, the witch is ready to tell the customer the price.''

The witch was seriously enjoying herself. She was exactly like a playfully, but evil kitty.

''And do you know what that price is?''

She stopped in front of Natsu, her face inches apart from his. She grinned.

''The most important thing itself.''

His heart skipped a couple of beats.

''But… then… everything runs out to be…''

''…Worthless. You're right.'' she finished the sentence. ''But only for the revived person.''

Her grin suddenly vanished and she looked disappointed.

''But in our case things turn out to be a little more complicated. We don't know what her most important thing is. You, or the diary.''

Ah. She was right. Lucy looked confused. She didn't understand what Lollipop was talking about.

''And all that's left is to ask the revived person.''

They both turned their looks to Lucy at the same time. Lollipop, somehow patient and Natsu confused, scared, worried and… desperate.

''I... I don't understand…'' Lucy said with much uneasiness.

''Let me tell you this much. We reached the conclusion your most important thing is wither your diary, either this guy here.'' the witch said calmly pointing to Natsu. ''So please tell us with one is your most important thing.''

It took the girl quite a while to understand what Lollipop was talking about. When she eventually did, she blushed furiously.

''O-Of course it's my diary! Every normal girl knows her diary is her most important thing! She writes her _life_ and secrets in there! How blind can you be not to see this?'' she screamed offended.

Natsu didn't really have any reaction, but deep inside, he was a little disappointed. Lollipop was more that disappointed.

''Whaaaaaat?'' she said sadly. ''Awww, that's so baaaad! I thought I would finally get to keep a hot guy!''

Natsu blushed while Lollipop got attached to his arm, starting to cry.

''I've been alone for too much! I want to keep him!'' she cried.

She hugged him tight, pressing her body against his and making him blush even harder. She looked at his face with her huge, teary and begging eyes.

''Please say you'll stay with me! Pleeaaasee!''

He had to admit, it wasn't such a bad offer (especially considering her breathtaking looks), but he must've been crazy if he decided to remain in this world. He smiled uneasily/

''S-Sorry…''

The witch started crying even harder.

Natsu sincerely thanked Lollipop for her services, he apologized because he couldn't make her happy and excused himself and Lucy. Then… they left as fast as they could (at least for a while until she calmed down). Crazy witch!

''Wait!''

Before exiting the cottage, they stopped.

''Lucy, dear, you don't want to go out like that, now do you?'' Lollipop smiled kindly. ''Let me give you a nice dress, all right?''

For a second, Lucy looked at her gratefully, but then flinched and sweated.

''Hold on, aren't you going to ask for something instead?''

Lollipop grinned, but then said softly:

''No. It's ok. For once, I am going to hand it for free.''

Lucy smiled.

''But still, that handsome guy over there could at least give me a kiss.''

….Aaaand her smiled disappeared. Lollipop started laughing.

''Just joking. Come over here.''

She thrust her hand toward Lucy. The girl approached the witch. Lollipop put her hand on the back of Lucy's head and pulled her face into hers, striking her lips against the girl's in a… kiss. Lucy widened her eyes, Natsu chocked and Lollipop smiled under the kiss, enjoying herself along with the amusing mood. Lucy's body started to shine and the blanket fell on the ground. Instead of the ripped dress she had, a beautiful, gothic black dress appeared on her. It was too short in Lucy's opinion, but just perfect in Natsu's opinion. A pair of long black boots appeared on her feet. They reached her knees, but were comfortable. Also, a long black cloak (hey, too much black!) covered her naked shoulders and kept her warm. Everything had happened in a few seconds. The witch finally released Lucy, who was trying to catch her breath with shock. On her cheeks was a light shade of red. Lollipop licked her lips then started laughing hardly, holding her tummy. She seemed like she enjoyed everything.

''Wha- Wha- What in the world d-did-'' Lucy said staring at the witch with her eyes widened.

''This is one of the ways I do my magic.'' She winked and jumped back on the edge of the table, allowing her panties to be in full view.

Great. Lucy just had her first kiss with a _girl_!

Natsu didn't really know how to react. He giggled and sweatdropped at the same time. He cared so much not to steal Lucy's first kiss and Lollipop just did it without hesitation.

''Ah! That's right! Natsu, don't you need a sword?''

''F-For what?''

''What do you mean for what? Aren't you going on an adventure?''

''H-Huh?''

''Don't you 'huh' me! get advantage of falling into this world and go in an adventure!''

She raised her fist in the air, feeling the spirit of adventures in her blood.

''What are you talking about? We just want to get home, in our own world!''

''Aw, come on! Have some fun! Relax! You don't want to go back to school, do you?''

Lucy frowned and was about to protest, but Natsu thought about it smiling. He opened him mouth to agree as Lollipop approached him, but he didn't have time to say anything. She pulled her lower at her own level by his collar and, catching his mouth opened, she kissed him in a French kiss.

Nobody had time to be shocked. The last thing they both saw was Lollipop grinning and licking her lips.

After that, they found themselves in a cave surrounded by pitch black in that dazzling wonderful morning. For the next few minutes, they didn't say or moved anything. Natsu could still feel his heart race because of the sweet kiss, but because of the silence, he calmed down fast. He tried to hear any sound of Lucy. Was she also there?

''Lucy?''

''Yeah.'' she answered.

Natsu looked around, but couldn't see anything, so he just spaced out like a blind man.

''Cave?'' he asked.

''Yeah.'' she answered again.

He heard her try to get up, but she fell back with a loud 'thud' and 'oww!'. He thrust his hand above him and realized he could easily touch the ceiling while sitting down.

''Where in the world did that witch send us?''

''Somewhere in this world.'' she answered sarcastically.

''Yeah, good to know'' he replied sarcastically. ''I wonder how narrow this place is.''

Pretty narrow; is he thrust both his arms in his sides, he could tough the walls.

''Where are you?'' he heard Lucy's voice echoing from his back.

''In front of you.''

She walked forward, but she was getting further away from him.

''No, wait. I'm on the other side. I'm behind you.''

She turned around cautiously and, with careful steps and touching the ground with her hands all the time, she eventually approached him. He suddenly felt her hand on his back. They both sighed.

''Let's not lose each other, all right?'' she said.

''That would be pretty smart.''

''So where are we going? Forward of back?''

''I don't know. But, for now, let's go forward to see what happens.''

''You mean die of hunger… thirst? Something like that?''

''Please. I'm not in the mood.''

She didn't say anything anymore.

''Grab my cloth and let's go.'' he said.

She did as he said and they started advancing. After a few meters, Natsu suddenly stopped. Lucy bumped in his butt.

''What's wrong?'' she said patting her nose.

''Something's in front.''

''What do you mean?''

''I feel… wind. I think there might be a way out!''

She didn't say anything, then schlepped beside him, over passing him while he wasn't moving.

''Hey! I thought it was wise not to lose each other!''

''Then hurry up!''

After a while, she said:

''Hey, is it just me or is this thing getting narrower?''

''I don't know, it might be just you.''

''But I get the feelin-WAAAAAHHH!''

He flinched as he heard her slip and suddenly she got further with an amazing speed.

''Hey! Are you all ri-GWAAAAAAHH!''

He then realized the ground was suddenly going down like a slide and he couldn't stop himself from falling. He tried, but it was too slippery. They continued screaming, and with a loud 'thud', Lucy suddenly stopped. She screamed harder, this time with pain. Her back wasn't completely healed yet. Natsu realized he was going to stop in something like she did, but he didn't have time to stop. With another loud 'thud', he bumped into Lucy and they both found themselves in a _very_ narrow place where they could barely move. Groaning and moaning, they tried to get back on a normal position, but they couldn't because of each other. All that was heard later was:

''Ouch, wait. Let me move my hand.''

''OWw! Watch it! Get your leg off my stomach, Natsu!''

''I can't move! If only you moved y-''

''OWW! Why'd you hit my head?!''

''I'm _sorry_! I can't _see_ anything, remember?''

She suddenly blushed.

''WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING!''

''Ah, that was your butt?''

''HEY! What are you doing?! I said watch where you're touching!''

He also blushed feeling more than he had to. Suddenly, neither of them said anything anymore. Lucy felt his hot breath on her forehead, really close. That meant… they were momentary on a really _weird_ position.

''C-Can't we go any further?'' Lucy broke the silence with her whisper. Even from her voice you could tell she was blushing madly.

''I can _try_, but it's gonna hurt you.''

''It's…ok. Try it.''

First of all, he tried to free his left hand and to see if he could feel anything forward. He froze. Yes. A thick, wet wall.

They were blocked. And in a reeeaaaaally embarrassing position.

**Well, that's it for now! I hope I wasn't too perverted, but I thought it would be funny… hehehe…he. . . **

**Anyway. Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review, I'd really appreciate!**


	6. The taste of freedom

**Hello there, dear people! First of all, I want to apologize. Last chapter was pretty messed up. I mean I was kind of bored and I wanted to write something funny, but I just ended up writing something stupid, so sorry… And also I haven't written in a while, eh-heh… That's because I was punished and no laptop, ipod, tv, and stuff like that. Thank you dad, I was finally able to live the real life! No kidding, I am really grateful. And I got some cool ideas, so I don't regret anything. But however, here's the following chapter:**

The taste of freedom

Natsu felt a cold shiver travel his body. The squeezed Lucy managed to ask him if there was any way to get out. For a second, he stood still like he was made of stone himself.

''Natsu!'' the girl grew impatient as he wasn't answering. He thrust his arm even more and desperately touched the rock wall for any hole. But there was none.

''I don't understand…'' he whispered.

''What? What's wrong?'' she also whispered and, even though she didn't want it to be as obvious as it was, her voice betrayed her worry that was slowly turning into panic.

''I felt the wind.''

''What's wrong, Natsu? Isn't there any way of getting out?''

''I _know_ I felt the wind!''

''There isn't?'' she whispered more than surprised.

For the next few seconds, none of them made a single sound. Lucy's arm was starting to get numb and her whole body ached, especially her back. But she felt none of these. She was logically panicked.

''Where did it come from, then? The wind.'' She whispered.

''I don't know! How could I know?''

He was probably even more panicked than she was and this surprised her. His voice was shaking. She bit her lip and her following question had been hold up.

''Are you all right?''

He laughed heavily lacking any scent of amusement.

''All right? I'm stuck in a _stone_ with a _nerd_ and I don't know if I will _ever_ get out of here.'' He paused, then continued: ''Man, women can be _stupid_ sometimes. Even _nerd_ women.''

She kept quiet, but she was getting angry herself. His voice has been shaking the whole time, but she didn't think he was scared. She could've said this to him, but she would just anger him more and now wasn't really the best time for their daily fight. After a lot of minutes of trying to get in a better position or actually trying to find a way out, they stopped moving once again. Lucy was getting more and more agitated herself, but Natsu was exaggerating. His whole body was trembling and sweating. He was panting more that you would expect from a pro in martial arts. As the girl was trying to calm down, the teenager was reaching the point of his maximum exasperation. After Lucy decided she was too annoyed by his exaggeration and she kept silent quite enough, she spoke through her teeth:

''Will you stop that? You are panicking me more than needed, ok? I think I am worried enough!''

''At these times I need comforting, not an exaggerating rat.'' She also added.

He kept sweating, but she noticed he tried not to pant anymore. He was taken by surprise - he didn't realize it was so obvious how panicked he was. His heart must've beaten really fast and powerfully.

Lucy made huge efforts to back up on the ramp they had slipped on. After much pain, she acknowledged it was pretty impossible to climb that crazy thing.

''Oh man… oh dear stupid gender of human race… What in the world are we going to do?...'' she whimpered.

Then again, Natsu couldn't reply. Why in the world was he trembling to hard? Well she knew because she could feel it, considering how narrow this place was.

''Natsu, you gotta go or something? Because you're much too agitated.''

He must've thrown her a glare, but we couldn't know – it was too dark.

''You're stupid.''

''See? Even your voice is shaking! What's wrong with you?''

She suddenly decided that as Natsu was in the same situation as her, he must've needed comforting just like she did. That feeling in her heart – she wasn't sure what it was – seemed much like guilt. Seeing –well, now seeing, it was much too dark, but anyway – the way he was, she could've said he needed comforting a lot more than she did.

''Come on, it's not like we're going to stay here forever.''

Well, maybe they did. That what both of them thought at that moment.

''It's going to be all right.'' She whispered sadly. She was half trying to convince herself, too. ''So please stop being so panicked.''

The silence that fell in after these words was even thicker than the darkness. They both felt its weight like the whole cave – or whatever this thing was – fell on their shoulders. They were also starting to feel how the oxygen was slowly getting all used up. Breathing was now even harder. And, above all, Natsu wasn't getting any better. He gulped, than whispered with his extremely shaking voice:

''I'm claustrophobic.''

Then it hit her. It hit her hard, like a thunder. How… just how in their world, or this world, the Fairy Tale world, couldn't she realize until now? It was surprising, yes, but at the same time, it was obvious. Lucy was only able to whisper:

''I… I didn't know…''

And now, she had another reason to be worried. Another period of silence followed, period in which Lucy desperately tried to find ways of getting out, both with body and mind.

''Natsu, look. I am sorry that you are claustrophobic and we are here, in this situation; really! But I need more than one mind to find a way to escape. We can't wait forever, so please! Try to help me, ok?''

''L-Lucy…''

His voice sounded so bad, she was freaked out.

''What?''

He was starting to gasp for air. She was freaked out even more. Did the fact that he told her he was claustrophobic only made _him_ realize the truth more than needed and panicked him even more?

His gasping turned into desperately trying to breathe.

She felt his hand catch her arm in the dark tightly. And the catch turned into a grip.

''haa-I…I can't haaa-breathe…!''

But she could see that very well. She was now ten times more freaked out.

''It's ok. It's ok. Come on. Try to breathe slowly. Come on. Breathe in…''

And she breathed in as an example, then breathed out after saying: ''… and out…''

Natsu tried to do as she said and done, but he only felt the lack of air. He stated agitating so much in panicked her even more.

''Natsu! Natsu. Listen to me. Ok? Calm down. Everything's going to be fine.''

She felt tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. How were things going to be fine? Her voice was shaking almost as much as _his_ voice did.

'' Come on. Breathe. We're going to get out of here, you'll see.''

His body was trembling so hard, he was also shaking her. In her ears, his desperate breathing echoed painfully.

''Think about the time when we get out, ok? Think about the green grass and the wind outside. Think… Imagine the blue skies and the birds that are flying freely, all right? Come on, imagine.''

He calmed down a little, just a little.

''Come on, we're going to get out of here, you'll see. Just wait. It's going to be ok.''

He shut her eyes tight. She hoped she would find a way out soon. It was obvious the both of them were relying on her right now.

Suddenly, a loud sound somewhere above them, like a rock falling was heard. She cocked up her cars, her heart beating fast

After a pause of deep silence, she could hear something that sounded like steps. She immediately got her hopes up and she wished so hard there was a person, it hurt her beating heart. Natsu also seemed to notice, but he still had problems with breathing.

''H-Hello?'' she said.

Her voice echoed in the silence. Then a little rock fell somewhere beside them and another couple steps could be heard, this time a little further.

''HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE?!'' she now screamed with fear that that person –if it was a person- would leave.

Another little pause of silence and she heard the steps forming a run; and the person left.

''HEY! THERE'S SOMEONE DOWN HERE! HEY! DON'T LEAVE! HELLO?!''

She was now desperately trying to get that person to come back, but it didn't seem like he/she was still there. She was pretty positive there had been a person – a human. She cursed herself for letting him/her get away. Maybe it had been a child that heard her and got scared; and ran away.

She got over the sadness and anger and returned her attention to Natsu's condition. He wasn't a lot better, but he could somehow breathe again. But he was getting bad again seeing how probably their only hope ran away.

''M-Maybe he'll some back.''

''Or _she_ will.'' he whispered.

She smiled in the dark. He was calmer than she thought – he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

The period that followed seemed like years. It's worthless to say that the both of them almost didn't have any hope they would get out of there. Natsu was really bad with his claustrophobia and Lucy did her best to help him. It was the worse situation they had ever been into.

Because of the exhaustion, Lucy was really tired. Getting advantage of a moment when Natsu was better, she rested in silence. Sitting with her eyes closed, ignoring the pain in her whole body, losing to the need for sleep, she was slowly shifting in the world of Dreams. Really, lately she had been in a lot of worlds: her own… Fairy Tale… the Dreams world…

*step, step, step*

She and Natsu flinched at the same time. Steps. Someone was close. Someone was above them. At first the doubted it. Maybe they had been too desperate to get out and they went mad. Now they were hearing things, things that could be their salvation. But they heart steps again, and this time, they were sure it wasn't just their imagination. In that darkness, two hearts were beating extremely fast with hope and fear.

Another bunch of different and weird sounds followed, each getting closer and closer to them. Finally, the biggest sound of them all was heard a few inches above them, on the rock ceiling. A huge rock was somehow removed. Dust got in their eyes and little rocks fell on them. A weak light gently shone upon them, but they couldn't feel it. The clearest air they ever breathed filled their lungs and the smell of earth and nature hit them with the best sensation ever. A man's voice could be heard over the sound of little rocks falling and coughs because of the dust.

''Well, well...! What do we got here?!''

Two strong arms caught Natsu firmly and pulled him through a large orifice, helping him stand; but Natsu fell on the ground, which was consisted of the softest grass he had ever felt. It was obvious he couldn't stand – his feet were limp after standing in the same position for hours. He felt like he breathed in the whole oxygen on earth. He was feeling more alive than he ever did. He slowly felt his claustrophobia vanish like he never had such a thing. Since he had his eyes closed, he tried to open them. The mild light of the moon seemed stronger than he remembered.

While Natsu was enjoying his freedom, Lucy was also helped outside the _cage_. After she also swallowed the wonderful feeling of being outside, she looked at their savior.

He was a tall, grinning man, with dark blue hair that seemed black in the darkness of the night. Beside him, there stood a shy little boy. The man was wearing a long, white coat with a huge collar. His arms were placed on his hips and he was looking curiously at the two.

''T-Thank you, sir.'' She said shyly to the man.

''You shouldn't thank me. Instead, let me ask you: What in the world were you doing in my animal trap?! You scared the shit outta my son and he came running telling me a talking animal was caught in out trap!''

The two looked at the laughing man surprised. It was a pretty smartly designed trap, they acknowledged. But how could they tell him they were transported there by a crazy witch who wanted to have fun with some aliens! Lucy kept quiet, but Natsu spoke:

''We were trying to get out of the cave, but we… slipped…''

The man started laughing even harder and threw them suspicious looks.

''And _what_ exactly were the two of you doing in the cave?'' he said grinning wider and changing looks between them.

For a second, they didn't react, both from different reasons. Lucy didn't understand what he meant, but Natsu did and he was thinking what to do. He took the wisest choice. He smiled with fake embarrassment.

''People can't tell _anything_ they do, now do they?''

''Well maybe some _people_ are a little too _young_ to do some things, now aren't they?''

It was like the man's grin was getting wider and wider.

''You gotta take advantage of life as much as you can, now don't you?'' Natsu also grinned.

The man looked deep in his eyes and then started laughing heavily.

''I couldn't have said it any better, brat!''

By the time they changed these words – totally fake from Natsu's side; please don't misunderstand, Natsu was totally against what he said, but he decided to play along – Lucy had realized what they were talking about and she was blushing furiously. Good thing it was dark and nobody could notice.

''Don't feel embarrassed by my questions!'' the man laughed ''I was just playing around with ya'!''

He looked once again at the two and decided to get friendlier.

''So. Are you guys from these places or did you run far away from home like two lovebirds you are?''

''N-No, we're not from around here.'' Lucy said.

''By the way. My name is Macao and this lil' guy here is my son, Romeo.''

He patted his son's back heavily with pride.

''I-I'm Natsu and this is—''

''I'm Lucy.'' she cut the boy off. She didn't need someone to introduce her. She was also somehow pissed off by the fact that Natsu was acting now like he was the boss and he was the one who was speaking, while a few minutes ago he was panicked by his claustrophobia. She had lost a lot of energy trying to help him and now he was ignoring her! She was _so_ pissed off! And also, there was something odd. Normally, he would've been disgusted at the idea of what the man insinuated they had planned on doing, but now, he didn't react. He was either too decided not to let the man know the truth and to play his game, either he went quite desperate to get away from anything and just rest, which was kind of impossible and illogical, either… nah, this was also impossible. She decided not to give it much thought.

''Well nice to meet ya'!''

''Yeah. Um, by the way, do you know a place where we could stay the night?'', Natsu asked.

''Sure, it'd be nice to get rid of you and go back to sleep, but it's almost morning.''

''O-Oh.''

They both thought of insisting. They were really tired and they would've given anything for a good sleep in a nice, soft, warm bed. Lucy also wanted a hot bath before the sleep.

''Well I guess I could take you to the _Cana's_. We could drink until the dawn, we've got nothing better to do, anyway.''

He gave them a playful look and grin, then added ''At least _I_ don't…''

The girl blushed once again, almost felt offended, but didn't comment. The boy also kept silent a while.

''Please do.'' he eventually said.

The man named Macao yawned then told them to follow him. He took them through a little forest that was probably out of the city, or more like village, and walked like he had stepped on the same path for years, like it was daylight. The two kept a small distance so they could whisper and talk the situation over without being heard.

''What's _Cana's_? A bar? If yes, I don't think I want to go there.''

''I also think it's a bar. But come on, don't be stupid. We have to play his game.''

''What are you talking about? And also, what was that thing about _us_ all about?''

''Don't say it like that, it sounds like we're in a relationship or something.''

''Don't change the subject!''

''You coming, brats?'' Macao yawned over his shoulder.

The hurried a little, then continued their talk.

''Listen, I don't like this situation.'' Lucy whispered.

''Will you shut up? I already told you we gotta play his game.''

''_What_ game? Get real, it's the same even if we do or do not remain in his help.''

''Well isn't it easier to be in his help?''

''And what does that have to do with his '_game'_? Do you think that is we agree to everything he says we're going to pass this situation with an A+ or something?''

''Just shut up, you're annoying.''

Obviously, he knew she was right and this was more annoying than he thought it would be.

''You make me wish I didn't bring you back to life!''

He glared at her evilly while she stared at him surprised and hurt. Her face was completely covered in the beautiful white light of the moon. Her eyes were really shinny and they seemed so big and innocent in that moment. Once again, for Natsu, the time stopped and he found himself staring at her. Especially her eyes. He could feel how he was sinking in those deep, breath taking eyes. All his anger slowly vanished and his heart was beating a little faster. Something was off with him every time he looked at her like this. And as much as he tried not to think about what she did for him, these memories just kept striking him. The way she pushed him when the arrow was about to hit him, the way she tried to comfort him in the cave… And… for a moment… an idea suddenly came to his mind. Could she like him? Well, he _was_ one of the main subjects in her diary and she wrote herself that she never hated him and she sometimes wished they would be on good terms. So, could she like him? And… why did he feel like he _wanted_ her to like him?

This new idea seemed to obsess him until he went back to reality.

''I _died_ because I _saved_ you! It was only natural you would save me as well!''

''No, it wasn't.'' he said. He tried to be more attentive to her actions, to see if it could possibly be true that she might like him.

''Yes it was! W-Well… if you wouldn't… then it would mean you are a terrible person! Man, wouldn't I hate you then!''

He smiled playfully.

''How could you? You would be in grave by then.''

She looked at him extremely pissed off.

''I wish I didn't save you. And I would've left you dead. I would've went back home alone.''

He got closer to her with his tricky smile and playful light in his eyes.

''No, you wouldn't do such a thing. You're too soft-hearted to do it.''

She got closer to his face until their faces were inches apart. She smiled devilishly.

''Try me.''

Suddenly, the thought of kissing her stroke him. He found it extremely odd, but he was surprised to realize he looked at it differently than he did last time when he had dared to kid with her **(first chapter) **about stealing her first kiss. Now he felt like… he wouldn't mind it. His eyes rolled down from her eyes to her lips. They were white and fleshy; and suddenly, he wondered how it would feel to kiss them. Would it be warm and soft, while he would feel shivers going down his spine or would it be normal like a simple kiss between a parent and a child? He didn't know why, but he was getting curious.

Well, even if it took so much to describe this feeling, it only happened in a glimpse of a second. He stopped himself from doing anything stupid and straightened his back, getting away from her face that was somehow getting dangerous for him.

''I'll… remember to try you next time I die, all right?''

''Can't wait for that time…'' she sighed with a slight smile.

He looked at her, then forward in his way. He kept silent a while, but spoke soon enough:

''Really?''

She glared at him shortly. Needless to tell, no, she didn't want him to die, but she wouldn't have admitted it, not in such a dense mood like the one they were in. And so, she decided just to roll her eyes and let him guess the answer.

Macao announced the two teens they had arrived at 'Cana's'. They saw a pretty big inn with the pretty old letters_ 'Cana's'_ made of wood, hung up on the top. Even though it was probably like three in the morning, they could see the inside was full of life and light. Lucy was starting to feel nervous. Many men's thick voices were thinking something full of nonsense, many were probably dancing considering how much noise they were making and somewhere, in the background, they could hear an instrument playing. It was more than obvious they were all drunk. Macao opened the door for them and the sound got so much louder and the lights so much stronger it was a little shock for them. The big room they entered was full of all kinds of people: tall, short, slim, fat, happy and sad and so on. There were only a few women who were dancing with the men on the little dance floor they all had formed in the middle of the crowd of people. All the joyful ones – most of them probably happy because of the alcohol - were dancing, singing and laughing with the huge glasses in one hand, while the sad ones – the ones who were drinking to become happy – were sitting at the tables looking at the whole energy surrounding them. The atmosphere was agitated and stinky – sweat combined with alcohol.

Without realizing, Lucy felt the need to stick closer to Natsu. She felt much too vulnerable through all those big men. They both stood there like frozen, looking at their surroundings without saying a word. Macao left them and walked to the bar, telling Natsu he had to change a few words with the barwoman. They noticed the woman was a brown haired beauty, with a wide grin and a lot of energy. They deduced her name was Cana. They saw her greet their Macao with a friendly punch and change more than 'a few' words.

After a pretty long while of not doing anything but stare, Lucy got even closer to her neighbor and whispered in his ear, her eyes glued on the merry men.

''I don't like this place.'' she declared.

But, for her surprise, she noticed a little smile on Natsu's lips and his shining eyes told her he felt the opposite.

''Why? They seem like good people! They're happy and worriless!''

''That's because they're drunk!''

This time, he looked at her.

''If you don't like this place, then just leave.''

She glared at him with shock. She couldn't find her right words to tell him just how stupid and evil he was saying that.

''And go _where_, exactly?!''

Macao seemed to have finished his talk and returned, saving Natsu from replying something unnecessary.

''Listen, brats. I'm going to take my kid home, but don't worry, I've arranged everything for you to stay here. I'll come back later, but until them, you might be exhausted, so I got a room for you two. The barwoman over there is going to help you if you need anything. But if you like, you can stay here a little more before going to sleep. Oh, and also, if you're hungry, you can just order something.''

In that moment, the two teens realized just _how_ _much_ they had been starving the whole time. They felt like they could even eat wood.

Macao left along with Romeo, who had been waiting outside the whole talk, and the two waited another two minutes on their places. They eventually decided they want to eat and walked over to the bar. Cana was looking at them while she rested her head on her hand and while her grin didn't seem to even vanish.

''Yo, strangers! What can I get for ya'?''

''Um… Do you have something to eat?'' Lucy dared shyly.

''Sure we do.'' she laughed. For some reason, the two were amusing her.

She entered a room behind a curtain while she waved over a table, telling them so sit.

Natsu was walking casually while Lucy was never getting away from him more than two steps, feeling the need to be protected from those animals. She was constantly looking around with tension and rushing after her neighbor, whose steps were bigger and faster. They sat down on the wooden bench, but this time, Lucy dared to stay of the other side of the table from him. And they waited.

Suddenly, a man bumped into Lucy accidentally while he was dancing. The girl squealed scared and the man turned around to face the one whom he hit. He had raven hair, a shirtless, muscled chest with a weird tattoo on it and, surprisingly, he seemed their age. When his dark eyes met Lucy's, he grinned and decided to sit beside her.

''Yo, pretty! Whatcha' doing down here? Why aren't ya' dancing?''

She shut her eyes filled with fear and whimpered ''I don't dance''.

The pushy man insisted, saying:

''Why, you don't seem happy at all! Come on, this night isn't for sadness!''

And saying this, he caught Lucy's arms and pulled her off her seat. He dragged her in the middle of the crowd of people who were dancing nothing specifically. This was much more different from what Lucy had heard clubs, in her days, were. They were dancing something from the Middle Eve. And even thought in the moment she felt herself lifted from her seat she was freaked out, she calmed down a little feeling how gentle that man was. He started spinning her and he was dancing so well that even though she didn't knew even one step, all she was doing was keep the right position not to fall from losing balance and she found herself dancing perfectly. It was a shock for her, but the strange seemed to expect this. She looked at her with big eyes and he replied with a wonderful smile that made her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. He didn't seem drunk at all. Maybe some were actually happy from the crowd.

Well, we could say her heart started beating again and, in less than a minute, she was already enjoying herself. She was moving so fast, she had no idea what was happening. Only after she suddenly changed partners with somebody else, she realized that everyone, noticing her and the boy dance a _dance_, they all followed their example and in a few seconds, everybody –who had a partner to dance with- was dancing that kind of chain dance, in which they all seemed to dance with each other.

Lucy giggled. This was actually fun and she only now noticed how nice these people were. Even if some were drunk, they were wake enough to focus of a funny dance. She was spun again and she almost tripped when she felt the two hands of the teenager catch her in another spin, with which they started dancing with one another again. She recognized a violin in a corner of the room and another instrument she never saw before. And then, her eyes met with the teenager. She was smiling constantly.

''I'm Gray.'' she managed to hear over the loud music and noise.

''I'm Lucy.'' she replied, also smiling.

''Are you having fun now?''

She laughed and nodded. The dance went on for another couple minutes, time in which she told Gray she and Natsu were travelers and no, they weren't together. In that moment, he had smiled and had said something like ''Good for me'', and after that, she also found out a few things about the place they were in. It seemed like the witch Lollipop had sent them pretty far away, in a foreign land that was known as The Land of Dragons. Men who looked for adventures _lived_ in this place. It was also a very merry and lively place.

And after the dance ended, she stood in front of Gray, both panting, smiling and having a playful light in their eyes. Lucy felt like she was starving more than ever and she excused herself, thanking the guy and promising him they would meet again the next day and talk more. It seems like he actually enjoyed her company and that made the girl so happy! It wasn't everyday that you are dragged into the middle of the dance floor by a super handsome guy who made you promise him you would meet him again. She felt her heart race with happiness when she returned at the table Natsu was supposed to be. She found him staring at her, not exactly as happy as she was. He had his head rested on his hand and he already finished eating his huge meal. He was already drinking. She somehow started feeling guilty that she left him like that. Well, it wasn't like _she_ left him. She gave him a last look in which she could almost _see_ the dark aura around him. Was he mad? Is yes, why?

She sat down quietly and started eating.

''Did you have fun?'' he asked sarcastically.

She stuffed her mouth even more, sparing herself from answering.

And he kept staring at her.

When she eventually finished eating in silence, time which seemed like _forever_, she took a gulp of bear –she first thought it was water, so don't blame her- and raised up from her seat.

''I'm going to take a shower, than sleep. Good night.''

She didn't know why, but she couldn't look in his eyes. Why in the world was he still glaring at her like that? He hadn't take his look off her face on _second_ during the meal! It wasn't like it was her fault she got dragged into a dance! And what's wrong about dancing? She thought he liked this place, so why was he suddenly so mad after she danced a little? It wasn't like he wanted her to stay with him all the time, right? He was usually annoyed by her presence.

All these thoughts passed by her mind in a second. She didn't hear any 'good night' from Natsu –it wasn't like she _expected_ it, anyway- , so she left without a word. She shyly asked the barwoman Cana where their room was and she closed the door behind her silently. She secretly decided she was too happy of the night's events to be saddened or angered by Natsu's _reaction_ to the night's events. So she entered the little bedroom she was indicated by the barwoman and, after looking around a little, she gladly noticed that room had its own bathroom, thing she couldn't have dared to hope for.

After a whole hour, she could've sworn she had spent her greatest time of her life in the bath. She sighed pleased and, even thought she regretted the fact that she had to dress with the same clothes as the ones she wore over the day –you can imagine easily in what condition they were after many hours spent in a narrow cave- , she slipped under the clean and soft sheets after she shut the light of the candles. She almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

After many hours, she suddenly woke up. She could see the dawn outside the window, but is was still too dark to understand what was the thing that woke her up. In a few seconds, she realized it wasn't a _thing_, it was a _person_. A man, actually, fact which freaked her out. She looked at the silhouette that was approaching her bed slowly, like a zombie. She widened her eyes and drew the sheets closer to her. Suddenly, the silhouette let himself fall on the bed. That was when she noticed the strong smell of alcohol and that was also when she realized it was Natsu. She half sighed with relief, the other half remaining still scared.

Looking fast around the room, she saw this was the only bed. She couldn't do anything about it; she just wanted to go back to sleep.

''Natsu.''

Checking if he was drunk seemed like a wise idea. He just moaned something in reply and took the pillow under her head, using now two of them. She wanted to take it back, but at the same time she thought she was too tired to do it and sleeping without a pillow (that was pretty rough, anyway) was all right, too. Especially when you're so exhausted. She even wondered how could she wake up so fast only hearing someone enter the room when she thought she could sleep for years! She felt her eyes slowly close and, surprisingly, she decided not to care if she sleeps beside Natsu.

Didn't they sleep in the same bed so many times before, after all? A little smile appeared on her sleeping face and she dreamed of the days when she did _everything_ with Natsu.

Now. You are probably, no, you are for sure curious about Natsu's reaction to the 'night's events', as Lucy calls them.

Let's go a little back at the time when they were staying at the table. Let's say Natsu was feeling a little victorious. We already know how he was trying to be more attentive to Lucy's actions – to see if she likes him or not. He was feeling victorious because he also noticed her tendency of getting stick to him. This was just approving what he had assumed. And, as you probably remember, he kind of _wanted_ her to like him, even thought we don't know why. That was why his night was pretty good for now. All they had left was to wait for the food to arrive and eat – just great! He was _starving_. But wait. Who was that dude who was smiling so much at Lucy? Whoa, whoa! Why is he dragging her to the dance floor?!

This is where it all started. The confusion. The emotions. The anger. The fear.

Why? What in the world was that feeling inside his heart? It ached, but he was too proud to acknowledge it. He was looking at Gray furiously and biting from the meat in his hand. He wasn't even feeling the taste of the food. He was eating it like an animal, staring at Lucy, who was obviously starting to have a lot of fun. He froze a second when he saw her blush. She blushed! He couldn't believe she blushed! Did she like that damn stripper or something?! He felt how he began to hate the poor teenager even more. Needless to say, he was confused… Why would he _care_ if Lucy danced with someone? She could dance with anyone she wanted; not like he cared! But still… he _did_ care, and he didn't know WHY!

He started hating these stupid emotions that confused him so. He hated them so much, he didn't even realize he had finished eating and he was already drinking in frustration. He kept staring at Lucy and glaring at Gray. It would be a lie to say his hearts didn't skip a few beats when she was smiling.

And, obviously, this confusion was getting so big, he suddenly decided to be angry at her. When she came back, she saw his face. He must've looked really mad, because her smile vanished and this made him even angrier, but don't misunderstand. He was angry at himself to be won over by unknown emotions. Why wasn't she smiling anymore? Why wasn't he smiling at him like he did at Gray? For a moment, he felt like he somehow owned her and he was seriously mad that she didn't do as his heart secretly wanted. Deep inside, he longed to be smiled at. He wanted her to smile at him the way he did at that stranger. This made him ask her a stupid question. Did she have fun. Stupid. He wanted to do something funny to make her laugh cutely, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and, most of all, he was just getting angrier and angrier. While she was eating, he was staring at her again, but from different reasons.

That Gray bastard called her pretty, didn't he? Well, he was just starting to realize he was right. More right than he was even able to realize. He studied her every trait and wondered how could he never see that she wasn't ugly at all. Especially her eyes. It wasn't like they weren't ugly; they were _beautiful_. He was glad she didn't dare to look him in the eye and he took advantage of this at his very most. Soon, she was done. He was again angry because he couldn't dare step on his pride just like that – he would never acknowledge he had actually calmed down and probably even smiled while he was travelling her eyes with his look. She said good night. Wait, he wanted to say good night, too… actually, he wanted to say more. He wanted to keep her from going… But no! He will _not_ throw away his pride like that! Know what? He won't even say good night! There, let her think he is mad at her and let her come back at him wanting to find out _why_ he is like that. And so, let them start a conversation in which he could be funny and make her smile. His pride was telling him it wasn't his fault for the way he acted. His pride. It was all about his pride.

She left. He waited a couple of minutes imagining how she comes back. But no. She never did.

He gritted his teeth. That's right. How could he be so stupid to think she'll come back? She _also_ had her pride, didn't she? He said a disgraceful thing and took a big gulp of bear. More than needed. Let's also remember he was underage and he wasn't supposed to drink alcohol. But then again, he wasn't in his world. And every world had its own rules. And besides, this situation needed a little comfort. He was so mad and sorry and confused… he just let it go and drank until the world started balancing from side to side and the men were singing even louder and happier. He felt himself grow much more cheerful. But with what was left of his conscious, he remembered this was his first time getting drunk, and so, he took it a little easier and decided just to go to sleep, being a little worried of the situation. In his way to the barwoman, he held a lot of things from falling on the ground (obviously you realized he was losing balance so he was holding against things) and when he arrived safely, he barely opened his mouth to ask which room, when Cana told him the place. He walked heavily and got out of the room. Man, he was drunk. He felt cheerful, but still tired and a lot of other mixed feelings. He eventually found the right room and opened the door with a loud noise. He also almost tripped on something, but somehow managed to remain on his feet. He spotted a bed somewhere and all he thought about that moment was sleeping. He grabbed a pillow from under something, and then heard his name called. He wanted to say something, but all that came from his mouth was an indecipherable moan. It felt so good in the bed! It relaxed his tired muscles. But he didn't have the energy to cover himself. It was hot anyway. But he didn't have enough energy to take his shirt off, either. In his blurry sight, he realized beside him was Lucy. He looked at her a few seconds. She was asleep.

The sun was slowly rising and he could decipher her traits even better.

What in the world has he been saying?

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

**Well, how was it? I am so excited that I finally got to finish this chapter! And I am also happy because I played basketball and it was great! Kyaaah, I am in LOVE with basketball! But it does not matter. Sorry. So, I hope you enjoyed it! See (?) you next time and… well… please review! Your reviews are my drugs!**


	7. Hate and Love

The night was over, but for the two, it just started. They slept the whole day and only Lucy woke up at the evening. She had nothing much to do, but she still went in the main room, to check in Gray could be there. And, he was! Natsu was still sleeping soundly and she figured he won't wake up a while, so she decided it was all right to forget about him a while.

She was stepping shyly and slowly towards the young man, who was talking to somebody, sitting at a table. This time he was wearing his shirt. He eventually noticed her and smiled. She reached him and also smiled.

''There you are, finally!'' he exclaimed joyfully. ''I've been waiting for you all day!''

''I'm sorry, I… have been sleeping…''

''You were sure exhausted after only one dance!'' he said somehow doubtfully.

''N-No, I kept exhausting myself the whole day. B-But it does not matter. Sorry to have kept you waiting.''

''Nah, no problem. I am glad you eventually made it.''

The man he had been talking to left and she sat in front of Gray, on the other side of the table.

''Um… so… I wanted to thank you for forcing me into the dance last night.''

''Yeah, sorry if I were too pushy…''

''No, it's all right; I really had a lot of fun! I've never danced or seen such a wonderful dance before!''

''Really? It's really old and everybody knows it. And besides, you danced it perfectly!''

''That's because you got the lead!'' she blushed. ''I only tried to keep my balance and found myself actually dancing.''

He started laughing and she learned that he already knew that and he had done it on purpose. He then gazed a few moments in her eyes and told her she had danced wonderfully, making her blush even harder and want to change the subject.

''W-Why did you want to meet me again today?''

''Well you seem like a nice person and, because you're not from these places, I thought it would be nice to learn more about you.''

''I see. Well, what kind of thing could you possibly be interested about my travelling?''

''For example, tell me about the places you visited so far.''

His full of energy eyes looked at her with much interest and curiosity about what he was about to hear. But he couldn't know he blocked Lucy quite badly.

''W-Well, I'm only at the beginning about my journey.''

''Oh.''

He seemed a little disappointed and she wondered if he had ever travelled before or more like if he ever ventured outside the borders of his own village.

''Then tell me about the place you come from.''

The place she came from? Her own world. How would she describe her own world?

''The place I come from…It's big. A very big place.''

She spaced out, thinking about her home.

''This place is so big, it makes you feel lonely. There are a lot of people, cold and cruel people… There aren't any good people and you feel stuck inside a cage all the time. You feel… like you are suffocating…''

His smile had disappeared and he was looking at her rather pitifully.

''You don't like that place?''

''It's not like I don't like it. I have bad memories there and this makes that place seem uglier than it might be in reality.''

He thought a little, then asked her:

''What's your favorite memory?''

Lucy looked at him curiously and then fell inside her crowded memories, to find her favorite one, as she was asked.

''I… don't think I have one…'' she finally answered.

Gray looked deeply in her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable. When he seemed like he had woken up, he rose up suddenly, slamming the table with his hands.

''I've decided!'' he grinned. ''I am going to make the time you spend here your favorite memory ever!''

She was first surprised, then embarrassed, then amused. She giggled.

''Fine. But how are you going to do that?''

He sat back at his place and got closer to her face enthusiastically.

''Tell me more about you!'' he said with a lot of energy. ''Tell me what's your favorite color, food, game, land, animal and so on! Tell me what do you like to do most and what made you decide to travel with our pink haired friend! Tell me everything!''

She laughed.

''Okay… Um… My favorite color is green, my favorite food is unknown to you, I love horses, turtles and tigers, I've never been really into sports, though I am really good at swimming and I always wanted to try riding horses and archery, but I am also fascinated by swords. My favorite activity is reading and spending time outside, doing anything, especially in summer –the season I prefer most. Oh, and about my travelling thing with Natsu… Yes, Natsu is my travelling mate's name… Well, it's not like we _decided_ to travel… It…was just meant to be…''

''Did you guys… run away from your homes?''

''N-No…it's more like we were stolen away from our homes. And now we're looking for somebody.''

''Who?''

''A witch. By the name Lollipop. Ever heard of her?''

''A witch?! You're looking for a witch?! Watch out, pretty girl! Witches are only meant to be for trouble! They're like, the bad guys, didn't you know that?''

She blushed hearing the way he called her and decided to take his words as a 'No, I've never heard of Lollipop the witch'.

''So tell me, had I heard wrong back then, or did you say you like reading?''

''No, you didn't hear wrong, I love reading! What about it?''

He was obviously surprised.

''Well… it's um… It's not like, you know… people know how to read, so… You know what I mean… Only royal people know how to read… them, or the priests…''

''R-Really? W-well… I've been taught, so…''

He looked at her like he really wished to be in her skin. He must've longed for the capability of reading. Suddenly, he flinched and then smiled happily.

''Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you teach me how to read and I teach you anything in exchange?!''

She stared at him like it was a weird idea. She had some other plans, like… _finding Lollipop and make her get them back to their own world!? _But then, she remembered it wasn't like they had to hurry up or anything. And, thinking about it… he might teach her something really useful, like fighting! She had to be prepared for the dangers that would come across their road and besides, she really wished she knew archery and how to ride a horse well!

So, in the end, she grinned widely and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

''That's the most wonderful idea I've heard in a while!''

And, as if she already couldn't wait to start, she asked:

''When can we meet?''

''Wait, do you already know what you want to learn from me?''

''I'd LOVE to be taught the art of riding a horse, archery and fighting with a sword!''

He eyed her doubtfully.

''I-Isn't that a little too much?''

She bowed her head, thinking that he was right.

''Well, I guess I could teach you how to write, too…''

He sighed pleased.

''Yes, this is just perfect! Oh, and, it's already getting dark, so how about we meet tomorrow afternoon? I have some work to do in the morning.''

''Oh, just as you said, it's perfect! I already can't wait! I'm so excited!''

He started laughing because she was so sweet and he couldn't help but take her delicate hand and kiss the tops of her fingers playfully. She blushed and ran away, being taken by surprise. He laughed even harder and, as she turned around to face him, he waved and called out, saying ''See you tomorrow!''

She was still blushing when she returned to her room, closing the door silently behind her. She touched her fingers on the spot he had kissed her and she somehow smiled. But, coming back to reality, she looked around. Natsu was still sleeping, but it seems like he had woken up only to take his shirt off. Even if she tried to control her blood, it still lifted up in her cheeks as her eyes unconsciously travelled over his muscled body. He was really good looking.

She sighed as she realized he still had her pillow under his control. She thought of improvising a bed on the ground, but she had nothing to make it from. She decided to leave this for later, hoping Natsu would wake up by then. She exited the room and went to the bar, where she asked Cana for a dinner.

While she was eating, she found out from the barwoman that, if they didn't have money, they had to work to pay for their consumptions_. _Well, even though she was taken by surprise by this, she declared it was fair enough and they would do whatever they were asked to do to pay. Somehow, she was happy they had to wait a few days longer; this way she didn't have to argue with Natsu to convince him to let her stay more to teach and learn from Gray. Now they were forced to remain and she would definitely finish her job fast to meet up with the young man every day. She was, in a way happy. But the news wouldn't make _Natsu_ happy, on the other side.

After she finished her meal, she asked if she could bring some food in her room for her 'roommate'.

''I guess you can…'' Cana sighed. ''But this is an exception, I usually don't allow such a thing.''

Lucy made a package and left, thanking the barwoman.

Entering the room silently, because she assumed Natsu was still sleeping, she placed the food on a little table and sighed. The night was falling in and it was already dark inside the room, though outside it seemed brighter. She threw her shoes in a corner and sat on a chair beside the stove that would've looked much better with a fire.

Lucy was already feeling tired. She couldn't understand why, but she felt sleepy like she didn't sleep a whole day. Maybe it had been the delicious food that made her feel sleepy, maybe it was the night that was giving her a taste of dreaming, maybe it was just the need for rest after a full day and not enough sleep.

She reconsidered the idea of improvising a bed, but it just seemed impossible. She gave a look over the bed and saw Natsu sleeping in a different position than last time. Actually, she wasn't sure he was sleeping at all. He posed like he was looking at her. She couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not because of the dark. She got a little closer to him to make sure. Yes, she was now positive he was sleeping.

Ah, but how lucky, her pillow wasn't under his head anymore! She -silently and carefully not to wake him up- bended over him to take it. But why was it so far away? She bended even more, trying hardly to reach it. When she finally caught the corner of it, she suddenly felt five fingers surround her arm tightly and another five grip her foot. She was lifted in the air and thrown in the bed, in the exact spot she had slept the night before. She was too surprised and scared to react. Trying to understand what had happened, she realized Natsu had caught her and he was now standing on top of her, his fist being prepared to punch her. He stared at her and she stared at him, both of them having their hearts racing. Lucy was confused, while Natsu was even more confused.

''What are you doing?'' she whispered.

He suddenly flinched and got off her. He spaced out and whispered:

''Sorry, I thought you were a stranger.''

She continued to stare at him with surprise. A stranger?! Did that mean he had been asleep, but his senses sharpened at the feel of someone near him? Just what kind of reflexes did he have?!

''Whatever…'' she whispered still confused.

He didn't look at her. He wasn't moving at all and for a long time, nothing happened. She started wondering if he fell asleep again, but he suddenly rose up. He stepped fast towards the bathroom.

''Natsu.''

Somehow, the atmosphere was really awkward as if something had happened between them. He stopped, but still didn't look at her.

''I… got the dinner for you. It's in that package over there.''

She pointed to the spot his dinner was.

''You can eat if you're hungry.'' she added in a whisper and then lowered her head with embarrassment.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a 'thanks', which was very surprising coming from Natsu. And then, he left, entering the bathroom, where he washed his face and meditated about his weird emotions. He couldn't believe he just attacked Lucy. What was wrong with him?

After ten minutes, Natsu managed to reach a conclusion. It seemed more impossible than he could even imagine. Somehow, he pictured he was dreaming. He couldn't understand how he came to this, but… he was sure he was starting to like Lucy. Not to get used to her; to like her.

He exited the bathroom with trembling hands and feet. It was already too dark to see where he was going. He waited for his eyes to get used and somehow, he slowly became more and more conscious of the fact _she_ was in the same room. His mind was still blurred by the shock of his new discovery. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to react to anything anymore.

But it was a good thing that she was sleeping. He noticed her thin body on the floor. She only had her pillow and his shirt. He smiled softly. After all, she was still Lucy. She would still take his things if she needed them. And, for the first time in his life, he didn't mind it. But this didn't seem fair at all. Why would she be the one who sleeps on the floor? He hesitated, but then approached her carefully. Her closed eyes were long lost from this world. He couldn't tell what she was dreaming or if she was dreaming at all, but he could tell she was sleeping deeply. He placed his arms under her back and feet and raised her up carefully. Watching her sleep so peacefully took a burden off his heart, leaving it beat as fast and freely as it felt the need to. For a second, he kept her in his princess carry, studying her silently. She seemed more fragile that he would ever imagine. Her arms seemed white in the light coming from the moon that was now shining through the window and they were slowly balancing in the air. A slight idea gently passed his mind as if he could be scared if it came in suddenly. This idea made him want to take care of this beautiful, fragile body and life. He would never hurt her like he did when he slapped her back in their world and nor will he ever hurt her with cruel words and evil insults. Why would he, when he just realized how wrong he has been about her?

Her long eyelashes struggled easily and he remembered he intended to place her back to sleep.

When she was seatedwell, he took hit time to look at her even more. The more he studied her, the more he admired her. Soon, he realized the feeling of her was like poison inside him. It ached because he was not used to it, and at the same time, he wanted more of it, and that made him feel masochistic. He was worried as he realized he was becoming more and more curious about her lips. He wanted to taste them, but he was too afraid of this new feeling to dare anything stupid. He was afraid at the thought of how drastically he was changing. What would she say if she knew he was falling for her? Wouldn't she be shocked? Wouldn't she… reject him?

Well, that only means he had to somehow make her fall in love with him.

Oh, wait. Once he decided this, he just remembered about that Gray bastard. He was only making things worse than they already were! How will he manage him? He _had_ to get rid of this competition!

And, even though he was thinking this angrily, he still couldn't realize he was jealous.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. next day.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The sun was shining brightly and the bids were singing happily. A mild summer breeze entered the silent room through the opened window while the enchanting perfume of roses filled the place slowly. Lucy's eyes slowly opened as she greeted the wonderful morning with a wide and wonderful smile. She breathed in deeply and felt really comfortable. She looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in the bed. She frowned. Weird… she didn't remember going to sleep in bed…

She also noticed the package of food she brought Natsu last night empty. Good, he had eaten, she thought. But… where was he? Ah, he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he had woken up before her and already left. A short thought stroke her mind. What if he left her there alone? He _did_ say she was annoying him, so what if he heard they have to work for their staying there and he left?

No, wait, he wasn't _that_ evil. Right, he wouldn't do that.

She yawned and thought about the afternoon that was coming. She couldn't wait; she will learn a lot of new things! But she suddenly remembered she will have to teach too. But how could she teach him how to read if she didn't have anything to read?

''Oh crap…''

All her good mood vanished as she realized there was no way she could teach him how to read. And so, she probably wouldn't be thought anything in return…

It's surprising how one can become so depressed in just a glimpse of a second. She set on the edge of the bed, falling in a deep meditation. The sun was shining brightly through the window and the birds were singing happily. She was calm and silent.

That's why she just jumped off her bed getting a fright in the moment the door slammed open with a loud BAM! She looked with wide eyes at the one who dared to scare so. It was Natsu; and he looked alarmed.

He spotted her and, without hesitation, he ran toward her and grabbed her, squeezing her waist and dragging her to the ground. Her felt his hand cover her mouth brutally just when she was about to scream. He pushed both of them under the bed, in the further and darkest corner of the wall. He squeezed himself against her not to be seen at all. She could feel through her back the coolness of the rock wall. Her heart was beating crazily and Natsu just insisted on striking her face with his strong fingers. She whimpered with pain and he pushed his hand even harder. She was sure there was going to be a nice wound on her face later. She stopped making any noise, but their hearts were beating too fast not to be heard. She was too confused to be angry, so she just waited and explanation for his actions. The next moment, she heard him hiss softly in her ear to shush. She couldn't tell why, but she knew something was going on and it was serious, so she obeyed.

The following moment, the door opened brutally, but not as brutally as Natsu had opened it. She couldn't see anything because of Natsu, but she heard the steps of many people in armors entering their room and starting to rummage through the wardrobe and bathroom. She felt Natsu push her body even more against the wall as he got himself off the possibility of being seen. It ached, but for now it didn't really matter. She wondered what in the world was happening.

Another pair of steps could be heard entering the room; they were light and slow. Then, they both flinched as they heard the barwoman's voice.

''Ma'am, are you sure this is the room?''

''Yes, this is the room the two rented.'' Cana answered a little annoyed, bored and confused at the same time.

''They must've left.'' Somebody announced what they were all thinking.

''No, it couldn't be.'' the barwoman seemed angry. ''First of all, I never saw them leave. And then, they didn't pay for anything they consumed here! Not to say the room!''

They heard another pair of steps and they guessed someone was looking over the window.

''Don't even think about it. There are very low chances they would jump out of the window. Can you see those roses? Their _spikes_ are too big, they wouldn't dare to jump on them. See, I got a magical rose a few years ago from a witch and now, look what it's become. You do _not_ want to cut yourself in one of _those_.''

After that, a deep break of silence fell over them and Lucy couldn't breathe because of the nervousness and fear of being heard.

''C-Could you please tell me why you are looking for them?''

''You don't know? I thought rumors spread faster. Did the man have pink hair?''

''He did, from what I remember.''

''Did the lady have long, blond hair and beautiful, brown eyes?''

''Y-Yeah.'' she sweatdropped.

''Then you should know the man is known as The Mysterious Prince and he had kidnapped The Princess of the Kingdom of Skeletons. By the law of The King, be shall execute the Prince for kidnapping and injuring one of the royal family.''

They both figured the knights that hit her with the arrow had blamed Natsu for hurting her. Natsu angered, but he was not as stupid as to blow their cover. One of the knights suddenly realized he hadn't checked under the bed. In that moment, they both thought they would die. Natsu felt his heart race before it stopped completely. Out of reflex, he squeezed Lucy's head protectively. The knight stopped in front of the bed slowly. He bended easily. They thought they were for sure going to die wither from the fear, either from the discovery. The time seemed to slow down. They never saw anything; their eyes were shut tightly. They couldn't hear anything but their strong heartbeats. The knight suddenly stopped when another knight shouted something like ''Wait! Aren't those the ones we're looking for?'' He seemed to have looked out the window. And then, the knight got further and, along with many others, he looked where the other soldier was probably pointing to. He was hassled for being a fool and confusing the two to some ordinary commoners; but Natsu and Lucy couldn't hear anything anymore. They were just extremely glad that soldier had been a fool. You could never imagine _how_ _glad_ they were. They kept silent, heard Cana's screams of protest and offense as to have opened her door to such an insolent prince, then finally started breathing normally again when they left. They waited a minute to make sure they were gone and Natsu finally let go of her mouth. They shifted a lot until they eventually made it back up on their feet.

''We have to leave. NOW.'' Natsu said. He was still pale from the shock of what had happened.

''How do we get out of here? You heard Cana. There is no way we could jump off the window.''

Natsu rushed over to the hole theses people called window. He looked for a long while down.

''We can make it. We can jump.''

''Are you crazy?'' she asked rushing beside him and also looking down. She was shocked to see the biggest plant she had ever _read_ about, needless to mention _see_. It was all covered with sharp blades the barwoman called _spikes_.

''ARE YOU CRAZY?!'' she screamed once more.

He immediately motioned her to keep it down. He grabbed a chair silently and placed it under the window. In the next moment, she watched him climb the window.

''What are you doing?! Natsu, are you insane? How in the _world_ will you land on _that_ safely?''

He breathed deeply.

''Who said it's going to be safe?''

And then…

…he let himself fall.

Lucy covered her mouth not to scream and rushed and looked down for him. In a few seconds, she spotted him rising slowly from the ground and looking up at her. He slowly raised his arms in the air and smile at her.

''Come, I'll catch you.''

At first, she just stared at him, not being able to accept what just had happened. Then, she gritted her teeth.

''You idiot!''

He frowned.

''Why are you calling me an idiot?!''

She replying climbing the window.

She was trembling with nervousness and fear.

''Y… You'll catch me, won't you?''

''Yeah. Trust me.''

''Trusting too much kills.''

He looked deep in her eyes and felt his heart raced even more. He felt he was dangerously falling in love with her. Now, as he stood with his arms in the air like that, he felt he wanted her to jump so much, he couldn't resist his feeling. He felt like this was more than just a catch. He felt like he would embrace the fact that he was falling in love with her once he could feel her in his arms safely.

That's right. Didn't he already promise he will protect and take care of this little life of hers? Now was a good opportunity to do so.

She hesitated long enough. She gritted her teeth with fear.

''Let's make it clear, Natsu. I don't trust you. If you don't catch me, I'll kill you, you hear me?''

They both were aware that this sounded more like a beg to be caught than a threaten. Natsu smiled softly.

And then. . . she let go of the rock under her feel, allowing herself to fly for a moment in which her whole attention was on Natsu.

He fell on the ground under the big weight, but he couldn't allow his bones to break. No, he was too strong to be done for over just a small pain like this one.

And besides, for now, he was enjoying the feel of Lucy in his arms. He could feel how she was trembling and hugging him tightly. He rose her in a princess carry and walked slowly away from the roses. He took her to a big tree nearby and hid her beside it.

''Wait for me, ok?''

She nodded and tried to calm down. She only had a few scratches, nothing more, but if Natsu hadn't been there, she would be horribly wounded now. She couldn't believe what she just did.

She looked over her body to check if there were many scratches. Not at all…. Then… why was she covered in blood? Wait… it wasn't _her_ blood.

She widened her eyes and turned around to look at the shape of Natsu who was already far away, trying to enter a stall. The shirt he was wearing was supposed to be white. But it was filled with red spots.

She covered her mouth and only thinking about the pain he must have felt gave her shivers. What… in the world … did he do?

She saw how he managed to enter the stall and around ten minutes later, he returned as fast as possible with a brown horse besides him. She rose up on her feet and prepared to meet him as he was approaching.

''Natsu! You…!''

He looked at her without any kind of expression. He reached her and offered her his help to climb the horse.

''Natsu! Don't ignore me! Why… why did you jump?! You… ah, I can't even find mu words!''

''What was done was done. Can you climb the horse?''

She hurried to climb it and then returned her attention to his wounds.

''You idiot! Don't act as nothing happened!''

Truth to be told, he felt himself really weird about what he had done. He lately felt like he could do anything, be it even crazy. He lately felt like nothing could stop him. Lately… well, since he had discovered his new feelings.

''Lucy…''

He looked up at her and she looked down at him. He suddenly found himself staring in her eyes again. But this time it was slightly different. He felt like he wanted to get much closer to those eyes. He felt he wanted to be one with those eyes. Without knowing what he was doing, he caught her by her dress and pulled her off the horse, towards him. He caught her in a tight hug and he started trembling realizing just how much he needed her beside him. But realizing he was doing something stupid, especially knowing she wasn't aware of his feelings, he immediately regretted he did so.

''Your guard is too weak. Someone could easily kill you like this. Maybe I should teach you some self defense.''

And even though he used that excuse, he could still not let go of her.

As for Lucy, she was too surprised of his sudden action, she couldn't react.

He eventually brought himself to help her climb back on the horse and he also climbed it, taking control over the rein.

And so, they were off. Natsu spotted the knights somewhere, but, fortunately, they didn't notice them. Even so, while they were galloping through the village and houses, Lucy suddenly met eyes in a second with someone.

He had raven hair, dark, deep eyes and he was shocked. She widened her eyes and let the feeling of guilt and disappointment spread though her body.

Gray.


	8. Sweet Lucy

Sweet Lucy

''OUCH! I said it hurts!''

''And I told you to sit still!''

Lucy was carefully wiping the blood from Natsu's wounds. They were sitting by a river and, even though it was getting dark and they still didn't make the fire, she took her time to treat the poor body that saved her from having the same fate. She had taken pieces of cloth from his shirt –which was too torn to be useful anymore- and used them as bandages for his pretty deep wounds. And, even though she tried to be as gentle and careful as possible, her hands were trembling. She couldn't help it. The thought of what pain he must've born was killing her.

Then again, Natsu's muscles flexed and he gritted his teeth trying to support the pain more easily.

''Be more _gentle_!'' he moaned through his teeth.

''I'm _trying_! Just shut up and let me do what I can! Why don't you just throw yourself in the river to clean up and that's it! You'll be done without being forced to bare this, right?'' she replied frustrated.

''Well you know what? You're right! At least it wouldn't hurt like you do!''

Now, please understand the situation. The two are in a pretty tight mood right now. They are both frustrated, Lucy because of the pain he must bear and Natsu because of the pain he bears. Well, same thing. Plus, you didn't think Natsu would change his personality so easily, did you? He is still mean when he is like this, even though it's _Lucy_ who he is mean to, now that he is aware of the fact he has feelings for her.

And thus, he suddenly rose up and walked toward the river. Lucy couldn't move; she was staring at him surprised. She hadn't been serious when she said what she said and, for a moment, she actually thought he was going to get into the river. But he only bended, took water in his cup-hands and washed his sweaty face. His hands were also dirty, so he washed the mud off, throwing Lucy a short look. She was also looking at him. He didn't know why, but he flushed.

''Sorry, Natsu. I'm going to be more careful, ok?'' she called out to him, thinking his look had been actually a glare.

He came back in her direction moaning an ''I'm fine'' and passed by her, stopping a few steps further and looking at the surroundings.

''So where are we camping? We kept running away all day. I'm beat and I'm starving.''

Lucy rose up and walked slowly towards him.

''Yeah, me too. But we're much too far away from any village or… even people.''

She also studied the horizon, hoping to spot anything else aside trees and mountains. There was only a castle in the distance, but it was too little and blurry to be called 'near'.

''We're in the middle of nowhere.''

''Great.'' Natsu said and sighed. ''Let's make a fire. It's getting cold.''

''Do you think there is any other season aside from summer in this world?''

''I don't think I _care_ right now.''

''How mean! I just asked you a question.''

He didn't reply and started looking for wood through the infinite number of trees.

''Do you think I could find anything to eat in this forest?''

''First of all, I don't think this is a forest, and then, how should I know? Just mind your own business for a while, all right? I'm seriously not in the mood for your annoying questions.''

She frowned angrily.

''It's also _your_ food, you know?''

He sighed deeply like telling her to shut up. After a little while, she asked silently:

''Do you want me to help you?''

''Lucy'' he desperately moaned looking at her ''Look, I already told you nicely I am not in the mood for you to talk to me right now, ok? Just help me if you want and shut up!''

She glared at him while he returned to his work of collecting wood. First of all, he didn't tell her _nicely_.

''Fine. You know what? If you're so desperate of being alone, I'll leave you alone.''

He couldn't guess what she _really_ meant, but he was glad she just left. He was _tired_ and _angry_ and _frustrated_ and he couldn't bear an optimistic or energetic person right now.

She left looking for little branches for her _own_ fire. Well, she didn't really know how to build a fire. In the summer the camp for survival lessons Natsu and she wanted to go to, she had been ill. Thus, she didn't know how to survive in the wild well, but she was just going to copy Natsu.

She saw Natsu place all the wood in one circle of rocks. She collected the rocks as fast as possible and did like him. He started building a tinder nest. It also contained some dry grass so the fire would be caught easier. Now all he needed was to create sparks.

What followed was too complicated for Lucy to understand how he managed to do it. He seemed to have found –impossibly lucky!- a fireboard shaped like a normal, small girder and then he cut a v-shaped notch into it and made a small depression adjacent to it with a sharp rock. He took a strong stick and placed it into the depression and started spinning it through his palms. It took a while, but then, small sparks started jumping in the sides. He had placed the nest in front of the fireboard, so it soon caught sparks. And then, a small fire started burning the grass.

That was when Lucy saw another side of Natsu. The young man started taking care of the fire like it was a fragile creature that would die at the smallest touch. He almost burnt his hands trying to cover the small light and to protect it from the cold, but mild wind of the evening. When the fire got bigger, he started blowing easily to feed it and make it get even bigger.

When it was finally assured not to die, he rose up and started looking for more wood, bigger and with the ability to keep it lit up as long as possible.

Lucy looked at her own little nest. Yeah, it was definitely pathetic compared to what he had done. She would never be able light up a fire as well as he did. At a second thought, she decided it was better to just give up and maybe even give him her wood.

He was surprised seeing her do so, but he accepted it without a word. She then walked over to the river, washed her hands as well as she could and looked at the dark blue sky. A few spots of fluffy clouds were the only thing that disturbed the perfect color of it. She decided it was still quite bright and she could take advantage of the time left looking for something to eat. Anything, berries, mushrooms, even eatable roots! She was starving so much she thought she could eat her clothes!

She walked through the trees, looking carefully for something eatable. But it was useless. These weren't _fruit-trees_, they were just trees. But suddenly, she spotted a bird on a branch.

Her eyes widened and her pupils narrowed.

Her body froze.

Her saliva started filling her mouth.

Her animal instincts started waking up from the cage they had been locked all this time.

…

…The fire was now big enough to warm him up for good. Well, only one side of him, so he was faced the other side of the world from time to time. Just when he stopped imagining how he would be starving to death, he looked around and wondered where Lucy was. He hadn't seen her in a while.

''Hey Natsu.''

He flinched and turned around. Lucy was looking at him with expressionless eyes. Her golden face in the light of the fire was covered in blood. He was frightened by her appearance, but the blood was just freaking him out. What in the world happened? She was scratched on her arms that were also covered with blood. And then, he noticed two birds in her hands. That… -you probably guessed-… were all covered in blood.

''You think you can cook a bird?''

She threw him one of the dead things and looked around for a longer stick. He stared at her with shock.

She killed two birds. Lucy. Killed.

Well, whatever. They had food now, right?

After all the disgusting cleaning and throwing unnecessary organs, they were roasting the birds at the fire. Natsu looked at her once again. She was now back to normal, but seriously, she had scared the s*** out of him with that look on her face and all.

''I'll take care of your bird, you go wash yourself.''

She looked at him not feeling the need to reply. She handed him her stick and went to the river. It was dark, but after blinking a few times, her eyes got used. She made her way through the bushes and rocks and found a good place to place her clothes.

After a while, she was stepping slowly in the ice-cold water, covering her bare body with her trembling arms. She was filthy! She really needed this bath, but she thought she'd die if she completely entered the water.

Suddenly, Natsu heard a scream coming from the river. He looked in that direction and tried listening carefully. He only heard many splashes and a hard breathing.

''You ok?'' he screamed over to Lucy.

''It's cooooollddd…'' he managed to hear her squeal and he guessed she had jumped into the river.

He sighed. How will she dry herself? It would take a few hours at least and she would be fast asleep until then.

After a couple of minutes, Lucy returned by the fire trembling, wearing her wet clothes –dressing them while you are wet is no different from entering the water with them on- and longing for the chicken Natsu was holding for her. She took the stick and sat down on the grass in front of the fire. Her first bite had been so delicious and wonderful! Her second, the same. And so on, until she finished the meat. She felt like she could eat even more, but for now, she didn't have any choice left but to be pleased. Now that she ate, she started feeling sleepy. She looked at Natsu out of curiosity and having the intention to ask him how they were going to arrange a good place to sleep, but she couldn't say anything. She found him staring at her. He now looked exactly in her eyes, making her feel really uncomfortable.

''Yes?'' she asked, hoping she would make his look change direction.

But he didn't reply. She decided to ignore his stare as much as possible and looked, instead at the horse. It had eaten and drank long ago. He was probably sleeping right now, but she couldn't tell because it was just standing there, his rein attached to a tree, in the dark.

''Where do we sleep?'' she asked him, looking once again at him and observing how he wouldn't move his stare. But she immediately regretted she asked him this.

''Here'' he answered simply.

''Fine'' she answered as simply.

She looked around a little and then decided to sleep beside a tree nearby.

''Then goodnight.''

He didn't reply and she sat. In time, trying to find the best position to sleep in, trying not to feel the uncomfortable earth and trying not to feel the cold, she eventually fell asleep.

He was still looking at her when he decided to go to sleep as well. He put more wood of the fire and then sat somewhere beside it.

He knew she would eventually come to sit by the fire. She would be too cold. But for some reason, he wanted _her_ to come. Just this time, he wasn't going to carry her to the fire. He didn't know why he was acting so strangely, but it seems that Lucy didn't know how dangerous it's to stay wet in front of a guy. Especially one who has feelings for you.

And, just as he predicted, he didn't even fall asleep yet when Lucy woke up because of the cold and came closer, by the fire. She thought he was sleeping. She was walking slowly and careful not to step on branches or dry leaves and to wake him up. The comforting noises of 'pop!' the fire was making were the only sounds that were heard in the night.

She sat slowly just on the side of the fire Natsu was. Over there was more grass and the place looked so fluffy and comfortable! She sat extremely careful, hoping Natsu wouldn't see her. It was quite embarrassing, so she hoped she would also wake up first in the morning so she wouldn't be seen at all. But just as she lowered her body, she suddenly saw Natsu catch her arm and pull her towards him. She ended up falling on his chest with a small 'Kyah!. He grinned and hugged her, hissing in her ear:

''What are you doing, Lucy?''

''I-I-I-I-I was c-cold!'' she blushed trying to escape his grip.

''And you wanted me to warm you up?''

He tightened his grip around her waist and she squealed.

''D-Don't be stupid! I w-wanted to sit by the fire!''

She struggled to get free. Why did he have to be so strong?!

''But you came at me, didn't you?'' he whispering, tickling her ear with his lips.

''Let me go!'' she screamed through her teeth, trying to breathe.

He laughed hardly and then released her. She shifted away from him, catching her breath.

''What is wrong with you?!''

He rose in his elbows, looking at her with an indifferent smile on his dirty face.

''Your hair is still wet, you better sit by the fire and dry or you'll get sick.''

She threw him another glare, then got closer to the fire, and, thus, closer to him. But she made sure he wouldn't reach her arms this time. But he was still insisting she would be close to him, so he caught her foot and dragged her to him again. She screamed a long ''Cut it out, willya?!'' and did her best to get away. He kept laughing and then surrounded her with his arms even tighter.

''Come on, why are you trying to get away from me?''

''Stop it! Let go of me!''

''No, you'll run away if I let you go.''

''So what?! What is wrong with you, Natsu? What happened to you? You've been acting so odd lately!''

His smiled suddenly vanished and he lightened his grip a little. She stopped struggling and looked directly in his eyes.

''What do you mean?''

''I don't know! You haven't insulted me almost at all since we entered this world and you… you've been actually _nice_ to me, from time to time. You were angry at me when I did nothing, you were cold with me when I was being nice, you would help me and save me when I need… This isn't you, Natsu! What is wrong with you?!''

He lowered his look from her frowned face a moment only to grin and stare at her the next. He got his face closer to hers. Now they were only inches apart, but she widened the distance between them fast.

''I thought you would guess by now. You're smart, after all.''

She looked at him with surprise, curiosity and it was obvious she had no clue. That moment, the fire was playing with its light on her beautiful face and in her gorgeous eyes; and she was so adorable and lovely, he couldn't control himself.

His chest was slowly rising and lowering under his heavy breathing and his hard heartbeats. He took advantage of the moment she parted her lips to speak and caught her mouth in the long awaited, passionate kiss he had been so curious about. And the feeling was nothing he expected.

He had kissed hundreds of chicks in his school. But even so, he had never liked any of them; thus, none of the kisses were so great. But Lucy… he had feelings for her like he never did for any other. Her lips were all he was dreaming about at night and thinking about at day. Now, the time stopped for him; because he never imagined a kiss would feel so thrilling and sweet as it did now. He felt he was getting dizzy and his heard wouldn't slow down one bit.

But the magic was broken. Lucy pushed him with all her might. In reality, it only took her two seconds to realize what was happening and to step back from the dangerous situation she threw herself in. Her wide eyes and pale face in the light of the fire made her look like she was sick. He looked with surprise at her. But she was in shock right now. How? How in the world did he end up falling in love with her?

''Lucy…'' he whimpered sadly as he saw her get further and further from him. ''Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…! Come on, sweet Lucy! Why are you looking at me like I am an animal? Come on, don't run away from me!''

He looked so crushed and sad after this indirect rejection, you would have definitely pitied him if you were Lucy. But she didn't. We could easily say she was horrified.

This discovery definitely wasn't as she imagined it would be –happiness by the fact she is liked by someone, blushes and sweet talks, flowers and chocolate on Valentine's Day; this was exactly the opposite. She knew Natsu too well to imagine he would control himself, be it even _her_ who he liked. In front of her eyes, all those moments when they had been alone passed and she seemed to just realize how stupid she had been. How could she risk sleeping beside the person who liked her? How could she risk appearing wet in front of the person who had feelings for her? How could she risk sitting beside the person who loves her?

And this wasn't all. It was Natsu. _Natsu_. She knew him too well to ever imagine he would fall in love with her.

It seems like she didn't know him well enough, then.

Picture your best friend whom you've known your entire life suddenly fall in love with you. This was pretty much the situation here. Except the best friend part. And this was also the way Lucy felt.

Natsu felt the hitch to rise up and chaise her. If not, he will probably lose her forever. But when he moved an inch, she immediately backed up, her eyes showing him just how freaked out she was. And this thing just crushed him. He felt the need to thrust his arm and drag her beside him with the power of his mind. He felt the need to keep her in his arms and never let her go. Now, he regretted ever kissing her. This only made him want even more of it.

''Lucy, please…'' he whimpered.

She rose up and ran away in the dark.

''Don't go…'' he whispered and let his head fall in his hands. What had he done? How could he be so stupid? If he hadn't told her, he could've kept her beside him for a little longer.

Oh, how he regretted not realizing what a lovely person she was up until now! And how could he not realize how beautiful she was? But thinking of these things only pained him even more.

Without even guessing where she could be, he let himself fall back beside the fire. It was hot, but not at all as hot as his heart had felt. Not at all how his lips had felt… But now he was cold, suffering by the thought he lost her.

''Since when?'' he head her voice. He rose up in a second and looked around. But he only saw the dark, she was nowhere to be found.

''Don't look for me… just… answer me… please.''

''Since when what?'' he said feeling hope fill his heart.

''Since when have you loved me?''

''I… don't know… the feeling formed in my heart so slowly, I never guessed I was going to fall in love. I think it might've started when we entered this world.''

''Why…?'' he heard her crushed whimper.

''I… I don't know… I don't know what made me like you…I guess it was… _you_…''

''But we've known ourselves for so many years… how comes you changed when we entered this world?''

''I think the one who changed is you…''

All this time, he was spinning in circles, trying to find her hideout. When he finally spotted the tree behind which she was, he was trying to be soundless while he approached her slowly.

''How could you say that?!''

''Or maybe you're right. Maybe I changed. But… in the end… it seems like I fell in love and that definitely changes someone…''

She started crying.

''Oh please don't say that. You've loved many other girls and I don't want to end up like them.''

''No, Lucy. Sweet, dear, poor Lucy. I've never loved any of them. Not the way I love _you_…''

He was now behind the tree she was hiding. She seemed to be crying with her face in her palms.

He circled the tree and hugged her.

''Why wouldn't you call me pig, nerd, monkey again?''

''You liked me calling you that way?''

''It's… it's just not like you… to call me… the way you do now…''

''But do you like it?''

She shook her head fast.

''It makes me feel weird.''

He hugged her tighter and he noticed she was trembling. Maybe his shirtless body was making her feel uncomfortable.

''Maybe just a little…'' she whispered.

He smiled softly and maybe he would've kissed her again if she wasn't so afraid.

''I'm sorry for scaring you. I promise I won't do anything weird again, all right? I won't kiss you if you don't like it.''

She calmed down a little, but she was still trembling. Her body was really hot, also. He frowned and touched her forehead with the back of his hand.

''You've got a fever.'' he announced worriedly.

She didn't reply; she just rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed.

''Does your head feel heavy?''

She nodded easily.

He swore frustrated. He shouldn't have sent her to the river.

''Come to the fire.''

He wanted to help her walk, but she refused his help. She was still feeling awkward after her discovery. She sat beside the flame that was easily fading. Natsu told her he is going to bring more wood, but she barely heard him. Her heavy head rested on the thin grass and her eyes closed.

She fell asleep; but she woke up when she felt a wet, cold cloth moving gently on her forehead. She couldn't open her eyes, but she fell back asleep, anyway.

The night that followed for her had been full of nightmares, shifting and sweating, but, deep inside her suffering mind, something was calming. It was the feeling of being taken care of; because Natsu kept wiping the sweat off her hot face and did his best to keep her warm and comfortable.

It was almost morning when his eyes were slowly closing. But suddenly, the sound of like twenty-thirty knights walking on a road nearby woke him up for good. He looked around and spotted the shapes of them all through the trees. Maybe it he shut the fire, they won't notice him. But he was just being stupid. He knew they already noticed them.

He thought fast what he could do not to draw much attention. He invented the following story: he and his cousin were travelling back home after being kidnapped. After all, it was true. They had stopped there for the night, but she got sick and they needed help. This way, if the knights were kind enough, they might even end up in a village in the care of a medic.

And he was right. The knights walked straight towards him. He tried not to look scared, but what if they got caught? He had to be executed!

''C-can I help you, sir?'' he addressed the leader of the bunch.

The man threw him a sinister glare and spat the following:

''Who're you? What are you doing here?''

''I… um… You see, me and my cousin are travelling and we stopped here for the night. ''

_Shoot, I haven't thought of a name!_, Natsu thought.

''What's wrong with _her_?'' he said disgustingly noticing Lucy's condition.

''She's ill, sir. She caught a cold, we don't have any medicine or spare cloth, and she is so fragile!''

The tall man looked at Lucy and motioned to his soldiers something. One of them came forth and took out his sword, preparing to hit the girl.

''W-What are you doing?!'' Natsu shouted frowning and thrusting is hand in front of Lucy and blocking the sword's way. The man stopped, waiting for the commander's orders.

''Ill women are no use. They only consume without bringing any use. Killing her would be easier for both of you.''

_This dude is nuts!_, Natsu thought.

''Sir, she will be healthy soon enough! And she won't be useless, trust me! She is very diligent and smart, she is very useful! So don't you think it would be a pity to just kill her like that?'' he smiled kindly. Maybe he'll manage to soften this man.

The man remained silent and looked once more at Lucy, this time with more interest. Suddenly, he spotted the horse nearby. Natsu noticed with worry how his eyes widen. He then frowned.

''Tell me… How did you get a hold of that horse?''

''I worked for it while I was on my way. I won it right and fair.''

The man suddenly seemed more and more interested in their hair.

''So you're saying the girl will be useful when she gets well?''

''Y-Yes…'' he answered not knowing what to do or say.

The man made a fast move with his hand to his subordinates and screamed:

''Take them!''

Natsu froze and his heart stopped.

''In the name of the Queen, I, Marcus Johnsgate, arrest you, the Mysterious Prince and take into custody the Princess of the Kingdom of Skeletons until the arrival of the King of the Kingdom of Skeletons in the Kingdom of Dragons, at the royal prison.''

While he was saying these, ten men walked towards Natsu, preparing to take him.

''You are to be executed at the King's order.''

When Natsu heard the word 'execution', he suddenly woke up. He rose up, preparing to fight for his life. One of the men jumped on Natsu, but the young man made a quick turn, kicking him in his face. He lost his balance and fell. All of them were surprised to find someone who knows how to fight. And with such odd skills! But they didn't allow being taken aback, so three more prepared their swords. With his martial arts, Natsu somehow managed to kick and make them back up quite a while until the whole little army jumped on him. Natsu dodged, as much as he could, the sharp blades and he fought with all his might. He resisted a lot, but soon, the commander got tired of waiting and, ordering one of the men to take Lucy, he himself made way through all those falling bodies towards Natsu. Without hesitating, he took out his sword and struck the young man in his stomach. Natsu moaned feeling the sudden pain spread through his body. He bended forth, desperately touching the blade that was now coming out of his stomach. His wide eyes started shaking. Everybody stopped fighting. The man's mouth filled with blood and then he collapsed on the ground. A lot of 'liquid' was coming out of the hole in his abs. His sight got dizzy, but he thought he was going to lose conscious, the man whose sword travelled through his body poured a potion on his wound and he felt the blood not coming out anymore. He managed to remain conscious, though the pain was almost unbearable.

''Sir… he…''

''No, he didn't die.'' the leader said fast, getting away and waving them to take Natsu and follow him. ''I gave him some of the healing potion. This was just to teach him a lesson not to mess with an armed person ever again.''

''Sir, where are we heading to?''

''The castle. The Bloody Queen is probably waiting.'' he answered with a deep voice.

Meanwhile, in Lollipop's little house:

''AH! Oh my, I forgot to give Natsu a sword!''

**Well, this is it for now! I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time, Natsu and Lucy meet the Bloody Queen, who –I think you already figured- is none other than Erza! Don't miss it!**

**Plus, I'll give you a little preview, but not for the next chapter, for a few that will come a lot later, just to have you keep reading :P**

''_Lucy, I want you to know you're the most wonderful person I've ever met! I would really like to spend the rest of my life with you!'' the raven haired prince, Gray, said, looking in the charmed girl's eyes with love._

''_Lucy! You don't love him! Wake up! He's just playing with your mind!'' Natsu shouted at the crying girl._

''_Y… You're just jealous!'' she shouted back at him._

_He gritted his teeth and kissed her; and she kissed him back. _

''_Please, think about it!'' he said more softly._

''_I'm getting married, Natsu!'' she said with a deep voice dodging his eyes._

''_The portal is closing, Natsu Draganeel.'' Lollipop told him with a soft smile on her lips._

''_I'm not going…''_

''_What?''_

''_I'm not going without her!''_


	9. The Bloody Queen

**Hey there, dear readers! You must know that you guys made my week! I read the reviews you left me and I was impossibly happy! I love you all so muuuuuchhh! Also thanks to those who followed, favourite-ed and read my last chapter. By the way, I don't know if you noticed, but Gray seems to be living in both Natsu and Lucy's world and the Fairy Tale world. Yes, I made a little error and I apologize. I will try to fix it as soon and fast as possible. **

**I shall now present you the following chapter:**

The Bloody Queen

Lucy had woken up because of the ruckus, but she didn't know what to do. She was extremely afraid, trembling and sweating without stopping. She took the wise decision to just sit still and pretend she was sleeping. She flinched and bit her tongue not to scream in the moment Marcus Johnsgate's sword pierced Natsu's stomach.

Noticing a soldier approach her, she couldn't think of anything except running away. If Natsu was truly dead, then she must do everything she could to save at least herself. This seemed such a selfish idea, she at first rejected it; but this was the only thing she could do not to die. She had to leave him behind. But wait! That man said Natsu didn't die!

She was at first overwhelmed with relief, but it didn't last long. She suddenly rose up, ignoring the feeling of her head spin around and thought of escaping the surprised soldier. But as a flinch travelled her body, she realized it was useless. Why would she be trying to get away? Natsu was getting captured, anyway, so what is she going to do without him? She couldn't survive on her own. She knew the too well.

The two strong hands caught her joints and more or less dragged her toward a horse.

No, if she escaped, she could find Gray and ask for his help! Yes, she definitely had to get away!

The soldier wasn't the only one who noticed Lucy suddenly struggle even more. He tried to keep her still so he could tie her up, but he was having problems with her movements. Another man came to help. The poor girl, even though she was ill and weak, felt the thought of fighting for her life give her new powers. But she felt how the men were slowly managing to get her arms at her back and tie them up extremely tight. She screamed with pain, feeling how the hard thread was cutting her skin and crushing her joints. What followed was the task of tying her ankles together so she wouldn't try to run away and to calm down for now, which they easily managed. She was already in great pain from both her illness and those horrible threads.

''Sir, what do we do with _her_?''

''One of you get her on the horse. She's coming with us, of course.''

They did as they were told and put her on the horse Natsu had stolen, since they didn't have any horse. She gave up trying to get away. Her eyes filled with tears looked towards Natsu. And when she realized in what condition _he_ was, the tears wouldn't stop falling. They had tied his feel together and they were going to drag him all the way to the castle. Yes, drag. Just like a useless potato bag. He was still in pain from the wound that, despite Marcus' words, hadn't seemed to heal a lot and he could barely move. Dust and earth already dirtied his body and mixed with the blood on his face and abs. In a word, he looked miserable.

The commander ordered their return to the castle and they all set out.

They didn't even walk a kilometer and Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She started shouting something, crying and struggling. Why? If you only glimpsed at Natsu, you would've done the same. They couldn't guess what was wrong with her, but Marcus settled it fast, with a heavy slap that threw her off the horse, making her end up with a crushed bone at her side. She screamed even harder.

''Shut up or I'll kill you, you ***!'' he hissed in her ear, but she didn't seem to hear him. She kept screaming.

''Let go! Let me go, you monsters!''

He kicked her, putting his whole weight in that kick. She screamed with pain.

''Why in the world are you so persistent?! You're a princess, for goodness' sake! Know your position and stop acting like a ***!'' he shouted at her.

''Please cut my rope! I've been trying to tell you this for ages! Why can't you understand you have to let me go?!'' she said while crying.

''And why do we have to let go of you?''

He looked at her pathetic face. Her forehead and mouth were covered in blood from when she fell, her face was completely white and her hair was extremely dirty. The tears in her suffering eyes made the man change his mind a little.

''Fine! Cut her ropes. But if you try to get away, I'll kill you instantly, do you hear me?''

She didn't reply, she just trembled looking at him gratefully. Some of the men cut the threads around her bleeding hands and feet. The second she was free, she jumped up from her place towards Natsu. The whole bunch of soldiers made a move to catch her, thinking she was running away. But they were quite surprised to see her go towards the Mysterious Prince.

Because of the road, you couldn't say Natsu was a person anymore. The rocky way had destroyed his face that was now covered in mud mixed with a lot of blood. His closed eyes were black from the blood of the little and numerous wounds on his once-white-and-clean skin. His shirtless body made you turn your look away. Even though his old wound kind of closed, he was looking so horrible it made poor Lucy shake from head to toe. She let herself fall on her knees and she bended above the body that seemed more than dead. She put her dirty hands on her mouth to calm down her nervousness and tears. Then, she gently touched his face with the top of her fingers. Raising his head and easily placing it on her lap, she desperately studied his wounds looking for the proof he was still alive. Those monsters had killed him with cold blood! She made blood fill her mouth while she was biting her tongue not to burst into cry. She started easily fondling his hair with her trembling fingers. What could she do for him? She tried to clean the blood and dirt from his face, but she only spread it more. She couldn't keep her tears away anymore. They started falling like rivers on his face, somehow giving the skin its original color.

''Oh… oh, sir, please… I am begging you… stop doing this to him… please… I'll do anything you ask!'' she whimpered to Marcus. The man looked at her not being impressed at all.

''Get back on your horse. Or do you want to be tied again?''

''If this way you'll spare him, I'd rather be tied…''

Marcus started laughing.

''How touching! How about taking his place? Maybe you'd do that for this bastard! You little fancy brat in love!'' he said disgusted.

Lucy started at him with fear. Did he have no heart at all?

''Come on, you ***! Do you think I have all day for your little problems and worries?'' he said approaching her. ''Huuh?! Answer me!''

Since she didn't reply, he kicked her face, knocking her to the ground.

''Oh, but wait! Maybe her majesty would like to use the toilet! Do you think we should wait for her? and should I send someone to fetch her a nice place to do her things?'' Everybody started laughing harder and harder. ''Or maybe someone to hold her dress for her?''

Lucy rose up slowly, barely managing to see anything anymore because of the blood and tears.

''No, that would be too dangerous for her. After all, it's not proper for a young lady to wander in the woods alone with a man, now is it?'' Marcus spoke sarcastically, making his men hold their stomachs with laughter.

''Know your place, ***! You're not in the condition to give orders or to even speak, ya' hear me?!''

She gritted her teeth with fear and pain. The tears were endless.

She suddenly felt a kick from someone else, in her back, throwing her forward and knocking her forehead on the ground. She felt her head getting painful and dizzy while a hot liquid was tickling her skin as it fell and blinded her sight.

''Bow down, princess!'' the man who kicked her said. ''Bow down to who is superior to you!''

''That's right!'' someone agreed. ''You think you're all big and mighty because you have royal blood flowing in your veins! Rank should be decided by strength!''

She felt how breathing was getting harder to do. Her lungs seemed like they were sinking and she found it really hard to stay conscious.

''Guys! Guys! Please!'' Marcus said. ''Have some respect for the _princess_!''

He bended above her and spoke loud having everyone's careful attention.

''Your Highness! I will forgive your unsuitable behavior with one condition. Kiss my feet and hands and bow down in front of me, swearing your livelong loyalty.''

The whole bunch burst into shouts of amusing surprise, praising and cheering for their commander.

Lucy wanted to look at him, but she could barely move.

''Come on, if you do it, I'll forgive you and I might even get your friend on the horse.''

. . . _That's right. . ._

All that noise and laughter went somewhere in the background.

_. . . It has been always like this. . .I've been always treated like this. . . I guess there's nothing I could do, after all. . . Nothing's going to ever change. . . _

**FLASHBACK-**

''_Luuuuuccyy, sweeettie~!''_

_The beautiful Elion called over to the girl waving sweetly. The blonde's heart skipped. It was the first time her classmate Elion had ever spoken to her. Could it be that she was actually going to talk to her? _

''_E-Elion… what is it?''_

''_Hey, you know, you've always been such a sweetie and so, and I wanted to ask you a little favor. Hope it wouldn't be a pain for your poor weak body.''_

_Lucy flushed with embarrassment._

''_NO, it's all right! What can I do for you?''_

_She was a little sad that it wasn't because Elion wanted to talk to her._

''_Can you help me carry all those heavy books for the first years' to the lab? See, a teacher asked me and I thought I couldn't do it alone. Maybe it's all right for you to help me?''_

''_S-Sure, it's all right!''_

_While the beautiful Elion took four books in both hand and walked beside Lucy, with ten books in each hand, she didn't say a word. More like she was annoyed. So surprising, she seemed in such a good mood a few moments ago, Lucy thought. When they reached the lab, Elion seemed tired._

''_Oh, I am exhausted. Aw, what am I going to do? I never thought it would be so tiring and disgusting! The books are full of dust and it will destroy my brand new manicure!''_

_Thus, needless to say, Lucy felt forced to tell her:_

''_I-It's all right. I can manage them. Just… let me do it.''_

_She imagined she would win her sympathy this way. But hours passed and the number of books didn't seem to drop at all. Soon, all the classes ended. Only the martial arts club was left in the whole high school building. And when the lessons from the martial arts club was over, she knew only Natsu was left in the whole building. He was always staying after lessons to practice more. And when he also considered it was quite enough for that day, he was going down the stairs, going home, while she was climbing them, going toward the lab, having 15 books in each hand. They both stopped a second and looked at each other. He could see she was exhausted. But he just went on his way. He didn't even bother to ask her what she was doing in school at 9 p.m. _

_The next day, Elion ignored Lucy as ever. _

_But every time she needed something, she would ask Lucy to do it. Soon, even more girls got braver and started taking advantage of her. They copied her homework, gave her all kinds of errands and so on. And each and every time… Lucy hoped she would win their friendship or even respect this way._

_But inside her heart, she knew as well as they did that it was useless. _

_After all, she could hear them call her ugly, nerd, loser, and so on. But most of all, she was called slave._

_**END OF FB.-**_

_. . . This is me, after all . . ._

She felt the bitter tears roll one after another on her bloody cheeks. She opened her eyes and managed to see the top of the man's shoes. She trailed slowly toward him while her tears and blood were creeping down her face and body.

. . .She had no other choice. . .

With her shaky lips, she kissed a foot.

Everybody's laughs burst in her ears like poison.

She moved her head to the other foot, gritting her teeth with pain.

She kissed the other foot.

Marcus was laughing like crazy; he was enjoying the girl's humiliation at his most.

''Now swear your loyalty and I will forgive you!''

''Will you release him?'' she whimpered shaking from her very bones; Marcus managed to hear her.

''I promise.'' He smirked.

''Then I… swea-''

What followed was only a whimper he couldn't understand.

''What?! I can't hear you!'' he grinned.

''I swear my loyal…ty to you… for the rest of my l-life…''

Everybody started cheering and swearing with scorn.

Lucy felt herself being kicked once in her side, making her roll on her back, then someone stepped on her stomach with his whole weight. She immediately felt the need to scream, but couldn't because of the amount of blood that came out of her mouth. She rose forth out of pain only to fall back down half unconscious.

''Come on! You swore your loyalty! Now you're my slave! Carry your friend for the rest of the way and make sure you don't hold us back! We already lost plenty of time with your attitude and it's soon going to be noon.

But she couldn't move. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel anything else beside the pain. She could only hear.

''Sir, what do we do with her?''

The man kept his calm, but still yelled at her:

''Get up, you useless sack! Do you want me to kill this _cousin_ of yours or what?!''

She couldn't! She couldn't let Marcus do it! She gritted her teeth and gathered the breath of life she had left and rose up slowly, very slowly. Somebody threw Natsu at her, throwing her once more to the ground. As much as she wanted to walk, she couldn't.

''Commander Marcus, what do we do? She's only going to slow us down.''

''I can see that.'' The leader moaned frustrated. ''Very well, give them the horse.''

... A few hours later~

It was already getting dark when the bunch of soldiers along with the half dead Lucy and Natsu reached the dark castle. They all suddenly got silent. Actually, everything over there was silent and sinister. It was like nobody dared to make a wrong move or something bad would happen. Lucy was sometimes looking around silently, but most of the time she stayed with her swelling, bruised and tired eyes closed, trying to rest her aching body. She couldn't dare to even let out a sob now.

Once, when she was looking at the huge walls of the castle with curiosity, she saw a person standing at a window from the top of a tower and looking at her. She realized it was a woman with long, red hair and, even though she couldn't see her eyes at that distance, she somehow seemed fierce. Could she be the Bloody Queen this Marcus has been talking about?

Soon, they reached a pretty small building right beside the castle. Marcus knocked at a small gate and soon, an old man opened a small section of the door which only allowed his eyes to look outside. His eyes seemed cruel and suspicious. He asked with a loud voice who they were. Marcus answered he was the commander of the Queen's fifth section of the army and he was there to gave in the Mysterious Prince, who is to be executed by the order of the Kind of the Skeletons' Kingdom. At the word Mysterious Prince, the man frowned. He then opened the gate for them –only Marcus, three other soldiers and the two teens were allowed to enter-, but when the horse who was carrying Lucy and Natsu passed by, he glared at the girl and stopped the little group, asking who she was.

''Aah, this is the Princess, His Highness' elder sister.''

The man suddenly widened his eyes with horror. How in the world could a princess get in this state?!

''What happened, Your Majesty?''

Lucy looked at him and, because she couldn't speak nor move much, she only begged with her teary eyes. As she saw the man's heart slowly melt and his eyes softening, she at once believed she could trust this man who was good inside his heart. She thanked him inside her mind for being a good person. Even if he pitied her.

''It's this bastard of the Mysterious Prince that tortured her. Only the good God could know why he did it.'' He took off his helmet in sign of sadness and respect.

Lucy's eyes filled once more with tears of anger. How dare he?! How dare he lie like a pig?! How dare he use God's name in such a hideous lie?!

The prison keeper –you probably already guessed this was a prison- nodded with understanding of the situation and Lucy realized with pain he believed Marcus' words. He looked once more at Lucy with pity, but this time, the girl couldn't be pleased with it.

The group was allowed to go on –even thought a horse entering a prison was an exception- and they reached a long hall with many small rooms separated by steel racks. Only a few of them were lodged with curious, miserable and stinky prisoners.

''You're probably wondering why there are so few prisoners, princess.'' Marcus said with respect, having the girl flinch. The prison keeper was only a few steps behind, so it was only natural he would act full of respect. Well, she indeed was wondering.

''You probably saw how quiet and nice the streets of the capital are. So, you think, the people must be really nice if they are both quiet and good.''

It seemed like it.

''Well, if you indeed think so, you are wrong. You see, in our country, people used to be really bad and disrespectful; but our Queen punished them all. So why are the prisons so empty then, right? It's simple. That's because she punishes by executing.''

A shiver travelled Lucy's body.

''Shall this be right?'' Marcus changed the subject pointing to an empty cell that, in Lucy's point of view, wasn't any different from the others. The prison keeper nodded and the girl flinched as she felt someone take Natsu with brutality out of her arms and throw him inside the small room that only had a cheap bed and hay spread on the ground. Everything smelled, but it barely bothered the girl. She was in too much pain to move of concentrate on anything. Now that she wasn't afraid that if she didn't hold Natsu well he'd fall, she finally relaxed and allowed her body to fall into the need for energy and healing.

She fell off the horse and, considering the fact that nobody caught her, she crashed to the ground and was lucky enough not to die. She just broke her head and fainted in a little pot of blood.

. . .

''_Lucy!''_, somebody's whisper could be heard somewhere in the old nurse's office. The said girl closed her eyes tightly only to open them slowly next. She tried her best to remember what had happened and where she was. She was surrounded by gray, wet walls and only a little window could be spotted somewhere above a big table. It was covered with boxes, books and little bottles. But Lucy only managed to spot the wet ceiling and the head of a girl she knew she had seen before, but couldn't remember where.

''Oh, thank goodness! You're all right!'', the girl also said noticing Lucy's slow movements. The blonde prepared to rise up, but she fell right back with a long whimper and eyes closing tightly. Her head hurt so badly, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

''NO! You mustn't move! Just… sit still, all right?''

Opening her eyes once more, Lucy noticed the worry face the girl was wearing. And she was slowly remembering who she was.

''Can you understand me, Lucy Heartfillia?''

Lucy wanted to tell he she did, but her neck felt amazingly dry and she couldn't make any sound. She only blinked once like nodding.

''Good. Listen to me, I can't be here for long. If anybody sees me, it's going to be bad. Really bad. So please, just listen, I am going to speak slowly for you to understand. All right?''

The girl blinked once more, slower.

''First of all, can you remember who I am?''

Lucy frowned easily and stared into the girl's worried eyes. She blinked twice. The girl sighed deeply, then looked at Lucy with even more worry.

''Are you sure you can't remember me? I am Lollipop, the witch!''

Lucy's eyes widened and she remembered at once. She even managed to nod easily, but she regretted it; the pain was unbearable.

Lollipop's face brightened in a smile.

''You _do_ remember?''

The blonde smiled softly.

''Good. Listen, you are actually supposed to be dead. You went through so much, a normal person would've died a long time ago. Especially the crash! My Lord, you almost smashed your skull back then!'' The witch looked horrified. ''You didn't die because you still had some of my magic in your body from when I healed you. It's a good thing, a really good thing I wasn't miser when I poured my potions!''

The witch stopped talking a moment and studied Lucy with pity and compassion. The blonde was covered in bandages. Especially her head. You could barely see her face because of those bandages. Actually, only one of her eyes was still uncovered. The other one had been so bruised, she couldn't see with it even if it hadn't been covered.

''You poor thing…'' the witch whispered sadly. ''Good thing I brought some of my potions with me.''

And with one of her little red explosions, two little bottles appeared in her palm. She threw Lucy another look, then opened them and grabbed a clean towel from one of the boxes on the table. She poured a few drops from each potion in the same place and sat on the edge of Lucy's wooden bed. She untied the bandages slowly telling Lucy in what state Natsu was. The girl found out that the Bloody Queen had decided to wait until the arrival of Lucy's 'father', who seemed to had been announced Natsu had been caught. 'To wait' meaning he wouldn't be executed right away. Lucy sighed in relief when she heard this.

''Lucy, look. You are going to be the Queen's personal maid. That's what has been decided. And that's because Natsu had praised you when you guys first met Marcus and the others. If he hadn't done that, you would be probably thrown into a cell like Natsu. These people couldn't care less that you are supposed to be a princess. Well. . . only _I_ know you are not from this world, but here is where I want you to pay attention.''

She finished tapping the towel on every wound of Lucy's and then placed it back in the box like she hadn't even used it. Lucy tried once more to rise up and she discovered with surprise she could do it quite well. Her body didn't hurt anymore, well, at least not as much as it had hurt.

''Do you want a cup of water?'' Lollipop changed the subject.

The girl nodded and, after watching the usual explosion, she drank a nice and cold cup of water like she hadn't drank water in ages. After asking for another one and while she was drinking it, the witch put her gorgeous hand of Lucy's face, feeling her temperature moaning something like 'you've got a fever'. Then, she approached the girl even more and kissed her forehead gently.

''There!'' she smiled and Lucy felt like a reborn, fresh baby. ''Now you're as good as new!''

Suddenly, she remembered she had something important to tell.

''Oh, yes! Listen, you and Natsu are going to stay here a while, but you must run away before your 'father' arrives. It's really important; please don't forget this, all right?''

''Sure. . . But why?''

''Just do as I tell you. I saw the future using my magic and I know that if you don't get away before the king's arrival, it's going to be really bad. Plus, Natsu would be executed!''

''Oh, right.'' Lucy flushed with embarrassment for forgetting such an important fact.

''I also talked with Natsu and told him the same thing. The kind will arrive here, at the Bloody Queen's court in exactly two weeks. You know, the Kingdom of Skeletons is pretty far away from the Kingdom of Dragons and it takes a whole week travelling nonstop. The harbinger sent by the queen left last night so, in exactly two weeks, you will have to be gone.''

''And go where?''

Lollipop kept silent and Lucy frowned.

''Lollipop, we only want to get back home. Thank you for all the things you did for me, but all I want is to get back in my own world. Please take us back.''

''No.''

The witch seemed calmer than expected.

''No, you will first have to go into the Kingdom of Frozen Roses, where you will meet somebody you already know. But first, you have to worry about getting out of here. Lucy, listen carefully. The Bloody Queen is a really cruel queen. You could say she has no heart. But you must become her personal maid. And here, I will help you a little with my magic; because it's normally impossible, the queen doesn't trust anybody.''

''Why do I have to?''

''Patience. I was getting there. While you are her maid, you have to earn her trust and care. This is the only way to get out of the castle. No, out of the kingdom. You two were lucky enough to only meet good people like Macao and Cana up until now. But citizens from the Kingdom of Dragons are cruel. You will be killed before you know it if you don't have the Queen's protection.''

''I understand. . .'' Lucy sighed. She knew there was no way to make the witch take them home if she didn't want to, so she didn't even bother bringing up the subject again.

''Good. Please don't forget anything we talked about and do as I told you. And also be careful.''

Lollipop rose up and walked away. She turned and looked at Lucy once more before having to leave.

''Good luck.'' She whispered. ''Oh, I almost forgot!''

The witch smiled sweetly.

''Natsu is sending you his thanks and. . .''

She approached Lucy once more-

''. . .this!''

-and kissed her on her lips. Lucy blushed and widened her eyes. Lollipop got back, straightened her back, grinned and waved, saying:

''Ciao!''

And then, she disappeared in one of her usual explosions. Lucy was spacing out, still blushing. She touched her lips with the tops of her fingers. Not because _Lollipop_ kissed her, but because Natsu sent her a kiss. She didn't know how to react.

A few seconds later, the door opened carefully and a pretty, slim and short nurse entered the room quietly. When she spotted Lucy sitting on her butt, she flinched and dropped the box with the bandages she has been holding. She took her hands to her mouth exclaiming and ''Oh my!''. She studied Lucy's healed body with a short look and almost fainted with shock. Lucy got off the bed fast and caught the young nurse before falling. The poor woman was left speechlessly, wide eyed.

Lucy smiled laughing sheepishly.

''Um. . . uh. . . s-seems like I am well now. . .heheheh. . . Say, could it be possible for me to meet the Queen?''

The woman stared at Lucy with her big eyes and mouth half open.

''See, since I am the Princess and all. . . ''Lucy tried convincing her.

The nurse suddenly seemed to wake up.

''O-oh. . . Oh my, of course, My Lady. . . Why of course, I'll arrange a meeting right away. Please pardon my behavior, I was just-'' that moment she straightened her back and backed up from Lucy's helpful arms. ''- incredibly surprised about the extremely fast healing. I could've sworn you were in a death condition just a few hours ago –excuse my boldness, so I -''

Lucy giggled. Oh, it had been so much since she giggled last time. Or at least it has seemed like ages. The nurse couldn't continue to talk; instead she proposed to take Lucy in one of the royal rooms and to prepare her well for a proper meeting with Her Highness. Lucy accepted with surprise. Lollipop had told her these people were cruel and couldn't care less that she was a princess. But this nurse seemed really kind and she was addressing very politely.

We're going to skip a little, so let's just concentrate on the part when Lucy was sitting in front of the Queen's office, where she was taking care of political business. She was dressed in a beautiful, golden, long dress that suited her better than expected and her hair had been brushed well. She breathed deeply and prepared to knock at the door. The nurse had somehow managed to arrange this meeting, so she was expected.

While her hand was hesitating in the air, the latch suddenly lowered and the door opened brutally. A tall man showed up, stopping right before knocking into Lucy. The girl lifted her head to look at him and her face slowly turned pale.

It was Marcus.

The man also stared at her a few seconds until he recognized her with shock. His face turned pale as well. In his mind, he was wondering how could a pathetic person who must've died suddenly turn into such a healthy, beautiful person like this? And also… why could she be seeing the Queen? This was the thought that was killing him the most of all. She knew enough to get him killed.

He gritted his teeth thinking he had to do something to threaten her not to say a word. But it wasn't necessary. The beautiful lady smiled sweetly.

''Good day, Marcus Johnsgate.'' She bowed a little in salute.

The man only bit his lip wondering what she could be thinking. He was sweating nervously and decided it couldn't be the fact that she swore her loyalty. They both knew he had been just making fun of her. He also bowed cautiously and watched her pass him by.

In the moment Lucy entered the big room, she spotted the same red-haired beauty she had seen at the window when coming there. Without knowing why, she felt a couple of shivers travel her body. She bowed trembling under the glare of the fierce Bloody Queen. She was beautiful, as I already said, but she was really scary.

''G-Good day, Your Highness.''

''…You must be Lucy Sketchnik.''

''Y-Yes indeed, Your Majesty.''

''What's the reason for your presence here? You know you are wasting my time, don't you?'' the queen spoke with boredom.

''Your Majesty, I… I asked to see Your Highness to… um…''

''SPEAK ALREADY!'' the woman yelled fiercely.

Lucy flinched and trembled with fear. She couldn't dare look into the woman's eyes. How was she supposed to know the Queen was also this scary?

''I want to thank you for saving and protecting me against that Mysterious Prince that kidnapped me!'' she said fast fearing the result. She couldn't believe she actually said this. The queen kept silent, only making the poor Lucy tremble with fear even more.

''He is an outlaw. It's only natural I would have my men do so.'' the woman replied.

Lucy didn't know what else to say. Both of them kept silent.

''Is this all you wanted to say?'' The Bloody Queen finally spoke almost in a dangerous whisper. Lucy predicted a burst of anger, so she replied fast:

''I-I also wanted to ask Your Majesty if it's all right to show my gratitude by becoming Your Highness' maid…''

She didn't sound convincing at all and Lucy knew this very well. The woman kept silent.

''Is this all you came here to say?''

''I… am afraid this is all, yes.'' She replied with fear.

''Then return to your chamber. Your request is denied.''

_What?! _ Lucy thought.

''Leave. You wasted my time for nothing.''

And thus, she returned to her paperwork. But Lucy gathered all her braveness and remained where she was. Soon, the fierce glare of the queen's rose upon herself.

''Didn't I tell you to leave?'' she said managing to keep her calm. Lucy thought of the best words to convince the frozen heart of the queens.

''Your Majesty, I'm begging you to listen to my little request. As a part of the royal family, I always loved the ones who did anything for me and I always returned their favor by helping them with all I was able to. I never did anything without putting my whole heart into it and, as Your Majesty saved my life, it's only natural I'd put everything I have into my tries of returning the favor. Your Highness saved my life; thus, my life belongs to Your Highness.'' She bowed in respect. ''Please, at least until the arrival of my dear father, allow me to serve Your Majesty with all my heart to show my gratitude.''

This time, it had been a lot better than the first time and Lucy was pleased. She hoped she could win the queen's trust as soon as possible.

But the Bloody Queen didn't say anything. She kept staring at Lucy; and the girl felt her eyes piercing her face and searching for the truth in her heart. You could believe this was a picture because neither of them was moving an inch. Lucy's eyes were fixing the bottom of her beautiful dress with nervousness.

''Very well.''

She thought she misheard her. It had been such a soft whisper, she thought she misheard her. The blonde felt the need to sigh deeply with relief, but she managed to control herself. She just smiled gratefully, believing Lollipop indeed helped her a little. Who knows? Maybe she had poured a potion in her drink or something like that. Anyhow, she was really relieved. She bowed deeply once more.

''Thank you, Your Majesty! I promise to serve you with all I've got!''

''Now leave and don't dare to interrupt me anymore. And be aware. You are warned not to even dare and lay a finger of what is not under your business of you will face my punishment.''

''Yes!''

She turned away to leave, but immediately remembered something important.

''Oh, there is also something else I would like to ask Your Majesty. C-could there be any way for me to know in what condition Na- hmm – the Mysterious Prince is?''

The Bloody Queen glared at her, but managed not to yell anything. She answered through her teeth:

''He was punished for his actions, but he will only be executed when your father arrives.''

Lucy flinched. Punished?

''I-I understand. . . T-Thank you.''

She turned around to leave for real this time.

''He will be meeting be in a few minutes.'' The queen also added studying with curiosity Lucy's sudden change of mood. She didn't seem like she was happy he was suffering at all and this drew the woman's attention.

As expected, Lucy's eyes widened and she lifted her head, staring directly into the queen's look.

''Maybe even sooner.''

The blonde's heart started beating faster. Maybe she would be able to meet him. She wanted to see if he was any better. Yes, she was worried about him. Hope began forming in her lively heart and her eyes stated glowing while her hands instinctively lifted and sat of her chest. The Queen's eyes also widened with surprise. What she had in front of her eyes, she hadn't seen in many, many years. A young girl with hope in her eyes. So much hope that it gave her eyes beautiful sparkles. It almost seemed like she was in love with the prisoner. When Lucy realized what a dangerous move she just made, she flinched and exited the room with a fast 'thank you'. In the moment the doors slammed closed, she heard the sound of two or three persons in armors walking on a hall. She immediately thought Natsu could be with them. She listened another few seconds with her heart beating like crazy, trying to decipher any sound of a person without armor stepping along with them. Any sound of Natsu.

But nothing of that sort could be heard. The next moment, a short, fat and ugly maid came out of the Queen's office.

''You're the new personal maid?''

''Y-Yes, but-''

''Come with me.''

Saying this, the woman grabbed Lucy's elbow and started pulling her towards a different hall from the one the soldiers were coming.

''W-Wait!''

The woman was forcefully pulling her in that way.

Suddenly, Lucy saw three soldiers appearing in the opposite hall, dragging something after them.

And that something. . . was Natsu.

Lucy covered her mouth feeling how tears blinded her sight and rolled down her face. He was so beaten up! He was covered in so much blood! He looked no different from a corpse.

That was when she understood for real how cruel the Queen was. This had been his punishment.

She saw his face move, his eyes open and look at her.

And, the second before she disappeared on another hall and lost sight of him . . . she watched him smile with love.

And then she burst into tears.

**Well, this is a little sad for me, too. I never imagined this chapter would take me so long. I am really sorry if it had been painful and bloody, but this just makes the story go on! If this hadn't happened, the next chapter wouldn't be so romantic! Don't miss it!**


	10. Erza Scarlet

The night had fallen in long ago. The fancy, dark and huge bedroom or the queen was only lightened up by a little candle standing on an empty table. The curtains were covering the big windows except for one, where a girl was looking depressively in the outside world through the opened window. Her blond hair was flowing in the cool window that was entering the room.

Lucy was depressed ever since she saw Natsu. Every time she remembered his smile tears would fill her eyes. She didn't want to see him suffer like that. She didn't want to see anybody suffer like that.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the queen herself entered without a word. Lucy immediately straightened her back and hurried to close the window. How could she be so careless? The queen was supposed to sleep and she kept the window open to cool the room!

''Leave it.'' The queen said shortly. ''I'm warm anyway.''

The woman let herself fall in the sea of comfortable sheets, her long hair flowing beautifully in the golden light. She sighed exhausted, leaving the blond wonder what she should do.

''Is Your Majesty willing to go to sleep right now?''

She guessed that if the queen weren't so sleepy, she would have glared at her. In response, she kept silent. Only after a few uncomfortable moments, Lucy heard a ''Yes'' from under the pillow, which she surprisingly found quite cute.

''Isn't Your Majesty going to change clothes first?'' Lucy asked with a caring manner. She was going to do this new job and she was going to do it well.

''I'm too tired…'', the queen replied and Lucy was more and more surprised of how …_honest_ she seemed to be when tired. But wait, not to change clothes is an unpleasant thing, so Lucy immediately disapproved:

''No, Your Majesty, it's not a good thing and you won't feel comfortable in that kind of… armor…''

''Do you have a problem with my armor?'' she hissed.

''N-No, but… ''

Thinking about it, the blonde realized it wasn't right. The queen was always scaring her people and so, they always do what she said, but this wasn't right. Lucy raised her look and set it upon the woman's body. She… might've not been so scary… after all. She was probably pretty weak emotionally. What if… just what if Lucy managed to break that think wall around her heart and got to know the queen for real? This might've been the only thing she and Natsu needed to get out of that place. So just… what if she would gather her courage and try talking to her?

''…But it's a really bad thing for you, so please change your clothes.''

Well, there was still room for more confidence, but for now, she knew she was already risking a lot. Because the woman turned her head around slowly and faced Lucy with a cruel glare. Half of her face was sinking in the soft pillow while her whole head was completely out of the reach of light. If she weren't looking at the girl that way, you could've even considered her adorable in that position.

''Excuse me?''

The blonde felt a bunch of shivers travel her body and the hair at the back of her head rose fast. That cool voice was still echoing in the room and Lucy could picture the flame of the candle shut with a little cloud of smoke, leaving the two in the cold atmosphere of the night. That light was just too warm for the queen's personality. But, instead, she noticed her eyes soften a little and her mouth opening in a little sight. The next moment she rose up and walked toward a closet.

''You're right. I should change.''

Lucy remained silent with shock. Her wide eyes followed the queen's movements. And then, a sudden giggle escaped her mouth. The woman was acting a little like a child.

''Are you going to stand there and stare the whole night? Help me change my clothes!''

''Help you… change your clothes?!'' she repeated with surprise.

''You are my maid, what do you think your role here is?'' the queen replied with cold and made Lucy wonder why weren't she even crueler.

''O-Of course, please forgive me.''

Well, it seems like this little detail about life in Middle Age escaped Lucy's knowledge.

While she tried to help take that annoying armor off, Lucy started a conversation with the woman. She sincerely hoped the queen wouldn't refuse talking to her.

''Has Your Majesty been working up until now?''Lucy started.

The woman narrowed her eyes being trustless. After analyzing the question and the best answer a few moments, she replied:

''Yes. But it's none of your business.''

''Well, I'm just concerned for Your Highness' health.'' Which was entirely true. ''It's dangerous not to have a good night's sleep. If you don't sleep enough, you will be tired next day and your body and brain won't function effectively.''

Again, the queen replied carefully:

''How do you know?''

''I… ''

Lucy thought fast about all the things she's leant in school and high school; and she decided it's not a lie to tell:

''I know more than doctors and teachers know these days.''

The Queen widened her eyes in surprise. How could that be? She could've been an excellent student back at her own kingdom, but how could she know _more_ than the teachers?

''You must've been a good student, then.''

Lucy's mind flew with sadness back to her homeland.

''I was.''

After a short break, the blond suddenly remembered something she had been curious about.

''Your Majesty, what is your real name? All I have head is you nickname, which is the Bloody Que-''

She suddenly stopped and scolded herself for being such an idiot. The woman, as expected, got angry, but she didn't face Lucy.

''I-I am sorry, I just…''

''How dare you! You think I don't know what my nickname is? I don't need someone like you to tell me!''

Wait. She couldn't be. . .

''And yes, they are damn right to call me that way. If you don't think it's reasonable, you might want to try my anger on your own skin!''

She couldn't be mad that they named her this cruel way, could she? Instead of getting afraid, Lucy softened and looked at her with a sad smiled. This woman was just a normal person! Who was the one that called her a monster? And it was only surprising to have found this out so soon.

The queen sighed, calming down.

''Erza. Erza Scarlet.''

Wow, she actually told her?!

''Such a beautiful name… Thank you for telling me, Your Majesty.'' Lucy smiled kindly.

She couldn't see her face, but I will only tell you that Erza flushed.

''Well, here you go! Aren't you feeling better now?''

The queen wore a simple white nightdress that suited her better than expected. She didn't reply and walked toward her bed.

''Close the window now.''

Doing as she was told, Lucy asked her one more thing, which she was somehow more afraid to ask than anything else. She hoped she would get a satisfying answer. No, she only hoped she would get an answer.

''Your Majesty. . . May I ask you one more thing?''

''Go on'' Erza answered simply.

''Today… when the Mysterious Prince was taken to your office…''

She started trembling out of the blue. She almost gave up asking, but she was too curious, so she opened her mouth intending to continue, when Erza cut her off.

''The Mysterious Prince will be all right. I only had him learn a lesson for kidnapping someone as yourself. Today I saw his condition and had a little talk with him. Are you not satisfied with his weak punishment?''

The woman watched carefully every reaction of Lucy. She saw her look into her own eyes with sadness and begs.

''N-NO! I…. I mean… it's quite enough what he had born and… I hate watching people in pain…''

''You sure are kind hearted…'' Erza said spacing out, probably drowning in a sad memory of hers.

''Tell me, Lucy Sketchnik. . . How did the prince treat you?''

This time, _Lucy_ searched through the intentions of this question and looked for a proper answer.

''He… He didn't do anything to me. He took pretty much care of me…''

Erza widened her eyes a moment and Lucy started fearing her answer hadn't been the right one.

''Do you know why he stole you?''

The blonde started sweating. This wasn't good. Erza was smelling that something was fishy and she could see that quite well. Why would a prince steal a princess while they were supposed to marry each other? Maybe he wanted to live a life with her without marriage? No, too unreliable. Maybe they wanted to escape the live from the castle and to live a commoner's life? No, too unrealistic. Then why? Why would he? She couldn't tell her right away her story!

''I… don't know…''

Lucy found the queen study her face and movements carefully. After a big pause of fear and silence, Erza suddenly spoke.

''You told me the prince didn't harm you at all, right?''

''R-Right…'' the girl answered with fear. She knew well this wasn't right at all.

''But Commander Marcus Johnsgate told me a completely different thing.''

Lucy's face turned completely white. The little lights in her eyes were shaking along with her body. Marcus! She had forgotten about Marcus!

''You must've been the only one to tell the truth. I wouldn't have trusted any of Marcus nor the prince. But is seems like I also have my doubts in your situation.''

''Y-You have questioned… the prince about this, too?'' Lucy freaked out. What if Natsu said a completely different thing from what _she_ said? This would be a disaster!

''Yes, I have. And it seems like Commander Marcus Johnsgate and The Mysterious Prince are blaming each other for your past condition, about which, by the way, I have no clue how recovered.''

So Natsu blamed Johnsgate? So he told the truth. The girl sighed easily, which Erza didn't forget to notice, calming down a little.

''The only thing that remains is to hear who _you_ are blaming and we'll consider it the truth.''

But her look told Lucy a completely different thing. She had to think carefully. If she agreed with Natsu and told her Marcus was the one who harmed her, the queen won't believe her and accuse her of betrayal and she might be as well executed. If not, only fired from the position as personal maid. If she told her Marcus was right and the prince was the one who harmed her, it will be like a self sentence to death! She already said the prince didn't harm her, so it would have the same ending. In the end, she decided it was best to stay neutral.

''It… It was still dark, Your Majesty, I couldn't tell which one was. But… ''

''But what?''

''But I have a hunch about who it might have been. I suspect one of the soldiers… B-But I'm not sure, so please don't punish anyone!''

Erza narrowed her eyes once more. She knew very well how fresh Lucy's wounds had been. It was impossible to have stayed with them ever since the night before they arrived. But she decided to give up on this unimportant matter.

''I see.'' she moaned getting into the bed.

Lucy remained silent. After a few minutes in which she couldn't dare move, the queen said:

''Now I can't sleep because you kept insisting for me to change.''

''I-I-I-I'm extremely sorry!'' Lucy flushed with embarrassment.

''Will you shut the light already?'' Erza continued annoyed.

Lucy bit her lower lip. She was doing this job awfully bad! She blew the light and the room sank into darkness and silence.

''You can go to sleep, too, you know?'' Erza told her quietly after a while.

''I… I don't know… the way back…'' Lucy admitted with embarrassment.

The queen didn't reply. She just turned to one side, facing the wall on which the moon was placing calming rays through the shadows of the clouds. They were both drowning in the silence without being able to make a sound. Somehow, Lucy felt the queen really calm and comforting. Outside, the clouds have partly covered the sky and it soon started to rain with monotony.

''I wonder if the prison keeper is sleeping yet. . . '' Erza said softly.

Lucy widened her eyes and looked in the direction on the queen. She understood well what the woman meant. She felt gratefulness fill her fast beating heart.

''Your Majesty…'' she started.

Erza kept silent a little, then continued: ''It's past the midnight and people should just go sleep at this hour. After all, they have to wake up at the dawn.''

Lucy bit her lower lip not to burst into tears and not to jump on the woman and hug her.

''Thank you'' She whispered and the queen heard her loud and crystal clear. Then, the loud sound of an enthusiastic girl closing the door could be heard almost in the whole castle.

Erza sighed. She couldn't tell why but she started feeling a little lonely.

As for Lucy, she was sprinting down the halls, trying to remember the way out the castle. The message Erza meant was clear: ''Go see your prince, but you have to get back before dawn and before anybody sees you.''

She eventually managed to get out of the castle through the backdoor of the kitchen. She immediately spotted the little building of the prison. She didn't even notice the rain. She was happy that the queen allowed her to see Natsu!

She reached the tall gate that separated her from the hall with the cells. It was closed. So how was she going to get past it? She managed to open the little portion that allowed the short keeper to see through. She also looked through and noticed the man sleeping on his chair. But how was she going to open the gate? She laid against the iron door, thinking, when she felt her back falling as the door was slowly opening under her weight. So it had been opened?! She ignored the thought that these people were much too careless when she remembered that they would never try to run away from the fury of the Bloody Queen. From the fury of Erza. She entered carefully and quietly, instantly looking where she was stepping. She entered the hall with the cells. The smell was disgusting.

She walked at first without looking into the cells. She knew that it took more to get to Natsu's cell, so she didn't mind studying those poor filthy men of even skeletons. But the hall was soon ending, so she started looking for a dark shade of pink. It only took her one minute to find him. She sat on her knees and whispered his name, looking upon the thin blanket that was covering his entire body except for his hair. She didn't see any movement. Suddenly, a dark thought crossed her mind. What if he was dead?

''Natsu!'' she whimpered trying to get rid of her doubts.

The body flinched and Lucy flinched as well.

''Natsu!'' she called over once more, as silently as she could not to wake anyone else up, least the prison keeper. She saw the body move and a hand came out, removing the blanket from his face. He knew there was only one person who knew his real name here. Lucy smiled widely when she saw his surprised face. He was looking great compared to the last time she saw him. He was clean and, even if he didn't have much of bandages and much of the wounds and scratches were still uncovered, he had his face back. She giggled with happiness while he got off his wretch bed and approached her with excitement, also sitting on his knees. The both of them were happy to see each other.

''Lucy!'' he exclaimed still on shock.

''How are you?'' Lucy smiled, her eyes shining in the moon light that broke through into this place. Natsu felt even happier when he saw her own happiness. She was so wonderful, he forgot about his pain.

''I'm ok, how about you?''

She didn't answer and, instead, couldn't control herself and took her hand through the bars and to his face. He flinched under the feel of her cold and wet skin that sent shivers in his whole body. She fondled his cheek with tenderness and bit her lower lip trying not to cry.

''I… I was so worried about you, Natsu…''

He stood there, looking at her beautiful face with his eyes still big from the surprise.

''I'm glad you're all right.'' she said smiling and took her hand away blushing, but he caught it fast and took it to his chest, trapping it between his own trembling palms.

''Don't worry about me; but you! How are _you_? Lollipop told me everything.''

His face saddened and he almost started crying.

''I can't believe what you did! How can you be so careless?''

She lowered her look. It pained her to see him kind of angry about her.

''Do you have any idea how many hours I spent crying and hoping you will be all right?''

It shocked her that he just admitted he cried. She felt his trembling hand going through the bars and catching her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. His other hand was still holding her own hand, having her feel his fast heartbeats.

She could spot little tears rolling down his cheeks.

''Don't ever do that again. I don't care that you did it for me; I'd rather die than have you like that ever again! Promise me you won't do that ever again!''

She looked away once more, escaping his hold.

''Lucy!''

But how could she promise him such a thing? She would always do that for the ones she cared for.

''Lollipop healed me, so I'm all right.''

''Yes, but Lollipop won't be there every time! What would've happened if you hadn't had her magic in your body? You would've died!''

She bit her lower lip harder, trying not to cry.

''Lucy… I don't want to lose you…'' he said more softly.

They heard a thunder crush the silence. Lucy flinched.

''How… How did they treat you, Natsu?''

He grinned bravely.

''It's no big deal. Nothing's too much for Natsu Dragneel.''

She also smiled.

''I'm glad to hear that.''

''How about you?''

''I… I managed to become the Queen's personal maid. You know, she isn't such a bad person, after all. She allowed me to come here.''

''You could've done that even without her will.''

''No, you don't understand! It's impossible to do something out of her will!''

''But you could've done that without her knowing.''

''Why do you keep arguing with me? Maybe you could do that, but I can't!''

''That's Lucy for you. Never out of somebody's word.''

''Will you cut it out? I'm just saying I don't have the _skill_ to do that!''

He kept silent.

''Skill? You think that's a skill?''

''I…'' she flushed. ''Of course I do. It's a difficult job. I… always admired you for being able to escape school so easily.''

He looked at her with surprise.

''I… didn't know that.''

She smiled amused.

''How could you? I never told you.''

''So did Lollipop tell you the plan?''

''Yes. I managed quite much of it already.''

''Good. We're in your hands for now.''

The both smiled. Natsu grinned out of the blue.

''So what else did Lollipop tell you?''

''Um… she kept pitying me for my condition… and…oh!''

She suddenly understood why he grinned and blushed when she remembered the kiss he had sent her.

''Y-You rat! You promised you won't do stuff like that again!''

''Well that was for back then. Now you have to be careful around me.''

He smirked and she frowned, her face completely red.

''I-Idiot! You were crying moments ago.''

His smirk disappeared and he frowned.

''I never did such a thing.''

She revolted with a long ''What?!'' and started arguing with him again. She gave up fast, being forced to admit he hadn't cried. These were Natsu and Lucy after all; always fighting, no matter the situation. After that, they both kept quiet. Lucy started noticing the room get a little brighter.

''Oh no! I really have to go now!''

''C-Can't you stay a little more?'' he asked looking at her with sadness and longing as she was getting up.

''If anybody sees me here, I'm doomed!''

He caught her arm before she would leave.

''Please, wait. I…''

She knelt again just to get closer to make him speak lower.

''I won't let you get away before I give you something.''

She looked at him with curiosity.

''Give me what?''

He grinned devilishly and closed the distance between them.

''You never learn, Lucy Heartfillia, do you?''

He let his lips press against hers through the bars. It only took one second, because she immediately threw herself back, blushing.

''Natsu!'' she screamed, but immediately covered her mouth and ran away before she was caught by somebody.

Natsu was still smiling.

''That girl. . . ''

He sat back on his bed, placing his arms under his head and staring at the ceiling. He could still feel the sweet kiss on his lips and it was already making him feel better in this stinky prison.

As for Lucy, she managed not to be caught. She got back in the queen's room quietly before she would wake up.

She touched her lips, still blushing.

For some reason, she didn't mind it as bad as she did the first time.

**Well, guys, I am sorry. I made you (probably) expect something more romantic, but it seems I kind of had some problems here, so… Whatever… hope you enjoyed it! Looking forward for the next chapter! **


	11. Truth or Death

**So yeah I reread the last chapter and I have to admit I am kind of embarrassed with it. How could I make so many mistakes?! :((((( Well anyway I hope you forgive me…**

''Natsu!''

_. . . Huh? Who's that . . . ?_

''Natsu! Please wake up!''

_Mmmn . . . Who the heck . . .?_

''Come on!''

It was the third day since Lucy and Natsu had arrived at the Kingdom of Dragon's court. Natsu, still in prison, obviously, was slowly recovering from the 'punishment' Erza Scarlet, known also as the Bloody Queen arranged for him. Lucy, the new personal maid of the queen's was trying hard to get Erza's trust as soon as possible; more likely, before two weeks from then. As for now, she is desperately trying to wake up Natsu. Her hands are trembling and she is extremely nervous. Sitting on her knees, she is holding the bars of the cell, looking at the moving figure of Natsu's under the blanket. There were only a few hours until the dawn. She had no time to waste.

It was dark, but she could watch her dear neighbor finally approach the bars.

''Lucy?'' he whispered still half in the world of dreams, studying her shaking silhouette.

''For crying out loud! What took you so long?''

Her voice was trembling as well as she seemed quite troubled by something.

''What's wrong?'' he moaned sleepily.

''Listen, I was cleaning up the Queen's stuff when I found something.''

He watched her take something out of her clothes; something she must have been protecting carefully. He started being curious.

''What's that?'' he carelessly rose his voice.

''Shh! Keep it down!''

''Ok so what's that?'' he whispered.

''It the queen's '_Life Journal'_.'' She whispered so softly, it almost sounded like the wind.

''A diary? So what?'' he again rose his voice.

''Oh, Natsu, I am begging you to keep it down! Can't you understand how desperate I am at the moment?''

She indeed looked quite horrified and the guy immediately felt guilty.

''If anybody gets me, I am _dead_.''

He looked in her big eyes somehow scared himself. This object she had gotten a hold of was amazingly important and he was just starting to realize this.

''Go on.'' he encouraged her.

''I . . . couldn't control myself and I read a little. Oh. . . you have no idea what I found in there. . . The thing is, I am in a lot of trouble if I get caught. There are political things that, if they are showed off in public, many people would have to be executed. I'm so scared. . . I don't know what to do, Natsu. I keep having this feeling I am followed and I always see myself get caught and killed by somebody. I used to like spending time alone with the queen just a few hours ago, but now I fear her presence most. What do I do? What am I going to do?''

Her voice has been shaking and now she started crying silently. Natsu stared at her not knowing what to do. He was quite surprised that she risked so much coming here just to tell him these, but he guessed she must have been in need for comfort.

''Why did you read it in the first place?''

''I don't know, I thought . . . I thought I might find something useful for me to get closer to the queen and for us to get out of here, but-''

''Heavens, Lucy! You knew you weren't allowed to do that! You knew you might get killed! Why did you do it?''

''Please keep it down. . .'' she whispered with pain. ''I don't know, ok? I just. . . don't know. I never imagined it would be something so serious, I just . . . And it's not like I want to hear it from _you_!''

He sighed deeply.

''Get back to the castle.''

She raised her head and looked in his eyes with surprise.

''It's even more dangerous now. So return before anybody kills you for real.''

''B-But. . .''

''Go!''

His serious tone hurt her. His face was showing determination and cruelty. Or so she thought.

''How can you say that?''

'' 'How can I say that'?! You said yourself you are afraid!''

''That's not what I meant.'' she whispered.

She stared at him a moment longer and then rose up and walked away. Her steps echoed in the silence of the sleeping prison. Natsu sighed as deeply as he could, trying to wash away the frustration he has gathered. He then spotted a little piece of paper on the ground which probably had fallen from the diary. With not little effort, he managed to catch it between his fingers and narrowed his eyes trying to decipher the hand writing in the dark. As he accepted he couldn't, he decided to wait until this dirty place would catch a little light.

He moved in the pitch black and laid against the cold wall. He closed his eyes tight and thought about what Lucy had told him. She most probably wouldn't get caught, but then again, she wasn't such a good liar and he was worried like heck. He had been kind of cruel sending her away when she needed his support most. This was a lot of frustration in addition, because she was probably hurt now. Heck, girls get hurt so fast!

But what felt the most awful of all was that he couldn't do anything from the place he was at the moment. He had to rely on Lucy for the time being and all he could do was mentally cheer for her. Which he was failing without problem.

Suddenly, he caught the distant sound of someone approaching fast. His heartbeats hurried without him knowing why. The way the steps sounded like told him there were two or three soldiers coming his way. He wondered what the reason could be. Nobody seemed to enter this place excepting special cases like bringing someone new in. His heart stopped for a moment only to start racing the next at the thought that filled his mind. What if they just caught Lucy?

He jumped off his place and hit himself against the bars, pressing his face through the metal things. He still couldn't see anything.

The steps were getting closer and closer. Out of the blue, another pair of steps echoed in the air while they were hitting the ground rapidly.

''Let. Me GO!'' a kid's voice sounded through the fast stepping. He probably had tried to get away from the soldiers and they stopped him, Natsu thought. The pink haired sighed with relief, curiosity replacing his nervousness. He thought he had heard that voice before, but couldn't remember where.

The creak and crackling that followed were made by the old grate opening and thrusting back, imprisoning another person. This time a bare child. It was only a little visible thanks to the light of the soldier's torch made, but the moment they left, Natsu began searching with his eyes through the dark to see the kid. It looked like his cell was somehow in front of Natsu's own, so it would be easy to see each other.

The silence fell in as fast as the men left. Natsu couldn't make a sound. After a few minutes, he could hear little sobs coming from the boy. He wondered what he could do in the situation. He wondered if he had to do something, in the first place.

''Yo! Newbie!'' he called over trying to sound big and scary, but couldn't keep an amused smile bloom on his lips. He hoped the kid – who flinched and stopped making any other sound – wouldn't be able to read through the rough tone.

''Stop crying like a brat! I'm trying to sleep here!''

After a little silence break, he added:

''Why did they bring you here, anyway? To wake us all up?''

''They said the prison was empty.'' the kid whispered and Natsu froze, a shiver traveling through his body. He had been alone all these hours? For two days, he had been sleeping alongside corpses?

''Well I'm here! So shut you little trap!''

Once more, he tried making the kid speak.

''So why did they bring you here for, huh?''

He didn't reply and Natsu started wondering after a while if this boy hadn't been just his imagination as he might've suffered from so many hours in silence and loneliness.

''For _justice_.'' The kid eventually replied making Natsu flinch easily.

''Why? What did you do?'' he asked in a pretty kind voice, making the boy feel a little more comfortable.

''Nothing.''

Natsu raised an eyebrow and waited for the rest of the answer. As the boy wasn't adding anything, he said:

''You mean you were arrested for nothing?''

''I was blamed for stealing. But I didn't steal anything.''

''… I see.''

Again, silence fell in. Natsu was listening to his own breathing while looking at the rocks on the floor, wondering if it was dawn yet. His fingers started playing with the hay on the cold ground while he tried to remember the smell of fresh grass like a drama queen he was at the moment. He tried to remember the rays of the sun annoyingly getting in his eyes in the hot summer days. But all he could see when he was closing his eyes were dark. And a beautiful face in the background, the face of a sad girl crying. He sighed deeply, feeling guilty for making Lucy sad and angry. Suddenly, the kid's voice interrupted his thoughts.

'' Say… What's a _newbie_?''

~~~~~~~~~~~ O-0-O

As the morning light was shining brightly through the clear windows and down on the large table from the dining room in the castle, despite the rainy weather lately, a few people were conversing in silence, waiting for the breakfast to be served. The queen was sat on her royal chair that looked like a throne at the end of the long table. Her elbows were fixed in the table, at each side of her plates, and her tangled hands were forming something like a hammock for her chin to rest on. Nobody was beside her; nobody was talking to her. You could tell how even her underdogs feared her to the point of trying to avoid her. But she didn't seem to notice. She was exigently looking at a certain blond maid. She didn't even blink.

While many maids and butlers robotically entered the room with as many plates with food apologizing at the same time for the hold-up, all those people who had the magnificent honor of dining alongside the Queen herself stopped their chatting and started taking their sits.

''Breakfast is served'' an important butler of the castle announced, but nobody seemed to hear or mind him.

Erza was still studying Lucy from the distance even long after her place had been placed in front of her. Why is she trembling? she thought. She has been trembling ever since last afternoon. Lucy was, indeed, very agitated. She kept looking with wide eyes from side to side, at every single person in the room, flinching at every move near her and sweating. The queen was having her doubts about her.

She didn't seem to notice a man pulling the chair beside her and sitting down. He looked at her for a while, then dared to speak:

''Your Majesty, your food is going to turn cold.''

Erza eyed him fast. Marcus Johnsgate. She looked at her plate and found it full. She sighed and straightened her back, getting her arms off the table. Her fingers surrounded the silver fork tightly and her narrow eyes studied the food. The commander looked at her amused until he couldn't hold up a laughter.

''Your Highness, I doubt the food is poisoned.''

The woman raised her look and glared at him. Not taking her eyes off him, she clapped her hands fast and waited. Lucy flinched and stared at the queen with wide eyes. She approached her fast.

''D-Did you call for me, Your Majesty?''

''Taste the food.'' Erza said simply, still glaring at Johnsgate.

Lucy gulped and looked in the plate. Vegetable salad, rabbit meat, something that looked like an omelet, humming-bird tongue (a deliciousness that only rich people could afford), bread; on a separate plate, all kinds of fruits and as a drink, wine. Lucy used a spare fork and took a little piece of meat. Her hand was visibly trembling even though she would have done anything to stop it, especially in front of the queen and the commander.

''Wait.'' The queen ordered. A little cold smile appeared in the corners of her lips. ''It would be troublesome if the food has, indeed poison. You are a princess too, after all.''

She made a quick move with her hand and called over to another servant. The poor man approached fast and eat the food instead of Lucy. The queen didn't even watch as if she was already expecting what would follow. The man suddenly stopped chewing and gripped his neck while his eyes were getting red. Lucy watched horrified and Marcus surprised and amused because the queen had been right as the poor man fell on his knees trying to throw up what he had eaten. His neck kept burning on the inside and his body kept fighting for rescuing while nobody moved a finger to help him. At last, his struggling ended when he died. Lucy was now trembling even harder while her hands were pressing against her mouth and stomach and her wide eyes shaking in horror.

The queen sighed bored and told Lucy to send the message to the chef that he is to be executed from her order.

Lucy started at the woman without being able to move an inch. She had to do as ordered, but she couldn't she was frozen.

''Didn't you hear what Her Majesty told you to do?''Marcus frowned.

Lucy stare moved to his face.

''B-But . . .''

''Lucy Sketchnik, do you want to share the same fate as this rubbish did?''

Erza waved above the corpse. Lucy looked once more at the man and couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed on the ground and felt the desperate need to throw up. She heard Marcus ask the queen if she would like for him to take her away. She didn't see the queen nod shortly and call over two guards with a move of her hand in order to have the corpse taken away and the chef executed.

The blond maid felt a strong hand grip her forearm and start dragging her to the exit. She tried to get up and walk herself, but she kept tripping, so she ended up being embarrassingly dragged like a sack. She whimpered under the pain of his strong grip while he opened the door and closed it, throwing her away. She raised her teary eyes towards him and felt in the atmosphere that this man didn't volunteer himself to take her away just to be a nice guy. He wanted something with Lucy and that made the girl be afraid.

The next moment, as she was rubbing the pain away from her forearm, he let his eyes drop down over her trembling body.

''You and I need to have a little talk.'' he said quietly.

He looked at her a moment longer and then turned around and told her to follow him.

She stood up slowly and the thought of running away stroke her agitated mind. But he was only a few steps away from her, wouldn't he catch her?

Even the profile of his back looked scary and she thought that it was worth trying at least.

She waited until he got a little further. But he seemed to guess what she was about to do, because, the next moment, he turned back around and looked at her frowning. Their eye contact took quite a lot of time, until Lucy decided not to change her mind. She was convinced herself that it wasn't worth trying to run away anymore.

But she was too afraid for now. She was too afraid to face even more fear.

She gritted her teeth and sprinted back. Marcus immediately jumped from his place and ran after her. The girl felt tears coming out of her eyes and falling in her hair. She knew what would follow. She knew she had to be punished for not obeying. But she was just too scared.

She passed a maid in her run and almost bumped into a butler. She turned around the corner and then another corner. Marcus was easily gaining distance between them.

So many tears fogged her eyes. She spotted the stairs in front of her. Jumping over three at once, she climbed them down. But Marcus was climbing down _five_ at once. She reached the exit door. Her little door of escape. If she were outside, she could find many other opportunities to get lost of Marcus. But what was she saying? He was a trained soldier.

She trust her arm to catch the latch, when she felt his hand fall on her shoulder and grip it like his life depended on it. She screamed as his nails were jabbed into her flesh and he pulled her back. She fell on his chest and he caught her arm with his spare hand. She could hear his light pant while her own was breaking her lungs.

''Thinking about escaping, aren't we?'' he said through his teeth.

She screamed again as he shook her brutally. He then turned her around so he could face her. She watched horrified as his arm rose up fast and fell down even faster, slapping her and throwing her to the ground. The same kind of hit she got from Natsu back in their own world.

She took her cold, trembling hand to her red cheek, calming down the pain a little. But the next moment, Marcus surrounded her thin neck with his think, powerful fingers and raised her up from the ground. Her head turned red pretty fast and she struggled for freedom as her eyes were begging for mercy.

''Stand up!'' he screamed.

His face was deformed with anger and a vein could be visible in a side of his neck. He soon calmed down and stared at Lucy's red head right before deciding to let her go. He dropped her to the ground and looked at her pathetic figure caught between gaps of air and coughs. He swore and sighed.

''There's no point in hurting you now. You will be lashed anyway.''

While he was looking at the poor her, he was surprised to notice her beautiful forms of the body. He waited until she caught her breath and calmed down. His eyes rolled along the halls nearby. He was glad to see they were alone.

''Are you done being overly dramatic?'' he said through his teeth.

She raised her head and looked at him with those huge, chocolate, scared and trembling eyes of hers. She rose up slowly, making careful moves as if he were a carnivorous animal or something. He caught her shoulders before she would fall down again.

''How did you do it?''

She stared at him not understanding what he meant. Before he would hit her again, she said fast:

''W-What do you mean?''

He swore.

''Don't play dumb! I don't have the whole day, either. So tell me. How did you heal yourself so fast?''

The only answers he received were her big, teary eyes. He started angering again, but a sudden thought hit him like a rock, replacing anger with a little fear.

''Are you a witch?''

She didn't answer again. It was like she was mute and only her eyes could speak. Realizing how she didn't reply, he took it as an 'it's not impossible'. He took his hands off her in a rush and started looking at her like she had some kind of an illness. Disgust.

''You're a witch, aren't you?''

She didn't know whether or not to nod. This could have been her rescue. She only limited at doing nothing. The man sent his hand through his hair and looked at his surroundings with frustration.

''Damn. I should've known something's off with you.''

He looked the girl once more in the eye and found nothing but fear.

''Personal maid, huh?''

He thought about the danger the queen must've been in if this witch completed her task or whatever she planned by becoming the personal maid.

''Nah, she must've known. The way she looked at you when you weren't paying attention to her… Yeah, she definitely must've known.''

That was when Lucy realized in which danger she could be if the queen thinks she is a witch. Their – hers and Natsu's – plan would be doomed as she would be probably imprisoned as well and sentenced as a witch.

''N-No. I'm not a witch.''

He turned his attention back at her.

''What're you saying?''

''I'm not a witch. Think about it, If I were, I would have done pretty many things 'till now.''

''Then how do you explain the healing?''

She lowered her face a little and thought. She raised her shoulders then let them down.

''I just healed.''

''You just healed.'' he repeated raising his eyebrows. ''Just… like that?''

Hesnapped his fingerswith disbelief making her feel stupid. He stared in her eyes and let silence feel the atmosphere for a while.

''Who are you? _What_ are you, to be exact.''

''Human?'' she whispered.

He laughed shortly without any happiness.

''I didn't mean that, trash. You are obviously not a bare princess who would like to serve the queen as a thank-you. I don't know is she noticed this yet, but I sure did. What are you? If you're not a witch, then are you a spy from another kingdom?''

He waved to his surroundings.

''Don't tell me this is all just you little play?''

She was looking down at her feet, feeling how she was getting dizzy. He narrowed his eyes.

''How about your little _friend_?''

Lucy flinched and Marcus grinned, revealing his white teeth.

''I don't know what your plan is, but I know that you won't manage to take it to an end. Or not you two together, anyway. At least one of you is going to die in exactly twelve days from now. So speak.''

She closed her eyes tightly, trembling from head to toe. Oh how she wished Natsu were with her. He would have found a perfect plan for them. He was already an expert in this stuff while she, an honest and trustworthy girl, wasn't prepared for a situation like this. Now she was caught between telling the truth and lying. One of these options will kill her sooner or later. She wished her heart wouldn't beat so fast, she wished her mind wasn't so crowded and agitated and she wished the clock would stop and give her time to think.

''I. . . ''

_Think, think, think!_

Johnsgate was waiting impatiently for her answers.

''Um. . . It. . . ''

_Come ON, damn it! THINK!_

''Commander Marcus Johnsgate?'' a sudden voice could be heard a few steps away on the hall they had come from. The man turned around and faced a short, plump butler dressed in a red simple uniform. Marcus swore for being interrupted while Lucy felt like she just saw an angel coming down from heaven in the body of a butler.

''Her Majesty is calling for her personal maid.''

''I have business with her right now. Go back and tell her she is coming right away.''

Marcus turned back and faced Lucy with cold eyes.

''Commander.'' the butler insisted.

Johnsgate spaced out overly pissed.

''The Queen needs her maid. Now.''

Marcus didn't say anything. He glared at Lucy. The girl read in his eyes a clear message: 'Don't think I'm over with you'. He sent her away with a fast move of his hand and she ran away from his presence like a little, scared mouse.

In the Queen's 'office', Lucy stood shyly while the butler who showed her the way was exiting silently. The girl didn't dare to move. Erza was writing fast on a piece of old paper and she didn't really seem in an excellent mood. But then again, she was never in a good mood.

The woman sank the fluffy goose feather in the little ink bottle once more and then continued writing.

''Sit down, Lucy Sketchnik.'' she said and Lucy immediately obeyed.

And she waited.

''Do you know why you are here?''

''N-No Your Majesty.'' Lucy replied confused and scared. Then she added fast: ''Forgive me.''

Erza looked at her for a second still not stopping her feather from slipping over the paper with rush.

''I see.'' she sighed. ''Then I guess you are, indeed, not used to the laws in a castle. Did you not use to punish your servants when they didn't obey back at your castle, princess?''

Lucy flinched and understood the whole situation.

''N-No, Your Majesty. I mean, I never liked to see people suffering, so I personally never did such a thing.''

''Then you do not know you are in the same situation right now, do you?''

''I… figured.''

She rose up from her seat and bowed down in respect.

''I am sorry, Your Highness! Please forgive my boldness, but I swear I wanted to do as you told me, but I just couldn't move. I never saw… anyone dying before… so I…''

Just remembering about the poor man, Lucy's stomach turned upside down. Erza finally stopped writing, placed the feather in the little bottle, sat her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her tangled fingers. She waited a while. You could tell she was somehow testing Lucy. Lately, all she was doing was for testing her personal maid.

''I understand, Lucy. I forgive you.'' she said simply and Lucy blinked. ''You will be spared and you won't be punished. But just this once. Next time, I will make sure you will suffer three times more than you would be supposed to. Do you understand me?''

''Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you.'' Lucy said, but instead of feeling relieved, she was sad and afraid. Because all she could think about that moment was the diary. The queen probably hasn't noticed yet. But when she will…

She rose up and realized Erza was staring, almost glaring at her. She flinched with surprise and looked away feeling uncomfortable and being too conscious about her stare.

''Is this all, Your Majesty?''

''Not yet.''

Lucy bit her lower lip, her whole body suddenly sinking in sweat and started praying that Erza hadn't discovered she had read her diary.

''Why are you so agitated, Lucy Sketchnik?'' the queen asked with a little smile on her lips and in a bored manner.

The girl felt like someone was squeezing her neck so she couldn't speak.

''N-No r-reason, Your Highness…''

Erza laughed coldly.

''You are not a good liar, Lucy Sketchnik. Now calm down. You can trust me.''

There's no point in trusting you if you find out, Lucy thought. But she couldn't say anything out loud. She tried so hard to calm down and make it seem like nothing happened, but the queen was too sharp for her. Or more like she wasn't a good actress at all.

''It seems like you refuse to speak…'' Erza sighed. She rose up from her seat and took a look at her work – a long letter to the King of the Demons from whom she hoped she could get help in the war against the North Kingdom of Fire – and let a long break of silence fall in.

When she finished re-reading the letter, she turned a part of her attention back to Lucy. She sighed.

''Tell me, maid Lucy…''

Lucy tried to prepare herself for what would come next.

''What are you doing at night?''

She could swear she did her best to keep calm, but she couldn't take over that flinch and felt how the color of her face vanished under a great white.

''Well, s-… sleeping, of course.'' she laughed a little too forced.

''Hmm…'' Erza smiled. ''I see… You know, that makes me wonder just which one of you and the prison keeper, Jack, is telling the truth.''

What?! She has thought he had been sleeping both times she entered the prison.

''Why of course, I _had_ to tell him that I had allowed to you go visit your dear kidnapper.''

She started walking slowly around the room.

''And do you know what he told me?''

She smiled.

''That you went to see him more than once. To be exact, you visited the prison _twice_.''

She started laughing and Lucy also forced a little laugh.

''Such a shame, right?'' she sighed. ''Well, I got angry, of course, and I told him my personal maid would never do such a thing. She would never leave my side. Because that's what she promised me.''

She looked Lucy in the eye to see her reaction. The girl turned even paler. ''So I had him sentenced. No way my faithful maid would do such a thing; so I concluded he is a liar; and there's nothing I hate more in this world than liars.'''

She smiled at Lucy.

''Right?''

Lucy also smiled shortly, but everything about her was terrified.

''I figured you must be angry because he lied like a dog. So I wanted you to take part of his execution. I know he only spoke to me this morning, but the sooner the merrier, right?''

At the sound of the work 'execution', Lucy flinched. She stared at the woman with fear.

''N-No, Your Majesty! Please don't! I don't want you to kill anybody!''

Erza raised her eyebrows, then lowered them and narrowed her eyes.

'''Kill'? Oh my, what a rough word you used there, Princess Lucy.'' she said through her teeth. ''I do not kill, but give people what they deserve.''

She stopped walking in front of the girl, dangerously close from her face. She grimaced.

''Or is it that you think the prison keeper doesn't deserve to be punished for his lying? Maybe you might know something that I don't and you want to keep it for yourself?''

Lucy felt like she could only resist a little longer before she would faint of too much fear and stress. It was already obvious that the woman knew everything. That made the girl wonder if _everything_ also contained the diary reading. The queen's eyes slowly rolled towards Lucy's cheek. It was red- from the time Marcus had slapped her- and that made her frown a little. She raised her hand and touched it with her beautiful white fingers. That was when she also felt the trembling Lucy couldn't stop.

''What happened?'' she whispered and Lucy was thankful enough that she changed the subject.

''I … fell downstairs.''

Erza frowned.

''You just love lying, don't you? Now stop being so afraid of me and answer me fair and square. What happened?''

Maybe she actually had tried to sound comforting, but Lucy was too scared to realize it.

''I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it is nothing important. Please don't mind me.''

''So you do acknowledge you are lying to me.''

The girl flinched.

''I am a clumsy girl. I really fell downstairs. After Commander Marcus had taken me away, I-''

She suddenly stopped, realizing what a big mistake she just made.

''Marcus, huh? Where did Marcus take you? What does 'away' mean?''

''He… um… t-took me downstairs where he would have… uh…''

The poor girl's mind was already too dizzy and confused. She didn't know what she was saying anymore. She dared to look in the woman's eyes for a moment and realized Erza knew as well as she did that she was caught. There was no escape.

''Truth or death, Sketchnik.''

Lucy couldn't feel her feet anymore. She started forgetting where she was and what was happening around her; her eyes were blurry but she didn't know if it was because of the tears or her dizziness. Her breath was suddenly cut and her shaking hands started agitating. She gritted her teeth feeling how the ground was slipping from under her feet. Her heartbeats were the only thing she could hear as soon as her ears popped and a sharp and little sound from her mind like a vacuum cleaner in the distance made her head feel like crushing under an invisible pressure. She threw the queen a last look and saw the woman's eyes widen with surprise as Lucy's fingers unconsciously grabbed her arm looking for something stable to keep her from falling. But nothing could stop it anymore. The last thing she knew was Erza's cold, but surprised look as she realized Lucy was fainting.

Then everything turned black.

Natsu liked the little guy. He was funny and kept calm despite the situation he was in. His name was Peter and the reason why he had thought he had heard the kid's voice before was because he had the exact same voice as his cousin; which was a reason in addition to like him. You could easily say Natsu got attached to him. They have talked the entire morning and got to know each other better. Well, more like Natsu got to know Peter better. He came from a poor family in the Kingdom of Fire, which was an enemy to the Kingdom of Dragons, the kingdom Natsu and Lucy were trapped in for now. Peter decided to rely on luck - though he didn't believe in luck- and left his sick mother and other two brothers in order to look for a place to work if anyone would have hired him. He ended up being brought here, in this bloody Kingdom, where he had been accused of thievery after he bought bread with his own money, earned with his own sweat. Natsu pitied him, but there was nothing he could do.

''I promise you, if I manage to get out of here first, I will do whatever I can to free you! You can count on me!'' Natsu had told him once.

''But what can you do against the queen's will? Everyone fears her because everyone knows how bad she is.''

''Don't worry. A friend of mine is working for the queen for now. She is trying her best right in this moment to get us out of here.'' Natsu winked in the dark and Peter already felt better, his heart filled with hope.

Now, the two were still chatting, when Peter remembered to ask:

''Why are you here? What were you accused to do? Because I don't think you actually did something; you seem like a really nice guy.''

Natsu laughed.

''Yeah, I didn't do anything to be _imprisoned_, anyway. Well, remember my friend I told you about; the one working for the queen?''

The boy thought for a second, then answered.

''Yeah, the one we're counting on for now.''

''Right. Everyone thinks she is a princess.''

Peter widened his eyes in surprise.

''Really?! Wait, you mean she is not for real?''

''Well, not really. You see, we two actually don't belong to this world. We were suddenly sucked in here.''

Natsu started feeling nostalgic as he remembered the day they were fighting in her room. They had been forced to apologize to one another and neither of them wanted to. That cursed portal appeared and stole them. He remembered about the ogre, the peasants that told him about the Princess Hunt. He smiled softly as he remembered how excited he had been when he won the hunt and was ready to meet the princess. He laughed easily recalling how shocked he had been to find out the princess was actually Lucy. Those were the moments when something in his heart had started blooming. Something called love.

''That's just ridiculous. Don't treat me like a little kid who would believe such a story.'' Peter chuckled.

''No, it's true.'' Natsu said in a serious tone. ''My friend was _confused_ or something like that, with a princess. And then… I acted stupid and so, the two of us had to run away.''

''Why?''

Natsu hesitated.

''Well. . . in order not to get married with each other. We ran away and then my friend… _died_ trying to protect me. Then I went to a witch, who managed to revive my friend. She sent us in this kingdom, where we had more adventures. Scary adventures.''

Peter kept silent a while.

''That's stupid. Who would believe that, anyway? I also didn't understand anything. Are you trying to make fun of me?''

''No, Peter, it's just… complicated. But it's true. I am not from this world.''

''Prove it!''

Natsu laughed.

''How?''

''How should _I_ know? Show me something you have from your world!''

''I don't have anything left. I sell all I had.''

''Then I won't believe you!''

Natsu gave up and kept silent. It was probably noon already. He wondered how Lucy was doing. After a few minutes, Peter dared to speak shyly:

''How was your world?''

Natsu smiled amused.

''Big. Very big. Lots of people. Less trees and nature. Many machines that you won't ever even hear of. People in my world are all very smart. In my world, magic doesn't exist. Nor ogres, dragons, demons and stuff this kind.''

''REALLY?!'' Peter exclaimed with shock. ''That's impossible!''

''Not in my world.'' Natsu sighed. Thinking a little, he spoke as he realized himself the followings: ''But compared to your world, my world is pretty empty. People are stressed and always overworking. Teenagers are obsessed with computer games, drugs, alcohol and love.''

He grimaced, seeing himself perfectly in his description and being for the first time in his life, disgusted with himself. ''My world is dying.'' he added in a whisper.

''Then that means you're staying here forever, right?'' Peter asked hopefully.

Natsu widened his eyes and looked in the kid's direction. It was the first time he thought about this possibility. Not going home? Remaining in this crazy Fairy Tale world? Nah, impossible, he thought.

''Because I would really like to stay with you once we get out of here!'' Peter laughed. Natsu smiled.

''Yeah. I'd like to stay with you, too.''

But he knew such a thing wasn't possible.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard from the entrance of the prison, then a creak announcing the main gate opening. Natsu and Peter jumped from their places at the same time, taken by surprise and curious. They heard a bunch of soldiers making a ruckus over to the prison keeper's place. A lot of things were falling and they seemed to be fighting.

''What is the meaning of this?!'' they heard the old man Jack scream.

''From the order of Her Majesty, the Queen, you are to be executed for betrayal.''

''Betrayal?!'' the man yelled horrified. ''I didn't betray anyone! I swear on my life I always served Her Majesty with all my mind and soul!''

''You lied to Her Majesty.''

''I DIDN'T! I SWEAR! It was that blond maid, wasn't it?! The Queen doesn't believe me she came here two times, does she?!''

Natsu froze.

''You are sentenced to death in the name of the Queen. Say your last prayer.''

''NO! WAIT! STOP, PLEASE! I SWEAR I DIDN'T LIE! ASK HIM! ASK THE PRISONER SHE VISITED! PLEASE! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I'M NOT LYING!''

''Your life is worth nothing.''

A slash could be heard in the silence and a light bump announcing that the old, faithful Jack had been beheaded. Natsu's hands started trembling on the cold bars and his wide eyes stared in vain. He then peeked through the dark in Peter's cell and saw the little kid holding his ears with his eyes shut tightly.

Do you have any idea how it feels to know a person, to watch him or her move, to hear them speak and be alive and suddenly all that's left of him/her is a corpse? Of course Natsu couldn't sympathize someone who was keeping him a prisoner, but Jack did nothing wrong. He was pretty kind and gentle with him and the other prisoners – if there were any.

But then he remembered what he had said about Lucy. So she had been seen coming here both times and he told the queen. 'The Queen doesn't believe me', he had said. If that was true, Lucy successfully managed to get the queen's whole trust. He was a little happy, but still disturbed.

''Mr. Natsu!'' Peter gained his attention with a whisper. The soldiers were approaching them. Peter backed up in the shadows of his cell and waited. They were two. They stopped cockily in front of Natsu and looked down at him.

''Ask the prisoner… he said.'' one of them spoke and the other one grinned. They were quite young, around twenty or something like that. ''I suppose he was talking about you.''

He bended forth and grinned down at Natsu. The said boy kept calm and looked at him without any expression.

''Probably he was.'' Natsu replied cautiously.

The one who had talked looked at his partner, then back at Natsu.

''So you're having a secret relationship with one of the queen's maids, huh?'' he said this time a little more friendly, but he only managed to anger the young prisoner.

''No, I am not having any relationship with anybody.'' Natsu frowned and gritted his teeth. ''And if you really want to know, she only became your queen's maid the day I became a prisoner here. So shut your trap and stop interfering in other's business.''

The man widened his eyes amused and a smiled bloomed on his lips.

''Whoa whoa there, kitty!'' he and his silent partner laughed. ''So you _do_ agree to the old Jack. She visited you twice, didn't she?''

Natsu hesitated.

''I'm not saying she did, but _if_ she did, why would your stupid queen punish this old Jack for lying? Does she trust her maid so much?''

They suddenly burst into heavy laughter.

''Bud, you think the queen didn't know the truth? Of course she knew your girlfriend came here twice; why would Jack lie about this? She is smarter than you think, idiot! Never underestimate someone like her.''

Natsu widened his eyes.

''What did you say?'' he whispered. ''Then why would she…''

The soldier bended forth once more and grinned devilishly.

''Because she is the devil itself. Who knows what reason she had this time? Maybe just to make your lady feel guilty of someone's death. Or maybe she tried to make her testify, but the maid kept lying and so, the queen had to be '_right_' and killed the one who was said to be guilty. But lemme' tell you this: learn not to have faith in this kingdom. Don't make any plans for the future, you might not ever get to accomplish them; don't fall in love, you can see any moment your lover die right in front of your eyes; don't hope for a better day. Don't hope at all. It's useless. So don't think you're getting away with whatever you've done.''

Natsu stared in his eyes and in his mind only one question rose:

''Then what happened to her?''

The soldier raised an eyebrow.

''The maid? Her body is probably looking for her head somewhere in the queen's office by now!''

Both of the men laughed and left; their laughter still echoing in the whole prison. Natsu was spacing out with his eyes wide.

''Dead?'' he whimpered through his teeth. You couldn't tell if he was angrier than sad or conversely. ''You're saying she's dead?'' he laughed in a whisper.

Suddenly he had a burst of anger. His fingers circled the metal bars tightly and he rose up on his feet. He started shaking them brutally and yelling.

''Don't **** with me! You ******* assholes, get your ******* asses back here! How can you ******* say she's dead?! I'm ******* killing you all, you hear me?! I don't give a s*** about your stupid queen!''

He yelled himself hoarse.

''GET BACK HERE! I'M KILLING YOU ALL!''

He continued screaming like an animal until he heard another little scream:

''Stop iiit!''

He panted and looked at the place where the scream could be heard: Peter was crying scared.

Natsu, in the culms of his anger, ignored him.

''****! GET BACK!''

His voice was shut by his tears.

''Get back here!''

His gritted teeth felt like they were breaking under the pressure. His eyes sank once more in tears.

''Get back here… Lucy…''

He breathed in loudly and let out his frustration with the call of her name while letting himself fall down on the rock they called floor.

''Lucy!''

He started crying for real. His dirty palms buried his wet face and as much as he wanted to stop, he kept bringing out more tears. It couldn't be possible; she couldn't be dead! No, not the way they had parted…

''Mr. Natsu…'' he heard Peter's cry. ''Is Lucy your friend? Is she the one you were telling me about?''

Natsu didn't answer. He only allowed his whimpers echo in the silence and his shoulders shatter in pain and waves of cry. His silence approbated the kid's assume. Peter felt crushed. It wasn't like he hadn't heard what the soldiers said. It was obvious they were both going to be executed. They were both going to die…

After a few hours, long and painful hours, Natsu eventually calmed down. After thinking a lot, after evaluating everything that happened and the possibilities and after he decided to listen to his heart, Natsu drew the unsecure conclusion that he himself couldn't believe, that the two soldiers were wrong.

''She can't be dead, Peter.'' he whispered painfully.

Since the boy didn't reply, he looked towards his cell and saw him laying on the ground peacefully. Looks like the kiddo cried himself to sleep, Natsu thought with a sad smile on his lips.

He rested his head against the wall closing his eyes.

He smiled softly thinking that Lucy had to be alive. That's right. She couldn't have the guts to leave him alone in this cursed world.

She couldn't have the nerve to leave without saying goodbye.

She couldn't have the courage to face him in heaven after she left so fast.

_That's right._

_Wait for me, Lucy Heartfilia. _

_I will see you again…_

… was all he wanted to believe.

**Haah. Finally finished. So sorry for updating so late, I had looooots of things to do. School at most. I had to study and I weren't allowed to be on laptop. I passed an English test with a pretty good grade, which decided whether I go to an English class in High school or not (but I didn't study for **_**this**_** test – teehee!). Well, next I had to have my final tests and I am ending up as second the best student out of 35 students! *proud snort* Why not the first? Because my best guy-friend is insanely intelligent! Next, my parents had an issue with my big sis and internet was off for the next two weeks. Next, I had my banquet as for finishing the school (in my country, it's like this – kindergarten –dunno from what age- to 6 or 7 yrs.; school- 6/7 to 14/15 yrs.; high school, the next 4 yrs – you do the math!) and it was also a reason for not getting to finish up this chapter earlier (it was my first time on heels!). Next, I will be posting as a fresh high school student! Yay! The exams coming up next decide the high school I get to go to and I am pretty nervous because I am fighting to get into the best high school in Transylvania- the mother land of Dracula! Go vampires!**

**Well, sorry to have stolen the last few minutes of your life with such a boring thing that I bet you didn't even care about. **

**Audience: Heck yeah! Boo! Boo! Go home! *throwing tomatoes***

**Me: Y-yeah, ow, yes, ouch, fine, OWW! OK CUT IT OUT ALREADY PEOPLE! I know this chapter wasn't so great, so I am sorry. The story needs to flow. **

**Btw I am already home!**

**Oh, right. As an apology, I will recommend you an anime I am sure you will all love: Lovely Complex! **

**I know it's ridiculous, the last paragraph. **

**. . .**

**OK, FINE! I AM ENDING THIS! HMPH!**


	12. Fake love story - the queen is fooled!

**Hey, guys! I am not in a really good mood today, even though I am officially a high school student (I managed to make it into the high school I wanted with pretty excellent results :) ) because I'm super lonely. Thus, I am not sure this chapter is so promising. Sorry. So anyway, here's the next chapter: Oh, wait. By the way, so sorry for the late update, I wasn't really… **_**inspired**_**.**

Lucy was starting to get used to waking up in strange places while before her eyes was a dark ceiling. This time, she couldn't remember anything for a couple of minutes until a red-haired woman showed up above her, running her hand trough her hair and keeping it from blinding her sight. Lucy studied her a little before she moved. The woman's beautiful eyes were filled with surprise and a little worry. She opened her mouth and said something, but Lucy couldn't hear her for some reason. Then, a pretty old man dressed rich showed up out of nowhere and also bended above Lucy. Erza's attention was drawn towards him and she looked at him, exchanging a few words. She then nodded and got further. The man touched Lucy's forehead with his cold hand and then her neck. The girl felt her head fall to one side and she closed her eyes, feeling how she was getting dizzy again. A wave of sweat covered her body even though she felt cold. The man rose up, engendering a downwind with his long coat and making Lucy fell the chill in every inch of her body. That was when she realized she was partly naked. There was only a thin white under-dress covering her white, sweaty body.

She remembered how she had felt before she had fainted. She was feeling a lot better. She took a deep breath trying to calm down her dizziness. As soon as she felt well enough to concentrate on what the people around her were talking and well enough to _hear_ them, she heard the old man telling the queen how she was well and she only needed some rest. The queen didn't reply, but once the man announced his leaving, she thanked him quietly and surprised them both.

''I-It was my pleasure, Your Highness.'' After a little hesitation, he continued: ''Am I wrong to deduce Your Majesty is quite close to her personal maid?''

Erza let a whole minute pass without her being able to reply in any way. She wasn't obligated to, but for some reason she didn't feel the need to reject this poor question.

''I do believe I have somehow got attached to her, but do not misunderstand. She is nothing but a mere maid in my eyes.''

She turned her back and added, flushing: ''Maybe just a little more.''

_But how? _was all the surprised Lucy could think that moment. How? Everything she has done all this time was just arousing the woman's suspicion about herself. In addition, she was always clumsy and lying.

But the next moment, it hit her. A small smile bloomed on her white lips despite her sickness and she felt like crying. Erza was lonely. She has been so lonely that even the will of a bare maid to stay by her side made her feel happy deep inside. A little sad laugh escaped her mouth, gaining the queen's attention.

''Sketchnik! You were awake?''

''I just came back moments ago, Your Majesty.'' Lucy smiled kindly, managing to turn her head the other way in order to face the woman. Erza eyed her with surprise and the man, the doctor, left.

It was dark outside. Lucy noticed this detail while trying to calm her aching head.

''It seems I have been out quite a while…'' she pointed out to the woman. She nodded and responded:

''It's been 36 hours since your lose of conscious.''

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise and rose up in her elbows, staring at the woman. A day and a half! She regretted her action immediately as her sight got blurry because of the immense amount of pain in her head. She fell back down moaning through her gritted teeth.

''D-Don't make sudden moves!'' Erza alerted thrusting her hand forward too late to be useful, letting go of her tough mask only for this second. Lucy was in too much pain to notice anything.

''The doctor said you should rest.''

Even though Lucy was still laying on the ground on the exact same spot where she had fallen, Erza still dared to tell her to rest. She kept giving her maid looks that she herself couldn't understand. Somehow, she felt real compassion for this young woman, but she didn't know why. She had no reason to like her –she was a liar and maybe somebody dangerous for her position. But thinking about it, Erza had to acknowledge Lucy was really bad at whatever she was doing. That meant she couldn't really represent danger. This girl is full of mysteries, Erza thought, but that didn't mean she was a bad person. Maybe just her presence; maybe she only liked her presence. Nevertheless, it was a fact that…

''…I am glad you are back, Lucy.'' Erza whispered with a smile and she couldn't believe she just did what she did.

''Your Majesty…'' Lucy stared at her with shock. She then smiled sadly. ''It's good to be back.''

Needless to say, Lucy had forgotten about the diary.

That was the reason why she felt warm inside her heart because of this woman that, even though she was cold, cruel, rough, strong and hateful, had managed to let go of a little of this winter inside her soul.

Without knowing it and even without actually doing anything, Lucy has managed to break a little piece of that thick wall that has been surrounding the bloody queen's heart.

''I have to admit I have been quite worried for you.'' Erza smiled kindly – which was a pure miracle – making Lucy's heart beat faster and her smile grow wider with love and compassion. ''It would have been amazingly troublesome if your father would be greeted with the news of his daughter being dead.''

…Aaaaaaaaaaand her smile disappeared while Erza continued grinning wonderfully not knowing herself what was up with her. Maybe those extra four flagons of wine were at fault for her unreasonable joyfulness. She let out a heavy laugh and then sighed out of the blue. Lucy was more than surprised as a witness to the queen's overly odd behavior. She watched the mighty woman space out as her smile slowly disappeared. The following move was staring at Lucy.

Said girl looked back at her with patience and somehow nervousness. What could be on the queen's mind?

''Say, Sketchnik…''

She only called her Sketchnik when she was going to say something important with seriousness.

''I've been thinking. Mostly about your strange behavior.''

'_My_ strange behavior?' Lucy thought only to realize the next second what she was talking about.

''It's more than obvious you are stressed. Nervous and afraid. And you keep lying about the reason you are so.''

The blonde could do nothing but dodge Erza's eyes and sweat. But even so, the queen didn't seem to want to continue any soon. Thus, she raised up slowly and eyed a comfortable looking coach starting to walk towards it.

''You made me suspicious ever since you stepped into my view. I've been thinking so much about you that I can't really concentrate on my paperwork anymore. To be honest, Sketchnik…'' and here she looked at her in the eyes. ''I can't even sleep without you entering my dreams and troubling my rest.''

''I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I had no intention of such thing happening.'' Lucy mumbled playing dumb, but Erza waved it off.

''I know. What I am trying to tell you is that I've been searching for an answer of truth ever since the first moment. Lucy Sketchnik, I have never faced a person whom I could not read through in my entire life, but you. I did my best, and I am not used to failing. Nor giving up. But today you will have to clear my doubts and decide whether my thinking results are true of not. You will have to tell me if I failed reading you or if I succeeded pointing to the source of your nervousness.''

At first Lucy understood Erza surely didn't find out she had read the diary, but now she was starting to shake hands with her old friend, the fear.

Erza looked at the girl and, for the blonde's surprise, in her eyes could be read compassion, not accusation. The queen approached the girl and sat on her knees in front of her. She took Lucy's hands in her own and looked deeply in her eyes. She was definitely drunk – who was she and what had she done with the Bloody Queen everybody knew?

''Tell me. Is it because of the kidnapper?''

.

.

.

Lucy stared at the woman for a long time, a big question mark raising from her head. Who?!

''I see.'' Erza sighed, taking Lucy's confusion as a hesitation. ''It's alright. I already noticed there is no way you would hate the Mysterious Prince. In fact, I might be wrong, but I think you might have feelings for him. So, what I am asking you is, have you been nervous because the day of the prisoner's execution is drawing close?''

Natsu? Lucy's mouth opened to say something, but she couldn't find her words. She was too surprised by what conclusion the queen could've drawn from her uneasiness. But yes, she had to agree. The woman was making the story, the rescuing story, herself.

''Am I right?'' Erza said. Lucy nodded softly.

''Then am I also right when I say you, as a responsible princess, were doing your duty to punish the ones who had to be punished even though your heart cried because your loved one had to die?''

Lucy couldn't believe it. Who _was_ this woman?!

''Could it be that you two had had a secret love for each other so he couldn't take it anymore and kidnap you so you two could live together against your father's will?''

Something inside Lucy suddenly snapped. This was it! This was the perfect moment to plant the story! She remembered how Natsu used almost the exact same lie for that Macao guy and it was the perfect one. It was the most believable one and the easiest one. It was perfect! And now, she suddenly let go of her fears and nervousness. There was still a little error she needed to clear and then everything would be fine. Everything would flow just according to the plan.

''Yes, Your Majesty. It's just as you said, but there is something you are mistaking. You see, he kidnapped me in the day that we were supposed to marry. I had run away that day because I knew he didn't want to marry me.''

Her voice was soft, gentle and somehow hurt. She looked in the queen's eyes and saw her plan was touching her aim. The woman was being fooled. And now, she didn't hold back her surprise.

''He didn't want to marry you? But I thought you loved each other.''

''We did, Your Highness.''

Lucy looked away and squeezed the saddest memories out of her brain to make herself look sad and tears appear in the corners of her eyes.

''We truly did.''

Erza was already fooled. She looked at Lucy's sad face, ready to burst into tears, and in her drunken heart, a mix of compassion, pity and surprise showed up.

''But we loved each other with different kinds of love. I loved him like a wife loves her husband, how a servant loves his master and how a bird loves the fresh rays of the morning sun.''

Erza doubted the second example, but ignored it.

''But he loved me like a child loves chocolate, how a hungry dragon loves his food and how… a man full of passion loves a fair maiden.''

Little tears fell down her cheeks.

''I am sorry…'' she whispered closing her eyes shut and turning her head away, this had a huge effect on Erza, for her own happiness.

''No, please continue!'' the queen encouraged her.

Lucy let a dramatic break of silence fill the room.

''He did not want to marry me as he knew he would someday get bored of me and would find his pleasure in another woman's arms. I was heartbroken for I knew a love between us would be impossible.''

She took a deep breath and continued:

''One day, my father decided to have a contest. He was willing to give my beautiful sister as the wife of a worthy man. He named it The Princess Hunt. My… my dear prince thought it would be… fun to have her… so… he…''

Erza stared at Lucy and it was so obvious she was falling for the dramatic love story. In her mind, Natsu was as good as dead for being such a trash. Lucy knew the deal about her 'sister', but let's just hope Erza never _saw_ her.

''… So he participated as well. . . And he won. But what he didn't know was that meanwhile, my father changed the prize and it was _me_ who was going to be given as a wife. Your Majesty knows the rules; if he wins, he is to hake her by wife, if not, he is going to be executed. But nobody said anything about the case in which the princess is absent. I knew, as I already said, that a love between me and my darling would be impossible, even though my heart was screaming for him. I didn't want him to hate me because he would have had to marry me while he didn't want to; so I ran away. I took a secret passage in the castle while my tears were falling like rivers and my heart was dying with the pain of the fact that I will not see him ever again.''

Lucy looked back into the woman's eyes and another wave of tears fell from her eyes. This might have been the beginning of an acting talent.

''But he still loved me. Even though his love was something forbidden for me and even if we both knew _we_ will never be real . . . he let his passion win him over.''

She looked away and a small smile bloomed on her lips as she gave the image of thinking about him while she was actually thinking about a cherry cake with lots of cream she would love to eat.

''And he stole me.''

She placed her palms on her chest and looked in her eyes with emotion.

''It wasn't enough that he had stolen my heart; he also stole me.'' she said looking once again away. ''He is and will be my thief forever.''

Another short break of silence and then she continued:

''However, I knew it was wrong and he knew it as well. What he was asking from me, I could not give him. . . ''

After a while, Erza asked:

''And? What did he do? He didn't just accept your will, did he? He still loved you, right?''

''Yes.'' Lucy answered in a whisper, her sad eyes spacing out. ''But he didn't. He didn't do anything to me.''

She knew in their own reality this would have been an impossibility, but she just ignored the fact.

''He didn't do anything to me. . . We faced many dangers together . . . It was an adventure, but only because we were together. . . '' she started talking to herself, hoping that the woman won't ask about these adventures as well. For now, she didn't know what was the best to say about Lollipop and the rest.

There were probably many other questions the queen had, but she was too caught up in Lucy's story to remember them.

'Ok, now is probably the best moment to snap' Lucy thought. And, indeed, she suddenly flinched and turned around, facing the queen alarmed.

''But Your Majesty! Please, I am begging you! I still love him with all my heart! I would die as well if he would lose his life! My heart is already broken in pieces-''

This time, she had to be careful. She had to think fast of something to make her cry like she never did. She searched he mind for something extremely sad and heartbreaking, but she managed to find nothing that would make her burst into tears. She kept her eyes wide opened so they would dry soon and let tears fall.

But suddenly, something happened inside her. An image of Natsu beaten up showed up. The sound of herself screaming blue murder and she could feel two men's nails jabbed in her flesh, keeping her from running forward. Running for what purpose? What was happening? She couldn't see Erza anymore; she could only see with her eyes kept as big as she could have them, Natsu. He was thrown on a wooden stage and his head was placed on a rock. He wasn't moving. The crowd was screaming with enthusiasm. But she was screaming harder than everyone. She was fighting like her life depended on it. Why? She watched horrified as somebody raised a sword above his head. One more scream out of her lungs, a scream that made the whole crowd shut their traps. She finally managed to free herself from the men's grip and ran forward; ran towards him… only to arrive too late. The sword fell down with speed. But no matter how fast it had happened, Lucy saw it all in slow motion. She saw his finger move and his dark red face look at her. His eyes seemed as big and fearless as a dragon. A fire was burning inside his pupils. A fire of love. He couldn't smile and tell her it was all right, but she felt it in a shiver that travelled through her body. He loved her. She knew it. She felt it. There was no doubt about it. He had shown it to her as well as he could, but now it was over. His fire was shut once and for all. The sword struck the rock and a light bump started echoing in Lucy's ears and she knew it will be for the rest of her life. She felt his hot blood shower her skin. Her cut breath made the beatings of her heart ache her chest. Ah… ah… ah… It hurt. By the time she realized he was dead, she had fallen on her knees. She stared at his lifeless eyes that only seconds ago looked at her with more life that she could ever feel. Because you only feel like you are living for real in the last moments of your life. She ran her hands through his red hair that once had been a cute pink. And then she felt it. She felt her heart ripping in two. That was when she realized one half it was hers and the other half was his. He left and took half of her heart with him.

She opened her eyes and realized the hot blood were actually her tears. She was on the floor, crying like crazy. She had probably fallen the moment when, in the thing that apparently had been a vision, she had run forward. She felt her heart beat really fast and it still hurt her. Her shoulders were shaking and the tears wouldn't stop falling. She didn't know what just had happened, but she knew it worked – her wish of bursting in tears had been fulfilled. And it felt extremely real. That was why she cried in unison with her heart when she said:

''Please don't kill him!... Please don't take him away from me… ''

She couldn't see Erza's reaction. She couldn't see anything, actually. Her eyes were too full of tears. She covered her face with her hands and started crying in her palms.

As for Erza, I am going to tell you what her reaction was. Now, she was standing a few steps away from the girl. Her eyes were wide with a feeling between surprise and shock. It had almost scared her; that was why she had jumped back when the girl's eyes had widened and had looked at her with a monstrous blood-thirsty glare, only to fill with tears the next moment. She was able to feel the girl's heart crush. Now _this_ had an impact on her.

''Lucy…'' she whispered watching surprised as the girl was crying her heart out. How could somebody not be touched when they saw such a scene? How could they not _believe_ it was honest?

She thought for a moment and then decided she _could_ let her pay a normal visit to him, after all. It wouldn't be such a big deal. But this girl was heartbroken! Couldn't she do better than that?

''W-Would you like to see him? I could arrange for you to meet him in one of the rooms of the castle. I will let you two spend some time together before he…''

For some reason, she couldn't say it. This would be shocking for anybody, to watch the toughest person in the world get sensitive in front of a young girl. Oh, and besides, she knew what she was offering Lucy would only hurt her even more, but then again, she was getting sensitive and weak. She just let this generous side of her show off and then she would just forget about everything. Maybe she would actually be able to finally finish those plans for war!

Lucy was looking at her with big eyes. Maybe she felt grateful, but something told Erza she knew as well as she did that this was only making things more difficult for her.

''Thank you, Your Highness, I am really thankful for your kindness.'' She rose up smiling sadly and bowed with her hands held together in her lap. Wiping away some of the tears that couldn't stop falling yet, she returned to being the maid. Erza hesitated and then straightened her back, bracing herself.

''Well then, I will have him come to your room in a few minutes. You can wait for him meanwhile. I free you from your duties for the rest of the day. I will have somebody else do them. No questions, please.'' she added as she saw the girl open her mouth to ask something. Lucy bowed once more and, as the woman sent her away with a wave, she left the office and walked to her room in silence. She wasn't happy. How could she be when the images of the execution were still stuck before her eyes? She felt how tears blurred once more her sight.

She closed herself in the silent room and sat on the edge of her beautiful bed. Somehow, thinking that Natsu will come made her a little nervous.

Natsu's body jumped forward the moment the walls of the cell were an inch apart from crushing his body. He was panting, covered in sweat and realizing it had been only nightmare. Great, the first time he managed to fall asleep ever since he found out about her death and it was followed by nightmares. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and sighed. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

Suddenly, he heard steps approaching. Peter drew himself in the shadows like he did last time. It was his way of shielding himself. But, again, the soldiers had business with Natsu. Natsu recognized their uniform and wondered what could bring them in that place this time. They were three. One of them took a key from his pocket and opened the 'door' of Natsu's cell. Said boy was surprised.

''You're coming with us.'' Another one of them said as he gripped Natsu's arm and raised him up.

Were they going to execute him earlier than they were supposed to? It wouldn't be surprising. After all, Lucy's 'father' had no reason to come if his daughter was dead. So they would just get rid of him as well. He grimaced as he was being dragged out of the prison. He couldn't care less. He couldn't care less if they were going to kill him as well.

He had no reason to live anymore, anyway…

However, his surprise grew when he saw through the dark he was being lead towards the palace. He watched as the men opened door after door until they finally arrived in front of one specific room. Despite the weakness in his body, Natsu stood alert and ready for anything. If behind that door stood the queen, he would make sure she would answer a couple of questions before he would die. He waited, but nothing was happening. They just waited in front of the door, not knocking, not doing anything. But when a beautiful but fierce red haired woman showed up, he was left even more confused. She had no sword, no weapon to execute him with. Or was it that she would wait for somebody else to kill him? Like an executioner?

''Your Majesty.'' The three men bowed while Natsu stood there straight with surprise and confusion. Majesty? _She_ was the queen? Totally not what he had expected.

''And I suppose you are The Mysterious Prince.'' She eyed him coldly. ''Mysterious, indeed.''

She let a silence break make the atmosphere feel heavy and then added before leaving:

''Don't you _dare_ hurt her. In any way.'' she said through her teeth, concentrating a lot of hate and threatening in each word.

Hurt her? Who was this woman talking about? Weren't they going to execute him? Erza approached him and opened the door for him not interrupting their eye contact. Before she left, she gave a last nod to the soldiers, making it clear that she wanted them to be cautious. Natsu finally let his look slip from her image and looked with curiosity and not little confusion inside the big, richly decorated room. At first, he saw nothing. Or more like no one. But when he entered it and the door closed behind him, leaving him alone with the 'her' the queen was talking about, he finally saw her.

His eyes widened and his dry lips parted, giving birth to the first and only word that came to his confused mind.

''Lucy…''

**Bwahahahah! There you go! Next time, Natsu's full reaction and their first proper talk after so much time! Don't miss it!**

**By3 by3 and please review!**

**~4ever-a-fairy …(this is sooo not original)**

**P.S.- next time, I will add something that already happened in the manga, but I'm telling you,**_** I **_**had that idea first! It's not fair, Hiro Mashima! (the back-hug)**


	13. The Talk and the Dragon

**Hey guys! I just ****finished reading the manga Eden no Ori (cage of Eden) and I'm like . ... I can't even express how shocked and, and… left cliff-hanged and… eeeeehhhh?! I am right now…**

**The mangaka is a sick-minded genius. I love and hate him at the same time.**

**Well, anyway, I highly recommend it to you if you like blood and ecchi. And psychology, mystery, adventure, horror and so on. But you are waiting for my story, so I must start writing. Right. Thank you, btw, for your wonderful reviews! *teary* I am so happy every time I receive one! **

Lucy once she saw he was entering the room, rose up and looked at him. She had wiped away her tears, trying to look fine and not worry him. The door closed behind him. She watched as his eyes widen as his eyes travelled through her body, probably trying to make sure she was real. His mouth muttered a soft 'Lucy' and she felt her palms sweat at the sound or her name spoken so gently.

He took a shy and hesitating step forward, but stopped immediately. He was starting to sweat. His eyes stared with urgency at her calm face while he didn't know what to do. She stared back at him trying to wash away the images o his execution that kept popping out in her mind. He opened his mouth making a try to speak, but only a poor 'ah' came out. He tried over and over again to say something, until his shock changed into frustration. He didn't know why, but he started angering. All this time…. All those horrible hours in torturing hours… Every single minute when he pulled his hair in desperation… have been in vain. For nothing.

He gritted his teeth and his widened eyes narrowed while his whole face turned into a frown. He glared at his feet instead of her face and hair and he could feel his nails jabbing into his own palm as his fists tightened their grip. His whole body was trembling. And she just stood there with confusion and surprise as if she was innocent for everything that had happened.

The thought of slapping her crossed his mind, but he immediately eliminated it. He must've been crazy if he thought of hurting her after crying so much believing she was dead. And, after all, the queen had warned him about hurting her. Which made him wonder if she had guessed the way he would feel.

He suddenly felt his eyes filling with tears. This frustrated him even more; and he didn't want Lucy to see him cry, either. He turned his back upon her and waited, trembling overwhelmed with all those confusing feelings.

Lucy stared at him confused. She saw the changing emotions inside him, but couldn't understand the meaning of them. Or more like the reason for them.

''You idiot…'' she heard him moan shakily through his gritted teeth and through his tears, making her flinch. This only confused her even more.

''I thought you were dead.'' he added in a crushed whisper.

She couldn't understand why he seemed to angry, but for then, her mind was only occupied by a huge question mark. Dead? Why would she be dead? He has been in prison the whole time, ever since they had met the day before. That could only mean he has heard something that made him understand she was dead in the meantime. An idea struck her. What if rumors had spread that she had died when she actually had fainted? Maybe those rumors reached the prison, so, his ears. This misunderstanding somehow amused her.

She giggled and said:

''Why would I be dead? I am safe here, you know?'' she wanted it to sound more like a joke and to point out the ridiculousness of the idea. But she immediately regretted that she had opened her mouth when she realized how serious Natsu actually was. She lowered her eyes also remembering that it was actually quite logical to think she had chances to be sentenced. Those chances consisted in the queen finding out she had read her 'life journal'. In addition, somebody like Marcus Johnsgate could easily kill her if they would have a moment of losing control. Thus, Natsu had a pretty big bunch of reasons to think she had been dead.

She looked at his big back. His lowered head and trembling body expressed the overwhelming emotions he was confronting t with. She bit her lower lip regretting so much for making him worry. And she also felt the need to comfort him, to show him she was alright.

Natsu closed his eyes tight, trying to wash away all his pain and anger. But then, he flinched at the soft feeling of two thin arms circling his waist and embracing him. He felt a little face burying in his dirty shirt at his back. He felt Lucy hug him.

Even if at first he put forth, his muscles were now relaxing for the first time in so long. He sighed, breathing out all his frustrations. He wanted, at least for this little while, to forget about everything and just chill out.

''I'm sorry.'' he heard Lucy whisper with shaky voice. Was she going to cry?

The next moment, she tightened her grip around him as her eyes filled with tears again.

''I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you worry. I just fainted, but I'm all right now.''

He found himself melting in the presence of her. He had missed her.

After a really long break of silence in which neither of them moved a muscle, Lucy bit her lower lip, deciding it was probably the best the tell Natsu about the events of the evening. She had to tell him the story she had made up. After all, it was 'their' story. Also, she wanted to tell him about her vision. This could've been a warning from Lollipop or something like that. Maybe she wanted to show them what would happen if they failed to accomplish their task in that place. She retrieved her arms from her hug while saying:

''Natsu… listen, I-''

He cut her short by turning around and facing her. He then caught her in his own tight hug, burying his face in her neck, loving the touch of her skin.

''Don't say anything for now. Just let me enjoy these precious moments of freedom as I can .''

She felt the smile in his voice and kept quiet like he told her to. She closed her eyes as well and found herself relaxing in his arms. Resting her face on his shoulder, she felt him flinch at her touch. His pulse gathered speed, making him want to hold her tighter. She felt his sudden change of spirit and wondered what the reason for it could be.

His lips kissed her neck gently and she felt a wave of heat filling her body as she flinched. She started trying to widen the gap between them, but he held her too tight.

''Natsu…'' she whimpered as she tried harder to push him away.

''I've missed you…'' he whispered in response.

She was getting more and more conscious of his hot breath under her ear, which made her whole body heat up and her cheeks blush like crazy. She has missed him, too, but not so much not to let go of him! She was squeezed by his tighter grip while his left hand moved on her back up to the scruff of her neck. She felt his face get away from her neck and saw him looking down in her eyes. His mouth was partly opened and there was a soft look in his eyes. She was, not for the first time in her life, amazed by how perfect the features of his face were. Not that type of doll features, but the type with makes one unique. He was so beautiful; no wonder the girls were dying for him back in high-school!

''I've missed you like I've never missed anybody in my whole life.'' he approached his face to hers making her blush a deeper shade of pinkish-red. She looked down at the floor wondering if it was really true what he had said. If yes, then she felt really happy. She looked back at him and flinched and then froze. Suddenly, instead of the soft look in his eyes, she spotted in a glimpse of a second _hunger_. The next moment, Natsu lowered his head stealing a kiss from her. Another one. Taken by surprise, she had no time to react. She wanted to back up, but he still held her back with one hand and her head with the other, keeping her a prisoner to his own passion. Realizing her arms were still somehow hugging him, she retrieved them fast and put them on his chest, trying to push him away. She squeezed her eyes in pain. He was hurting her, stealing her breath and pushing his lips against hers with strength and the frustration of being kept in prison like a dog all those hours. The thought of him trying to get revenge by hurting her crossed her mind.

She whimpered, trying with all he might to get away from his kiss and grip. When he finally decided it was time he would _breathe_ a little, he let go of her head. They both were panting. Lucy pushed him harder, talking advantage of this moment of freedom.

''What are you doing, you idiot!'' she screamed trying to sound more angry than as scared as she was. Natsu let go of his desire for her a moment, long enough to remember the queen's warning and start worrying that Lucy could be heard. He took his finger to lips, exasperatingly hissing a ''Shhhhhhh!'', but Lucy continued screaming:

''Let go of me!''

''Stop screaming, they'll th-''

She continued struggling and shouting at him to free her, but he kept holding her for the reason of trying to make her understand the situation. She took an unsecure step back and tripped on her long dress. Natsu, as he was still holding her, kept her from falling, but it seemed that he had made a little 'miscalculation' and the next moment, they both fell on the floor, bumping into a little table that had an antique vase on it. This vase ended up in pieces fast enough, fortunately not cutting either of them, but instead making an alarming noise for the three guards outside the room. They knocked at the door, screaming ''Princess, are you alright?'', but they were almost sure something was up. Luce opened her eyes one a time, like checking if the danger had passed. She saw Natsu standing on top of her; his reflexes had made him land of his elbows and knees saving her from a disastrous squash. She was about to yell over to them she wasn't! This crazy dude almost kissed her to death! But she first looked at Natsu and noticed the begging and worried took in his eyes. She frowned and gave him the 'You deserve it, sexual harasser!' look, but he bit his lower lip and gave her the 'I'm sorry, but don't tell them!' look. She sighed and gave him a last look. 'You owe me.'

''I'm alright. I just tripped and bumped into a… table.'' She said looking at what she actually bumped into. ''I hope Her Majesty isn't going to get mad…'' she added to make them rest easily. They replied something like ''good'' and minded their own business.

''What was that all about?''

''The Queen warned me not to harm you. I would really get in trouble if they think I actually did.''

''Well you didn't really toe the line, now did you?'' she said angrily.

''What do you mean? I didn't hurt you.''

She couldn't believe what he just said. Tears of anger appeared in her eyes as her gritted teeth were about to part and allow her to scream.

''OH REALLY?!''

Natsu alarmed again and widened his eyes. What did he do _now_? How in the world had he hurt her? She opened her mouth to scream again, but he wouldn't let her again. He hesitated, but in the end, the fastest method to shut her mouth was…

She widened her eyes as she found her mouth covered with his once again. She forgot everything about what she was about to scream and felt her heart beat ten times faster. This was much more intimate than the last time since both their mouths were opened. Her whole face turned as red as the queen's hair. She put her hand on his shoulder with the intention of pushing him away from their embarrassing position, but she was surprised to feel Natsu's pulse accelerate.

Needless to tell, both of them forgot everything about the guards outside. Natsu was starting to want more of her again while Lucy was again scared. She wasn't scared of Natsu, though. She was scared of the feelings he was awakening inside of her. Something new and something that, for some reason, she felt like it was forbidden.

She wanted to believe that it was because she knew it was useless to push him away, but she soon gave up opposing his kiss; but deep inside, she knew something was weird. She wasn't horrified of his kisses anymore.

Natsu backed away, catching his breath and staring at the girl. Lucy, as well, looked at him feeling numb. She widened her eyes and processed what just had happened. By the time she realized she had just made out with Natsu Draganeel, her oh-so-disliked neighbor and enemy for life, she was already turning into a tomato because of the exaggerated blushing. As for Natsu, the girl he has been giving him a sensation of sickness his whole life looked now more beautiful than he ever thought any woman could ever be. He studied with his big eyes her own embarrassed, beautiful eyes. Her red face was so cute! How long had passed since he had seen a girl blushing?

He watched her getting little under his stare and made fun of her a little more, remaining in the same position. He could see her soundless begs for him to give her some space, but he ignored them with an amused smirk on his face. After a little while he lowered his face and watched her flinch and close her eyes tight. But he wasn't going to force a kiss on her anymore. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered:

''Sorry if I hurt you.''

He then got up and took a deep breath trying to control the beatings of his heart. Lucy followed his example and got up from the ground. She sat on the edge of the bed, fixing her hands with her nervous look and trying to wash away the feeling of Natsu. She shook the embarrassing thoughts out of her mind and tried to concentrate on what she had to tell Natsu. But how in the world could she concentrate after what happened?! And how could she tell him their 'love story' _now_, after what they had done?! The story would have a completely different perspective now and it wouldn't be so funny anymore! She bit her lower lip.

She pictured herself and Natsu back in their own world, before being sucked here, in Fairy Tale. If they would have heard this ridiculous story, they would both burst into laughing. 'Yeah, like that would ever happen!' she could hear herself say in that situation. Natsu would probably comment something about that being 'overly gross' and they would probably even high-five if they were in a good mood.

But now things were different. Natsu had strong feelings for her and she… she was starting to forget that Jason guy she has been liking and was thinking about Natsu more and more each day.

''So what did you want to tell me?'' he interrupted her thoughts.

She hesitated.

''I've made up a story about us… I already told the queen… about it.''

He looked at her since she wasn't continuing.

''And?''

''And what?''

''Are you going to tell me too?''

She gulped and then started telling him everything, felling the entire time overly conscious about each part about the two of them being invented by her. She wondered what Natsu was thinking while listening to her. After she was done, an awkward silence fell in between them.

''I t-think the queen is a little closer to me now…'' she changed the subject.

''Good.'' he smiled and she wondered how could he be so calm. Was he _that_ used to messing with girls? ''Keep it up.''

He kept smiling down at her while she lowered her head letting her hair fall on her face to cover her teary eyes.

''I'm counting on ya'!'' he ginned making her bit her lip. ''The entire time I am in prison, whenever I feel like I can't take it anymore, I immediately think 'it's alright. I am soon going to be out of here because Lucy is working hard for us to escape right now'. So thank you, Lucy.''

While he was talking, he was slowly approaching her. Suddenly, he heard her sob. Wait. Was she crying?! He was trying to encourage her and she was crying?!

''H-Hey! Are you crying?!'' he said alarmed and closed the left distance between them, sitting on his knees and looking at her. She covered her face not allowing him to look at her while crying. He caught her wrists and took her hands away while saying:

''Why are you crying?!''

She trying to stop her tears and swallow her sobs, but she couldn't.

''B-Because…'' she said through her sobs. ''It makes me sad. You are counting on me so much, your life is depending on me and the entire time I feel so useless. I can't do a thing, Natsu! That's the truth! I don't know what happened, but the queen just got attached to me! But I did nothing. I am sorry; I don't want to disappoint you, though. I am trying, but I can't do a thing.''

''Aw, come on, don't say that!'' he laughed. ''Even if you don't know what happened, it happened! And just because you are there and thinking you are doing nothing while you are doing what you can may be the exact reason for making the queen start liking and trusting you!''

''I lie so much! How could I make her trust me?''

He hesitated.

''I don't know. Maybe… maybe to get out of here you will have to continue lying…''

''But I don't want it, Natsu! Lying is not good and I feel so guilty every time I speak another lie!''

To this, he didn't reply. Only after a while, he hugged her gently while sitting beside her on the bed.

''What you're doing right now is fine. Just continue doing what you are doing and sooner or later, we will be out of here.''

''And what if it will be too late? What if whatever I say, I wouldn't make her free you?''

He kept silent a while.

''Then I guess this is it. At least I will die knowing you tried your best for me.'' he whispered.

She stared at him, not understanding how he could be so calm. Maybe that was because he didn't see himself _dying_.

''It wouldn't be that easy, Natsu.'' she said trying to calm down her sobs. ''Not for me, at least.'' She added in a whisper.

''Maybe, but who knows? Maybe I won't even die. Maybe I will just go back to our own world. Maybe this is even the way to get back!'' he smiled doubtfully.

''That's not true!'' she screamed. His smile slowly vanished and he frowned.

''What do you mean?''

''I saw it, Natsu.''

''You saw what?''

''Your execution.''

He rose his eyebrows.

''My…''

''I saw you dying!'' she screaming, bursting into tears and throwing herself at his chest, tighter in his hug.

The young man was left speechless. He didn't understand what she meant. How could she saw him die?

''I… had a vision…'' she whimpered through her sobs.

''Maybe it was just your imagination.'' he tried to calm her down.

She shook her head.

''It was real. It was as real as you and I are right now.''

She retrieved her hands from his hug and stared at them.

''I was holding your head like this. And there was so much blood!''

He kept silent. If she had really seen him die… this felt pretty creepy. The heavy silence fell in and only Lucy's sobs could be heard until they also faded away. Natsu wetted his lips and said:

''You know, I met somebody in the prison.''

And he started telling her about Peter. They talked a lot until Lucy finally calmed down. After that, another break of silence filled the room. Natsu looked at her. She kept her head low and she was playing with her fingers sadly. She sighed and placed her hands on the bed, squeezing the blanked in her palms. He gently touched the hand on his side and she flinched. The next moment she retrieved it and placed it on her lap. Natsu saddened feeling rejected by her again. He felt her tension and knew it was because he had forced her into something she didn't want to do. He had plenty reasons to regret he did it, but if he were able to go back in time, he would have probably done the same. She was like an addictive candy for him.

He sighed and washed away his dirty thoughts. Pointing the ceiling with his stare, his thoughts started travelling back in time. Back to the good old days when he either fought with Lucy, either played with Lucy. This is how little kids usually are. Even though they fight with somebody, they still want to play with them. But years had passed and their relationship came to a head. They had started only fighting and then, with time, they were barely even fighting anymore. They just got out of each other's way. If this change in their relationship took years to happen, then how could his whole perspective of her take a sudden turn in barely three weeks?

''Do you remember the first time we saw each other?'' Natsu asked her with a faint smile.

''…No.'' she said after thinking a little.

''Me neither.'' He said while both of them smiled amused.

''Probably when we were babies. Our mothers have known each other since they were pregnant.'' Lucy replied silently.

''Yeah… Then… remember when we first had a fight?''

She looked at him.

''Was it when you found an earthworm and put it into my hat because you wanted to keep it but you had no pocket?''

''No, that was out second fight. The first one was when you came over to our house and we had to sleep in my bed. You wanted to sleep at the 'edge' and not at the wall, but so did I.''

She frowned.

''I'm pretty sure _that_ was out second fight.''

''No, you are wrong, that was our first one.''

''Look, I don't want to start a new fight with you over this. Just leave it be.''

''Whatever… But I'm telling you I'm right.''

She ignored him and thought at the memory he had just reminded her.

''That was our first time sleeping together?''

She blushed because it somehow sounded awkward.

''No, we first slept together in that camp we had with our families, remember?''

She smiled and her eyes started glowing.

''Yeah! How old were we back then, like four?''

He also smiled.

''Yeah, I can barely remember it. It was so long ago, it feels like it never even happened.''

''In our first four years we had no fight…''

''… And now we fight over almost every little thing.'' he continued her idea. ''Say… before being sucked inside this world… back in your room, I saw that pink bunny of yours. I didn't know you still keep it.''

He also knew it was in the basket with her 'treasures', but he didn't mention it.

''Oh, that old 'Mr. Punk'? Yeah, I still keep it. I have no reason to throw it away, after all. I have plenty memories with it.''

''You even named it?'' he rose an eyebrow. Even though its name wasn't so wonderful.

''Yeah. But why are you so interested in it?''

''Well it's natural I would be interested in it. You have it from me, after all.''

She eyes him surprised.

''Really? Oh, yeah, now that you say, I'm starting to remember. I first didn't like it, but I got really attached to it in time.''

''And it all started when your mother forced you to sleep with it instead of your turtle.''

''How do you know?''

''I read your diary, remember?''

''You read my _what_?!'' she glared at him, but immediately remembered why. ''Oh, right. 'My most important thing'…''

They filled their chests with air and sighed in unison. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

''Good, you got your smile back.'' Natsu grinned making her flush. She looked away smiling and changed the topic:

''Hey, hey, remember that time when both our families went to the amusement park and we got lost?''

He fell into thinking while frowning. After some time, he replied:

''No… Amusement park? I don't remember anything.''

''Well you see, we wanted so bad to go to the Ferris wheel to see the view of the city at night, but out parents were caught at the Water Show.'' She giggled. ''So we sneaked out and went to the place ourselves. It had been your idea. You had money of your own, so you paid for both of us. The man with the tickets told us kids under 8 aren't allowed on their own, so you lied we had 8.''

''How much did we really have?''

''6 or 7, I'm not sure. Anyway we got in and we really enjoyed it. I remember that I felt it had taken forever till it made a whole spin. So after we got off, we got lost. I wanted to go and look for the parents, but you still had money on you, so we went to see the Haunted House. You can imagine how much I cried after we finished the tour. You told me I was a 'sissy' and we started fighting again.''

The whole time she has been talking, he has been staring at her. He barely paid any attention to her story. She was so adorable when she was talking! She was pretty excited about all those memories and it seemed like she remembered them with delight. He looked at her moving lips and smiled wider. He studied her wonderful eyes he loved so much to stare into. He listened to her giggle and was shocked by how he hadn't been able to be charmed by it before. He loved her habit of playing with her hair. Her flushed cheeks gave her face a funny image of a child. He was glad she didn't need glasses in this world; he liked her eyes a lot more like this because he could look at them as much as wanted.

When she finished telling him about this incident, she said:

''Ah! I just remembered that time when I fell into the river! Do you remember it?'' she said excitedly, grinning.

He shook his head trying to hide his smile. He rested his head on his hand while his elbow was supported by his knee. He started listening to her while she was talking again about this tragic memory. It was obvious he had lied, but she didn't notice anything. He remembered this one as well as he remembered the previous day, but he just wanted to listen to her sweet voice and look at her without her suspecting anything. It was only natural for a listener to stare at this story teller, right? If this would have happened a month ago, he would have told her to shut up because she was annoying. She had a habit to talk a lot when she was excited over something, but he didn't mind it anymore. In fact, he was starting to love it.

''That being said…'' Lucy suddenly frowned, spacing out and making Natsu finally pay attention to her words. ''There had to be a match a month after we had been sucked in here.''

''A match? A match of what?'' Natsu said confused.

''Of swimming, of course. Didn't I just tell you that?''

''Oh, right.'' he said rubbing the back of his head and giving her an innocent laugh.

''I had to be practicing in meanwhile, but now I wonder if we'll ever make it back in time. Wait, if I'm right, it's supposed to be…''

She calculated something in her mind and suddenly turned pale.

''… on the day of your execution…''

She looked at him.

''Hold it, Lucy. We don't even know if time flows the same way here. Maybe in our world not even a minute has passed.''

''But we can't know that, now can we?'' she said still frowning and spacing out.

After a while, she said sadly:

''Do you think our parents are worried? Considering the time flows the same way.''

''If that were the case, then I think everybody is worried about us.'' he replied as sadly as her.

After that, neither of them said anything for a while.

''Well, we'll probably find out after we get out of here.'' Natsu said hopefully.

''Why do you say that?''

''Because we're going to meet with Lollipop and she is probably the reason we're here in the first place. This time I'm going to beat the answers out of her if refuses to speak again.'' He said pissed off.

''I don't think you can do anything against her. She's a witch, after all. But putting that aside, I am sorry, but I have to disagree with you. Once we're out of here, we have to go to the Kingdom of Frozen Roses or something like that.''

''WHAT?!'' Natsu jumped out of his place, glaring at her.

''She said we will meet somebody we already know there. Wait, she didn't tell you this? I thought we both knew.''

''NO, she didn't tell me!'' he looked away with anger. ''Damn that witch! She probably knew I would insist and didn't tell me! And why do we have to do as she tells us?''

But he already knew the answer.

''Because she is our only way out.'' Lucy said out loud what both of them were thinking.

''She's just doing this for fun! She's playing with our lives because she wants to be enterta-''

Natsu was suddenly cut off by a strong earthquake that shook the whole castle, making both of them loose their balance and fall on the floor. They could hear everywhere screams and things falling on the ground, glass breaking and everyone panicking.

''What's happening?'' the wide-eyed Lucy said getting paler.

They rose up from the ground and Natsu slammed the door opened. He was as pale as Lucy. Now, the shouts were getting even louder and somebody was exasperatedly yelling something. They both got full view of the halls filled with maids, butlers, chefs, soldiers and noble people, all in their nightclothes running with panic. He threw Lucy a short look like telling her to follow him. They both exited the room and the sight was getting even more alarming. The three guards that have been at their door were gone. A maid tripped and fell down while screaming right in front of the two. Lucy helped her out fast while shouting to her:

''What's happening?!''

The white maid threw Lucy a horrified look and jumped back from the girl's grip, continuing to run.

''Where are all of them running?'' Natsu asked nobody in particular.

''They're running towards the stairs!'' Lucy just noticed, pointing to the direction they were all going.

''They're exiting the castle.'' Natsu turned even paler.

The screaming got head and another sound like the glass breaking could be heard.

So this wasn't just an earthquake.

All the candles died down and the only source of light was shut when a powerful wind entered the castle through the broken windows, blowing away the little pieces of glass and sending them flying towards the running people. Natsu's sharp reflexes sensed the danged and he gripped Lucy in no time and pulled her back inside the room. He didn't have time to close the door, but covered her with his own body, throwing them both at the ground. Lucy's scream faded away and as well did some of the people's that were outside. The pieces of glass had stricken the flesh of many and killed a lot of them. Fortunately, neither of Natsu and Lucy was hurt. The next moment, a deafening roar pierced the air, causing the screaming on the halls get louder. They felt the whole building shake until the roar was over. That was when they finally understood what the person who has been yelling was trying to announce:

''It's a Dragon!''

Almost all of the people left alive had managed to exit the building. But why were they running outside if the dragon was outside as well?! Natsu wondered. The next moment, as he glimpsed outside the window, he regretted asking. The answer was just about to crush the castle.

It seemed that Lucy had seem the danger as well and slipped out of Natsu's protective cover, took his hand and dragged him after her.

''Lucy we don't have time!'' he yelled because he knew she was going to run after the rest of the people. It seemed like Natsu had been right. Another strong shake of the building making them fall on the corpses of the ones killed with glass announced the dragon struck the building with its three-feet claws, cutting open the rock of the walls and ruining the left wing of the depressing palace. Lucy didn't lose herself in the ruckus. She rose up still gripping Natsu's hand; and he rose up as well. He threw a last look at the room they just left – it was partly destroyed, giving a big view of the night through the huge hole. But the sight was replaced with a wall when Lucy had turned around the corner, almost reaching the stairs. Natsu looked at them fast. They didn't have time to climb down two floors. He took Lucy in a princess carry in a second while the next one he climbed the balustrade of the stairs. Only a glimpse of a moment hesitation and he jumped down. Lucy screamed, totally taken by surprise. Natsu didn't have time for a gracious landing. Instead, they greeted the ground with a roll and a terrifying yell from Natsu. His gritted teeth couldn't express the explosion of pain he had felt. His left foot was broken. Lucy, who had rolled away from Natsu the moment they touched the floor, wasn't feeling as much pain as him at all. She rose up as fast as she could and ran towards him with panic. She helped him get up as he ignored his foot and continued walking as well as he could, resting on Lucy's shoulder with all his might. They were slowly approaching the big gap in the castle which was the closest exit. Lucy tripped many times, but she managed to get her balance back each time. They almost reached the hole, when somebody passed beside them with confidence, walking fast towards the dragon while muttering an ''Out of my way''

Both Lucy and Natsu stared at the person with shock.

Her red, long hair was flowing in the wind. She was wearing a modest armor while she was holding two huge swords, each in one hand. With each step she seemed more and more confident. She stopped the moment she reached the monster and fixed her feet in the spoiled earth.

The dragon lowered its head and opened its mouth, letting out a roar that made her hair straighten back, parallel to the ground. But she didn't even flinch.

The Bloody Queen was confronting the dragon which was terrifying her people.

That was Lucy saw when she looked at the woman with her mouth wide opened. She suddenly narrowed her eyes and closed her mouth with determination. She couldn't let woman fight it all on her own while her own soldiers were running like rats. She took Natsu to a safe place, placed him on the grass while his back rested on a big rock and straightened her back. Natsu guessed her intentions while looking at her.

''What are you doing?'' he said through his teeth.

''I can't let her fight alone.''

''Be real! What can _you_ do against such a monster?!'' he yelled. He knew he was being harsh, but he knew he couldn't let her lose her rational thinking.

She thought for a second as a little smile bloomed on her face.

''_Distract_ it.''


	14. The Dragon

''DAM* IT!'' Natsu exasperatedly screamed. He had tried to stop her, he really did. But now he was forced to watch as she threw with rocks in the dragon, and distracting it from the castle. She was on the exact opposite side of Erza Scarlet, who was surprised as to why the Dragon kept turning around. She looked in the direction the dragon just tried to hit with its enormous paw and she saw somebody dodging perfectly by throwing herself at the ground.

''Whew, that was close.'' Lucy thought wide-eyed while her heart was running one hundred miles per hour after just being stopped.

Erza narrowed her eyes trying to distinguish the person.

''What in the world…'' she started while her eyes her growing wide. ''IS _SHE_ DOING HERE?!'' she screamed through her teeth while she recognized Lucy 'Sketchnik' trying to fight or something. She watched as the dragon's attention was completely drawn by the annoying girl who kept tickling it with some kinds of minuscule rocks.

Lucy jumped away the moment the claws jabbed into the earth and retrieved through it, digging four deep lines. Two seconds later, she tripped on a rock just in time to fall and dodge the other paw flying through the air to crush her. The annoyed dragon let out another terrifying roar of frustration; this little prey was pretty hard to get. Lucy took advantage of the break and threw Erza a desperate look. The woman didn't get her message. The monster opened its mouth and closed the distance between it and Lucy in no time with the intention to swallow her whole. Lucy rose up fast and ran away.

Unfortunately, she was a step too late. The dragon took a mouth full of earth and underground rock and, because of that, couldn't close it so fast. Because of that, Lucy managed to get her foot back. She panted desperate as her wide eyes looked at the black fangs piercing through the stone and being oh-so-conscious that instead of the rock it could've been her foot. The dragon, swallowing the earth with the rocks, was left with the inducement it had managed to eat Lucy. That moment Lucy noticed this important detail. The dragon didn't have eyes. That was why it was convinced she was in its stomach now. She probably smelled the same as the earth and dust because of the falling, so her scent was no longer there. The dragon could orientate with the help of its nose. She found this as an escape door.

The huge thing turned around smelling in the air. He easily spotted Erza. Lucy also looked at the woman. It seemed like she hadn't noticed yet. She took a fighting position and waited for the dragon's attack.

_Think fast, think fast_, Lucy agitated. _Ah, this is it!_

She smiled as she had found the perfect thing. If the beast had a nose, it must've had ears too.

''HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!'' Lucy yelled over to both the dragon and the queen. The dragon turned its head around and smelled in the air while its ears were moving. Erza also looked at the girl overly pissed. This little princess must've been crazy! She was first throwing herself in the fight as if she could actually be helpful and then she didn't even let the experts do their job!

But while she was thinking these, it finally hit her. She was _distracting_ it! She looked at Lucy with wide eyes while the girl was yelling her life out. When Lucy saw the queen was looking at her at last, she pointed to her eyes while screaming:

''ITS EYES!''

The distance between them was big, so the woman only heard the young 'princess' the second time. She immediately looked at the dragon's eyes the moment it turned its attention back to her while trying to identify where the noise was coming from since it couldn't smell any human besides Erza; but she saw no eyes. Her own eyes grew even wider. Lucy figured this out in only a few minutes?

Lucy threw another couple of rocks with her trembling hands and yelled again with her shaky voice. Yeah, she was afraid. The dragon got pissed again and jumped on Lucy. The girl was lucky enough for the animal was blind and couldn't feel her presence very well. She ended up surrounded by four enormous and muscular feet. She saw a chance of escaping and at the same time a chance of hurting it. She ran towards the right front foot where there seemed to be a wound and a piece of its skin was ripped and left hanging. It had the width of her foot and it was as thick as her arm. She jumped and caught it. She wasn't very strong, but in this moment of desperation she found the power to climb it and grip it like her life depended on it. Not like it _didn't_. The dragon felt her form the first moment. With a big roar, it rose on its back feet and fell with all its strength back on the ground with the intention of throwing her away; she was hurting it because she was hanging on its wound. She squeezed it as much as she could while screaming. At the impact with the earth, she slipped and the scale the skin was hanging on ripped a little more making it dangerous for her. One of her hands slipped on the blood and she was left holding herself with only one hand. A moment of hesitation from the dragon turned out to be her saving moment. Erza had thrown with all her might a knife that struck the foot right beside Lucy's arm. The girl guessed the good intention and her free hand immediately caught the handle of the knife, leaning against it and so, saving her from falling. She gritted her teeth in the effort of climbing further. She pulled out the knife and jabbed it higher in the skin. She was panting and sweating. She managed not to fall and eventually reached the top of the shaking foot. She couldn't have managed it Erza hadn't fought with it in the meantime. It was like they exchanged places and the queen was now distracting it. However, they were working together.

Lucy stuffed her cheeks with air many times, panting short breaths and preparing to climb further. This was the hardest climb. She had to get on the dragon's back while she had no skin to hold any longer.

_Come on, Lucy, you can do this!_ she encouraged herself. If she made it on the back, she would reach the head easily and the things would flow easily from then on. The only problem was that she was already starting to feel exhausted. She jabbed the knife once more and the fingers from her other hand were looking for support on the animal's slippery scales. The dragon felt her and shook his whole body while another roar pierced her ears. She could feel the vibrations in the animal's skin. Obviously, her hand slipped, only to be followed by her other hand. She let out a desperate yell. Her whole body was covered in sweat and she had no energy left to try and get a hold of another scale. But she didn't even fall ten centimeters when she felt a strong hand grip her elbow and making her balance in the air. She opened her eyes widely and watched Erza help her up of the back of the animal. She would have fallen, but her long sword was already jabbed deeply in the thing's flesh keeping her stable where she was standing. Lucy's stare fixed the woman's eyes. The queen smiled while holding the girl with little effort. Silence fell over them despite the dragon's desperate shaking. That moment, they both knew a bond was created between them. Lucy nodded with gratefulness and Erza replied lifting her. Lucy also made use of the knife and helped herself up. Then she took out the weapon, giving the woman another look. They were still holding hands even after they were safely sitting on their knees on the back of the dragon.

Erza was the first one to break the eye contact when the dragon was already getting overly annoyed of the two and started either rising up on its back feet, either shaking the skin off him. Before having the idea of rolling on the ground and crushing them, they had to act fast. The queen left the already jabbed sword for Lucy's reliance and gripped her hand around the other sword's handle. She took advantage of a second of stability of the beast and ran towards the head. Hey! But that was Lucy's idea! Thinking about it, the girl wondered how the woman even managed to get on the animal so fast. Maybe she had used the tail. If that was true, she has probably been a good distraction, giving Erza the right chance to climb.

An arrow suddenly appeared in her sight in the night sky starting to lose height slowly. It finally jabbed pretty close to the girl. She sweated nervously even though she knew it wasn't _her_ who was the target. She couldn't see who threw it, but she heard somebody command something in a scream and that first arrow was followed by at least one hundred of others. She looked in the sky, amazed by the view, until she was suddenly struck by reality. She started screaming horrified while gripping the handle of the sword and letting herself fall on the other side of the animal in which she was safe from the falling arrows. After the rain weapons was over, she rose up again angrily. Geez, didn't these people see there was somebody _on_ this dragon?! The air was pierced by the dragon's roar, but for some reason, Lucy didn't think it was because of the arrows, which barely managed to enter the thick skin. The animal shook so badly that if Lucy wasn't holding the sword, she would have ended up thrown somewhere in another Kingdom by now. She got a hold of herself and the dragon roared again, this time because of her. When she looked at the thing that caused this to happen, she was surprised to see a thin line cut by the sword she has been holding during the shake. Blood filled the line and slipped through the scales, falling down the back. She gave herself a triumphal smile and then looked towards where Erza was supposed to be. At first she didn't see her and frowned. But then the woman showed up while she jumped like Tarzan up in her view and on the dragon's snout. Heck, did she look cool. Without hesitation, she rose the sword up in both her hands, the blade pointed downward. The next moment, she let out a fighting scream and jabbed it in the thing's head, most probably where the brain was, with all her strength.

While watching the scene, in a glimpse of a second, a thought crossed Lucy's mind, which made her widen her eyes. More like an idea.

The dragon rose up on its back feet again and let out the most horrifying roar ever. Lucy felt a huge shiver fill her body while she was feeling her feet not touching the skin anymore and he body being suspended in the air. Her hand held well the sword. But even so, the tight grip on the handle wasn't any useful anymore. The blade was slipping out of the wound.

Lucy's pupils dilated as she saw her only salvation come out and fall like sand through her fingers. She saw the wound get smaller as she was losing height. The scales were running before her eyes as fast as her panic started to grow. The beast's tail flew right above her head blowing her hair like the wind and she was about to crush into the ground. She closed her eyes shut like she just realized she had fallen off the dragon.

All that she felt were two arms surrounding her waist, a chest bumping into her back cutting her breath and then herself rolling on the ground after being thrown away. She opened her eyes once she felt she was safe and found Natsu keeping her safe in his arms. He also had his eyes closed tight and his teeth were gritted with pain.

''Natsu!'' she exclaimed shocked. He had just saved her life. Or at least saved her from breaking her bones. ''How did you…?''

She couldn't finish her question.

He gave her a weak grin.

''I couldn't just leave you fight by yourself, now could I?''

Her eyes started glowing. A mix of feelings filled her heart and made her lip tremble and her sight get blurry because of the tears. She was so happy and grateful! There has never been anybody in her entire life who would do something like that for her. This person just risked his life to save her. The tears started pouring down her dirty cheeks.

''You idiot.'' she said with her shaky voice. ''Your leg is broken.''

''Not like I haven't noticed.'' he replied smiling. He rose up on his butt and looked at the beast in front of him. His entire face was contracted and white, telling Lucy just how much every single move hurt him. And he had come all over there from his safe spot only for her. He had caught her from falling and rolled a few meters along with her. Just for her.

She wiped away her tears dirtying her face even more and sat up confidently. She looked down at him with shaky lips but a doubtless frown. She couldn't let him suffer anymore for her.

He watched her shake her head.

''You can't fight. You know you can't fight.''

''W-Well there must be something I could do.'' He was already aware that this condition kept him from helping.

Lucy smiled. There was, indeed.

''Distract it.''

. . . Ok. He already knew that he wanted to fight, but he also knew that he couldn't. But what Lucy was asking from him now was self-suicide in his condition.

''Don't worry. The queen will protect you.''

''Lucy, the queen is the queen.'' He told her with a sarcastic seriousness.

''No sh*t.'' she replied also sarcastically.

''What I'm saying is that there is no way she will protect a sentenced prisoner.''

''Trust me, I have a plan.'' she said before running off towards the dragon.

''I trust _you_, not that woman.'' Natsu muttered to himself.

He searched the grass for rocks thinking about his mission as suicide.

Erza saw Lucy running toward the head of the dragon. What was she doing? She had had the chance to run away when she was thrown off! So what if she didn't get the chance to strike the dragon, now wasn't the time to turn back!

''Your Majesty, get its attention a little!'' she yelled. Erza did as she was told, piercing the head for the fifth time and managing not to fall once more. Lucy gathered all kinds of sticks she found in the grass along with dry leaves and grass. Natsu, watching what she was doing, widened his eyes.

''YOU'RE BUILDING A FIRE?! NOW?!''

She ignored him and took a little branch that was split in two and placed it between her knees so that the split was free and steady. She took another branch and started spinning it inside the V with all her might. Her palms were beginning to ache soon enough, but she didn't seem to notice. She needed a spark and she needed it fast.

While she was working on the fire, Erza and Natsu were doing their best to draw its attention from the girl. The dragon was now pissed on the _third_ person and faced Natsu. As it couldn't sense anything from his direction, it kept changing positions and hitting in nothing while trying to get rid of Erza as well. Everybody had noticed a long time ago that this dragon was one of a kind. It didn't have any wings or eyes. It must've been an Earth-Dragon, Erza and her bunch of soldiers had thought. Long claws and tail, no eyes, strong sense of smelling and hearing, but kind of dumb. It definitely had to be an Earth-Dragon. As for the color of the skin, they couldn't know because of the dark.

Lucy flinched. A spark. She was positive that had been a spark. She started spinning faster and with more strength until she got a couple more sparks. She almost started laughing with happiness when one of the sparks landed on a dry leaf and lightened it up. She immediately threw the sticks away and sheltered the little flame with her palms. It took only a minute until it turned into a small fire. She carefully placed more sticks on it feeding it with hope. Her fire was growing bigger and bigger and she was smiling like a madman. She searched the ground for more wood as fast as she could. She was running out of time. Erza couldn't do anything to control the animal anymore. It kept trying to kill her and Natsu. Without hesitating anymore, she took off the dress that she had changed into before Natsu's visit. She was left in the white dress and her whole body was struck with the feel of sudden cold of the night while her whole body was sinking in sweat. She threw her clothes into the fire and a lot of sparks jumped on her, burning her arm's skin in the moment she took them forth to protect herself. She let out a scream and got further of the fire. She ignored the pain with tears in her eyes and ran toward the forest, which was fortunately a few meters away. She gathered as many sticks as she could carry and threw them on the devouring flame, this time being more careful and staying further. She did the same thing over and over again, but it was still not enough. The next time she entered the forest, she searched everywhere for bigger sticks. Her eyes spotted a huge branch a little deeper into the woods and grinned victoriously. She started dragging it towards the first fire she ever made in her entire life.

Another bunch of sparks rose up in the night sky when she threw it on the heap. She was so glad the wood was pretty dry and it caught fire fast!

It didn't take long until the fire was as tall as herself. She even let out a happy laugh. Just as she had hoped, a lot of smoke was coming out.

''ERZAAAAA!'' she screamed. The called woman flinched. No one has ever called her that way since….

She turned her head around and saw the girl's fire has gotten bigger. She smiled seeing the princess' happiness, but she couldn't understand why.

''TELL THEM TO MAKE AS MUCH NOISE AS THEY CAN!'' Lucy screamed.

Erza figured she was talking about her army. She indeed screamed over to them the same thing and after a while of confusion, they started yelling and making noises with their armors, swords and shields. Erza watched with shock as the dragon stopped making any move. It raised its head up in the air and started listening to the disturbing noise. It pointed its head towards that direction, but Lucy also started yelling and throwing with stones into the beast.

The animal let out a big, annoyed roar and since Lucy –the source of noise- was the closest to it, it started to walk towards her. Suddenly, it was struck by the smell of the fire. The smoke entered its nose and totally destroyed his sense of smell for then. Lucy continued to scream that kind of scream a girl was making when a rat was stuck in her hair. But the soldiers were also a powerful source of noise, so for a moment, it had turned its head like it was listening to their sound.

Erza caught up fast with what the girl was trying to do. She, as well, started to yell and, for a moment, everybody stopped making any kind of noise as they were shocked. Erza flushed a little embarrassed, but didn't stop yelling. Soon, even Natsu joined her and the next moment, everybody was making a ruckus.

Needless to say, the dragon was confused. Lucy was screaming from its front, Natsu from its right, the army further from its left and Erza from its top. And the smoke blocked any way of smelling the enemy.

It was working! Lucy's plan was working! It was obvious for everyone that the dragon was literally surrounded. This fight was as well as won!

While everyone was now more like laughing happily instead of shouting, something happened. The dragon, drawn into the culms of its confusion and energy, couldn't bare it anymore and felt the need to make use of its last weapon.

Some of the scales that were covering its head, three on each side, suddenly moved. Slowly, they rose and uncovered something that they could never guess it would uncover –small, black, horrible eyes. Lucy's shouting slowly faded away. She watched shocked how the dragon opened the eyes they never thought it had. In fact, she was the only one who noticed this. Her mouth partly opened and any move of hers was stopped. Her heart also stopped. She stood exactly in front of the dragon's head, which lowered, fixing her with the eyes with anger and a threatening look.

Now the target was finally spotted.

Erza felt the sudden move that almost made her fall off. But she recovered her balance and stared forward with surprise. Her eyes widened and, at the same time, the yelling and shouting were slowly vanishing in the wind. Something happened and they were all too shocked to move.

Natsu's heart stopped and his neck felt suddenly too dry to make any other sound. His wide, trembling eyes fixed the exact spot in which Lucy had stood no earlier than five seconds ago.

But now she was being swallowed by that angry dragon.

Everyone was too shocked and taken off-guard to react.

.

.

.

A little, faint sound echoed in the silence. The dragon suddenly bended forth. It opened its mouth to roar, but nothing came out of its neck. Everybody's hearts started beating faster as they watch the beast start to struggle.

It took its paw to the end of its neck and without thinking a lot, just reacting to the sudden pain, it jabbed its own craws in it. Again, it opened its mouth, revealing its fangs and thrusting its disgusting tongue forward. But no whimper, so cry and no roar came out. Everybody was even more shocked now. The animal suddenly spun around, fell on the ground and started rolling on the earth trying to wash away the unbearable pain. But struggling did no good. The next second it jabbed the claws of its other paw also in its neck. Its blood was pouring like a river on the green grass and spreading a sickening stink in the air. Erza had jumped off the animal a long time ago already and she was watching the show with no less shock than everybody else.

It took more than five minutes of struggling in the pain of death until it suddenly stepped on the fire. It jumped back and opened the mouth to roar, but, again, nothing could come out. It tripped being left out of energy and fell on one side. Everybody waited blown for the monster to arise again. But it didn't. Its chest made a last effort to rise, but it never lowered. Its muscles relaxed once and for all and the fierce dragon never moved again.

The silence that followed was so deep that nobody even dared to move. They all watched wide-eyed the monster that suddenly died. Its long neck suddenly moved. Some from the audience flinched. And it moved again.

The thick scales from the top were pierced and everyone saw with shock an arm coming out of the cut. They hesitated still watching as the arm bended and the fingers looked for support on the rest of the neck.

The figure of a girl covered in dirt and gross substances from the dragon's neck showed up and everybody suddenly burst into cheers.

Lucy, coughing and gasping for air, threw away the sword that had saved her life by killing the beast from its inner. Natsu and Erza ran towards her happy and excited. Never have they seem a girl so brave and with the blood of a fighter inside her.

Natsu smiled as around Lucy was formed a group of cheerleaders.

He sighed with relief.

He was so glad she was alright. He looked at queen's face and knew she was thinking and feeling the exact same thing.

His smiled grew wider. Maybe they could actually do this, he thought.

Maybe they could earn her trust and get out of here.


	15. Miss them

**No Comment. Late ****update because of the no mood for writing. Thank you guys soooooo much for reading, reviewing, following and adding to favorite. Heck, it means a lot. And heck, now I'm going to cry. **

Lucy opened her eyes all of a sudden, finding herself panting and covered in sweat.

She had had the nightmare again. Over and over again, the same nightmare.

She removed the blanket from her and greeted the chill of a wind with a big sigh. The window was opened. She dragged herself to the edge of the bed and rested her forehead on her palm.

The calming atmosphere of the night could not reflect the feelings in her heart. She was scared and couldn't find her rest.

Ten days had passed since their arrival at the Bloody Queen's court and Natsu was still caught in the prison. Her eyes sadly rolled over to the view outside the window. In a few hours it would be eleven days.

They both had thought the queen would let them both go after the dragon incident. Indeed, Erza became quite fond of Lucy and had to recognize Natsu's courage and warrior soul. But she wouldn't back up from the responsibilities and promises she made; like imprisoning Natsu until the King of the Skeletons Kingdom arrives.

Everybody from the castle found out about Lucy and Natsu's _love story_. They also knew about everything she did against the dragon; rumors spread fast. That was why when she was passing by somebody, that somebody's eyes would start glowing and she or he would bow in sign of respect. She was seen as a hero who saved the whole palace.

Of course, the left wing of the castle had been destroyed, but the construction had started right away. Now, it was half re-built.

She remembered as the first night after the incident, Erza asked to see her. The woman seemed very kind and thanked her for helping her save her people. That moment, Lucy had realized something that would turn out useful in the future; that the queen actually cared about her people a lot.

That night she had slept in the same room as Erza. Before falling asleep, the woman had asked Lucy to tell her a story and the girl began narrating her own life-story. That made the girl chuckle sadly. Her life made others fall asleep.

Natsu was kept prisoner in better conditions and the food he was receiving was healthier than and not as old as it used to be. He had tried his best to convince them to do the same with his buddy Peter, but the queen couldn't see any reason to do that. Instead, she had found out from Marcus Johnsgate about the kid's imprisoning and the reason for it. She had almost immediately drawn a conclusion.

Lucy grimaced and felt tears blurring her sight. Every time she remembered about Peter, she felt hate and anger fill her heart.

She could clearly remember as she was sitting in the queen's office alongside with the queen herself. They were chatting about political stuff, when someone knocked at the door. It was a soldier that reminded Erza about her order to bring the prisoner Peter in her office. She immediately forgot about the confused Lucy and called them inside. They were holding Peter like he was a mad dog. She stared into the child's teary eyes and wondered why the woman would call him over. He looked back at her and he knew right away who she was. While Erza exchanged a few words with the soldiers, Lucy asked him joyfully:

''_Are you Peter? Natsu told me a lot about you?''_

The boy's eyes were gleaming with hope and he started smiling.

''_Don't tell me you're Lucy! I am so happy that you are alive! When Natsu brought me the good news I was so happy I thought I was going to die! Because there would still be hope for us to get ou-''_

Lucy covered his mouth with her hand fast and took a finger to her lips, desperately hissing a _''Shhhhhhhhhhh!''_

He realized fast what mistake he had almost make, but fortunately, the queen was caught in the answers the soldiers were giving her. Peter looked at her and nodded like telling her he got her message. She retrieved her hand and smiled kindly while winking. His eyes widened and he blushed. He was already aware of how beautiful she was.

''I see.'' The queen concluded her little interview. She threw Peter a short glare.

Now, Lucy still couldn't believe what had followed.

After another little interview from the kid, Erza had said something like 'Thieves should be treated like thieves.' and drew out her sword.

Peter had been beheaded.

The blonde buried her face deeper in her palms feeling her shoulders shake. She tried to swallow her tears.

The nights that had followed Lucy continued spending time with Erza, going on with her story and talking, but she was doing all these emotionless in front of her. The burst of pain in her heart the moment she had seen the execution could not be chopped, much less by the woman's presence. She only tried to control her tears and hate, but as for the rest of the feelings, she couldn't care less if the queen would see them.

She was obeying and serving her like a robot, waiting for the day that she would see _Natsu's_ execution. Because they had no hope left that they would survive this numb-hearted woman.

And as if her suffering wasn't enough, her nights were being chased by the nightmare of the Natsu's death. She was watching over and over again the same vision she had had a few days ago, only to wake up and not be able to sleep anymore.

She sighed deeply, the sound of her own breath waking her up to the present reality.

She missed her home.

She missed her mother, who always used to have weird thoughts, but she was so loving and caring! She missed her father, who used to love making jokes and reading the newspaper only to tell the two about them at dinner. He was always making sure he added something funny to the incidents from himself, making them laugh and feel happy they were a family. She used to think she had the coolest parents ever.

She missed Natsu's parents, too. They were always so kind to her and Mrs. Dragneel was a wonderful company in the rainy days.

She missed her cat, her room, her courtyard and everything from the good old days.

She hated this world! She hated the Queen and her underdogs that pitied her, she hated Lollipop and her annoying way of having fun, she hated Marcus Johnsgate and his cruelty, she hated her fake father that was going to execute Natsu, she hated magic and everything that had to do with it!

Lucy found herself crying her heart out in her hands. She felt heartbroken at the thought she was going to spend the rest of her days being the slave of a blood thirsty woman.

But then she remembered that at her 'father's' arrival she was going to return in the Kingdom of Skeletons. Yeah, like that would make things better for her! That stupid old man was going to make her the wife of some disgusting, perverted barbarian!

She hugged her knees and said to her own surprise:

''I'd rather marry Natsu!''

She immediately blushed and thought about taking back her words, but couldn't. It was the truth.

Then, an interesting idea struck her mind. What is she and Natsu agreed to get married?

She widened her eyes with hope.

What if they would tell everyone that they just considered all that running away an adventure for their honeymoon and they actually had gotten married before they even left? Then Natsu would have no reason to be executed (considering that they would manage to convince everyone that not _Natsu_ had tried to kill her back then, but a stupid soldier just missed his target while trying to stop the horse) and they would be free to leave!

She smiled widely. This might actually work!

As soon as the morning came, Lucy asked Erza if she could visit Natsu at the prison. The woman became a little suspicious, but allowed her to do what she wanted.

The blonde ran all the way to the prison and entered easily when she told the new prison keeper she had the queen's permission. They both knew she wouldn't have the guts to lie when the queen they were talking about was Erza Scarlet.

''Natsu!'' she called over to her friend panting. She immediately regretted being so enthusiastic when she saw the prison keeper stare at her suspiciously. She knew very well how the information he gathers could slip very easily in the ears of Erza, and the thing she needed least right now was her getting even more suspicious.

Said boy jumped up from his sitting place and looked at her with a white face.

They hugged each other through the bars and she asked him smiling sadly:

''Are you all right?''

''I'm fine. How about you? What brings you here?''

Lucy was too aware of the replacer of Jack being overly attentive with her.

''I have an idea, but I'll tell you later.'' she whispered throwing an obvious look in the direction of the prison keeper. Natsu understood the danger and smiled. She was smart and he was proud of her.

''I wanted to spend a little more time with you.''

He didn't know if she was serious or only acting. However, it was true. They stared at each other for a while until Lucy spoke.

''Are you bored here?''

She was thinking of Peter. Natsu saddened. He gave her a sarcastic, sad smile.

''Of course I am.'''

She looked at his small cell and wondered just how much more could he bear staying in that dark, horrible place.

''You can't even stretch your body well.'' She muttered to himself.

''Nah, I can. I'm doing exercises everyday to make time pass faster.''

She looked surprised.

''I didn't know that.''

He laughed shortly without happiness.

''How do you think I am still able to move while I lay down all day?''

She kept silent and admired him for his ability to keep a schedule no matter the situation.

''How's your leg?'' she smiled sadly.

They both looked at the foot that was braced tightly between two girders.

''You can see for yourself.'' Natsu replied sighing.

''I… Is it healing?''

''Slowly, very slowly, but yeah.'' He gave her a reassuring smile.

''I'm sorry for it.''

''You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault and besides, we won time thanks to that jump. Time is expensive and cannot be taken back while a leg can heal.''

''With _time_.'' She pointed out.

''I have nothing better to do anyway, ok? So rest easily. I'm fine.''

''Talking about time…'' she said after a while.

''Yeah…'' he already knew what she had in mind. His execution was drawing close.

''And… '' she smiled amused and filled with hope. ''Talking about that, too…''

The prison keeper wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

''I have an idea.''

She started talking as quietly as possible, but also to give the impression she was telling him sweet things for the new 'Jack'. After she finished telling him about her plan, she was surprised to see his reaction. She would have normally thought _she_ would have that reaction, not _him_.

''You mean we would be married? For _real_?'' he said wide-eyed.

''So what about it?'' she blushed. ''It's only a bluff, but it has to be real until the very end.''

''Until the very end?!'' he said as his eyes were growing wider and wider.

''What are you thinking, you idiot?!'' she said harshly. ''The very end meaning until we get out of this world! Not until we die!''

''L-Lucy, are you serious about this? A marriage is a marriage after all. It's like a _contract_. You can't break the promises you make in a marriage so easily.''

''Not without a ceremony.'' She smirked.

''You mean you want us to _pretend_ we're married?''

''Yeah. Why are you so surprised about this? You used to pretend all the time.''

''Yeah, but it's kind of surprising to hear a proposal to lie from _you_.''

She slightly widened her eyes with shock. He was right. She was asking him to lie. She couldn't believe what this world was turning her into. A liar. She, who used to be so honest and fair, was now trying to make someone lie for her. Even if it was Natsu.

She saddened and bit her lower lip. She knew she would regret what she said next, but still said it.

''I can't help it. I want to get out of here by any means possible.''

She was aware that she sounded selfish and desperate.

Natsu kept quiet and looked at her. He knew as well as her that it was wrong. But he still grinned at her and said:

''Fine with me! Well then, Lucy Heartfilia.''

She looked back at him and blushed. He couldn't kneel because of his broken foot, but bowed and looked back up at her, talking her hand into his.

''Will you marry me?''

She knew how much of an act this was, but her heart still skipped one beat as she blushed harder.

''T-This wasn't necessary, you know?''

He straightened his back and looked down at her smiling.

''You didn't answer my question.''

''Why are you taking this so seriously?''

''Why not?''

She hesitated, but freaked out when she was sure she was going to sound dumb answering like it was some kind of real proposal. He approached her and slipped his hands on her back. She flinched and bit her lower lip.

She hoped he would say something and use that in her advantage not to sound stupid, but Natsu was more stubborn than she had thought. He kept smirking at her and waiting for her embarrassing answer.

''O-Of course I d-do! Didn't I already say we were going to pretend we're married? You don't have to _propose_ me, so-''

''Answer me properly.'' He cut her off softly while his face was getting nearer to hers.

She hesitated again, but suddenly relaxed inside his hug and under his warm breath. She looked him in the eye and felt a little dreamy.

''I do.''

A little smile bloomed on her lips and the next moment, Natsu kissed her gently.

She was surprised to feel something new. She felt a nice shiver spread a warm feeling in her body. She liked it. And what shocked her was that she actually liked the touch of his lips.

And that was when it suddenly hit her.

She was so taken off guard by this idea, that she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

She stared at him with wide and almost scared eyes. He backed up with surprise of her sudden reaction; he could've sworn he had felt her meld in his arms. He stared back at her through the bars watching her retrieve her hands fast and becoming embarrassed.

Her face blushed a deep shade of pinkish-red. She couldn't believe what she just discovered.

She liked Natsu Dragneel.

Some of her memories became clear – like the times when she couldn't think of anybody else believing that it was only because he was imprisoned – while others became even more confusing.

She wanted to bring something up for them to talk about and for her to forget her feelings. She just told him the first thing that came to her mind:

''I miss everybody.''

He was surprised by her sudden uneasiness, but decided to ignore it.

''Everyone?''

''Mom, dad, your parents… my family!''

He kept a break of silence.

''Yeah, I miss my friends, too.''

''You don't miss your parents?''

''No, I _do_, but I guess I miss my friends more. I think that's because I spend more time with them.''

He smiled.

''Yeah, I miss all of my friends most. Also Gray, even though he is also my enemy.'' He chuckled, but Lucy froze. She widened her eyes.

''What did you just say?'' she asked in a whisper.

''Huh? I said I missed my friends most. All of them.''

''After that.'' She said looking at him with shock.

''That I also miss Gray even if he's my enemy? Yeah, he's also a friend, if that's what you mean.''

He watched confused as Lucy's face got paler. He frowned.

''What's wrong?''

''Gray.'' She answered. ''There's a Gray in this world, too.''

Natsu took a moment of silence to process her words. Then, his eyes also grew big.

''WHAAAAATT?! WHA-…. WHO-… HOW-… Y-YOU'RE RIGHT!''

''What in the world….''

''D-Do you think he got dragged into this world as well?!''

''No, that's impossible! It's obvious it's a different Gray! He didn't know us and his personality was different!''

Natsu's mouth was wide opened. He tried to find an answer to this confusing issue. Lucy's mouth also opened widely when she realized something else:

''NATSU! THIS IS CRAZY! THERE'S ANOTHER ME TOO!''

''WHAAT?!''

''Think about it! These people confused me with a princess! What if the princess is actually gone missing and I suddenly got confused with her?! No, not_ what if_, this is it! This is the truth!''

''Th-then could there be another me too?'' Natsu asked shocked.

''How should _I_ know?! Probably yes!''

He let out a scream and said with shaky voice:

''N-Now that you say, I think I've seen Erza somewhere in our world!''

''REALLY?''

''W-was it a shop assistant? NO! Fashion designer! She was a fashion designer!''

''A… what?'' Lucy whispered and collapsed to the ground due to too much shock.

''What is going on here?''

''Also, that Cana! Didn't she use to be your classmate back in kindergarten? She is a barmaid in this world!''

She threw him a wide-eyed look. He was right. They were all the same people; there was no doubt about it.

What could be the meaning of this?

**Ok I decided to make this chapter shorter because what I had planned would take too much to write. For now, enjoy the suspense (if there is any) and please forgive me. I know this time I couldn't concentrate a lot in the action. **

**Also, Lucy likes Natsu! Yay! :D **

**I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Ah, yes, I didn't get the chance to thank you guys soooooo much for reviewing (well, those who actually review); every time I get a new review I could jump with happiness. And reading them just makes me cry, especially when you guys express your feelings about my story. Geez, how could I not be happy when you are so wonderful!**

**Ok enough with the soap opera!**

**Hopefully I will get to know your opinion this time, too. So, please review! **

**;D**


	16. Forgiveness

**Hey ya'all! Gosh, ****I guess I have to apologize. I'm totally not original with two kinds of each character; I know, I know. It's been already used by Mashima in the Edolas arc, but I'm telling you I had had this idea and only remembered that it's already 'smoked', as people say in my country, **_**after**_** I thought about writing it down. Thus, this idea is not mine. Well, it is, in a way, but considering I **_**forgot**_** about Edolas…. Ok, now I totally sound pathetic. I am sorry. **

**Oh, but in my story, the Fairy Tale versions don't have their personalities the opposite, they're just different. **

**So, disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the idea of Fairy Tale character version. **

Erza's eyes narrowed and her fists clinched. She studied the blonde from head to toe doubt and suspicion fogging up the sight of the compassion and sympathy she had for her personal maid.

Lucy started sweating nervously as she began to understand she had chosen the wrong moment to tell the Bloody Queen she was actually married to The Mysterious Prince. She bowed fast escaping for a moment from the woman's glare.

''I'm sorry, Your Majesty, for telling you a lie. It's just that me and my husband had decided not to tell anybody until the moment we decided to be the right one. As for why now, I have been quite afraid that our little act had gotten a little too far. Your Highness understands that…''

She rose up and looked fast at the woman, searching any sight of mildness.

But there was none, and she started wondering if she shouldn't have better shut her trap.

''…That I don't want him to die.'' She continued in a shaky whisper.

Erza looked at her with coldness. Lucy tried a smile on her, but the woman didn't seem like she was impressed.

_Shoot. I'm screwed_. Lucy thought.

''You _do_ realize I can no longer trust you.''

Lucy looked at wide-eyed. She hesitated.

''Y-Yes. I do. I'm sorry.''

''And after you forced that ridiculous story into my mind, you still have the guts to tell me you lied.''

The girl couldn't reply.

''And you still have the guts to expect my believing.''

Lucy bit her lower lip.

'_But you still believe me_' she hoped.

''Nonsense.'' Erza whispered with disgust making the girl flinch. ''You just want to get him out of the prison. You had quite a while at your service to discuss a plan for you two to escape. I don't know if he forced this new story into you, but you can rest assured.''

The woman smiled devilishly.

''I do not believe such a bluff.''

Lucy swore in her mind. She has never thought of this possible situation; she had been caught in the enthusiasm and dreams of freedom.

''Get out of my sight.'' Erza commanded in a whisper with as much disgust as she was able to feel.

Lucy hesitated, but then bowed feeling her heart crush and left the room in silence. Back in her room, she started wiping.

Did they really have no hope left? Will Natsu really die?

Today was Thursday, the twelfth day since they had been caught and taken by force by Erza's underdogs. Two more days and Natsu would be executed.

Hours were passing fast and Lucy was obviously not allowed to visit Natsu anymore. She kept trying to squeeze out of her mind ideas or even plans to escape.

But nothing would work.

One more day slipped by and Lucy was starting to get desperate. Never in her life has she looked at the clock with so much fear. She couldn't get her mind off Natsu and the vision.

Erza was now cold with her. It was more than obvious she disliked her maid.

Perfect. Just when their relationship had gotten better, too.

But thinking about it, Lucy found herself feeling guilty. Who wouldn't blame her, after all? She was the only person Erza trusted. No, she _made_ Erza trust her and only her. And then she went saying she had lied to her while still hoping she would be forgiven and freed. Who did she think she was?

It must've hurt. To find out you've been lied to by the person you trust most. How ironic, that the queen persisted on believing a lie.

Never would have she guessed the truth laid in the innocent bedtime stories.

And so, without any word, another day passed.

**Ok this is it for now! Please review!**

**Just kidding, keep reading. **

The morning sun rose up in the sky and soon, the beautiful strong rays were playfully pouring down on Lucy, through the clear and crystal- like windows. How ironic! Such a beautiful day for such a horrible incident.

She was awake. Obviously, she couldn't get any sleep last night. She had dark circles around her eyes and she felt ill. She didn't even want to get out of her bed, but she knew she had to.

Even if there was no hope left.

To be honest, she didn't want to see Natsu's execution; she has been seeing it every night. But she knew the real thing would be different.

Feeling tears wet her eyes, she immediately wiped them away. She has been crying all night long, it was time to stop. That's right; she had to smile to give Natsu courage when she sees him!

But he had more courage than her anyway.

She did her best to smile, but big tears started tickling her temples and falling in her hair. She rose up and got out of the bed. She had to stop crying already!

A knock at the door echoed in the silence making her flinched. She heard a few persons fidgeting on the halls. Probably preparing things for the king's arrival.

The door opened slowly and a man's face showed up inside the room. At soon as he saw she was awake, he straightened his back and bowed, saying:

''Her Majesty the Queen is calling for Milady in her chamber.''

''What does she want with me?'' Lucy replied grimacing.

The man hesitated.

''She wants to invite you to assist to the execution of the Mysterious Prince.''

''And what if I don't want to go?'' she dared to say.

''Pardon my boldness, but I haven't finished. She also wants to announce you that Your Father, The King of The Skeletons Kingdom, sent a message telling Her Highness that he is going to be late with one day due to his need for rest.''

Lucy's eyes started glowing and she looked at the man with more interest.

''Then is the execution adjourned?''

Great! More time for thinking!

The man hesitated again.

''A-Actually, His Majesty, the King, sent the order _not_ to adjourn the execution and for it to take place in his absence.''

He watched the princess lower her head sadly.

''I apologize, Milady. To be honest, none of us wanted this to happen. The Mysterious Prince seems to be a brave and good-hearted man. And…. If I may…. Milady doesn't seem to hate him either.'' He added. Lucy threw him a sad smile and grateful look, but the both knew this meant nothing.

''I appreciate your kindness, soldier.''

The man blushed. He wasn't a soldier yet, but that was his dream. If the princess saw him this way, that meant a lot for him.

''Can you do me a favor?''

''O-Of course, Milady!''

''Tell Her Majesty I'm not coming to see the execution. Actually, I don't even want to go to her chamber. You already told me everything I need know. I have no reason to leave my room today.'''

The man widened his eyes. Nobody ever dared not to obey the Queen, much less her maids. But even so, this young lady refused to even exit her chamber.

He bowed hesitatingly and left the room quietly.

Lucy stared at her feet. Her blonde hair fell off her shoulders slowly. It was silent again. Her heart was beating lazily and she felt extremely lifeless. All those murderous feeling that have been overwhelming her the past few days were now long vanished. On the last day, she was calmed and more tired than ever. She opened her mouth and let out a big sigh.

Don't misunderstand. She hasn't given up yet.

She has been thinking a lot about it until she finally drew a conclusion. She had no other way to save herself and Natsu.

She had to use her thumb card.

She had to use what she had read in the queen's diary.

Erza Scarlet had to be in a violent temper the moment she heard Lucy refuses to leave her bedroom. She couldn't believe the girl is actually disobeying her after she had promised she would serve her with all her might the first time they met.

Even so, she calmed down fast. She was actually pretty surprised that Lucy didn't want to see her lover for the last time.

She gave a few quick orders regarding the preparations for the execution and then took thoughts about this weird personal maid of hers.

She had wondered this before, but what if Lucy was actually telling her the truth? What if she and the Mysterious Prince were actually married?

By eleven o'clock, everybody from the capital of The Kingdom of Dragons found out about the execution form the crier, but as something like this used to happen pretty often, only a bunch of twenty - thirty people have gathered in the main market where a dais looking like little stage stood all mighty and dangerous. Citizens knew this was a way of being reminded to obey the biggest authority – the queen. Now another soul would have to be sacrificed because of the woman's cruel rules and laws.

The Kingdom of Dragons had a tradition that before one's execution, his or her story would be told to everybody by the crier. That was the only reason people actually came to see the beheading; it wasn't like they enjoyed watching somebody die; they weren't like their queen.

By twelve o'clock, the preparations were done.

Natsu couldn't raise his face from the ground. He heard the soldiers walk in the prison and open his cell's grate. He was dragged outside and the sunlight hit him like a rock. Knowing he was going to die didn't seem as scary as it had done before; just like Lucy, he was calm, but lifeless and crushed under disappointment and lack of hope. You could say they needn't kill him; he was already dead.

Before you could say execution, he was already at the main market. That was the first time he raised his eyes and looked around. The crown was quiet and pitiful. But searching through the people, he couldn't find Lucy.

He was forced to climb the little staircase that would take him to the last place he would ever be.

This wasn't like himself; he should have tried to fight for his life. He should've made sure they wouldn't take him down before he knew he did what he could.

Then why? Why couldn't he move his feet? Why couldn't he raise his arms without feeling tired?

Why was he so ready to die?!

Erza Scarlet was waiting beside the executioner, a massive man dressed in black, wearing a dark and horrifying mask that was meant to scare the sentenced and make him repent for his/her sins before they would go to hell. Another idiotic tradition.

Marcus Johnsgate was also present.

The queen stood quietly looking at Natsu with cold as he was approaching her. The crier was yelling Natsu and Lucy's 'love story', Natsu's version, but with a lot of lies that he couldn't even imagine where the man had taken from.

The young man looked once again through the poor peasants searching for Lucy. She was the only one he wanted to see that moment and she was nowhere to be found. He suddenly felt so weak that he collapsed on his knees right in front of the rock that was meant to serve as a kitchen trencher for his neck.

The crier had finished his talk. The crowd went silent.

Natsu wanted to cry, but his eyes remained dry. Instead, his whole body was trembling and sinking in his own sweat. His heart must've been jogging; for the last time.

He suddenly saw his whole life run before his eyes.

He had been in good terms with Lucy until a certain age, but they have been always fighting. He became cocky just like the people he liked to call his _friends_. He had started hating people like her: smart, honest, loving and responsible; ethical people. Just because he knew he couldn't be the same. He has been longing his whole life for true love, but while he was searching for it, he kept giving up in front of the carnal temptations. He has been messing up with girls like they were nothing but sacks of beauty. He has been annoyed of the stuff like family and studying. But deep inside, he knew he has been bleeding his entire life. He knew that what he has been searching for was the right, good path. But why was it so hard to follow it? It had always been a lot easier to do what he wanted: pleasure, cool sensations, freedom, strength, authority, popularity, rebellion. Cool, right?

No. Pathetic.

Such a life he had.

He smiled sadly. And now everything was about to end.

After all, it had all been in vain. He managed to accomplish nothing in his life. And somewhere on the road, he had even lost himself.

The executioner rose a huge sword up in the sky, shadowing the young man's head, that was resting on the rock.

Natsu closed his eyes tight. Why was his heart beating so fast now?

And wait, people, didn't he even have the chance of a last wish? Because… because he wanted to see Lucy one more time before he would go away.

Suddenly, he flinched and opened his eyes wide.

Wait.

Something was wrong. Didn't Lucy tell him she _saw_ him get executed in the vision? Then where was she? And he could recall her saying something like he had been all beaten up.

''Goodbye, Mysterious Prince.'' Erza said coldly, loud enough to be heard by everybody.

And the crowd! Didn't she say the crowd was screaming and cheering?! These people were as silent as rocks!

He looked once more trough the people for Lucy. But he knew it was already too late.

Then why was he suddenly filled with hope? He felt his heard run this time with energy and his adrenaline spread through his body. He felt his muscles put forth with the need to move, to jump, to run, to fight for his life! Even if his leg was still bandaged.

He opened his mouth to yell to them to stop.

But somebody else already did that for him.

''STOP IT!''

The executioner held his sword in the air, hesitating. Everybody's heads turned back toward the person who dared to interrupt the execution. They were shocked. Erza smiled. She was expecting this.

It was a young girl. Her blonde hair stood out through the black of covered heads of the peasants. Natsu's eyes widened and before he could call her name, the queen already did.

Man, these people just felt the need to talk instead of him today, didn't they?

''Lucy Sketchnik.''

The girl was overwhelmed with only one feeling: determination.

''Your Majesty, please wait.''

''And why should I do as you tell me?''

''Because you would want to hear me out.''

Erza waved to the executioner to continue his doing. Lucy made a ''Tck!'' and suddenly grabbed Marcus Johnsgate by his neck, hit him with her knees in the back of his own knees so sudden that it made him fall to the ground (**you're allowed to try this at home, it really works) **and placed a sharp knife on his jugular threatening him with a fast move, and so, death **(do NOT try this at home, it also works).**

''NOBODY MOVE!'' she yelled and the executioner stopped his sword from falling the second time. Erza widened her eyes and froze.

''Heck, I always wanted to do this.'' Lucy muttered with a frown. Marcus touched the handle of his sword, but the girl pushed the knife harder into his skin. ''Don't even think about it.'' she hissed in his ear.

It would have been easy to escape just a light girl, but Marcus was shocked.

''Now will you hear me out, Your Majesty?''

Said woman gritted her teeth and took a step forward.

''How dare you-''

''Or should I call you Erza Scarlet…'' Lucy cut her off, making everybody widen their eyes. ''… daughter of King Hadar **(means glorious) **and Queen Aaliyah of the Kingdom of Dragons?''

Erza seemed to be boiling with anger. The crowd was now muttering with surprise. After a break of silence, Erza hissed between her teeth:

''Let Marcus Johnsgate go. I will listen to what you want to tell me.''

Lucy smiled victoriously and let the shocked man go. He rose up fast and dusted himself with his pride hurt. Lucy climbed the dais and looked exactly in the woman's eyes.

''Erza. I think it's time for us to call things by their right name. First, I want to apologize.''

The woman threw thunders with her narrow eyes.

''Why?'' she said through her teeth.

''Because all this time…''

She looked away with embarrassment.

''I've been lying to you. _We_'ve been lying to you.'' She said throwing Natsu an obvious look.

Natsu looked at her like she was crazy. She wasn't going to tell her the truth _now_, was she?

Erza had a short glow in her eyes like the news hurt her.

''You mean you aren't married.''

''That was also a lie, but… we're not even in love.'' She concluded looking at her feet. Erza frowned confused while everyone gasped, even if they didn't really understand anything.

'_Talk for yourself'_ Natsu thought.

''What are you talking about?''

''Everything I told you about us running away was a lie. We only ran away because we didn't want to get married. We weren't in love at all. Actually, it started while we were hating each other.''

Erza kept silent not knowing what to say; not knowing what to feel.

''Remember the story I've been telling you at bedtime?''

The woman flushed – this was something a little personal.

''What about it?''

''That's my story.''

She frowned. She didn't get it.

''That is my… life, Your Highness.''

An awkward silence fell in while everyone was wondering what she mean by that. Only Erza understood that the girl has been sharing with her the sad story of her life. But no. It was impossible.

''Listen, Lucy Sketchnik, I know you want to save your lov-''

''I am telling the truth! I know you think I am lying to you again to save him by any means possible, but listen to me!''

She grabbed the woman by her shoulders without thinking.

''This is the first time I am telling you the whole truth and I am sorry for that. But this time you have to believe me. I know, I know, I don't deserve to be believed by you. But just this time, I am begging you! Listen and believe.''

Erza looked at her coldly without saying anything. She was listening.

''Me and Natsu are not from this world.''

A moment of silence and then everybody burst into laughing. Everybody except for Natsu, Lucy and Erza. The woman looked deeply into the girl's eyes, searching for the truth. Lucy tried her best to made the woman see how honest she was.

By the time the laughter slowly stopped, the queen finally spoke.

''You expect me to believe such a pathetic excuse? You have to be quite desperate to have come up with this kind of lie.''

''I'm not asking you to believe me, I'm just asking you to search into my eyes and find the truth for yourself.''

'_Well you just asked her to believe you a few moments ago…'_ Natsu sweat-dropped.

''We were suddenly sucked in when a portal appeared in my room. I appeared in the place of the Lucy Sketchnik you know. But my name is actually Lucy Heartfilia.''

Erza made a quick move with her eyebrows, but she didn't even blink.

''And this is Natsu Dragneel.''

This time, everybody gasped and Erza widened her eyes.

''Natsu…? You don't mean Natsu Fremont **(the noble protector)** , the Prince of the North Fire Kingdom?'' Erza said in an angry whisper.

''W-Who?''

''Our enemy.'' Erza hissed.

''No.'' Natsu said loud enough to be heard by everyone. They all looked at him surprised. ''No, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I have never heard of the Fire Kingdom.''

The people started muttering confused.

The sun was shining brightly on them.

Erza tried to keep calm, but she couldn't. Lucy stopped talking because she had already told the woman everything the past nights. The queen clinched her fists and looked Lucy straight in her eyes. She started talking softly, but her words became louder and louder until she finished with a scream:

''Lucy Sketchnik or whatever you pretend your name to be… I can't stand thieves, criminals and any kind of person who goes beyond the law… but I have to tell you, hate liars the MOST!''

Lucy widened her eyes. So she didn't believe her, after all. She gritted her teeth and felt how she was starting to anger herself.

''I've killed Gale Hutch, who was known as the greatest liar in the history, Catherine Carcase, who has been pretending her whole life to be a countess, Ashton Kieger, Maurice Anthon, Yurice Morty, Loffle Vartigan and many, many others. You cannot imagine how many times I drew my sword and pierced their body with these two hands of mine. The first moment I got to-''

''THEN GO AND KILL YOURSELF!'' Lucy but her off with a scream that shocked everybody. Erza widened her eyes again.

''THEN GO AND KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BIGGEST LIAR I'VE EVER MET!''

The scarlet haired woman stared at the angry girl with teary eyes with in front of her with no hidden shock. Everybody was still gasping. Lucy eventually managed to calm down her angry breathing and even pushed out a sad smile.

''Aren't you the one that's been lying to herself this whole time?''

Her shaky voice revealed how sad and in pain she was for the queen.

''Come on, Erza. Let's face it.''

She approached the woman again and took her hands into hers. She smiled to her.

''You like pink.''

Natsu and Marcus raised their eyebrows while everyone else gasped for the hundredth time that day.

''When you were a kid, you wished you had a pony.''

Natsu smiled amused and Erza became more and more uncomfortable and shocked. How did Lucy know all these things?

''You were dreaming on how you would decorate its hair with pearls and petals. But you never had a birthday party and so, you've never got a gift in your whole life.'' Lucy's smile vanished sadly. ''Every single year you lived with the hope that something would change and somebody would actually do something nice for you.''

The whole crowd turned quiet. Lucy's words had had more or less an effect on them. The girl saddened even more.

''Your parents died when you were three, killed by the past King of the North Kingdom of Fire. He was known as 'The liar', which is the reason you hate people who lie so much. Your bigger sister died before your own eyes by the king's hands while she was trying to protect you. This is the reason you are now at war with the North kingdom of Fire.''

Lucy's eyes watered even more. Any sign of hate or anger for this woman had vanished the moment she decided to make public the queen's personal, sad life. As for Erza, she was too shocked and pale to react.

''You were raised up by a nanny who would always tell you everything was alright: lies! More lies! You grew up feeding yourself with hate and you started ruling you kingdom with cruelty, fact which you have always regretted you whole life deep down your heart. But you somehow got over it with time.''

Erza opened her mouth to cut her off before she would say any more embarrassing stuff, but Lucy thrust her arm forward.

''No, don't try to stop me. I'm not finished yet.'' She smiled and then giggled. ''Did I say you love strawberries? You love them so much, you even sneaked out of your room one night, went in the kitchen, stole a whole strawberry cake and returned to your room eating it joyfully. You think ribbons are cute, but you would rather wear a red rose. Red is your favorite color, after all. You secretly have feelings for Jellal Fernandez, the King of the Kingdom of Demons, whom you've known since you were a child. You also secretly hope that he hasn't married up until now because he's been waiting for you.''

Lucy smiled softly and everybody watched with pure shock their queen's face turned as red as her hair.

''And there are much more, Erza.''

There were, indeed, a lot more things that would have helped the two get out of this kingdom, but only with threatening. And Lucy wanted to help this woman, to reveal the truth once and for all. It was more than obvious that these people, _her_ people, hated her.

Erza's stare began to turn into a glare. But her body was shaking. She was embarrassed, still in shock and a little angry.

''What have you done?'' she asked crushed.

''Aren't you tired of hiding the truth? Or more like trying to forget about it.'' Lucy said quietly searching for the woman's eyes. ''Because I am.''

She turned to face the crowd.

''As you can see, people, everyone has their own little secret. As you can see, your queen is a bare human. Like the rest of us.''

Everybody knew about the rumors of Erza being the devil. Even Erza herself.

''But that doesn't excuse her for what she's done!'' somebody cried making the rest turn their heads and face a small, sick woman crying from her spot and pointing to the queen like a sentence.

''She may be a human'' she continued. '' But she's done things only the devil could do!''

Some of the people agreed with her.

'''She is able to kill innocent persons! Children!''

The woman's voice was shut by her own tears. Natsu and Lucy immediately recognized her as Peter's mother.

''She killed my baby!'' she cried crushed. ''She killed my baby Peter!''

The duo's heart melted with sadness.

The woman's sobs were the only thing that could be heard the following moments, along with somebody tying to comfort her. Lucy bit her lower lip. She wished she could do something for her. She hesitated, but thrust her arms forward and smiled.

''Come here.''

He woman hesitated as well with surprise, but then climbed the staircase hiccupping and walked be to Lucy slowly, making it obvious she was ill. The girl took her knurled hands into hers and then looked Erza.

''Erza Scarlet, you did many cruel things and you broke many other hearts. You even hurt _me_.''

Erza tried to stay strong and indifferent, but this moment of truth was weakening her. She sadly looked back at Lucy, feeling the need to bit her lips.

''But I forgive you. Will you forgive me as well for lying to you all this time?''

Erza muttered surprised an ''Yes''. Nobody has ever apologized to her asking for her forgiveness.

''Good.'' Lucy frowned. ''I apologized. I think now it's your turn.''

Erza widened her eyes and threw the crowd a desperate look. Apologize? _Her_, to these people? But thinking about it, she realized Lucy was right.

And truth to be told…. She _did_ feel guilty.

''I…'' she started, but couldn't continue.

''Erza. Tell me, are you sorry with what you have done all your life?''

Many people muttered a ''Tck!'' or ''As if!'' or ''Yeah sure!''. They were convinced Erza was the way she was. Maybe she indeed had a rough life, but it wasn't like their lives were better.

''Yes.'' The queen whispered with embarrassment.

''R-really?!'' Natsu screamed shocked, but shut his trap the moment Lucy threw him a glare.

''Yes. I sincerely am. I've… I've been sorry every time I did such a… thing…'' her sentence finished in a whisper. Her cheeks were blushed.

''Then…'' Lucy smiled broadly and turned her attention to the crowd. ''Will you all forgive your queen? Are you all ready to free your heart from the pain and hate and start a new beginning?''

A moment of silence and nobody said anything. But an old man looked with determination at Erza and screamed:

''I do.''

They all looked at him surprised.

''I've been waiting for this moment since you started to rule your Kingdom, young lady!''

''I also want to forgive her. I don't think she felt at peace with what she's done. I am part of her kingdom, so I want to serve her properly. But I can only do that is she agrees to change.''

Erza's eyes were shining. Lucy realized it was also because they were filled with tears.

''I do, too!'' somebody else screamed.

''Me too!'' another one. ''I forgive you, Your Majesty!'' someone else.

Erza bit her lower lip and the tears rolled down her cheeks. At the sight, they all suddenly believed her and they could feel she has been really sorry. That moment, twelve people screamed ''I do!'' at once.

The rest who hadn't said anything started crying and laughing at the same time. They had learnt not to hope for a better tomorrow, so being witness to a (indirect) confession and an apologize from the Bloody Queen was a miracle.

''One more thing.'' Lucy interrupted the enthusiastic screaming and laughing with joy. ''I want you guys to drop the nickname Bloody.''

Her way of expressing had been weird, but they got message.

''L-Lucy…'' Erza called for the girl with teary eyes. ''What am I supposed to do? I want to be forgiven, but…''

Lucy smiled and whispered something long in her ear. The woman's eyes started shining with hope. After Lucy was done, she nodded.

The sun rays were pouring down or everybody. They were all happy. Lucy looked at Natsu, who grinned. She grinned back and took her hair behind her ear. Erza was looking at her and the moment she saw the girl doing that, she widened her eyes and muttered with shock:

''You really _aren't_ from this world.''

Everybody went silent and Lucy looked at the woman surprised.

''What do you mean?''

''The back of your ear.''

She looked at Lucy's ear once again and saw… nothing.

''You don't have the mark…''

''What?!'' somebody from the crowd shouted.

''What mark?'' Natsu asked. He was still laying on the rock and the executioner still held the sword in the air. By the time they realized this, they immediately sat back in a normal positions with embarrassment. It was obvious the execution wasn't going to take place anymore.

Erza walked fast to Natsu and looked at the back of his eat, as well.

''You truly aren't from this world…'' she whispered shocked. ''You were speaking the truth.''

She then took her hair over her ear and showed them her own ear. A brown form of a heart looked like a tattoo on her skin. Lucy and Natsu smiled.

''Do you know what that symbol means?'' Natsu asked grinning.

Everybody looked at them surprised.

''Isn't it just a simple mark? Everybody has it.''

A few people nodded while all of their faces told them it was true.

''In our world, that's the symbol of love.''

They all looked surprised. Lucy drew a heart on her palm with her finger.

''Love. Love for those close to you. Love for your family, friends… ''

Lucy looked at Erza and continued:

''… Love for your people and…'' she then looked at the crowd. ''Love for your queen.''

She smiled wider while everybody was touched.

A soldier came running. He announced through his panting:

''Your Majesty, the King of the Skeleton Kingdom sent message that he is arriving in exactly one hour. It seems like he had found a shortcut through the woods.''

This time, Erza, along with the rest of the present people started to panic. The soldier went back to the castle.

The woman turned her head fast to Lucy and Natsu.

''I sincerely apologize for everything I've done to you.''

She sat on her right knee and bowed her head respectfully.

''I know you deserve more than just a bare apology. Tell me, what can I do for you to show my gratitude?''

''Well we really have to hurry up.'' Lucy said worriedly.

''Please, there must be something I can do. But then again, how could I ever repay you for what you've done for me?''

She smiled kindly for the first time in years. Lucy also smiled; glad to have helped this woman.

''Well you can start by bringing us two horses and a sack of food!'' Natsu grinned.

''Natsu!'' Lucy screamed embarrassed with him.

Erza nodded determined.

''No, I understand. You there!'' she screamed to a soldier. ''Go and prepare what two horses and victuals for these two! No, wait, better than that, bring food for everybody here! I am going to hold a feast for everyone!''

The people gathered started muttering with happiness.

''Your Majesty, please, we don't have much time!'' Lucy begged sweating.

''You're right. Hey, you! Hurry up, or I'll cut your head o-''

She widened her eyes and everybody froze. The following moments, nobody dared to make a sound.

''I-I'm sorry… '' Erza lowered her head ashamed.

Everybody suddenly burst into laughing and screaming of cheer. Their queen has changed! Said woman remained still with shock.

The soldier with the duty to bring Natsu and Lucy their necessities sprinted to the royal stall and then to the kitchen and in fifteen minutes everything for the two was ready.

While they were saying goodbye to the queen, somebody announced that the king has arrived even earlier. Lucy finished the thanks and sorry-s and even hugged the queen.

''Are you going to be fine?'' Lucy asked Erza. Said woman smiled reassuringly.

''Don't worry about me. I'll take care of everything. Now go and be safe!''

They sat on their horses, dressed in long, black coats and after they looked once more back while smiling, left in the cheers of the people.

The exact same moment they disappeared from the queen's view, a tired horse could be heard galloping towards them. It was the King Of the Skeletons Kingdom.

''Your Majesty.'' Erza said bowing. Said man also bowed full of respect. Without any other word, he got to the point.

''Where's my daughter?''

Erza shook her head sadly.

''She disappeared. She and the Mysterious Prince had left before the preparations for the execution were ready. We found nothing in the prince's cell.''

''WHAT?!'' the king had a burst of anger. Erza took on his frustration and hate with all she got. She couldn't even hear him, thought. She was happy. She was so happy that she almost couldn't hide her smile.

Lucy and Natsu were now moving fast. They were soon very far away from the castle. Natsu looked happily at Lucy and grinned.

''You did well. I'm proud of you.''

She blushed and grinned back.

''Yeah. Thanks.''

They both started laughing with all their hearts.

They were finally free.

And the wind of freedom felt amazingly good.

That night, the figure of a woman silently and secretly leaving the castle could be seen under the moonlight. She walked through the forest until she finally reached a little church in the middle of the darkness. She knocked at the big doors and an old man answered after a while. The woman let the coat fall off her revealing her beautiful scarlet hair.

''Your Majesty…'' the priest said surprised.

The woman hesitated, but entered the church at the man's invitation. He was a calm, mild and peaceful old man.

''What brings you here?''

Erza remembered of Lucy whispering something in her ear.

''I wanted my sins to be forgiven… and I've been sent here.''

She was a little shy and embarrassed.

''I have to ask for forgiveness, right?''

The man looked at her silent and surprised.

''Well, look, my while life I've liked to do the wrong and I've been killing many people…. ''

She felt a little stupid telling all these to an old man.

''… I have a really black heart and it feels really painful… I….''

The man suddenly started laughing silently, surprising her to the point of widening her eyes.

He looked down at her with a parental love and compassion.

''Your Majesty. I think you misunderstood that person's message. You don't have to tell _me_ your sins to me forgiven.''

He looked at a big cross on the front wall of the church and pointed to it.

''It's Him.''

Erza looked at the cross and started feeling a little nervous.

''Well… what can I do? I am really sorry.''

''I am glad you are, Your Highness. A soul that does not feel the need to be forgiven cannot be forgiven entirely. Our Lord already forgave us, but He just needs you to accept it.''

Erza looked back at the priest with big eyes.

''I want it. I want to accept it.''

''Then you have already done.''

The queen's heart started fluttering and a rock fell of her heart. She has been forgiven.

Her wide eyes filled with tears and her lips bloomed into a smile. She couldn't express what she was feeling. Her heart was suddenly so light and she felt even freer than Natsu and Lucy felt escaping from her castle. She was suddenly feeling like she had wings and she could fly.

She has never felt this way before. And it was the most wonderful happiness she could ever imagine.

She rose up and smiled. Now she was ready to start a new beginning.

Because she felt like she has been reborn.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu had lightened up a fire and they were gazing at the beautiful stars still smiling. The grass felt so soft and the smell of the earth was filling their noses like a perfume. The songs of the crickets spread through the night sky and they were glad they could witness such beauty.


	17. Thieves and Pirates!

**Hi there! Good to write again! I've been in a camp the past week so I'm late with the update somehow. **

**Sorry.**

**And oh my dog! Gosh, thanks so much for reviewing! You guys are so wonderful! I totally didn't except you to like the past chapter, at least not so much as you did! **

**P.S.- I do NOT care what you say, for me Sting has **_**white**_** hair. You'll see why in this chapter.**

**Now let's smile together and start reading the following chapter!**

**3…2…1…GO!**

Michael was having a wonderful day.

His wife had cooked for him a new recipe of potato salad that morning and his two kids woke up earlier to kiss him goodbye as he was leaving to work. The weather was sunny and warm and he was already making plans to have a picnic with his family that afternoon in the public park of the west Kingdom of Dragons. It was said to be a beautiful place and Mary, his daughter, has always wanted to go there because of the white bunnies. In addition, his neighbor Joe O'Halley had just finished repairing his carriage and his horses were strong and healthy.

Now, he was happily walking down the lonely and dusty road under the rays of the sun. The view of the mountains was stunning. On each side of the path, green and tall bushes were shadowing the rocks, separating the road of the forest.

He started whistling along with the song of the birds.

Suddenly, he heard someone running towards him from behind. He turned around taken by surprise and widened his eyes. He only had time to see pink hair before the person jumped on him with a fighting yell. He was punched in the face, surprisingly pretty lightly and then in the stomach. The person rose up and Michael managed to see a very good looking young man with pink hair search in his bag. He rose up as well clinching his teeth feeling pain and rushed over to the young thief.

''Hey! What do you think you're doing?!''

The teenager couldn't get the time to actually find anything, so he backed up and let the bag fall in the dust of the road. He easily dodged the man's weak fist and prepared his own for a punch.

In a glimpse of a second, he threw a look in the woods waiting for something. And as if his call would've been answered, a young woman showed up from behind the bushes and thrust her hand in the air.

Her face was frowned and a little nervous.

''S-Stop, you thief!''

She ran to the pink-haired guy who had stopped his fist and drew out her sword. Michael looked at her with surprise. The young man slowly nodded to her without the older man noticing and the beautiful blonde let the weapon run his way. He drew out a sword as well and dodged her strike.

Michael knew not much about swords and sword fighting; he had learnt the basics when he had been young. But watching the two younglings in front of him fight with the swords could easily assure him none of them knew a thing about having skills. In a word, they sucked.

The guy seemed a little more experienced than her, though. Even so, the girl somehow managed to (or _he_ somehow _let_ her) throw his sword away. She was lightly panting.

She raised her weapon in the air above his head and he whimpered a fake scream. He then ran off like a coward, leaving a confused man and a victorious girl behind.

Michael was pretty much frozen. The blonde turned around and looked at him with a grin.

''Are you alright, sir?''

''Y-yeah…'' he muttered. ''Thanks to you, I guess.''

''You don't have to thank me! Are you hurt in any way?''

''N-No, I think I'm alright, except for those punches from earlier.''

''Do you need help to reach your destination?''

''No, I already told you I'm alright!''

He immediately regretted raising his voice at her. She saddened and looked at the ground.

''Then I guess I should be leaving…'' she slowly got further, but the man hesitatingly stopped her:

''W-Wait! I didn't mean to sound like that! Thank you for rescuing me! And sorry for being ungrateful! Actually, I _am_ grateful, but…''

She turned her head around and looked at him with puppy eyes. She was dressed in some rags and her dirty face and hands told the wealthy man about her poorness.

''…but… But nothing! Here, to show my gratitude, I will reward you!''

He pulled out three golden coins and gave them to her. She received them with teary, thankful eyes. The man couldn't regret his act of kindness; she was too much of a child you would refer to as a ''poor thing''. He immediately left ignoring her cries of thanks and getting away from her and from any other sign of trouble.

As soon as the man was out of her sight, the grinning blonde threw her fist in the air and jumped, screaming:

''HECK YEAH!''

The pinkette came out of the bushes, his hiding place, and looked at her with a wider grin.

''_Three_ golden coins, Natsu! _Three_!''

''Four, Lucy. Four.''

He opened his clinched hand and revealed another coin. Her eyes were glowing with happiness, but it all suddenly vanished when a frown took over her face.

She put her pointer on his chest and hissed:

''Don't dare to think I am happy because we _stole_ from that man. I'm only grateful we now have money to buy food for ourselves, but I'm still mad at you because you made me do this.''

Natsu approached his smirking face to hers and spoke quietly while he was admiring the redness in her cheeks get more obvious.

''I'm telling you it's not stealing. This world took us by force, so we take this world by force. We can't the world as a whole, so we take it piece by piece.''

''In other words, _stealing_!'' she shouted widening the gap between them and trying to calm the beatings of her heart. Natsu was getting more and more aware of the fact that she was starting to like him more than a friend. And, you're probably wondering… wait, _friends_? And I'm telling you yes, they no longer saw themselves as enemies. They were aware that they needed each other in this world and this fact had drawn them together. Yes, they considered themselves as friends.

Natsu smirked watching her get embarrassed and all flushed. He enjoyed making her suffer this way.

''Anyway, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!'' she escaped.

They walked into the nearest town. Lucy was fascinated by the place and people. Some were from the Kingdom of Dragons, some from the Kingdom of Skeletons, some even form the far Kingdom of Fire. But most of them were from around the place, from the Kingdom of Frozen Roses.

Yes, they had entered the Kingdom of Frozen Roses a few days ago. And not because Lollipop had told them to. They had entered it accidentally while going straight the road.

The kingdom was wonderful. They had only seen a small side of it, but they were already in love with the view. Well, more like only Lucy did. Natsu was just smiling at the sight and saying it was 'acceptable'. The two had just entered the smallest town in the Kingdom of Frozen Roses, known as 'the smallest town in the Kingdom of Frozen Roses'.

Lucy saw a young mother with her daughter carrying a bag around the counters in the market. She was so beautiful and the little girl just as cute! She let out a small 'kyah' and bit her lower lip. Natsu was a lot more bored and he was just gazing at the delicious looking fruits, vegetables, bread and even living birds that were for sale. From what they had learned, a gold coin equaled one hundred silver coins, also one thousand copper. And the best bread was ten silver coins at most; it usually cost two silver coins. He grinned thinking about what a feast they would have that morning! Well it was almost lunch and that made him droll at the thought that they would be eating breakfast _plus_ lunch!

He noticed Lucy's attention was drawn by something else. He saw she was talking to a young woman and probably her daughter. There were hundreds of people in that market, why did Lucy stop to especially talk to _her_? He approached them with boredom and began listening to their conversation. The young mother laughed joyfully.

''No, you're mistaken. The Kingdom of Dragons is in the west, like two miles away from here. Actually, some people say this town sets the border for the Kingdom of Frozen Roses. The capital is not that far away, it's just a matter of time to reach it, for the road is clear and beautiful. But cold, that is.'' She let out a giggle confusing Lucy.

''Well I'm glad, we intend to head to the capital, but… did you say cold? Why's that?''

''Oh, you didn't know? Why, you must be travelers that come from far away then. By the way, are you travelling on foot? It had caught my eye a while ago, but I wasn't sure…''

''Well we _had_ horses, until _somebody_ wasn't careful enough and lost them along with all the food and clothes we had.''

She gave an obvious look in Natsu's direction. The beautiful woman continued with a soft smile on her lips.

''I understand. Well, I should answer your question then. You see, the kingdom is not called 'Frozen Roses' for nothing. The capital is said to be the essence of beauty itself. The beauty of ice, that is. I've never been there myself, but I've heard the entire place is made of ice. And the only flower that can be found is the rose. The prince loves blue roses, you see? That's why he got thousands of white roses frozen up and surrounded his palace with them. They are never-dying roses! Such a beauty!''

Lucy was delighted. She could easily picture the sight and she shared the woman's dreamy aura. She could imagine the prince as a very romantic and handsome young man.

Natsu looked at the two dreaming women and got even more bored. He was hungry. He needed food. Foo~d.

That was all he could think about.

Then, the little blond and overly cute girl drew his attention. She was curiously looking at him with big, brown eyes. He looked back at her. He then smiled at her and she smiled back. He lowered his body to her level and grinned wider.

''Hi there!''

She shyly backed up behind her mother's skirt but didn't let go of his sight.

''What's your name?''

''L-Luna…''

Inside his head, he was screaming ''Cuuu~te!''.

But he couldn't imagine himself become a lollicon, so he got a grip of himself.

Lucy and the young mother were now paying attention to the two. The sight was adorable and Lucy couldn't control herself not to blush. She has never seen this caring side of Natsu around kids.

''I'm Natsu.''

Lucy hit him hardly with her elbow, still smiling.

''I-I mean I'm Ustan!''

The reverse of Natsu, Ustan, was his nickname for this world. It was too dangerous to show off their names in public. Just as well, Lucy's name was Culy, since Ycul couldn't be pronounced so easily. The two had started a fight about how Lucy's name was a lot better than Natsu's and about how that can't be helped, but they had made peace fast. Why not just adopt another random name? No idea. They had been fixed on the reverse of letters.

''Well nice to meet you, Ustan! I'm Jane and this here is Luna.'' Luna's mother said.

''And I'm Culy.'' Lucy said friendly.

They all smiled at each other except for Natsu. He just remembered about food and there was no longer a reason for him to be joyful until he ate something.

''Culy.'' He exigently said to Lucy. ''I think it's time for us to go.''

''Oh, right. Thank you for the information, Mrs. Jane.''

''Please, call me Jane. And it has been my pleasure. If you ever need anything, like a shelter or food, you are always welcomed to me and my husband's house. We live in the Red Town, which is very near to the capital. Ask for the name Jane Habbit and you will be lead to my house immediately.''

''Thank you for everything! Goodbye!''

And so, they left searching for apples and bread in a delightful mood for Lucy and a not-so-delighted mood for Natsu. They walked through the crowd, careful not to lose their few belongings, and judging the food with their hungry looks. Lucy almost immediately stopped at a counter with fresh bread whose smell had the power to make you droll that whole 60% water in your body. While she was ordering for two huge loafs of bread, she began a friendly conversation with Natsu.

''I saw you were quite fond of that little girl, Luna.''

She was smiling softly and a slight flush covered her cheeks.

''That's because I think she is just how _our_ kid would look like.'' He grinned and she blushed a deep shade of red finding herself frozen in her place.

''Didn't you see how much she looked like you? And her name is Luna! Lu, Lucy, na, Natsu! See the connection?''

The next moment he was slapped with the bread in the face and the precious aliment was ripped in two.

''Y-YOU IDIOT!''

Lucy was as red as blood itself and little steam clouds could be spotted above her head.

''Don't go around saying stupid stuff!''

He started laughing and slapped her butt in amusement.

''Why? There's nothing stupid about an innocent child!''

She screamed at the touch of his hand and she couldn't find her words of anger and embarrassment.

''Talk about innocence!''

She then ran away from him and away from the town. She climbed a hill and sat at the shadow of a big tree, away from the killing rays of the mid-day sun. She was panting heavily, so she let her body fall on the soft grass and tried to calm down the redness in her cheeks and steady her breathing.

''That idiot, pervert, stupid….GRWAAAH!'' she burst.

Her chest filled with air and let out an annoyed groan.

''Who's the idiot?! You ripped the bread and dropped a golden coin!'' Natsu shouted from behind her. It seemed like he had been running alongside with her all that time. She screamed surprised and kicked him in the face.

''Get lost!''

She got on the other side of the tree and kept silent a while.

''Besides, I didn't drop any golden coin, they're all here.''

Natsu looked with surprise at the little yellow thing in his palm.

''Guess it's our lucky day, then.'' he muttered.

He put it in his pocket fast.

''Anyway! Why are you so embarrassed about, seriously! You're just overreacting!''

''And you're much too perverted!''

They kept silent and then sighed at once.

''Guess it's just because we're both hungry.'' Lucy said and Natsu agreed with her.

''So what've we got?'' he asked and they opened the bag in which they had placed the food.

And that was how their precious lunch had started.

It was a hot but beautiful day. They had both fallen asleep at the shade of the tree after the eating and the hours were passing fast. The buzzing of the village slowly faded away as soon as the evening was approaching. The sun sat, but neither of Lucy or Natsu woke up until the following morning.

The night had been cold and Lucy woke up in Natsu's arms. Even before she opened her eyes she could feel his hands hugging her back and the air between her and him was warm. His shirt was stinky, but he was comfortable. Just like the old days, she thought. This wasn't something unusual for her, but it still felt a little awkward. Thus, she tried to slowly back up from his warm and protective shelter without waking him up. It was funny. Somehow, she could easily imagine him being her bigger brother. Even if they were the same age. She giggled softly and then yawned.

Some birds were singing joyfully above her sleepy head despite the bad weather. Lucy looked at the cloudy sky and wondered if it was going to rain that day. She yawned again and rose up, stretching her bones. The bag they had used the previous day was well-hidden under the tree roots so that no thief would take them over the night. But even so, the money was in Natsu's pants pocket.

Lucy discreetly let her hand slip inside it and took a golden coin. She was going to do a little shopping for their breakfast.

The market was already filled with people at that early hour (judging by the sun, it was somewhere around eight a.m.). The blonde lazily looked among the goods until some certain stuff caught her eye.

After half an hour, she was happily humming while climbing up the hill. The bag was filled with a bunch of fruits, a loaf of bread, a flask of milk, a small package with cereals and . . .

A _sublime_ blue dress covered in macramé's, ruffles, pearls and all those wonderful ways of stitching that made a girl go crazy! Those magnificent shades of blue that she loved so much could tell anybody how the dress was made for the wealthy. She had found it at the impossibly cheap price of _two_ golden coins! Also, she had bought a comb and some accessories that matched with the dress.

She knew Natsu was going to burn in anger, but she hadn't been able to control herself! Just thinking about the dress made her eyes glow in excitement! She couldn't _wait_ to try it on!

She held a 'kyah!' from escaping her mouth and then she got close to their 'camping' place and took out her breakfast. Natsu hadn't woken up yet, so she ate all alone fast and impatient to go and dress up. She wanted to admire the view, but the sky was grey and the clouds were threatening with rain. Nevertheless, it was still beautiful. She wondered how the weather could be like that when the previous day it had been sunny, hot and beautiful.

She took a last gulp of milk and rose up, taking the bag with the dress with her. She skipped all the way to the forest and found a good place to change.

Oh, how _well_ the dress fit her! And the pearl bracelet was so adorable! She spun around giggling with happiness and even though she couldn't admire herself in the mirror, she somehow _knew_ she was beautiful. Her cheeks flushed and she was so overjoyed that she didn't even give a thought about the reason for _buying_ this dress in the first place.

I mean, she wasn't going to _travel_ with it, was she? And there wasn't any special occasion she could attend to wearing it, right?

I thought she knew better than this.

She was humming a Christmas carol without realizing while she arranged her hair wishing she had a mirror.

This was one of those rare moments when she thought about herself being beautiful, but she has been almost always haunted by a complex. Not a specific one, but she was used to think about herself and ugly and unattractive, as people used to see her.

Never has she thought that they might see her that way only because she _felt_ that way. But then again, it's like that thing with who came first, the chicken or the egg.

So now she was joyful to look beautiful. She wondered if Natsu was awake yet and if she could randomly go back at him to show him the dress. Maybe he would also like it and forgive her for using the money they had earned. But she felt it would be a little awkward to suddenly show herself looking like a rich lady in front of everybody. Maybe she could call Natsu over just to show him the dress and then she could change back. But could she know he was awake and how could she call him over in the first place?

She thought for a while until she eventually decided to wait. If he was awake and saw she was gone, he would most probably start looking for her. She only hoped he wouldn't get too worried.

She didn't want to sit down on the ground; she didn't want to dirty her brand new dress. So she started walking around and admiring the forest view.

Lucy was never known as a patient person.

It wasn't like she would suddenly become one.

And she would get bored really fast.

As well as she was doing right now.

…

She sighed and began thinking for a new plan.

Sting Eucliffe was starting to get bored. His missions as a pirate were something already too easy for him. He was told the Kingdom of Dragons would be filled with treasures and wealthy people walking on its lands like insects, but all he had seen were a bunch of poor peasants who were crying for food.

There was nothing left to steal.

So he had returned to the 'big ship' at the Frozen Roses' shore, where he could spend some time with some old friends that couldn't keep up with him anymore. That week he had pilled two generals from the Kingdom of Weed who were travelling on the sea towards the Kingdom of Dragons and he and his little team killed an entire crew of a foreign ship from the northern Snow Kingdom named 'Katherine'. The previous day, his team had covered the elegant black writing 'Katherine' with a white 'Sting'. This was their brand new ship and he was pleased with it.

He was the most wanted pirate in the history and he was oh-so-proud with it. And he wasn't only wanted by the armies, kings and queens. The ladies were falling for him as easily as he wanted. His looks could dry any girl's neck.

That night he had been sent in another easy mission by 'the boss' to rob a Frozen Roses vase. He had taken control over it in a couple of minutes and the 'merchandises' he got a hold of were spread through the kingdom, being sold on the black market in each village and town at extreme cheap prices. Some expensive and rare women clothing had been sent to a familiar stand in the smallest town of the Frozen Roses' market. He was bored and a little sleepy because of the lack of sleep he had had the previous night. He decided to laze around the market and see with his own eyes how the goods he was stealing were being sold.

He had met with his old friend, Goof the black hustler, and sat beside him in the back of the counter. At first, people barely approached his stand; everybody knew he was selling stolen stuff and they really didn't want to mess with the laws.

A few hours after the sunrise had passed and a pretty blond lady's look had been drawn by their counter. Sting had been surprised and so had been Goof. The shop assistant had begun telling the lady about the advantages of buying a dress and the young woman had been easily tricked. She had bought it fast and happily.

The girl had disappeared in the crowd leaving behind two confused and hungry wolves. They had seen how easily the girl had pulled out the two precious coins.

That could only mean she had a lot of those.

And the rags she dressed could only mean that she wanted to give the impression of 'poor' when she must've actually been rich.

Goof looked at Sting for a long time. Sting looked back at him.

A big grin slowly bloomed on his beautiful lips.

He got the message. She's rich.

Rob her.

Lucy had eventually decided to head back to Natsu. She was more embarrassed of waiting for him in the woods than walking in a beautiful dress among people.

She packed her old clothes neatly and began walking through the forest back. She was going to wheel a little through the woods in order to avoid the civilization. Hope she didn't get lost.

It was pretty quiet if we exclude the noise of the dry leaves being crushed under her steps. She started listening to them until she noticed something weird. There seemed to be one more pair of steps aside hers. She turned her head around fast without stopping from her walk.

There was nothing.

She continued walking thinking it was probably the wind. She forest was a little dark. The clouds were shadowing everything making it look like it was evening and the trees were darkening the view even more. But it was alright, she was going to reach the separate tree on the hill any second now and she wasn't going to be scared anymore. Wait, scared? She was scared? Well, she had to admit her heart was beating a little faster and she was listening a little more cautiously now, but was she, indeed, scared?

She suddenly stopped walking and turned around. She wanted to make sure nothing was following her. She searched through the trees with her eyes until she was positive there was nothing. Nothing she could see, anyway.

She gave a last search just in case and nodded to herself. It must've been her imagination. She slowly turned her head back around, when-

She flinched and kept from letting out a scream. Inches apart from her face, a white haired young man grinned devilishly. She stepped back. Her heart was running and her eyes were wide opened. The man grinned wider.

''Hi there, princess. How about you and I make a little trip together?''

Change of plan. Steal her. She might be as valuable as a whole Kingdom.

He caught her wrist when she had the intention to run away. He studied her fast with a critical eye. He grinned even wider. She was beautiful and delicious.

Lucy opened her mouth to scream for help when he stopped her fast. His mouth hit against hers and he took delight in her lips somehow with amusement.

He punched her in the stomach extremely hard, having her relaxed in his arms. She had fainted. He parted his mouth from hers and ran the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping the little spat he had from his kiss.

He rose her in a princess carry and ran as fast as the wind through the forest and towards his ship. He grinned to himself.

For the first time in ages, he felt like he had got a hold of something precious for real.

Natsu opened his eyes slowly. He rose in his butt and yawned. He stretched his arms and looked around. It was a cloudy day.

He frowned, feeling a little weird. Something was off.

He looked beside him and saw the breakfast neatly prepared probably for him.

But it was somehow too quiet.

He looked around once again.

.

.

.

''Lucy?'' he whispered.

**There you have it! Cliffhanger? No? Okay… **

**Lucy's been kidnapped! What will Natsu do? Don't miss the next chapter to find out! **

**And also don't forget to review!**

**Bye-bye! **


	18. Her Savior, His Rival

**I had the intention not to write anything as an author note at the beginning, but I can't do it. I want to sincerely thank every single one of you out there who are reading my story. And double thanks to the ones that review! Your reviews are encouraging me to keep on writing. This story wouldn't exist if you, those who are reading it, wouldn't help me through reviews. **

**So thank you again! Oh, and, P.S.- LuckyLifeSmile, why do you have to read me so well? Yes, Gray will indeed make a show in this chapter, but… why… just why… **

…

**And P.P.S.- MY DEEPEST APOLOGIZES, PEOPLE! Why? **

**Warning: the following chapter may contain GraLu (was it GraLu? Or GrayLu?) moments. So Gray +Lucy fans may really like the following chapter**_**S**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy had come back to her senses half the way to the ship. She found herself being carried by a very good looking man with white hair and a big scar on his right eyebrow. She looked deep into his blue eyes and wondered why she was his arms.

And then she remembered.

Sting couldn't hide his surprise when he got to know Lucy's fist better. The girl started screaming and shifting to reclaim her oh-so-sweet freedom. The handsome pirate lost his control over her a moment due to his surprise. He wasn't expecting a _princess_ to be unconscious so little after one of his well-known punches. He had been hoping for her to wake up in at least a few hours. He started sweating nervously not knowing why.

Lucy had got advantage of that little moment of hesitation and hit him in his face once again so that he would follow the reflex of freeing one of his arms in order to stop her hands from getting revenge on his beautiful skin. But she was expecting him to free his right hand which had been placed under her knees (she would've gotten advantage and stood up), and not the _left_ one, which had been sustaining her back! Thus, she fell screaming and shutting her eyes clenched, towards the ground.

Sting had seen the danger with actually caring too much and caught her knees tighter at the same time lifting her so she wouldn't hit her head against the ground. It was too dangerous and he couldn't afford to be the culprit of another corpse, especially when the corpse would've most probably been the one of a princess.

The next moment, Lucy opened her eyes one by one finding herself slowly balancing back and forth in the air, a few inches above the earth. Her hair was mopping the muck and her hands were squeezing the dress as if it were a spot of sustain. Her panties were showing.

She eyed Sting with shock.

''How did you do that?'' she asked him in a whisper. He looked back at her with little surprise.

''What do you mean?''

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was partly opened. She was pretty adorable and that made Sting blush. Even if she was upside down.

''How did you catch me like that?''

''I-it was easy?'' he hesitatingly answered. Why was she suddenly thinking about a completely other thing than escaping?

''How can you say that?''

''W… Well you're light.''

She widened her eyes even more.

''You're lying. They all say I'm fat.''

''Y-You're not fat!''

She had a delicious body. Not at all fat. That was what he was thinking but he was literally shocked. What was wrong with her talking about this?

''Y-You mean it?'' she asked with a shaky voice. He spotted little tears on her eyelashes (don't forget she was upside down).

''Yeah. You're really light.''

She shed a few tears but immediately wiped them away.

''That's almost the sweetest thing I've ever heard.''

Her voice was shaky and she was blushing. Sting… didn't know what to feel. He kind of sweat-dropped.

''B-But anyway! You must let go of me!''

She placed her hands on the ground supporting her body herself and tried getting her feet free. He got a hold of himself after her little emotional show and gripped her knees even tighter. Even though he had said she was light, she was starting to feel heavy, especially now, when she kept struggling.

''Why did you take me anyway?!'' she screamed while kicking his face with one of her knees.

He gritted his teeth and suddenly had enough with her fighting back. He circled her bottom with his right arm and held her tightly against his chest. Being suddenly dragged towards him made Lucy's face bump into his knee, pepping up an explosion of pain in her nose. He made a big effort to lift her up even more so that she was bending over his shoulder. He could now hold her like a sack and walk easier. Even though she was fighting to get free, he was able not to let her go. He continued his walk to the ship but only after he took a handkerchief out of his pocked (he didn't know either how it had got in there) and stuffed it into her mouth. She spat it immediately and continued screaming nonsense. Needless to tell, she was overly annoying. He kept his calm and tried ignoring her.

After five minutes of that kind, he had had enough. He threw her to the ground and sat on top of her, holding both her hands in his left hand. She shut her mouth immediately.

He glared at her and pulled out of his shoe a little improvised penknife out of which a sharp and threatening blade popped out. He approached it dangerously close to her face. She gulped.

''Look, little princess, if you don't want this pretty thing here to kiss your face goodbye, you better shut you little trap and stop shifting so much.''

He placed the knife on her cheek and also approached his own face to hers. He felt the warmness of her skin and even if her breath was cut, he could see she wasn't as afraid as he thought she would be. He suddenly grinned and thought about kissing her. She would be really angry if he did. But it wasn't like he really cared.

And what if he did it? It's been a long time since he last had tasted a pretty woman as herself. He felt the need of a prize for the hard work he has done. He looked into her big chocolate eyes for a long time and something made him hold the impulse he was feeling.

He widened the gap between them and rose up on his feet. He looked down at her and held out his hand.

She stared at his hand with surprise. He wasn't going to force her anymore? She then looked up at him and actually lifted her hand to accept his help.

But her pride suddenly made her stop and frown. She rose up fast without anybody's help and passed him a quick glare.

It took her only a second to jump away from her place and start running. But it had taken Sting even less than a second to realize her intentions and he caught her forearm the moment she stepped further to run. She ended up falling down again.

Her glittering eyes gave him the 'Oh come on!' look, but he smirked and said:

''Na-a-ah! You're not going anywhere!''

''What do you want from me, geez?!''

''Money. A reward. Anything precious.''

''And what makes you think you can get them from _me_?!'' she screamed.

''Listen, I know you're now going to pretend you are a peasant or something, but don't imagine you could trick me.''

Lucy looked at him with surprise.

''What do you mean? I'm not a peasant.''

He looked at her also with surprise.

''Then you acknowledge you're a princess?''

''What? I'm not a princess either!''

He smirked ironically.

''Then what _are_ you?''

She stared at him without being able to reply.

''You're rich, aren't you?'' Sting asked starting to doubt it himself.

''Who told you such a thing?'' she frowned and smiled amused. ''I've never been rich.''

He wanted not to believe her but something told him she was speaking the truth.

''How did you get a hold of those golden coins, then?''

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes and suddenly recognized him as the one who was sitting beside the shop assistant at the counter where she had bought the dress. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't make any sound.

''They were yours, weren't they?'' he frowned. Maybe she had borrowed them from a rich person proving him he had made a horrible mistake. Or even worse, she might have been a beggar and received them from a wealthy person.

She lowered her look with embarrassment.

''Well… I guess you could say so…''

He suddenly grabbed her collar with anger. He shook her and asked her in a groan:

''You got them from someone else, didn't you?''

He was angry because he just realized how stupid he has been to think so easily she was rich.

''B-But… ''

''Tell me! How did get a hold of them?!''

She bit her lower lip and got frustrated of his sudden brutal behavior.

''I stole them, all right!?''

He widened his eyes and released her. She fell back on the hard ground and hid her face embarrassed. He stared at her with shock.

''…Stole them?''

Her flushed face grimaced lightly. She was ashamed with what she's done. She was expecting to be judged and screamed at. Because she hasn't thought a second he had done the same thing with her.

But instead, he started laughing.

''Stole them!'' he exclaimed amused. She eyed him surprised.

He grinned down at her and confessed.

''You know, I'm a pirate.''

Now she was even more confused.

''I had kidnapped you because I had thought you were rich. I thought I could get a pretty big sum of money for your ass from your family.''

''Oh yeah?'' she frowned pissed.

''But even if I've been wrong'' he ignored her '' it's still great! Because you could come and join us.''

She widened her eyes in shock.

''What makes you think… '' she slowly frowned offended ''… I would join _you_!?''

Sting suddenly caught the sound of waves of the sea not so far away. He grinned wider.

''Well it doesn't matter. You _will_ come with us even if you want it or not. I can't just let you go after you've met Sting Eucliffe.''

She rose up in the split of a second.

''In your dreams!''

She made another try of running away, but Sting caught her whist before she could take a step further. He pulled her to his chest having the distance between their faces of a few inches. He then caught her waist blocking any way of escape.

''Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be useful.'' he hissed. Lucy struggled to get away from him with gritted teeth and frustrated eyes.

They were in a waltz position.

Sting pulled out his little knife having her reminded of the danger of trying to escape. He started pushing her towards the beach, which she was very surprised to see.

The forest was ending exactly five hundred meters away from the sea. Lucy spotted a big ship in the distance. It was pretty beautifully painted but she could see a black writing on its side had been covered with a white one, saying 'STING'. She deduced this white haired man should have been the captain of the pirates in his ship. She also watched as they were approaching a small boat landed on the sand, one foot away from the water.

But what shocked her the most was the clearness of the sea. You could've said this water looked magical. It was a crystal-clear blue that lightened as its deepness grew littler until it turned into a cream shade with white foam of the waves on the sand. It looked like liquid crystal.

''Don't stop.'' Sting told her as she had been slowing down while admiring the view.

Lucy hurried her steps, but only because she was dragged by him. She was still trying to get free, but she couldn't get any chance to kick him good.

Her feet started tripping as soon as she changed the hard and rocky ground of the forest for the sand. Sting didn't even seem to notice the difference, though.

She tried punching him now, when it might have been her last chance of escape, but he gripped both her joints in only one hand behind her back. He was clinching her pretty hard making sure she had no chance of escape. She suddenly started panicking as they were approaching the little boat.

Sting gripped her hands even harder when he felt her jump away from him. He caught her forearm with his other hand before she would escape. She them threw herself at the ground hoping she would slip away from his catch. But instead he fell along with her not being able to hold her. The sand liquidated their fall and that precious moment gave her the chance of beating his ass. She threw her foot forth without looking and actually succeeded to nail it in between his feet. He let out a short moan and gritted his teeth. His hands jabbed in the place where she had managed to inflame an explosion of pain.

She rose up in the spit of a second and started running away, when she spotted a bunch of tanned pirates rushing their way through the water in a similar boat to the one on the beach. They had probably seen them and hurried to help. She muttered a 'Crap!' and sprinted away through the annoying sand that was tiring her faster and made it harder to gain speed. Before she could reach the forest, the more experienced men reached her first. Two of them caught her from each side and the rest of them bended over their captain to help him rise.

The white haired man was boiling with anger. He threw such a glare in the girl's direction that sent all kinds of shivers through her back. The two pirates took her to the rest of the group and in the mouth of the lion for Lucy. Sting still had his teeth gritted and he was sweating with anger. Even so, he gave her a devilish short grin.

''Welcome to Sabertooth, princess.''

The men looked at him confused.

''Whatcha' mean, capt'n?'' a massive black guy with a green bandana over his forehead asked. His muscled chest was naked like the rest of them except for Sting and he was wearing short trousers that once had been white.

''She's entering our crew, boys.''

Lucy looked at each one of them not daring to make a sound. By the look in their eyes, Lucy somehow knew they weren't thinking it was for the same reason Sting was thinking. Or maybe they did; she might have read Sting wrong back then. She gulped as she noticed some of them were grinning.

From the looks of the ship, Lucy thought, they didn't have any other woman in their crew. Actually, she was surprised to see they were quite few at number. Around twenty.

Once they had climbed on the deck, Lucy was more than determined to fight for her life. At least for her decent life. She kept screaming all the way to the ship, but the moment she stepped on the woodened floor of the deck, as soon as their freed her (convinced she was out of any way of escaping), she gripped her hand around the handle of one man's sword and drew it out. It was heavier than she had thought and she balanced it a second before keeping it steady, but she didn't care. She pointed it to the surprised Sting and screamed:

''Take out your sword and fight me like a man!''

A moment of hesitation and everybody burst into laughing. She watched surprised their ironical faces with their mouths wide opened. Sting wasn't laughing as hard as them, but he was literally amused. A skinny and disgusting man was laughing so hard, he even slapped Lucy's back while holding his stomach. The girl jumped forth and rubbed her aching skin.

She gritted her teeth as nobody was stopping their laughter. Note: She was standing on the right side of the deck. She began getting overly annoyed. But they still weren't stopping.

''Shut…''

She made a fast turn to the left raising her foot so that when she completed 180 degrees, she had kicked another skinny bastard in the face and ended up throwing him over the board.

''UP!''

The man's yell could be head in the silence that followed getting further until a big splash made everyone's eyes grow big.

Lucy was proud she had managed to perfectly learn that move from Natsu. And even though they didn't know much about sword fighting, she was pretty confident that what they had practiced until then could really hurt somebody.

Sting smirked. It was obvious the girl had won their attention and a little of their respect. She managed to surprise once again that day.

''Fine. I will fight you. But you must know, you are messing with whom you mustn't. It's also the reason why we've all been laughing. I am Sting Eucliffe, the pirate, after all. I am not wanted by all seven Kingdoms for nothing.''

He was expecting her to be impressed or at least surprised. But the expression on her face didn't change.

''Shut up and take out your sword.''

They all sweat-dropped and Sting got annoyed.

''Before we fight.'' Lucy said loud and clear. ''Let's make a deal. I win, you free me and take me back to where you took me from. You win, I join you.''

She smiled unnoticeably and added in whisper for herself: ''Nobody wins, _splash!_''

Sting grinned.

''Shall we do it, then?''

.,xXxXxXxXx,.

Natsu slammed his hands against the wooden table of the counter. One more second of hesitation and he could swear he would kill this annoying old sack of bones.

The seller trembled under the horrible glare of the young man. He raised his hands up in defense and told him once again that he had no idea who this 'Culy' was and neither 'Lucy'. Natsu grabbed his collar and gritted his teeth in frustration. The old man toes weren't touching the ground anymore.

''I'll tell you once more, old geezer.'' He hissed. ''Blond hair, brown eyes. Tall, wearing rags. My age.''

This was the last shop assistant in the whole town he has asked. Everyone had had the same answer. No idea who you're talking about. He was already sick of them all.

''I-I-I d-don't know! I only work here in the noon everyday! Maybe he came here in the morning and the other sellers know who he is!''

Natsu threw his light old body in another stand and then kicked the table, knocking it and everything that had been on it down. The disturbing sound that came from the dangerous young man scared once again the whole market. A bunch of women screamed scared trying at the same time to quiet down their little children's crying.

''She's a girl.'' Natsu added before leaving and going back to the hill. He was so angry he felt like he could kill anyone that stood in his way.

''I-I think I've seen who you're looking for!'' a man screamed hesitatingly. ''Please calm yourself down and try listening to me. There was a blond young lady who was buying food. She has also bought a blue dress. Is she the one you're looking for?''

''FINALLY!'' Natsu screamed. ''Somebody who speaks the same language as me.'' he then hissed.

''I can only tell you that after she bought everything she needed, she left towards that hill over there.''

He pointed to the hill he and Lucy had settled.

''Nothing else?''

''Nothing else.''

The young man looked away, ran a hand through his hair in frustration and kept from telling the man 'thanks for nothing'. He already knew that much. But he suddenly widened his eyes slightly and turned around to face the man again.

''Wait. Did you say she bought a blue dress?''

''Yes.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I saw her go to that counter over there and bought almost immediately an expensive-looking dress.''

He pointed to the counted standing in the back where the seller remained the same. Goof. Everybody looked at him and Goof swore in silence. Natsu approached his stand with big angry steps. He opened his mouth to ask the older man about Lucy, when somebody spoke loudly:

''What is going on here?''

Natsu turned around and faced a raven haired man dressed richly and escorted by a bunch of knights. The pinkette widened his eyes in shock.

''Your Majesty!'' people muttered surprised.

''The Prince!'' a little boy screamed with admiration.

Natsu widened his eyes even more.

'' '_The Prince'_?'' he asked.

The other young man looked in Natsu's direction and widened his eyes as well. But as Natsu's face was paling, his own face was blooming in a smile.

''Well look at this! Isn't it wonderful how fate works, my friend?''

He approached Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Gray…'' Natsu muttered to the human being he would have liked to see the least in the entire world. Needless to tell, Natsu disliked this man to the point of hissing:

''Get your hand off me.''

Gray looked a little surprised, but he continued smiling while, indeed, taking his hand off.

''In a bad mood, aren't we? Tell me, what brings you here, … um… uh…''

Natsu gritted his teeth annoyed.

''Forgive me, but I have seemed to forgot your name.''

''Natsu.'' said man hissed.

''Right.''

Goof widened his eyes slightly. Natsu? As in… Natsu Fremont? The Prince of the north Kingdom of Fire?

Oops.

''So, how are you doing?''

''Fine. You? Probably good, so will you please excuse me?''

He turned around with the intention to get away from the presence of the most annoying person in the whole Fairy Tale.

''Where's the hurry, my friend? Tell me, how's Lucy?''

Natsu's face darkened and so did his aura. This stupid bastard sure didn't forget about Lucy, but he forgot about him. He felt like he was going to crush his teeth under the pressure of his anger.

''I don't know, I was just going to ask this bastard.''

He glared at Goof and approached him.

''Oh?'' Gray's smile disappeared, concern replacing it. ''Is something wrong with Lucy?''

''Nothing that should concern you, bastard.''

The whole market gasped and the knights angered and took a fighting position.

''Hey, hey, how do you think you're addressing-''

Gray raised his hand shutting then up.

''It's alright, boys. Please tell me, Natsu. Is everything alright?''

''Mind your own business!''

Gray ignored him and looked at Goof.

''Does it have to do with this man?''

The seller was already starting to fear the prison, so he decided to play cool and tell the truth as much possible. It seemed like the Prince knew the girl in talk quite well; and he and Sting had had the stupid idea of robbing her! And who knew what else that sneaky pirate did to her.

''I-I just sold her a dress, Your Majesty.''

Again, Natsu looked surprised. Gray read through the earthling and answered his unspoken questions hesitatingly while rubbing the back of his head:

''I'm sorry to have tricked you, Natsu. I have the bad habit of sneaking out of the palace once in a while and dress like a commoner while living like one. When I met you and Lucy, I wasn't carrying the royal title with me.''

''So you're…''

''Y-Yeah… I'm a prince. The Prince of the Kingdom of Frozen Roses, to be exact.''

The fact that Lucy had been thinking about this guy as a dreamy one the previous day sickened Natsu.

''So tell me, mister.'' Gray addressed with a frown the seller beside Natsu. He also stepped forward until he faced Goof well enough to read through his eyes. ''What is your name?''

''Griffin, sire. I am a mare shop assistant who had received merchandise yesterday. All I have done was my job.''

''You're lying! I heard somebody call you Goof this morning!'' a little boy screamed. Gray narrowed his eyes and waited for an explanation. Goof started sweating.

''Goof comes from Griffin. It's the way… _friends_ call me.''

''How did the person who called him Goof look like, little boy?''

''Uh… I can't remember.''

''I see.''

''Wait, he had white hair, am I right?'' a woman asked the boy.

''Y-Yeah, I think so.''

Gray grinned.

''Well then, Mr. _Griffin_, how do you explain _Sting Eucliffe_ being your friend?''

Some people gasped.

''Sting Eucliffe, sire?'' Goof asked sweating.

''There is no other man with white hair in this kingdom that I know of.''

He smiled.

''And believe me, I know my people well.''

''Who's Sting Eucliffe?'' Natsu asked.

Goof gave it a good thought. He didn't want to go to prison. And he cared much less about Sting than going to prison.

Gray could see the man was struggling in thoughts. It was obvious he was hiding something.

''If you tell us the truth, I might give it a second thought about sending you to prison as a seller for the black market.'' he encouraged the man with a smile, totally the opposite of how Natsu would have done.

Goof didn't hesitate anymore. He had figured Sting has changed his mind about the girl, otherwise he would have returned by then. He looked at Natsu.

''Sting Eucliffe is the man who kidnapped your blond friend.''

They all widened their eyes, especially Gray and Natsu.

''Can you give us more details?'' Gray grinned with narrow and sly eyes.

.,xXx,.

''EEK!'' Lucy screamed when the blade cut the air an inch away from her shoulder.

She was out of breath already and Sting was obviously going easy on her. Let's say he was offering his crew a show.

Her hits were much too slow considering how heavy her sword was. Sting was blocking or dodging them like it was the wind.

But she has been following her plan the entire time. She has been getting close to the border of the deck, but every single time Sting was making her go left, the opposite side she was willing to approach. The white haired man suddenly got bored of them playing cat and dog and hit her sword with strength, throwing it over the board. He then pointed his own under her chin.

''Surrender, pretty lady. You're got nowhere left to go.''

Her back was, indeed, glued to the rail of the ship. She sweated nervously as the blade of the sword jabbed lightly in her neck's skin. He then lowered it to her stomach in sign he was losing interest. Before he would put it down for good, she had to act fast. Her hands measured the height of the rail. It reached her chest. Heck. Just a little too tall. She had to rely on Sting's strength for this one.

As the captain was waiting for a reply, she suddenly fixed her hands on the thick top of the rail and pushed herself with all she'd got. She hadn't the strength to lift herself all alone, so she raised her knee and pushed herself in the sword Sting was holding. As expected, the guy was surprised and the sword immediately lowered under her weight, but didn't touch the ground. He was too experienced to hold his weapon lightly. Enemies often tried to hit it from the top in order to have him drop it, so he had learned over the time to hold it tightly and with strength. And so, Lucy could lift herself better because of his good training.

She sat her butt on the border of the ship and after a moment of hesitation and fear, she rose up on her feet and jumped as far as she could from the ship's wooden walls.

She knew too well about the danger of hitting her head against the oars in her fall and risk fainting in the water, which meant death.

She plunged beautifully and cut the water like an arrow almost without sprinkling around with water. The liquid surrounded her, spreading a nice shock of cold through her hot body. She immediately felt the saltiness of the sea.

She opened her eyes and enjoyed the familiar feeling of swimming. How much she has missed that secure impression the water was giving her! All kinds of colorful fishes were slipping away from her sight, scared of a stranger's new presence in their environment. She admired the plants that were dancing along with the mild waves. As deeper as she was going, it was colder.

And now she was showing off with a national champion's swimming skills in front of a bunch of shocked pirates.

_Nobody wins,_ splash!

That was what she had meant.

By the time she felt she was out of breath, she shook her feet gracefully and advanced through the water towards the surface.

Her blond head popped out as she took a deep breath of air. She turned her head around and smirked proudly when she saw how much she had swam in a matter of seconds. She was at least ten yards away from the ship. Some of the pirates had jumped in the water after her and Lucy watched with surprise they were actually pretty good. Not as good as her, considering how much practice she had had and also how much lighter she was, but they were good. She started swimming at the surface in the crawl style, the fastest one. She was positive she was the quickest in the water and not on the ground, especially when there was sand, but she was also aware that she will get tired sometime. Even so, she continued swimming, not toward the ground, but aimlessly with the hope she will get rid of them. She even started swimming in circles because they were following her like stupid rats. Sting was yelling at them something from the top of the ship.

Twenty minutes have passed and Lucy stared feeling like she couldn't resist much longer. The pirates were also swimming a little slower and there was a considerable distance between them, but she knew if she stopped, they were going to catch her sooner or later.

She was panting heavily and she could feel every single day when she hadn't practiced in her aching muscles. She finally understood how important regular training was in a sport.

Her mouth filled with water when she was taking a deep breath sending it in her lungs. She started coughing heavily and she was forced to stop her swimming. After she cleared her throat, she knew she couldn't take it anymore and let her body be carried by the water in the waves' will. She thrust her exhausted arms on her sides and rested on her back in the relaxing swinging. She listened to her own panting and the approaching sound or the pirates. She could tell they were even more exhausted than her. Then how could they still go on? She opened her eyes and looked at them. They had also stopped like her! And the swimming she had heard belonged to the other ones that had jumped in the water and only now started swimming towards her.

This wasn't fair!

She felt her eyes water and her teeth grit. Nothing was fair! The entire day, all she has done was try and try and try and try to escape Sting and his bunch of fools! She has been fighting for her freedom all those tiring hours. She had made a lot of tries to run away from Sting, but every time he had to catch her! Then she had finally managed to kick his b****, but the group of losers came and caught her before she could reach the forest! Then her plan finally succeeded and she used water as her ally after managing to trick the thief! But no, they started following her and when she thought she got the advantage, they were playing dirty! Specific to pirates! And on top of all, she was so exhausted she felt like she could collapse anytime.

Her clinched her fists and felt the need to crush something. Too bad water was liquid.

She glared at the bunch that was gaining visibility in her sight and felt like she hated them more than anything in the world.

But in the distance, a bigger and mightier ship suddenly showed up. She calmed down a little and looked at it with curiosity.

Sting also seemed to have noticed it and yelled an order to them.

''Whaaaaat?'' they replied not being able to hear him.

Sting filled his lungs with air and screamed louder.

''Get back to the ship this instant!''

Lucy widened her eyes and her tears stopped.

The men followed their orders and abandoned Lucy, disappearing in the water in the opposite direction. The girl wasn't laying on the water anymore. You could say she _stood_ up, staring at the ship that was approaching fast. Sting had sounded quite troubled, she couldn't miss that one.

Why? What was that ship?

She narrowed her eyes and tried to read what was written on its side. The name of the ship.

''L…U..CY… Wait, Lucy?!'' she exclaimed shocked. Why was her name on a ship?!

It was pretty fancy and she wondered if it belonged to someone important.

Looking back at 'STING', she noticed the ship was already leaving as fast as it could. The two vases passed one another by a pretty large distance, but even so, little trap doors somewhere near the bottom of the 'LUCY' ship lifted and revealed a bunch of black cannons that slowly came out of the wooden walls. The girl widened her eyes even more and her mouth opened in a smile.

''Payback time, tramps!'' she thrust out her tongue with happiness.

But even so, the LUCY ship missed its target because of the big distance. After another try of crushing the pirate vase, it gave up and the cannons retreated inside, the trap doors closing and only leaving behind big gray clouds that were lifting and vanishing in the sky.

''A-Aw…'' Lucy sadly said. She then sighed and started swimming towards the shore. As soon as the water was getting little, she started walking until she reached the ground. She let herself fall on her knees and then her whole body suddenly sank into the hot dry sand. She smiled with pleasure.

The LUCY ship was sailing towards… her. She had noticed, but didn't really care. All she wanted was the captain or whatever to come down already and her to thank him and then she wanted to take a good nap. But only after she would have eaten a good lunch. All that rush emptied her stomach and she was starving.

The crew had casted anchor and a small ship with two men was slipping on the surface of the water fast.

''Excuse me, Miss!''

Lucy opened her sleepy eyes and looked at the man who spoke.

''Are you the one who saved me?'' she asked.

''Uh… No, but he is waiting for you on the ship. Will you accompany him at his request?''

''Ugh…I have to move from here, don't I?''

The man looked at her confused.

''I… I believe you do, Miss.''

She rose in her butt and asked them one more thing:

''You aren't pirates, are you?''

The man frowned and snorted proudly.

''Of course we aren't, milady, we are the royal army from His Majesty's-''

''Yes yes, just take me to the one who saved me. I want to thank him.''

Once they reached the ship and climbed on the deck, Lucy suddenly forgot for the moment how tired she was. She looked at the one standing smiling in front of her while her eyes were growing wide and her the corners of her mouth were lifting in a happy grin. She threw herself in the prince's arms, screaming:

''Gray!''

The raven haired young man smiled and hugged her back, bursting in laughing. Everybody watched with shock the emotional reunion. She retreated from the hug and looked at him with glittering eyes.

''Are you the one that saved me?''

He looked away and flushed.

''I only did what I had to do.''

She held her breath with happiness and then started laughing.

''Oh, I have so many questions! But… ''

She looked with curiosity at his clothing.

''What's with this uniform? And all these people…'' she looked around at the royal crew who were standing with respect aside.

Gray laughed shortly.

''Y-Yeah, well, you see… I'm… how do I say this… I'm a prince, actually. The Prince of The Frozen Roses Kingdom.''

''Prince?'' she looked at him wide-eyed. ''But how could this be?''

''I know you met me when I was a mare commoner. But… I was only… uh…''

''His Majesty likes to often visit the outside world dressed as a commoner. He integrates with the peasants and lives the life of poor for a couple of days.'' An old butler helped him with a smile.

''Thank you, Darius.'' Gray smiled a little embarrassed. Lucy looked at him with wide, shinning eyes. She had no idea he had such a kind heart! Her heart fluttered with admiration.

''Oh, and, by the way, what's with the ship's… name?'' she asked raising an eyebrow with amusement.

''D-Do you think it's weird?'' Gray rubbed the back of his head. ''I named it after you.''

''A-After me?!''

''Yes, after our first meet, I couldn't take my mind off you.''

He looked at her with loving eyes and Lucy blushed. He gently took her hands into his.

''I am so happy we could meet again, Lucy.''

''M-Me too.'' She blushed harder under his gentle eyes.

''You said you have plenty questions for me, but shouldn't it be better if we had lunch first? It's noon, after all.''

She grinned.

''I couldn't have said it better.''

The clouds started pouring down in a thick rain after that, so everybody left the deck and entered a wonderful dining room in which the meal was already prepared. It was a little too late for lunch, but neither Lucy or Gray had eaten since breakfast.

They started chatting happily just like the first time they had met. They were both so happy and enchanted by each other that they couldn't draw their attention on anything else. Gray told Lucy how impressed he had been when he saw how well she was swimming and Lucy told him the entire story with Sting and his crew only having Gray even more surprised and well impressed. She flushed ad changed the subject, asking him about his charity acts. He told her everything about how he hated seeing poor people suffer and he never told anyone his real identity. He was only known as a very generous traveler. That being said, Lucy remembered about their deal. She was supposed to teach him how to write and read and he was supposed to teach her how to fight with a sword, archery and riding horses. She was curious about one fact:

''Why were you so eager to learn about writing and reading back then?''

''Oh, you see, my parents died when I was a little child and I never had a teacher. Truth to be told, I still don't know very well how to write and read. I only know the basics.''

''There are no basics.'' She replied shortly. ''But I still don't understand. Was there no one in the entire kingdom to teach you? Or maybe someone from another kingdom! How can you rule without being able to read? The contracts and political business! How could you manage them?''

''I didn't.'' he was obviously embarrassed. ''My butler, Darius, did. And it's not like he couldn't teach me. I wasn't a good student and he wasn't a good teacher. So I decided just to give up and live my life as it is. I've never tried to learn ever since.''

She stared at him like he was crazy.

''That's ridiculous! Was there no one else?''

''I don't like to be taught, anyway. I think it's the best if you just learn from experience. The only things I've learned about were history and geography, which I've enjoyed a lot.''

''But… You looked so happy to learn from me back then…'' Lucy frowned. She couldn't understand him.

''I wanted to learn them from _you_.''

He touched her hand gently and looked at her with love, but she flinched and retrieved her it under the table blushing. She looked away.

''I can't agree with you on the learning topic.'' Her eyes fixed him kindly and she smiled sadly. ''So let's just change the subject.''

He looked down and nodded slowly.

An awkward break of silence followed while they were thinking what to talk about. Lucy finished eating her vegetable salad. They have already been talking for like an hour.

''So how did you find me? I bet you were just patrolling around or something and you suddenly saw the pirate ship and saved me.'' she smirked.

''Actually, no. I had been patrolling on the ground when I met with your friend. I heard you were in trouble and I dragged information from the seller you took the dress from. I learnt about you being kidnapped by that Sting Eucliffe and took the fastest ship to the place where he had his. I was going to arrest the rest of his crew and wait for his to return with you. But it seems like you had managed to take care of yourself pretty well.''

''No.'' Lucy said dreamily. ''I wouldn't have managed to get free if you weren't there for me.''

She dragged herself closer to him and clapped her hands together beside her face.

''You saved me~!''

He laughed at her childish behavior. She suddenly snapped out of her magical aura.

''Oh, hold on. Did you say you asked a friend of mine? Who?''

Gray opened his mouth to answer when the door, which was right beside them, slammed open with a loud BAM that made everybody from the room flinch. Lucy and Gray looked at the person who angrily entered the room.

''Me!'' the person screamed.

Lucy widened her eyes and rose up on her feet the next second.

''Natsu!'' she exclaimed shocked.

The boy was soaked, but he wasn't trembling because he was cold. He was so angry he could ruin anybody's good mood without even trying. His wet pink hair was glued to his face and little drops of water were falling on his chest's white skin. The black shirt he was wearing was molding on his handsome body and making Lucy blush.

And on top of all, he was panting.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, ashamed to have forgotten all about Natsu.

''A-Are you alright?'' she asked approaching him with concern. She forgot she left him without saying anything when he should have been her first worry.

He only passed her a glare before raising his arm and slapping her. The sound echoed in the dining room and everybody was shut quiet.

Her head was thrown on one side as her eyes widened. Gray rose up fast as a protest. But even he couldn't say anything.

Natsu tried to calm down his breathing through his gritted teeth. Lucy's hands were trembling. She looked at him with wide, shaking, hurt eyes. She felt the need to burst into crying. But she had deserved that, she knew she did.

She bit her lip and lowered her head. Her eyes shut closed with shame.

''I'm sorry…'' she whimpered and then clenched her fists.

Natsu looked at her without saying a word. He had calmed down a little now that he knew her safe.

After a while of silence, Gray dared to speak:

''I'm glad you have arrived safely, Natsu.'' He smiled, but they all knew they couldn't go back to the good disposition everybody had had.

''B-But how…'' Lucy started confused.

''Natsu refused with all his might to come along with me. He said he wanted to save you by himself and he didn't need anybody's help.''

Natsu looked away with a grimace.

''But it looks like you arrived here before me.'' he said a little sadly through his teeth.

''Don't tell me…'' Gray said surprised. He then started laughing. ''You have run all the way from the market to this place?''

Natsu didn't reply, but even if Gray found this fact amusing, Lucy widened her eyes and blushed. She knew too well how big the distance has been and she was touched by what he's done for her. It only made her feel even guiltier.

''Please, my friend. Sit and eat something.''

Natsu gritted his teeth harder.

''I already told you not to call me your friend. I'm not your friend and I will never be, got it?''

Gray started laughing. Even if Natsu hadn't eaten anything since the previous day and even though he was starving, he didn't even touch the food. It was from Gray, in Gray's ship, made by Gray's servants. Everything about it stunk.

He just grumpily sat at the table and listened to the conversation of the two. Lucy was feeling awkward talking randomly like nothing had happened. She couldn't help feeling guilty.

For the rest of the day, Natsu didn't talk almost at all. By the time the sun was setting, Gray insisted to show Lucy around the ship and she accepted gladly. She kind of wanted to get away from Natsu's gloomy mood.

There were a lot of rooms in the huge ship and each one of them was fancily decorated. While she was admiring her surroundings, Lucy was asking him all kinds of questions.

''I heard you turned one thousand roses into ice and arranged them around your palace. Is it true?''

He laughed and answered:

''Yes, but there were more than one thousand. Roses are my favorite flowers and I like to watch them live forever.''

''Roses are my favorite flowers too! Though I prefer the red ones.'' Lucy told him enthusiastically. ''But…'' she frowned. ''If they're frozen up, they're not living. I mean, they die, don't they? They are fragile, so they can't live at that temperature.''

He looked at her lovingly.

''Probably, but I still love them.''

So he didn't care if they died? She looked at him doubtfully, but immediately decided to ignore the fact and ask him the next question. He was so wonderful and they had many things in common! She was enchanted.

Before the sun would disappear behind the mountains, Gray took her on the deck to show her the breathtaking view.

She looked with wide eyes at the indescribable sight. The clouds were still gathered in the sky and the sun couldn't be seen, but its rays reflected on the mass of fluffy celestial elements and poured down on the earth.

The result was the entire sight being painted in a yellowish-orange shade and the sea was given the color of the fire. It was like somebody had taken a picture in sepia and threw them inside.

Gray looked at Lucy's excited and happy face and smiled sweetly. Her sight was way better for him.

He approached her and took her hands into his.

''Do you like it?''

''It's _amazing_! I've never seen such a thing in my entire life!''

''Oh, really?'' he laughed. ''But it's like this really often in the rainy days. I've never liked it as much as I do now, though.''

''Cool… Why's that?'' she continued smiling happily.

''Because you've never been with me until today.'' He whispered approaching her with a gentle smile on his face.

Her own smile disappeared, a deep blush replacing it. She lowered her eyes because his look was too intense and it made her blush.

She felt the need to make a distance between them while he wanted to shorten it.

''Th-That's right, where are we going?'' she changed the subject.

''To my castle.'' he answered letting go of her hands and stepping further, looking at the charming sky. ''I shall have you two as my guests.''

He smiled at her.

''I see. Thank you for everything.'' she smiled back.

''It's my pleasure. And maybe your friend's mood will get better once he steps on solid earth.''

''Please don't call him that. You make it sound like he's a stranger to you.''

He smiled sadly.

''He seems to wish it was that way.''

''W-Well… I'm sure it's only because he's on this ship! He has a little motion sickness and he gets easily irritated. I'm sure he'll be fine once he gets off this ship.''

She smiled reassuringly, but she knew too well Natsu disliked Gray. Gray looked in her eyes and then turned his back on her, looking in the distance and holding his hands at his back.

''I hope you're right.'' he sighed.

Meanwhile, Natsu was resting in a room Gray had given to him to rest over the night. He was glad he didn't have to sit in that bastard's presence anymore. He was sitting at the edge of the bed neatly arranged with good smelling white sheets. Roses. He grimaced. Everything about this ship reminded him of Gray. A little clock's tick-tock was the only thing that could be heard in the deep silence. His mind was sinking in thoughts that angered him. The face of the charming prince kept popping out before his eyes. The sound of his ridiculously elegant and hot voice kept echoing in his ears. He gritted his teeth and for the first time in his life he felt like he hated someone from the deepest corner of his heart.

And what pissed him the most was that he was with Lucy. Lucy loved talking to him and she was obviously having a great time in his company. _He_ should have been the one she was talking to! _He_ should have been the one she loved listening to! _HE_ should have been the one she loved looking at!

And there was he, standing like a fool in the shadow of a rich bastard.

And why wouldn't he? Gray had managed to save Lucy, not him. Gray had protected her when he couldn't.

He ran a trembling hand through his hair and the thought that he has been sleeping while she was struggling somewhere in the arms of a pirate drove him crazy.

He looked at his right palm with wide eyes. He could still feel Lucy's cheek being slapped by that hand. He couldn't believe he hurt her when he had promised he would protect her no matter what. But what did he manage to accomplish from that pact with himself?

Nothing.

He didn't know anymore how many times she had needed him and he had been nowhere to be found.

He hadn't been there for her.

And on top of that, he was the one to be angry on her. He had expected her to scream at him after he had slapped her. He was expecting her to hit him back and wash away the horrible feeling of guilt that dirtied his heart.

And what did she do instead?

She apologized. She apologized and looked as guilty and humble as _he_ should have looked.

He clenched his hand into a trembling fist. He looked coldly at it.

And now he was jealous.

He was jealous on the prince charming that was slowly getting the princess. _His_ princess.

It was the first time in his life that he truly wanted to win over a girl and he was failing big time. And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

He felt his frowned look slowly get blurry. He must've been trembling from head to toe. He wiped the tears away fast. Crying was the last thing he needed.

Why it hurt?

Because he loved this chick.

He didn't know how or when it happened, but he fell in love with her so hard that he knew life without her wouldn't be the same.

And all he was doing was standing like a coward doing nothing while she was being slipped away from his reach. He grinned ironically. No, not doing anything. Crying and pitying himself. Was he a man or what?!

He rose up fast and a strong wave of sickness clouded his sight. He groaned with pain and sat back slowly.

''Natsu? Are you alright?'' Lucy's voice could be heard in the room. He hadn't heard the door open, but he heard it now closing. The girl had entered and seen his face get paler. She rushed over to him. Natsu widened his eyes and then felt sweat coming out of every single pore in his body. Lucy looked at him with worried eyes.

''Why are you here?'' he moaned. He sounded way harsher than he intended to sound.

''I-I came back to see how you're doing.'' she answered confused by his tone. Was he still mad at her?

Truth to be told, he was happy she was with him.

''Are you ok? How're you feeling?''

He shook his head lightly not being able to speak. He wasn't best friends with motion.

Lucy got further and he wished she didn't.

''Lay on the bed.'' she told him gently.

She found a towel in a cupboard and exited the room with the intention to find a bathroom.

Natsu had his eyes closed. He hadn't seen her take that towel and so, he thought she just left without a word. He stretched his feet on the bed and tried to wash away the horrible feeling of sickness. It seemed that if hadn't done to him well having all those negative feelings and thoughts.

He felt his stomach was turning upside down and he was glad he hadn't eaten anything so that he wouldn't have what to throw up.

After a couple of minutes, Lucy entered the room again with a little bowl of water and a package. She placed the package on the cupboard and took the wet towel out of the water in the bowl. She trampled the water out of it and started wiping Natsu's face. The guy was surprised to see she had come back. He was also glad.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. The coldness of the towel was making him feel better. He smiled softly and put his hand on hers, stopping her from wiping his sweat. She looked at him surprised. She then saddened and looked troubled.

''Natsu, look. I'm really sorry for today. I have to excuse for what I've done. I've been stupid, I know, and you can say that how many times you-''

''I'm not mad at you.'' He said softly. Speaking did him bad and he felt again sick. But clearing this matter was a priority. He waited a few moments until he felt like he could speak again.

''I'm not mad at you. I know you think it's your fault. But it's mine.''

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes desperately trying to wash away the sickness.

''It's true I've been mad. But I've been mad at me. I'm sorry I slapped you. It's _you_ who should have slapped me.''

''But you did nothing wrong.'' Lucy smiled and frowned confused.

''I failed to save you.'' he moaned in pain.

He had much more to tell her, but he couldn't even open his mouth anymore. Lucy looked with teary eyes at him.

The towel tapped his forehead slowly.

''Well I forgive you, but I still can't see things from your point of view. I still think it's my fault.'' Lucy filled one of her cheeks with air and frowned. Natsu rolled his eyes and then closed them with a smile. Specific to Lucy; always disagreeing with him.

Someone knocked at the door and Lucy stopped her hand. She rose up and walked to the door.

Gray looked at her with a little surprise.

''Lucy! I thought you had gone to the bathroom!''

Lucy blushed realizing her little sneak out had been revealed. Natsu raised his eyebrows slightly and looked at her surprised. She had used an excuse in order to see him?

''I was just going to see how Natsu is doing.'' Gray explained his appearance.

''I-I was a little worried.'' Lucy said softly looking away.

Gray smiled with compassion. Her caring love for her friend only made him admire her more.

''How're you feeling, my fri-… Natsu?''

Natsu looked at him coldly and didn't say anything. Why did he have to come now, when he finally got a moment alone with Lucy? He was following her like a stalker. Lucy noticed his mood getting worse and spoke for him fast:

''Natsu's not feeling well at all. He can barely speak.'' She gave him a reassuring smile, which faded away fast.

She looked at Gray and widened her eyes. She had almost flinched watching his reaction.

The young man was responding to Natsu's cold eyes with a deadly glare. But Natsu didn't seem to be surprised at all. The corner of Gray's mouth rose up almost unnoticeably. Lucy was horrified.

But it all longed a bare second. Short enough to make Lucy wonder if it hadn't only been her imagination. But she was still troubled. What was the meaning of that glare? Gray didn't seem like he had any grudge against Natsu at all!

She tried to ignore it. The raven haired young man looked at her with a beautiful smile on his perfect face. She tried smiling back.

''Shall you go to your chamber now, Lucy? It's pretty late and tomorrow we are going to have a full day.''

''Full day?'' Natsu was the one to speak, surprising the other two. He hadn't addressed a word to Gray ever since the lunch.

Gray smiled and then blinked.

''It's a surprise. But first, I would like to have word with Lucy.'' he lovingly looked in Lucy's eyes making the girl blush.

''Don't you think you had quite enough words with her today?'' Natsu asked through his teeth.

Gray's smile disappeared only to be replaced by another one.

''You know what? You're right. You haven't seen the entire day and it's your right to have her with you if that's what you want, of course. If you'd like, I could have another bed brought here if you'd like to keep her close to you over the night. I'm pretty sure you're a little upset because you hadn't have the chance to save today and it's almost natural you would like to keep her beside you to prevent her from getting into danger again.''

Natsu gnashed his teeth. Gray was making it sound like Lucy was some kind of an object and put Natsu into a bad light. Plus, he was sure he was making him feel guilty on purpose.

''Shut up. I didn't mean it that way and you know it very well. But if you're so desperate to have her, then go ahead and do what you want! It shouldn't be my business.''

Lucy felt hurt by his words.

''Oh?'' Gray laughed. ''But it's not me who should decide who she would spend time with. We should ask her who she would enjoy exchanging a few words before going to sleep.''

Translation:_ Are you stupid? It's obvious you'll lose her if you force her around, loser. Let her say she chooses me and just in case she chooses you, you only have a few seconds to stay to her. My ship, my rules_. Natsu read through his words.

''Lucy?'' Natsu asked looking at her. Gray was also looking at her, waiting for her answer.

Lucy was desperately looking from one to another. Why the heck did she have to choose?! How did they get in this situation?!

She looked at Natsu. Truth to be told, she had had the intention to talk to him more and tell him that she had brought food for him in that package. She knew he hadn't eaten almost at all and he would also feel better if he ate something. She liked spending time with him a lot and even if there were only a few minutes, she wanted to stay with him.

But then she looked at Gray. She liked spending time with him, too. He was so smart and they had almost everything in common! And then, she had promised she would teach him reading and writing. And Gray only innocently asked for a few words with her and Natsu had jumped forth barking at him like he was a criminal! She knew that if she choose Natsu, Gray would feel hurt and offended and she didn't want him to feel that way.

But she also knew that if she chose Gray, Natsu would probably ignore her for the rest of the trip, at least. Or he would always ask her things like 'How was your day with your dear, perfect Gray?' while glaring at her. He had told her he loved her and at first she actually believed him, but now she wasn't as sure anymore. Natsu has never been rejected by any girl in his entire life. He must've long forgotten about his feelings. He must've long gotten over her. And now she was starting to have feelings for him.

In addition, he hasn't told her he loves her or hasn't tried to kiss her in a while. And truth to be told, that saddened her.

She looked once again at each one of them and frowned.

''You know what? I'm tired. I want to go to sleep.''

The two guys looked at her surprised.

''F-Fine, I'll escort you to your chamber.''

''No, Gray, I said I want to sleep and that means I don't want to spend time with any of you! Just ask one of your maids to take me there.''

Gray looked at her dumb-founded and Natsu grinned devilishly. That was the Lucy he knew and was proud of.

Lucy exited the room fast and slammed the door behind her. She blushed.

''Geez, it's like I'm in a harem manga or something.''

Gray opened the door and after throwing her a smile with a raised eyebrow, he called for a chubby maid and told her to take Lucy to a specific room. The woman bowed and walked in front of Lucy down the dark hall. The blonde followed her without a word.

''I can see Master is quite fond of milady.''

Lucy looked at her plump back and wondered if the woman was talking to her.

''Uh? Me?''

''Yes, milady.''

''Y-You mean Gray?''

''No, I mean milady.''

''No, I mean Gray, of me?''

''Milady of Gray.''

''What?''

''Excuse me, milady, what were we talking about?''

''No idea.'' The blonde muttered her mind flying back to another topic.

The maid opened a door and revealed a nice, spacious room in which only the mild little light of a candle enlightened the dark. It spread a sweet perfume or roses. Lucy breathed in and smiled softly. The maid wished her good night and beautiful dreams, bowed and left, closing the door behind the sleepy girl.

This room was specially arranged for ladies. There was a fancy wardrobe beside the huge windows that offered the fabulous view of the ocean on night time. Lucy opened the old doors of the wardrobe and admired the sight a plenty dresses. When she had arrived on the ship, Gray had offered her another dress to change into from the soaked blue one, but these were much better. She closed the doors soundlessly and spotted another wardrobe. She found men clothes in this one. So this room wasn't only for girls. It might have been for couples.

There were black pants that she was surprised to see they were skinny. The material was soft and probably very comfortable. There were also all other kinds of clothing, but she liked the best the shirts. Some were white and very large, some were tighter and long. Some were really weird and she couldn't imagine the way men had to dress them.

She didn't choose anything from the girls' wardrobe, even if there were nightdresses, too. She chose a tight and long shirt from the men's (that was still pretty large on her thin body) and nothing to wear as pants. She let herself fall on the soft sheets and sighed with pleasure. It felt so good to rest her bare feet on the cold and soft bed.

Suddenly someone opened the door carelessly. Lucy spotted a brown haired beauty at her age step inside the room. Once she spotted Lucy, she flinched and blushed. She bowed easily and babbled.

''M-My b-bad. I've entered the wrong r-room.''

She closed the door fast leaving Lucy dumb-founded. Who was she? She couldn't be a maid, she was dressed richly and she seemed to be walking pretty carelessly in the ship. Was she also a guest like she and Natsu?

She was curious, but didn't give in any other thought. She fell asleep in the same position and only woke up the next morning when a maid knocked at the door and told her Gray was calling for her. When she arrived (still in her 'pajamas') Gray was smiling widely and happily. There was also a very sleepy and gloomy Natsu. Once she accompanied them, Gray spoke joyfully:

''My friends, we have arrived! And I've got a surprise for you!''

**And there you have it! The longest** **chapter! A new record for 4ever-a-fairy! 11.256 words with author note!**

**And I hope you haven't gotten bored. As for me, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! :D **

**Leave a review so I can hear what you think! **

**Oh, and again, sorry if anybody dislikes the Gray and Lucy moments, I just need it badly for the following chapters. It helps the future re-**

**Nope, better not telling. Don't wanna spoil.**

**Oh, oh! AND! Big announcement! Please read this! READ! (this was for the ones who don't read A/N and I want them to read it so I have to made something BIG to get their attention)**

**It's about time you guys start voting. Do you want Lucy and Natsu to exit this world or not? I will let the audience decide, it's better this way because you may not like how it will turn out. So for the following chapters, I will hear your opinion out starting NOW and until I say stop. Review or pm, whatever you want. And the side of the votes that has the biggest number will win and I will write according to your **_**will**_**. Some of you may be disappointed if you vote one way and the other way actually wins, so I'm apologizing already… **

**So, start voting and may your vote be the winner!**

**(- .-)" ? **


	19. Legendary Ice

**Come on, people, vote vote VOTE! For now the team that doesn't want them to remain leads!**

'' A surprise?'' Lucy and Natsu asked in unison.

Gray nodded happily. He opened his mouth to speak, when he suddenly noticed Lucy's clothing. He widened his eyes and looked at her beautiful long feet. Natsu also looked at her and also widened his eyes. The white shirt was way too long for her, but it was only covering a little of her feet. Natsu's eyes remained glued to them while Gray was trying as much possible to look away. Lucy frowned and looked at the shirt she was wearing.

''What? Is there something wrong with me?''

''T-That a shirt for men, Lucy.'' Gray explained.

''Yeah I know. You got a problem with that?''

She put her hands that were covered with the way-too-long sleeves on her hips and looked at him challengingly.

A maid burst out laughing, but immediately cleared her throat and pretended to be doing something else. The blonde didn't seem to understand the real problem.

''A-Anyway.'' Gray also cleared his throat. ''I've arranged to hold a special event for my birthday party, which will be in over a week. However, that event is today. And I'd like you two to attend it along with the rest of the guests.''

''Guests?'' Lucy asked.

''_Event_?'' Natsu asked looking at her like it was obvious Gray first had to explain himself on this matter.

''A ball.''

Natsu's expression completely changed from boredom to extreme boredom and 'You're kidding, right?' eyes. Lucy, on the other hand, smiled pleasantly surprised.

''And the guests are the people from the Kingdom of Frozen Roses. Anybody can come with the condition of wearing proper clothes for a royal party, which I will donate from my own collection.''

Lucy gasped happily.

''Gray, that's so sweet!'' she praised him. ''The wealthy together with peasants! A day when everybody's the same! That's so kind of you!''

''If you ask _me_, you should keep your money and do something intelligent with them.'' Natsu moaned looking away.

''Well I don't remember him asking you!'' Lucy teased him. Why did he always have to ruin the good mood?

''Whatever.'' Natsu sighed.

''Oh, that's right, Gray.'' Lucy remembered. ''I wanted to ask you. Yesterday night a girl accidentally bumped into my room. She had brown hair and she was really beautiful. Who was she?''

Gray looked at her surprised.

''Brown hair? Probably one of my maids.''

''No, she was dressed like she was pretty rich.''

''Well so did you with that blue dress, didn't you?''

Lucy blushed embarrassed and frowned.

''Y-Yes, but I'm telling you she wasn't at all a servant.''

''I don't know, Lucy, maybe it was just your imagination. You were tired last night, you probably dreamt her. Don't trouble yourself with nonsense.''

He wasn't showing much interest and that irritated her a little. She sighed and tried to ignore everything as told. Natsu, on the other hand, looked at her with curiosity. He knew Lucy too well to just think it had been her imagination. He narrowed his eyed and then looked at Gray.

Was he hiding something?

Because, the raven haired young man always treated anything with seriousness and he was suddenly ignoring this?

Lucy and Gray started talking about what he had wanted to talk to her the previous night. He told her he wanted to show her a couple of dresses to choose from for the ball. Also other stuff that Natsu couldn't keep up with. He got further without them noticing him and left the room. He started walking through the halls in silence and with his reflexes sharp. The ship was pretty quiet. There was almost nobody on the halls. Maybe they had already left the ship since they had arrived in the docks.

He met with a maid that bowed and then checked the color of his hair without a word. Natsu stopped walking in front of her and saw her narrow her eyes almost unnoticeably. He started getting suspicious of her weird behavior.

''Can I help you, sir?'' she asked as Natsu kept staring in her eyes with suspicion.

''No, thank you. I was just looking around.''

''You don't need to do that sir.'' She said, but when she realized it was dangerous what she had said, she added fast: ''Alone. You don't need to look around alone. The master can take you to visit if you want.''

Natsu narrowed his eyes even more. He figured Gray must've told them something about him. First, she had checked the color of his hair and then told him he is not allowed to wander around.

''I understand. Did _Master_ tell you not to let me take walks in his ship?''

She didn't know what to say. But Natsu knew what to do to make her speak. He studied her slim and young body slowly, from top to toe, making sure she was aware of that. He could see how she was getting uncomfortable under his gaze. He then took a light step towards her and she straightened her back. He was intimidating her. He touched her chin softly making her look in his eyes. His face was cold, but he could see how her cheeks were flushing. He parted his lips and started breathing on his mouth softly. He could almost feel the strong beatings of her heart. He was more than intimidating her.

''Tell me.''

His touch was sending cold shivers through her body.

''M-Master wanted to make sure you won't be alone on this little ship and asked me to tell you if I see alone that he is willing to take you himself on a tour.''

Tch. Gray was training his servants well. He had to act better than that. The second ace in his sleeve.

He looked at her lips and wetted his own. His face approached her slowly. The maid was already blushing madly. Her breathing was heavier and he knew he had managed to turn her on.

''I saw last night a pretty brown haired girl. Who was she?'' he whispered.

The woman widened her eyes slightly and flinched. He couldn't miss that one and that made him grin on the inside. She knew something. He took another step forward and she took a step backwards. He made another one and so did she. She found herself being glued to the wall. Natsu gently placed his hand on it, above the girl's shoulder.

''I don't know.'' She answered starting to panic. She knew she couldn't play in any longer. He had caught her in his trawl like a fish.

He had to use his third ace.

He suddenly froze in the air before kissing her and got further. She looked at him surprised. He also retrieved his hands and breathed deeply. He looked away disappointed. But she was a little disappointed, too.

''Too bad.'' He said loudly and took a step further.

She started shifting uncomfortably. She hesitated, looking down at her feet. Natsu started walking away.

What was wrong with her? She should have been happy that he left her alone and not tried squeezing the answers out of her. But was it _that_ bad if she told him? She didn't even know why the master wanted to hide it. It was a normal thing, everybody had one those days. And plus… she didn't want to disappoint the handsome guest the master had. She liked the way he looked in her eyes.

''Wait!'' she thrust her hand in the air.

Natsu smiled and stopped walking. The girl was still hesitating. He slowly turned around and looked at her with a bored expression that was sure would hurt her.

''T-The master asked me not to let you wander the halls because he didn't want you to see some people. I don't know why.''

Natsu showed her he was listening and he slowly approached her again.

''People?'' he asked softly and hot.

She swallowed the feeling of desire he was awakening in her and continued:

''L-Like that girl! That girl who you saw last night.''

''Why? Who is she?''

''She is master's girlfriend.'' She smiled as Natsu was now talking friendly to her.

Natsu felt his heart skip a beat and he widened his eyes a second, the shock hitting him like a mass of rocks. He immediately acted cool and only surprised a little. He smiled kindly.

''Oh? I didn't know Gray had a girlfriend! Good for him.''

He approached her face slowly with a sweet smile.

''Thank you.'' he whispered, his hot breath hitting her senses with strength. She closed her eyes as he was approaching her.

Natsu used to do this all the time. Playing with girls as he wanted. Just before touching her lips, he stopped as Lucy's face suddenly popped before his closed eyes. He moved a little to the right and kissed the girl's cheek. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times surprised.

A door could be heard opening and the two, who were still a few inches apart, looked at the person who had exited a room and froze in the hallway looking at them. Natsu's eyes widened and so did Lucy's.

The sight of the two either about to kiss, either just after kissing suddenly struck her heart like an arrow. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She stared with shock and pain exactly in Natsu's eyes. The boy suddenly straightened his back getting his face further from the confused maid's. He started walking fast towards Lucy while whispering her name. She lowered her face and bit her lower lip feeling how her eyes were starting to water.

''L-Lucy, look, it's not what it seems.''

He caught her shoulders and shook her gently desperately trying to nail the truth in her head. He couldn't look in her eyes because she had her eyes shut tightly. Her body was trembling.

''Listen! I heard what you said about tha-''

''What is not what is seems, Natsu?'' she interrupted him looking at him with teary and painful eyes, but with a mild smile on her lips. She tried to sound neutral. He looked back in her eyes with shock. Was she pretending she didn't see anything?

''There is nothing that 'seems' about you. Everything is just obvious about you.'' her smile crushed and her voice started trembling hardly. ''This is who you are.'' she added in a whisper.

She suddenly snatched from his grip and hurried back in the room where she had been with Gray a moment ago.

Natsu couldn't move a couple of seconds. But when he did, he turned around and glared at the maid. The girl flinched and understood she was sent away. She rushed in the opposite direction of his.

Gray looked surprised as to why Lucy came back only after a couple of seconds. She had slammed the door, so something must've been wrong. He saw her shoulders were shaking, but he couldn't read her face as it was low, her hair blocking the sight.

''Lucy? Is everything alright?'' he asked worriedly hurrying over to her. He lowered his body in order to look in her eyes. She was trying to swallow her tears.

''Are you alright?''

He knew the answer. Does she look like she's alright?

She sighed shakily and then gave him a smile while wiping her tears away.

''I'm fine.''

But another round of tears clouded her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and buried her face in her palms. Gray hugged her hesitatingly. He stroked her head lovingly and gently.

She had been right. She knew one day something like this would happen, but deep inside she had wished that day would never come. Deep inside, she had wished she was wrong.

But now it was all proven to her that Natsu didn't love her anymore. He was already chasing other girls because he saw she wasn't so easy to get. She couldn't give him what he wanted and so, he was giving up on her.

And it hurt so much… She took her hands off her face and hugged Gray back, this time burying her face in his shirt. He was so comfortable. And why not? Why not feel comfortable in the arms of somebody else when Natsu did the exact same thing?

''You know what?'' she said retrieving her face and looking at him through hic-cups ad sobs. ''I've changed my mind. I _want_ to go to the ball with you.''

He looked at her surprised, but still worried.

''Did Natsu not want to go with you?''

She hadn't even asked him. She smiled sadly.

''No.''

He hugged her tighter and smiled.

''Then I'm happy you accepted my invitation.''

She closed her eyes to stop her tears. She remembered how the previous night she had had to choose between the two. She hadn't chosen anybody because she couldn't make up her mind. But now she was sure who she will choose. Natsu had brought this to himself. And it was a final decision.

_I choose Gray._

After a half an hour, they had all exited the ship. They weren't talking to each another. Gray and Lucy felt too awkward to talk to one another and none of them wanted to talk to Natsu. The pinkette, on the other hand, was crushed after what had happened, but he was able to get a grip of himself and wait for the proper moment to talk to Lucy in particular. He needed to clear the misunderstanding. Until then, he wasn't going to say a word. Gray took them to his palace.

When Lucy saw the grandness and beauty of it and the whole court, she couldn't help but cheer up. Even Natsu had widened his eyes and whispered a word of admiration.

The principal color was blue. The entire court was sinking in roses made of ice. The paths through the main garden (whose only flower was the rose, in each color possible) were made entirely of marble that was sparkling in the light of the sun. On their sides there were blue rocks and even thought they were painted, they were making the sight so much more beautiful. When the path was ending, the flowers started showing off with their incredible gorgeousness. The palace was grand and its structure was rich. From the distance it looked like a miniature ice castle. Everything looked like it was made of ice.

A never-melting ice.

Gray was watching their reaction with pride and happiness. But he wasn't saying anything. He only kept looking at Lucy's dear face.

But meanwhile, Natsu was looking at _his_ face. He knew the raven haired guy was hiding something. Maybe a _bunch_ of things. And he wanted to find out what these things were. He couldn't help but dislike him when he met him as a commoner, but now that he had found out he was actually a _prince_, he disliked him even more. He _hated_ him.

He suddenly remembered the word for hate in German. Hassen. He smiled and tasted the deliciousness and sweetness of the sound of it. He muttered it without realizing and Gray heard him. for the first time that day, he spoke to Natsu with a smile.

''Oh, you know Firethan, Natsu? Hassen. Hate, if I'm correct.''

Natsu looked at him a little surprised.

''Firethan?'' Lucy asked also surprised.

''Yes. The language that is spoken in the Kingdom of Fire. The people from the north are true Firethan speakers.''

''But that's German.'' Lucy confronted him with a frown.

''Ger- how?'' he rose an eyebrow.

''There's no Germany in this world, Lucy.'' Natsu reminded her gloomily. She gave him a painful short look and then ignored him. He looked away crushed. Gray exchanged a look from one to another wondering just what exactly had happened between them and…

… What they had meant by 'this world'.

''What's this Germany you're talking about?''

''It's a country, stupid. But it's from another world.'' Natsu answered.

Gray rose both his eyebrows.

''What do you mean?''

Natsu was glad there was finally a topic where he could feel superior in conversation with Gray. And he was also glad that it was something that only he and Lucy could know and that fact automatically excluded Gray. It was a pretty victorious feeling.

He pretended to be bored.

''Well, you see, we're not from this world. Me and Lucy.''

_We_, he said. That word hurt Lucy and it made her want to change the topic to something that wouldn't concentrate her and Natsu.

''What is he talking about?'' Gray asked Lucy confused. Lucy looked away sadly. Natsu smirked and waited for the girl to tell him about how _she and he_,_ they_,knew something only _they_ knew and not Gray.

''I don't know either. Let's just go.'' she answered softly her eyes being sad and absent. She and Gray started going further while Natsu stared at her with wide eyes and opened mouth. He was literally shocked.

And there was no word that could serve as an explanation to his reaction.

Lucy sadly admired the rest of the little tour and then they entered the palace through the main gate. The inside was just as spectacular as the outside.

Some people had already arrived at the palace for the ball. They were all waiting in a special room, chatting happily about the events that were to happen that evening. The servants had delivered them the proper royal clothes for the party. They had been prepared also with instructions about table manners and others. The prince and the two guests watched with their own eyes the transformation of a peasant. He was the father of a young lively girl that had wished to come there with all she'd got. He was washed, shaved, dressed up and taught proper manners. At the end, you couldn't tell he was a peasant anymore. He looked as elegant and mighty as a king. His daughter turned out as beautiful as a princess wit royal blood. Lucy admired her joyfully and so did Gray. Natsu watched attentively especially Gray's reaction. He had studied the girl from top to toe without anybody noticing except for the pink haired teenager. He then had let the corners of his mouth raise pleased with what he'd seen. Natsu felt the need to jump on him and kill him with his own hands. His suspicions were slowly turning out to be true.

This prince charming was a womanizer.

He wanted to tell Lucy so badly, because he knew she was being dragged in his little love-and-care act. He knew he would make her fall in love with him at some point and then probably just dump her.

He was suddenly struck by an even more horrible idea. Maybe he would keep her. Along with his other girlfriend.

Who knows? Maybe he even had more than one.

While Gray started talking to one of his butlers about the status of all the work and the news that had gathered since he had left, Natsu took advantage of his absence and approached Lucy.

''Lu.'' he called her silently. She ignored him. ''I have to talk to you.''

''There's nothing you have to tell me that I don't know of.'' She replied coldly and he laughed silently lacking happiness.

''Oh yes there are a couple of things. But I need to speak to you in particular. Please.''

She didn't reply. Her eyes rolled over to Gray. He was still talking to his butler. Maybe he won't notice if they leave a few minutes in another room. But she knew it would hurt her whatever he had to tell her, so she wasn't so sure about it.

''Is it important?'' she asked silently looking away.

''Yeah. Very. More than you can imagine.''

She looked at him a little curious. He was serious.

''But I can't tell you here. I don't trust anybody in this castle and I don't want anybody to hear me.'' he whispered to her.

''So this was it.'' She said. ''It's just you disliking Gray. And on top of all, you think it's so important! I never thought you were so selfish.''

''No!'' he hissed desperate. ''It's just-''

He approached her ear even more.

''Look I can't tell you here. Please! Just hear me out and then I will let you decide on your own what's best for you.''

She looked at him suspiciously.

''You promise you will leave me alone if I accept?''

''I promise.''

She sighed and hoped this wouldn't turn out as something that would hurt her. She disappeared along with him outside the palace and outside the court. Lucy was almost too sure he wanted to just run away and force her to come with him. But she was surprised to see him stop a pretty considerable distance from the ice gates that separated the court from the rest of the city, waiting for her. They sat behind a cottage and near a forest entirely made of ice that wasn't cold at all, actually.

''What is it?'' she asked him without interest.

''Listen to me carefully. First of all, what you saw today was all a misunderstanding.''

She gritted her teeth irritated.

''Don't tell me you dragged me all the way here to excuse yourself from what you've done.''

''No! Listen to me! This morning you told Gray you saw a girl brown hair enter your room, correctly?''

''Where're you getting at?''

''I took your words seriously and I left to… let's say investigate a little. Then I met with this maid on the hallway.''

He was so aware of the fact that it all sounded exactly as an excuse. It was amazingly frustrating to tell the truth and not be believed.

''She told me I'm not allowed to wander alone.''

''And let me guess; she offered her services as a guide and you accepted.'' Lucy said sarcastically.

''NO! For goodness' sake, woman! Listen to me! I asked her if that was what Gray told her to tell me if she sees me explore his ship and she at first started making up excuses and I could _tell_ she was hiding something!'' he exasperatedly told her. ''I then asked her about the girl you saw last night. I was in that _position_ only because that way I made her _speak_!''

''So you're telling me you, a womanizer, seduced a pretty maid to make her speak. And you didn't intend to be with her at all.''

He flinched at the way she called him. A womanizer? Was he really a womanizer? Was he just as Gray was? Maybe she was right and he was just as Gray, but his jealousy made him see the other one as the devil. But no! He had to tell her the truth!

''Lucy, I'm begging you to believe me! I'm telling you the truth! Yes, I seduced her if you like to call it that way! Anyway. I found out who that girl was.''

This was the first time Lucy actually showed a little interest.

''She's Gray's girlfriend.'' He said with concern written all over his face. The blonde looked at him with wide eyes.

She couldn't believe him. She searched inside his eyes for the truth, but she couldn't find anything.

''Natsu.'' she spoke hurt and desperate with wide eyes. ''What has happened to you?''

He flinched with shock. He couldn't believe it. She didn't trust him.

''Do you hate Gray _that_ much? Do you hate him to the point of making up this kind of story? If you're sorry to have been with a girl with me as a witness, you could just say it. I forgive you. But why go as far as to invent such an excuse?''

She touched his cheek with tenderness, but she was treating him like he was crazy. He looked at her with big, hurt, shocked eyes.

''It's ok. It's not my business who you're kissing with. I understand if you feel the need for a girl. But please. Just stop lying to me. It hurts me.''

He desperately caught her shoulders.

''Lucy! I'm telling you the truth! This guy's a bastard! You will end up hurt by him!''

''Like _you_ hurt _me_?'' she said struggling not to burst out crying.

He looked at her shocked.

''I didn't kiss her, Lucy. I swear to all gods, I didn't kiss her on the lips. Only on her cheek. And now I regret it like I've killed someone.''

''You don't have to swear. And there's only one God.''

''Then you believe me?'' he frowned. She turned his back him.

''I'm sorry Natsu. It's just nonsense.'' She laughed. ''You? Not to kiss such a pretty girl as her?''

''Was she pretty? I didn't notice.''

She widened her eyes slightly. He sounded sincere.

Suddenly they could head a giggle coming from inside the cottage. They froze. Somebody might've heard their little conversation. Again, a girl giggled and then said:

''Oh, Natsu! Stop it!''

They looked at each other and paled. In a second, they forgot everything about what they had talked about. They jumped at once as if they had practiced it for a week and glued their ears on the wall.

''-and then I took his hat and had the intention to kiss him.'' a boy's voice could be heard. ''When I saw he was actually a man, my stomach was turned upside down and there were shivers that kept tickling me like this!''

The girl started laughing hysterically and begging him to stop.

''Natsu! I'm serious! Stop!'' she suddenly told him like an order.

He laughed and said sweetly:

''As you wish, oh, sweet angel fallen down from heaven-''

''Don't! Don't say my name!''

''- Lucy Sketchnik.'' he continued speaking.

Lucy and Natsu had their mouths wide opened.

''Oh, Natsu Fremont, you are the devil coming from the hottest corner of hell.''

''Great, a forbidden love between an anger and a demon.''

''Not a demon. The devil. You're as hot as the devil.''

He chuckled and a pause of silence followed telling Lucy and Natsu they were making out.

The two nodded to each other and circled the cottage and reached the door. Lucy's trembling hand knocked at the door lightly.

They heard the two from the inside shift and whisper until Fairy Tale Natsu opened the door.

Lucy stared at him with shock and so did he.

He was looking exactly as Natsu. No difference. The young man then raised his look to the other version of himself with even more shock.

''A-Are you Natsu Fremont?'' Natsu asked.

Lucy popped out from under his arm with a curious look on her face:

''What, what? Who is it, dear?''

She looked at Lucy and then at Natsu and then at her own Natsu and then back at Lucy.

She exchanged a look with Natsu Fremont and the two suddenly started laughing like crazy.

''What is the meaning of this?'' she asked the two. ''Who are you and why do you look like us?''

Natsu and Lucy were surprised at their reaction. They were more shocked than the other two when they were the ones that already knew about the versions from Fairy Tale.

''I-It's a long explanation.'' Natsu Dragneel said. ''We're from another world.''

''Oh?'' Lucy Sketchnik asked. She looked at Lucy Hearfillia with a sweet smile. ''Allow me.''

She touched the other girl's ear and put her hair away, looking at the no-heart-sigh.

''Huh. Well whaddaya know, Natsu. Lollipop was right.'' she smiled at her lover.

The guy grinned back.

''Y-You guys know Lollipop?'' Natsu and Lucy asked enthusiastically in unison.

''Sure we do. She's a friend.''

''A very good friend.'' Natsu Fremont completed her. He had a strong German accent. Excuse me, a Firethan accent.

He looked at Lucy H. and smiled.

''It's so weird. You guys look identical. But your voices are a little different.''

''I agree.'' Natsu D. said also looking at the two. Their voices were also different.

Lucy S. suddenly grinned and grabbed the other Lucy by her hand and looked in her eyes.

''Imagine how many people we can trick like this!''

Lucy retrieved herself and raised her hands in defense.

''S-Sorry, we aren't here to play.''

Lucy S. looked disappointed.

''Aw~ that's no fun!''

''Sweetie, just leave them be. If they don't know how to have fun it's not like we must force them.'' He blinked at Natsu.

''Gosh, I've never even imagined you that way.'' Lucy commented at the Fairy Tale Lucy.

''Huh? You knew about me?''

''HECK! I've been confused for you hundreds of times already! Oh and by the way, your father is following you two and wants to execute Natsu.''

''Yeah, buddies, watch out. I almost got killed.''

The couple looked at each other surprised.

''Why? What did we, or you do?''

''Well…'' Natsu looked at Lucy. The girl saddened remembering all those adventures they had had together. She missed being loved by him. ''I won the Princess Hunt and-''

''SO HE STILL DID IT!'' Lucy exploded with anger. ''That old geezer still organized that stupid contest when I told him not to!''

''A-Anyway. I won it and so I had to marry the princess.''

''So you two are married?'' Natsu Fremont asked with glittering eyes. ''See, baby, I told you we're looking so good married!''

Lucy and Natsu blushed.

''No, we didn't get married. On the contrary.''

Fairy Tale Natsu and Lucy looked disappointed.

''At that time we were hating each other. So in order not to get married, we ran away. While we were running away, a stupid knight hit Lucy with an arrow and she died. They accused me for murdering her and ever since then we've been fugitives.''

''Wait, you died?'' Lucy asked Lucy.

''Yeah, but Lollipop… resurrected me.''

''Aw, that witch is so sweet!'' Lucy exclaimed.

''NO!'' Natsu D. screamed. ''Because of that stupid witch we're now trapped in this ridiculous world! All we want is to get back!''

The couple saddened at his words. They understood they were in pain.

Lucy Heartfillia was looking away sadly.

''I don't think this world's that bad.'' she whispered innocently.

Natsu moaned overly annoyed.

''That's because of Gray, isn't it?! That stupid bastard is washing your brain! And now you're falling in love with him, aren't you?!'' he screamed at her making her blush and bit her lower lip crushed under sadness.

''I don't know what to believe anymore, Natsu! Gray's feelings are pretty clear for me while yours aren't!''

''Then believe _me_!''

He put his hands on her shoulders.

''I'm telling you the truth.'' He said gently.

''No, you're lying! How could I believe such a big liar like you?! You're always lying! At school, in your family, even here!'' she screamed back at him.

The Fairy Tale versions looked at them with wide eyes.

''Wait… You're… You're not together?'' Lucy S. asked.

''No! Isn't it obvious?'' Lucy screamed at the girl. She knew she could burst out crying any moment. Her heart was crushed.

''I'd never be together with a jerk like him!'' she screamed not being able to control herself. She had thought she was fine with what Natsu had done and that it shouldn't concern her, but it seems like it hurt her too much and now she was bursting.

Natsu shook her brutally.

''Why am I such a jerk?'' he yelled. ''What have I done to you?''

She bit her lip and the tears started coming out. She opened her mouth and screamed at him to unhand her. He ignored her and yelled again:

''Tell me! What have I done to make you suffer so much, huh?!''

Natsu Fremont and Lucy Sketchnik looked at each one of them with shock. Lucy started crying badly.

''Why were you with that girl if you pretend not to have done anything?''

''I already told you why! And why did that hurt you so much, anyway?''

She shut her eyes closed and decided in a moment to tell him about her feelings.

''B-But I thought you loved _me_. You used to tell me that all the time, but suddenly you've stopped.''

His eyes widened with surprise.

''That's it?''

She buried her crying face in her palms.

''That's it?'' he asked with a sad smile. ''You think I don't love you anymore? It hurt you _that_ much?''

She didn't reply nor make any sound. Her shoulders were shaking brutally and her whole body was trembling. She wished the earth would open in a whole and eat her alive. She was embarrassed and regretted telling him anything.

He surrounded her body with his arms and caught her at his chest.

''I love you, Lucy.'' he said gently but with pain.

The girl didn't say anything for a while. The other Lucy and Natsu looked at each other smiling sadly. The problem wasn't that the two weren't together. It was that their feelings weren't secure yet.

''I don't believe you.'' Lucy suddenly said softly shocking the other three.

She pushed him away and after looking for the last time at each one of them, she left running towards the palace and through the lonely ice forest. Natsu looked at her figure disappearing through the trees and felt his heart squeezing under the grip of pain.

''I didn't know it meant so much for a girl being loved by a boy.'' he muttered spacing out.

''That's because she likes you back, buddy.'' the other Natsu told him with a comforting smile. He put his hand on his shoulders making it a weird sight for Lucy.

''I agree.'' she said.

Natsu didn't react. He already knew that much, but couldn't be sure.

''If only we hadn't gotten in this situation, I think it would've been easier to clear things out.''

The two couldn't entirely understand him, but they didn't say anything.

Natsu Dragneel sighed and looked at the couple smiling and trying to make it seem like he was better than they thought.

''So… you're together. I wouldn't have guessed. I only heard a few words about Natsu Fremont, but I never imagined you would be together with Lucy Sketchnik.''

''Yeah.'' The two looked at each other with love. ''We met a few years ago. We fell in love and decided to run away together.''

Natsu looked surprised.

''Wait. So you're now hiding from your parents?''

''Not hiding. We call it travelling. Like a honey moon.''

''Then why not get married?''

''It's a lot more complicated than you think. Our parents would have never agreed to such a thing. We're not direct enemies, but the Kingdom of Skeletons is an ally to the Kingdom of Dragons, which is in war with the north Kingdom of Fire. We're lucky we've managed not to get caught until now.''

''I see.'' Natsu said. He looked at his Fairy Tale version. ''You know, you shouldn't be fighting against the Bloody Queen. She's a nice person now.''

Natsu F. widened his eyes.

''So the rumors were true! They say two people from another world came and changed the queen! Well it wasn't _my_ choice to fight her! She attacked our kingdom out of the blue and my dad has been hating her ever since. _I_ did nothing.''

Lucy frowned and teased him:

''That's because you're a lazy and irresponsible prince!''

Her lover grinned.

''Yeah, I'm what you call a _spoiled_ prince. And I'm proud of that.''

Lucy's face softened and smiled.

''But I still love you~!'' she purred.

''I love you more~!''

''I love you most~!''

She placed her arms on him shoulders circling his neck with her long beautiful fingers and they started kissing passionately as the French know best.

Natsu looked away slightly embarrassed and sad. When the two finished their business, they returned their attention to him, ashamed to have forgotten about his presence.

''Sorry about that.'' Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

''Natsu?'' Lucy started speaking when she was surprised to see both the boys turn their head her direction.

''Whoa! Your names are the same, too?'' she asked with wide eyes.

''Sure. I'm Natsu and the one that left was Lucy.''

''Also Fremont and Sketchnik?''

''No, it's Dragneel and Heartfillia.''

''Whoa, they sure sound cool!'' Natsu exclaimed.

''Y-You think? But anyway, Lucy, which one were you talking to?''

''Well _my_ Natsu, but now I want to ask _you_ something.'' the girl grinned. ''You said 'if things weren't the way they are maybe it would be easier to clear things out'. What did you mean?''

''Huh?'' Natsu asked confused.

The other Natsu explained:

''Well what did you mean by 'if things weren't the way they are'? How are things right now?''

Natsu laughed shortly.

''I don't know what I meant, but I was probably thinking about Gray.''

''Gray?''

''Yeah, the stupid bastard that rules this kingdom.'' The two were confused. ''You know, the prince?''

They widened their eyes.

''Oh, the Prince? Yeah, sure. We didn't know his name was Gray. So what about him?''

Natsu hesitated.

''Lucy's falling in love with him.''

It sounded dramatic just the way he wanted it to sound, but the two didn't have any special reaction. They blinked.

''Yeah? So what about it? All the girl are falling in love with him.''

''Well not me!'' Lucy screamed proud.

''Ok then, sweetie, all the girls who don't have a boyfriend.''

''No, even those who do.'' Lucy said seriously. ''The Prince has broken many relationships. But Dragneel, the only thing you have to do is just go to another kingdom. Lucy will forget about him like they all do and she'll fall in love with you and you end up together. Happy ending.''

Natsu smirked sadly and looked into the girl's brown eyes. These eyes were strange to him. His Lucy's eyes were more beautiful.

''It's not as easy as you think. We can't leave so easily. Lucy is stuck in this kingdom.''

''Why's that? Just drag her after you. She will understand later it's for her own good. Because it's not like she'll accomplish anything staying here, the prince won't notice her so easily.'' Lucy said as if it was obvious.

Natsu started laughing.

''That's the problem, silly. The Prince had fallen in love with her first.''

This time, the couple's eyes widened with shock and fear. They couldn't say anything. Natsu looked at them confused; was it that shocking for somebody to fall in love with Lucy? She was very pretty, why would it be such a surprise?

The two looked at each other.

''Oh dear…'' Lucy exclaimed with worry to Natsu D.

''Buddy. Listen to me, even if the girl wants or not, you must take her away from him by any means possible, you hear me?''

Natsu caught the earthling's shoulders strongly and looked into his eyes.

''What? Why are you saying this? Is it that bad him falling in love with her?''

The couple looked at each other once again, saying: ''You don't know the legend, don't you?''

''What legend?''

''No, how could you? Only a few people in this world know it. It's about a prince.'' Natsu said.

''They say this prince's heart was made entirely of ice.'' Lucy continued. ''No flame on this earth could melt his heart. He was young and handsome. Ever since a tender age, he became bored of the world. He killed his parents in order to rule his kingdom. He wanted complete control so that his wishes would become orders. But what was the cruelest thing about him was his way of playing around with girls. He especially liked the young beautiful ones whom she would call at him whenever he wanted. He was breaking many hearts but he couldn't care or feel any regret since his own heart was made of ice.''

''Time passed and the girls began coming at him by their own will since his beauty and attraction power was unbearable for them. He had never been in any war with anyone because the other kingdoms feared his power; they knew too well how one night he had slept with the daughter of a king that hated him and the girl ended up killing herself after he told her he didn't love her anymore because of her father. The king never even dared to step on his land ever since because he had other daughters, too, and he didn't want to lose them. Once, he fell in love with a very beautiful girl and decided to marry her. After a few days he got bored of her again and killed her. Her blood drew his interest and he found himself being fond of it. He started liking making the girls suffer and watching them bleed. He got insane.''

''He married eleven girls after that one and killed them one after another.''

Natsu looked at them surprised and a little disgusted after he had heard the legend. The two stared back at him with worry. A pause filled with heavy silence and tension followed, making Natsu's heart beat faster. Somehow, he already knew what they were going to say next.

''Me and Lucy think the prince in none other than this Gray.''

Natsu stared at them with wide eyes. His hands were trembling and his heart was beating like crazy. He grinned trying to look amused and to deny their words. But his voice was shaking.

''What makes you think that? I mean, it's only a legend, right? It's not like Gray's going to do something like that. He's way too gentle and patient with Lucy to be the same person.''

The two looked at each other worried.

''Well… it's true that it's an old legend. It could have been written before he was even born.''

''Exactly! Maybe it's true, but who knows? It couldn't have happened hundreds of years ago!''

''Yeah, you're right.'' Natsu laughed.

''Sorry to have worried you like that.'' Lucy said giggling.

Natsu smiled reassuringly. It was good to know something like that couldn't possibly happen.

''They even said the thirteenth wife would have to suffer the most, but he never got married the thirteenth time.''

''That must be because he died long ago.'' Natsu finished his lover's idea with a smile.

That's right. He must've been long dead. And also, the legends were only a tiny bit true, it wasn't like something like that could be real. I mean, who's ever seen a guy with a heart made of ice? And also, if he had had so many women, they why didn't he have woken up with some illness? It was obviously just a bluff!

But then…

Why was his heart still beating so fast?

.

.

.

That evening, Gray saw how sad Lucy was and decided to take her on a walk through the garden to cheer her up. It was a beautiful sunset and maybe the wonderful view would draw her attention for a while. They started walking slowly through the beautiful roses and talking silently. He tried to smile as much as possible and maybe he could make her do the same.

''How did you like the tea this evening?'' he asked her gently.

''It was very good.'' she replied smiling sadly at his kindness. She appreciated his tries to get her in a good mood. ''It was very sweet and aromatic.''

Just like Natsu's touch and kisses, something whispered in the back of her heart.

''I thought so too.'' he said softly. It was nice and silent and he liked the atmosphere despite his sadness at Lucy's sadness.

He spotted a bush of red frozen roses. He immediately remembered how she had told him she loved red roses most.

He hurried his steps and took a between his fingers. Lucy approached him with curiosity. He smiled at her and then she watched even more surprised and amazed how the clear ice started melting gently at the prince's touch.

''You're a mage?'' she asked with wide eyes. He laughed lightly.

''No, let's just say in know a couple of tricks. This ice is made by me, also, so it's easy.''

The beautiful flower's petals moved as if they were stretching after a long deep sleep. Lucy whispered softly ''How beautiful…'' and touched with affection the tender plant. Gray looked at her charmed by her sweetness and beauty.

''Here; I'm giving it to you.'' he told her lovingly with a kind and soft voice.

She looked into his deep dark eyes and blushed. He was so beautiful and charming. You could say he was perfect.

He touched the back of her hand and pushed it gently towards the plant's thin stalk. It was covered with little thorns, but she didn't notice. She took the rose between her fingers with a soft smile on her lips. Gray was still holding her hand.

His eyes sparkled the glimpse of a second and he moved awfully sudden, totally taking the girl by surprise. He had squeezed his hands and so, hers, having her palm be pierced by every single thorn.

''Ouch!'' she whimpered surprised and in pain.

She opened her hand fast while Gray muttered silently ''my bad.''. The blood flushed out the little holes and soon her palm was painted red.

Gray stared at the red liquid with no expression except for the extremely cold eyes. His lips parted and he felt his mouth dry as if he was thirsty.

And he was still touching her white hand careless at her pain as if his heart was made of ice.


	20. The Meaning of Love

**Yes, I know. Late update. I was punished for raising my voice at my parents and so they decided it was best take a little break and fit in a world where things don't exactly go as **_**I**_** want. So hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**And by the way, no guest has voted yet. Why? You guys can vote as you want! **

**And also, some of you might be thinking 'What the heck? I thought this was a NaLu!'. Rest easily, I'll assure you the story is not ending GraLu, but as I had also told somebody, what's a love story without a little competition?**

**The end of the story is not so close, but I still want you guys to vote so I can gather ideas, though I don't think there is going to be problem. The team that wants Lucy and Natsu to leave this world leads a lot. So if you stand there and have a different opinion or simply prefer them remaining in Fairy Tale, call all of your friends and make them vote even if they don't know what it's all about. Because you still have a lot of time and there's no **_**too late**_**. **

**But I don't think a case like that exists, so for now enjoy reading!**

**And no, Gray is not a vampire.**

Natsu kicked a little rock, sending it flying through the air while the sky was filling with the deep moan of a thunder. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed shakily.

Dark clouds had gathered blocking bright funny rays of the sun reach the extent of ice covering the capital of Frozen Roses. It was like the weather reflected the darkness in his heart. The road was lonely and he was glad he had gotten rid of the horrible frozen forest. Everything around him seemed to have reminded him of the prince. Both the princes, actually; the one he hated and the one in the legend.

He guessed he had left the capital, because what was surrounding him right now was a pretty green forest with short plants and tall trees. He was walking down a rocky path while his head wondering others. Soon, the sky started dripping and a light rain was pouring down on his head. He stopped walking and looked at his feet. The color of the earth was slowly darkening and the surrounding noise started gathering loudness.

Natsu's blank eyes scanned the forest for a shelter. He dropped himself at the root of an old oak and breathed in the smell of the rain.

It was getting late but he wasn't in a rush at all. He knew the ball had probably started already, but he was too much of a coward to go back. He needed a break. He needed a break to sit and think. His tired eyes closed and he remained quiet, listening to the relaxing melody of the pouring water. Some drops were slipping through the leaves and falling on his beautiful white face and arms.

He had parted with the Lucy and Natsu from this world with a fake smile, telling them about the public invitation to the ball that evening. He personally preferred to sleep in the rain. He was feeling tired and too much like a coward to face Lucy of Gray. He was glad he could touch normal earth and living leaves or grass. Gray was stupid to have frozen the nature. So what if it was dying in autumn? It would be born again in spring, right?

He preferred summer anyway.

Why was he so sad anyway? Why was he so tired? Why was there no energy left for life?

He put the back of his hand over his eyes and kept thinking silently and sadly. Through the rain, the small figure of an old woman approached Natsu slowly so that he didn't notice her presence at first. She stopped in front of him and looked at him sadly. When the pink haired boy finally noticed somebody was looking at him, he took his hand off and looked at her surprised.

''Why are you crying, young man?'' she asked softly.

''What? I'm not crying. It's from the rain.''

She shook her head slowly.

''It's alright. You don't have to excuse yourself. Tell me, what's troubling you?''

The first think that crossed his mind was that she was crazy. He put his hand back on his closed eyes and moaned:

''Go away, old hag.''

The woman kept smiling and her mild eyes seemed so small on her face wreathed in wrinkles.

''You cannot drive away the good that's come to help you.''

Natsu threw her a short glare before ignoring her.

''Tell me, is it because of the ball?''

''Ball?'' he asked with a neutral voice.

''You want to go to the ball and you're not allowed to, am I right?''

''What the heck are talking about?! Go your way, granny! And mind your own business. Who do you think you are? The Fairy Godmother?''

The woman nodded slowly.

''And I want to help you.''

_For real?_ He thought surprised and pissed.

''Look, it's not like I can't go to the ball. Anybody can go! I don't _want_ to, ok? Now _leave_!''

''I understand. You don't have the proper clothes. You can't go with those rags, after all.''

She pointed to the wet and dirty shirt the boy was wearing with her short walking stick. Natsu stared at her and now he was _sure_ she was crazy.

''Bring me the biggest pumpkin you will find in the garden. And also, all the rats you will find in mousetraps.''

''What garden?!'' Natsu asked shocked. ''Look, woman, this is not the Cinderella story or whatever. I'm telling you I don't want to go to the freaking ball!''

The woman looked at him calmly and still smiling.

''Then will you tell me what's troubling you?''

''Nothing! What makes you think I'm troubled by anything?''

''It's written all over your face.''

''No. It's not. Now will you _please_ leave me alone? I just want to find a nice and quiet place to think.''

''That means something's troubling you. And I won't leave until you tell me what that is.''

Natsu sighed and desperately looked around.

''Ok. Fine. I'll tell you. But promise me you leave.''

She nodded slowly.

''Good. There's this girl, ok? She is blind to what's happening to her and I can't find any way to tell her and make her believe me.''

''Do you love this girl?''

He hesitated.

''Y-Yeah.''

''And you're saying she's blind. Is it like she's asleep?''

''Yes! And she is too stubborn to wake up. Now will you leave?''

''Did she by any reason sting her finger in a spindle?''

Natsu groaned exasperatedly.

''_No_! She is _not_ Sleeping Beauty!''

''Then… Why won't she believe you?'' she ignored his attitude.

He calmed down and stared in her eyes. Why won't she? Was it because he was a liar?

''Well… I think love is blinding her.'' he said trying not to think at the more obvious reason.

'''More importantly, are you sure she doesn't believe you?'' the woman smiled slyly. Natsu eyed her surprised.

''You're saying is there a possibility she believes me?''

''I don't know. How are you so sure she doesn't?''

''Well she _told_ me.''

''Maybe your love rival made her think somehow else.''

''That's what I said. Love is blinding her.''

''Love? I'm not saying it's love. Anybody could have influenced her with a proper behavior when the real personality is hidden deep inside the frozen heart.''

Natsu stared at her shocked and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

''You know more than you pretend to, don't you?'' he said receiving a sly look from the woman.

''That's why without a well aimed push from the dream-land, one could easily have her think clearly. But then again, you can't know if she truly doubts that one's words, now could you?'' she blinked.

''Are you saying there's still a chance for me to wake her up?''

''One's feelings can vanish another's. Love cannot be shut for one's heart could never be opened willingly; but hate is the greatest enemy for love. The will of ice is not as strong as the will of fire. A burning soul and heart can expend for flames love to share.''

''What?'' he asked confused. ''Stop talking in metaphors.''

''I'm telling you you can kick the bastard's ass if you fight with the love in your heart. But be careful with your hate. The girl will be won with love, not with hate.''

Natsu stared at her amazed. It was obvious she already knew everything. His lazy heart started running and his whole body was suddenly filled with adrenaline. He jumped up on his feet.

''I still can't understand entirely what you're saying'' Natsu started grinned ''but I think I got the idea.''

''And now I question you once more.'' she smiled. ''Are you sad because you're not at the ball?''

This time, Natsu understood what she meant. She wanted him to go and fight for Lucy. He grinned wider and replied:

''Take me there, ol'lady!

''I'm not taking you there, you have to walk on your own.'' She said still smiling and Natsu sweat-dropped.

''Uh, right.''

''But I _will_ give you proper clothes for the party.'' She said.

Natsu looked at what he was wearing.

''But I'm fine the way I am. I just need them to dry and maybe to be cleaned a little.''

The woman approached him raising her walking stick and placed it on Natsu's head.

A few sparks jumped from the end of it and Natsu suddenly found himself being surrounded by waves of light. His pink hair was floating softly in the nonexistent wind and it was drying. He widened his eyes at the comforting feeling and the tender touch of the magic. The clothes he had been wearing disappeared and his body started glowing harder when they were replaced by others. The Fairy Godmother gently retrieved her stick which also seemed to be a wand and the light vanished slowly. Natsu only then realized how dark it had gotten. He looked at the old smiling woman and then at his new clothes. He widened his eyes and opened his mouth widely in shock. He had almost jumped at the sight of what he was wearing. They have been in this world for almost four months, so of course he would be shocked to suddenly see-

A pair of dark swagger jeans and a tight black T-shirt with the skuzzy writing of ''don't mess with me'' along with two silvery necklaces which were lightly weighted by two detailed skulls: human and animal; a funny combination. A cool large and grey anorak with big pockets was keeping his shoulders warm and he was wearing a pair of brand new sneakers that suit him perfectly. It was a simple, but cool way of dressing and he liked it except for the fact that-

''HOW THE HECK TO DO EXPECT ME TO GO TO A BALL DRESSED LIKE THIS?!''

But the godmother had disappeared. He looked around surprised, but she was nowhere. Instead, he heard a carriage approaching him. It was still raining, but he put his hood on and walked to the road. Maybe there was somebody that could pick him up.

The carriage stopped and the driver looked at him with curiosity. Natsu looked back at him and hesitated. He then opened his mouth to speak when the man cut him off.

''Are you alone?''

Said man blinked surprised.

''Yes?''

''I've been told to pick up somebody on this road by an old lady. Are you the one she was talking about?''

''Yes, I think I am.'' Natsu smiled. That woman had taken care of everything.

''Well what are you waiting for? Up you go!'' the man also smiled kindly.

Natsu did as told. He opened the door and climbed the little staircase. He shot himself inside glad to have gotten rid of the rain. He sat comfortably on the red and fluffy bench and then looked around. He flinched when he spotted the figure of a girl sitting on the other bench and looking at him with big eyes. He immediately recognized her and he widened his eyes. The coat she was wearing was held tightly around her trembling body and the huge hood was partly covering her face. She took it off with shaky hands while her eyes were looking inside his with surprise.

''Natsu?'' Lucy asked in a whisper. Said boy also put his hood down and looked at her happily.

She smiled and jumped up from her seat, throwing herself in his arms. He squeezed him tight, surprising him with her reaction.

''It _is_ you!'' she said happily. ''Oh, I've been worried sick!''

He looked at her figure with shock. Worried? After they had fought, she was still hugging and telling him she had been worried?

She retrieved herself embarrassed, apparently thinking about the exact same thing.

''W-Where did you get these clothes from?'' she asked.

''You've been worried about me?'' he ignored her question.

''O-Of course!'' she blushed. ''You never came back and I thought…''

''You thought what?''

''I thought you had left.'' She whispered looking down at her feet.

''Left?''

''You know… left. Without me.''

Now he felt bad for not going back sooner.

''I left searching for you.''

''Gray allowed you to?''

She blushed and frowned.

''Gray cannot control what I do and you know it very well.''

Even though he had at first opposed her will to go looking for him.

''I'm sorry.'' he said starching the back of his head.

She widened her eyes slightly surprised that Natsu Dragneel just apologized.

Natsu remembered what the godmother had told him. One's feelings can vanish another's. In other words, if his feelings were love and tenderness, he could wash away the tension between them or at least Lucy's sorrow.

He chuckled sadly. He also felt the need to apologize.

''And I'm sorry that I hurt you, Lucy.''

She widened her eyes even more and her heart skipped a beat only to start beating fast the next moment.

''I understand that everything I say lately is hurting you. And I'm sorry for that. Please forgive me.'' he looked at her sadly.

She looked back at him and her chin trembled. Her eyes started watering, so she lowered her head and spoke with a shaky voice:

''I forgive you.''

She sniffed and looked away, trying to stop the tears from coming.

''C-Can we not fight anymore, Natsu? Please. I don't want us to be apart anymore… I miss… you…'' the last word was spoken in such a whisper that Natsu barely heard it. But he was surprised by her words. His heart skipped, but he stood still resisting the urge to hug and kiss her. His entire being was bleeding for her presence, but he knew something was wrong and if he was going to ignore it now, it would be getting worse later.

''You're referring to my lies, aren't you?'' he asked sadly.

She flinched, but didn't reply. Indeed, that was what she has been thinking about.

She didn't want to believe them.

''Except that they aren't lies.'' he continued. He then laughed crushed. ''And I have a couple more, in case you're interested.''

''You promised you won't bother me with all these anymore.''

''I did, Lucy, but which is more important? The truth, of a promise?''

''Both.''

He hesitated.

''Then fine, I will do as I promised, but you should know one thing, Lucy. I'm doing this for your own safety.''

She felt the need cover her ears. Why was he so stubborn? She was sure that he would follow her advice and just drop the fight and let everything be as before. She _wanted_ things to be as before. And she also knew the Natsu she has known would be glad she was offering him such a suggestion of getting grid of the trouble and do things the easy way, which were in this case making peace. In a way, she would have been disappointed if he would have agreed to her because that would have meant Natsu didn't change and he was the same woman-chaser as always.

Thus, a part of her was crushed because he wasn't going to come back to her as things were while the other part was happy that he was. He had changed and he was fighting for something. He was going heads on toward his purpose without falling for the temptations on the way.

''How is it for my own safety?'' she asked softly. He rose up and bended in front of her. He caught her forearms and looked directly in his eyes.

''Look into my eyes, Lucy Heartfilia, and even if you don't believe a word I had told you up until now, I'm begging you to trust me this once. Look into my eyes and search for the reality yourself. Because I promise you I am going to tell you the pure truth.''

She looked deep in his pupils and her heart was racing with a mix of emotions. Everything about him was telling her there was nothing but truth in his words. But she didn't want to believe him. She took a deep breath and Natsu's eyes seemed to be ready to swallow her. Her eyes were looking for a door to escape. Her whole body was sweating nervously. Why was he sending such arrows in her heart? And why was it resisting with so much stubbornness? She knew it. She knew it wasn't Natsu who was being persistent; it was her who was too persistent to believe him.

''Gray is _not_ the man who you think he is.'' He said.

Nothing. Nothing in his eyes could lie to her that moment. She started trembling and closed her eyes tight.

The memories of Gray glaring at Natsu, of Gray acting ignorantly at her words, of Gray hurting her with full intention, flashed before her eyes. Gray is not the man she thought he was.

''Maybe he's not, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's a womanizer.'' She told him shakily.

''Maybe not. But have you thought he might be even worse?''

He couldn't tell her the legend; not until he was sure himself that it was the truth about Gray.

''No.'' was all she could reply.

He looked at her filled with worry.

''Please take into consideration every possibility. I don't want to watch you get hurt.''

''Why are you so persistent to be against Gray?''

''It's true that I didn't like from the very beginning, but now I'm positive there's something fishy about him.''

He seemed honest.

Neither of them said anything after that until Lucy completely changed the subject.

''Where did you get your clothes from?''

''It's a pretty long story.'' he answered thinking about the old woman. ''However these are supposed to be my ball clothes.''

She giggled.

''Then I guess you're the lucky one.''

''What? Why?''

''It seems like one of the guests is a fisher and he caught a golden fish today. The fish gave him the chance of having three wishes come true if he would have freed it and one of the wishes was for the ball to be more exciting and active. Now, instead of a ball, there is going to be a club dance.'' she smiled shyly.

''A club?!''Natsu screamed with surprise. ''You mean, a club? Like the ones _we_ have?''

''Yeah. Everything is going to be random, because the fish made every single guest have the impression of being used to stuff like clubs.''

''Wait, is there going to be stuff like a disco ball of a DJ? And colorful lights and everything?''

Lucy nodded. It was all going to be like on Earth.

''I don't understand.'' Natsu smiled wearily. ''These guys don't have electricity, real music and nothing that a club dance needs!''

''But they have magic and imagination.'' She smiled nervously.

Natsu took his time to swallow the news and then he suddenly smiled and started laughing. The idea of a club was much more appealing that a boring ball.

The carriage soon arrived at the palace and Natsu was shocked to be able to hear the booming music from over the gates that drew the borders of the royal garden. The boxes seemed to be crushing the walls of the building. Some people preferred the nice and cold atmosphere of the night and they were talking walks in the garden. Natsu noticed they were wearing simple clothes and there were women who even wore really short skirts and tight dresses. It was obvious there was magic for nobody would have normally agreed to wear such a type of clothing.

_So much for the prince's charity acts_, Natsu thought smirking. He could bet Gray was now sitting gloomily in a corner, upset to have had his plans turned upside down by some fish. He was the type who would rather read, recite poems, play the piano, dance waltz and stuff like that. Just like an old romantic man. A club was what he would've disliked most.

''It's been going like this for a couple of hours already.'' Lucy screamed to him over the music that could be heard loud and clear. They pushed open the double door of the main entrance to the ball room.

Natsu was struck by the sight. No matter how you looked at it, it was a club. The only lighting sources were the flying 'stars', some magical spheres that were emanating strong colorful rays of light while spinning across the enormous room. The boxes were actually nothing. The musing was coming from everywhere; probably the walls. There wasn't a bar, but the usual long tables of which some of the guests were eating and chatting happily. There were a lot of alcoholic drinks and everybody was free to drink. The dance floor was the entire room itself. People were moving their bodies everywhere and it was a good thing that it wasn't crowded. There was a taller platform in the front of the room on which there were four thrones. Two were bigger meant for the king and queen and two smaller on each side, for the two children of the royal couple. In the Kingdom of Frozen Roses, there was a tradition for the king and queen to have a son and a daughter, no much, no less. If there were two boys or two girls of more than two children, the one not needed was either killed, either banished, either just treated a little worse.

Gray was an only child and now, instead of occupying one of the smaller thrones, he was sitting relaxed and proud on the one in the right, the throne built for the king. Somehow, Natsu guessed a sly attitude to have had the guts to sit on his deceased father's place. And also, he was surprised to see how much fun Gray was actually having. He was resting his head in his hand and he was holding a glass made of ice with a transparent liquid inside. For some reason, Natsu knew that wasn't water.

Lucy had taken her coat off revealing a simple pink dress that reached her knees. It suited her better than she was ready to acknowledge. Natsu admired her beautiful curves with an impudent smile. The two entering the 'stage' had drawn a little of attention and some of them stopped dancing and looked at them with a friendly curiosity.

''Natsu~! Lucy~!'' a girl called out joyfully while finding her way through the crown and to them, dragging her boyfriend after her. Lucy smiled shyly and Natsu grinned happily.

Lucy Sketchnik and Natsu Fremont appeared in front of them with excitement.

''What's up?'' Natsu D. asked.

Lucy S. slammed her hands against her cheeks emphasizing her surprise and happiness.

''When you said there was a _ball_, I imagined there was a _ball_, not a freakin' party!'' she squealed making both Natsu's laugh. ''This is _SO_ much more fun than a boring _waltz_!''

''We have things like this in out worlds all the time.'' Natsu said proudly.

''You _do_?'' she grinned enthusiastically. She then looked at her boyfriend. ''Honey~ can we move?'' she asked sweetly.

''No sugar, we can't. It's another world, after all.'' Natsu said with fake sadness. He then pinched the blonde's cheek and giggled.

''It seems you're pretty used to places like clubs.'' Lucy told her Natsu suspiciously.

He looked at her surprised.

''W-Well, yeah. I used to go there pretty often with my friends. How about you?''

''Of course I've never gone to one! It's ridiculous; all they do is smoke, get drugged and excite one another!'' she screamed pissed. Natsu looked at her surprised.

''NO, we're having _fun_!'' he replied with a frown.

''Well yeah, what I just told you is pretty much the definition of _fun_ these days.''

''But it _is_ fun.'' Natsu F. said with a smile.

''See?''

''You're telling me it's good to take drugs, smoke and who knows what else?''

''No, I'm telling you it's fun to dance and have a good time with your friends. You should try it sometimes.'' Natsu smirked not allowing her to anger him. ''Like, how about now?''

He caught her hands, but she immediately took them back.

''N-No, I don't want to!''

''Why?''

''Because she isn't going to dance in _that_ kind of dress.'' Lucy S. replied drawing their attention. They kept silent. ''Are you?'' she continued measuring her body from top to toe.

''Is there something wrong with my dress?''

''Well, uh, totally _yes_?''

''I don't like pink either, if that's what you mean.'' Lucy started speaking when the other Lucy cut her off.

''No, it's not about the color. The dress is way too long! I mean, come on, girl, you're not seriously coming to such a party with _pajamas_! You're young, you're beautiful, show us what you've got down there!''

She grinned and slapped the girl's butt. Lucy H. squealed and blushed.

''And besides, I don't want people to see _you_ and make a wrong impression about _me_! You're coming with me!'' Lucy said taking the blonde's hand and dragging her after her. The boys grinned and encouraged the pushy girl. Lucy protested, but was ignored.

-.-.-.-.-.?

Gray was looking over the crowd of people. The atmosphere was great and exciting. The music was strange, but somehow it was making your body feel the need to move. The beat was entering your veins and it made your entire being want cool sensations.

He was glad the fisher had made such wish.

His eyes suddenly stopped upon a blonde and a pink haired man who just entered the room. Lucy had taken off her coat and she was looking so beautiful. He smiled pleased at what he was seeing. He was glad she finally returned.

He stepped down the throne and started walking towards her happily. He tried calling her name, but nothing could be heard in that agitation. He saw a pair approaching them and after a short chat, before he could reach them through the crowd, the girl had taken Lucy and left in the cheers of the boys. He gave up with a sigh and returned to his throne. He had seen the pair was looking exactly as Lucy and Natsu, but he wasn't surprised. Lucy had already told him about them being from another world even though she didn't say many details. He was finding this fact rather strange, but he didn't dislike it.

A beautiful blond alien.

It didn't sound so bad at all.

He sat down and gave Natsu a last look before returning his attention to his cheerful and drunk guests.

-.-.-.-.-.-!

''I-If you're looking for a dressing room, I can take you to one, but I'm telling you I don't like your idea at all!'' Lucy H. exclaimed worriedly.

''Calm down! It's just for fun!'' Lucy S. laughed. She still hadn't let go of her hand.

''Stop.'' Lucy H. said.

The girl indeed stopped with a frown.

''Look, if you're so stubborn to look ne-''

''No, it's not that.'' Lucy said shyly. She looked at the door beside them. She shifted a little and hesitated being positive it wasn't a good idea at all. ''It's here. The dressing room.''

She pointed to the door making her Fairy Tale version grin.

''Well what are we waiting for?''

They entered the room silently and the enthusiastic girl looked around amazed by the huge amount of clothing for women. Each dress was stunning, but they were too fancy and long for what she was looking for.

''Wow. Now _this_ is what a girl would love to have.''

''You can have some, if you want.''

Lucy S. looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

''T-They're all mine.'' Lucy explained shyly. ''The prince gave them to me, but if you want… you can… have some…''

A shiver crossed Sketchnik's back. The prince was really in love with her, wasn't he? And even though they had decided that day that Gray wasn't the same person with the one in the legend, she still had her suspicions.

''It's ok.'' She replied with a smile perfectly hiding her troubling thoughts. ''I don't need any of them. Now let's find a good one for you.''

She opened the wardrobes to search deeper within the dresses. The ones visible were simply hung by some objects alike the hangers from Earth on a long straight stick. She only threw a fast critical look over them all and her eyes immediately stopped upon a round of colorful dresses packed neatly. She looked at each one of them until she reached the last one, a dark purple one. She unfolded it carefully and let it fall in the air as her eyes were slowly widening.

She grinned devilishly and looked over the fine material with almost too much pleasure. Lucy looked at her with worry and whimpered:

''Please no…''

-.-.-.-.-.-)

The two boys had sat at a table and they started talking white tasting the delicious food. Natsu Fremont grinned kindly at his other self and asked him friendly:

''So how are things between you and Lucy?''

Natsu looked at him surprised and then muttered:

''Fine, I guess.''

''How much of 'fine'?'' he grinned boldly.

''W-Well better than how we were when you last saw us. But she still doesn't trust me… I think.''

The guy's grin disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

''Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.''

''Well I'm confused, she's confused, things are difficult.''

''It'll work out, don't worry.''

''How do you know that for sure?'' Natsu asked him sarcastically.

''Well that's why you're here in this world.'' Fremont replied with a soft smile. Dragneel's eyebrows frowned confused.

''What do you mean?''

Natsu Fremont waved it off.

''Sorry, I can't tell you more than that. I already said enough, but don't worry, it'll all be clarified at the right moment.''

''Hey, don't do this to me! Why would you leave me confused and curious like this?''

''So how do you like _my_ Lucy?'' Natsu changed the subject.

''Come on! Tell me!''

''I can't. Now answer my question.''

Natsu made a ''Tck!'' and decided not to push it anymore. He was curious, but he could understand he wasn't allowed to hear anything else.

''I dunno, she's fine?''

''How much of 'fine'?'' the guy asked again with another bold grin.

''Well she's not like _my_ Lucy, but I guess she's alright. She's full of life. Pleased?''

''You said '_my_ Lucy'.'' Natsu emphasized.

''Yeah.''

''Buddy, you really like her, don't you?''

Natsu Dragneel didn't answer. He looked away through the crowd not finding anything to distract him. The other Natsu blinked confused.

''You don't?''

''No.'' Natsu smiled sadly.

''What?''

Natsu laughed and gave him a reassuring smile.

''I love her. And it's a huge difference between love and like.''

Fremont smiled with relief.

''But you hesitated.''

Dragneel gave him a sad look.

''I'm not so sure about how I feel anymore. I'm not sure about how I _should_ feel or how I'd _like_ to feel.''

''What's the difference?''

The truth was that Natsu wasn't getting a feedback from Lucy and that made him wonder if it was worth still hoping she would return his feelings. He had been thinking of giving up on them, but the old woman in the forest gave him back the hope he had lost. Now he still doubted his heart. Was he still in love with Lucy?

-.-

''OH…MY…'' Lucy Sketchnik couldn't finish her sentence as both her hands covered her mouth with surprise.

''NO. Help me take it off this instant!'' Lucy Heartfilia ordered angrily. ''I am NOT wearing something like this in public.''

''Are you crazy?! It looks… no, _you_ look…. GOSH! Even _me_, as a girl, can't take my eyes off of you!''

The two continued fighting until Lucy Sketchnik had to literally drag her all the way back to the dancing room.

-.-

The people around suddenly stopped dancing or were just moving slower. They were all looking in the same direction. Natsu Fremont noticed this first and followed their eyes. He first widened his eyes slightly and then grinned.

''Hey.'' He called for Natsu, who was spacing out in the opposite direction. The guy looked at him and then at what he was pointing at.

But the crowd had gathered around the something that had caught attention. He couldn't see anything.

''What?'' he said rising up from his seat. Natsu Fremont was also confused as to why the people had surrounded the two Lucy's.

''Well the girls are back, but I don't understand…''

The people made way for the prince to approach them. Natsu looked at his face and gritted his teeth. The bastard was smiling like a slu* and he was thrusting his arm forward. A fat woman moved a little to the right and he could see Lucy's head shyly blush and she gave him her hand, which he took, bended and kissed gently, making some other young girls blush and feel jealous. He then smiled at her and changed a few words. The girl smiled back a little embarrassed and then replied something to him. She then rubbed the back of her head and seemed to be apologizing. His smile disappeared and he looked at her surprised. He let go of her hand and told her something with a new grin. He then widened the gap between them a little disappointed.

''She refused to dance with him.'' Natsu Fremont explained grinning. He seemed to be watching the exact same scene.

''You think so?''

''I know so. That reaction could only mean she rejected him with something and since we're at a dancing party…''

''Why would she?'' Natsu asked confused and secretly hoped it would be because she was waiting for him.

''Well why don't you ask her?'' Fremont grinned wider thinking at the same thing.

Natsu gave him a weary and hesitant look before leaving the table and approaching her. But before he could reach her, he heard the other Lucy tell somebody:

''Sorry~! Tonight I only dance with my sister! No boys for both of us~!''

That was enough to make him return to the table.

''They're not dancing.'' He gloomily told Fremont.

''EEh?! Why?''

''I bet it's _my_ Lucy. She's probably too shy to dance with somebody, even if it's me or you or whatever. She made _your_ Lu stick to her for the rest of the night.''

Both the boys were disappointed, but only the prince of the North Fire Kingdom was ready to acknowledge it. After all, this was a unique chance to dance with his girlfriend at such a good party.

Most of the man had gotten drunk and they were shouting and cheering like crazy.

And Natsu was planning to do the exact same thing.

''Did you see her dress?'' Fremont suddenly asked looking at other people dancing.

''No?'' he replied confused. ''Why?''

The man grinned wider and answered.

''Never mind.''

Lucy Heartfilia was awkwardly shifting as her eyes were glued to the floor. People were dancing around her and she couldn't believe there was practically no difference between them and those from her own world when in a club. She could feel all those looks set upon her body and face as well as she could feel the dress she wore. It was literally uncomfortable seeming as it was the first time she was dressed in such a way. She hated the other girl for making her wear such a thing! Sketchnik fixed and elbow in her arm lightly drawing her attention from 'itchy' thoughts. She made her look in her serious eyes and frowned.

''Are you seriously not going to have any fun tonight?''

''It's pretty obvious I can't have any fun while I'm dressed this way. It's embarrassing!''

The other girl told her not to be so overly stressed and caught her hand, forcing her to dance. Lucy was finally made to move a little. And she had to admit, the music wasn't _that_ bad. It gave her energy. She started moving her body from one side to another and listened to the music booming and making the floor tremble.

''Is that all you've got?'' Sketchnik asked annoyed. ''Come on, you can do better than that!''

Heartfilia looked at her. The girl couldn't dance to her fullest because of her. She had taken the responsibility of taking care of her that night, but she couldn't have fun while her other self was shifting awkwardly calling that dancing.

She sighed and looked at Heartfilia smiling.

''Ok stop. Tell me. Can you hear the music?''

She nodded.

''Close your eyes and listen to the… _beating_ of it.''

_The beat, right_, Lucy thought. She did as told. Indeed, her blood was slowly getting hot in her veins and she felt the need to move.

''Good. Now…''

She left her sentence unfinished as she disappeared from her view a second only to return the next with a glass of a golden liquid in her hand.

''… Drink this. In one gulp.''

Lucy looked at her with curiosity. She took the glass and stared at the liquid in a hesitating moment. Her mouth filled with the cold acid drink and she widened her eyes surprised of how much it burnt her neck when she swallowed much of the glass's content. She took a mouth full of air and stared at the grinning girl.

''What _was_ that?''

''Beer. A strong beer. How was it?''

Lucy tasted what was left in her mouth and answered:

''Hot. Very hot. But pretty good. Why did you make me drink that?''

The other girl gave her another glass filled without answering. This time, it was whisky. Lucy coughed a little after swallowing it whole and decided it was the worst drink she'd ever tasted. Sketchnik gave her another glass from which she had taken a gulp herself, but Lucy refused it.

''Why are you giving me alcohol?'' she grimaced at the taste in her mouth.

''Isn't it obvious? I'm getting you drunk!'' the girl answered laughing. Lucy widened her eyes and stepped back.

''What?! Why?''

Her cheeks were already flushed noting that the alcohol was doing its magic.

''I'm dragging you in the world of fun by Lucy Sketchnik.'' Said girl winked.

After a short break of protests from the dizzy Lucy, the girl took her hand and told her she was going to teach her how it's done. She told her to try and dance as she wanted. Lucy hesitated, but moved her feet a few inches as if she was dancing. The other girl said:

''See? Now it's not that you don't want to dance, it's just that you don't know how! Try to do like me.''

She made a little gap between her feet and threw her hip in one side. That was the opening, which also was the same to her usual position. Lucy admired her nice body fast. She was dressed in a really short dress - much too short if you asked her – that was losing its red color in the ocean of lights in the room. Her long legs were showing off better as she was wearing a nice pair of hills that even though they were in fashion for the Middle Eve and not for the 21st century, looked perfect on her.

A slower melody started playing and Lucy immediately recognized it. It was still making her blood boil in her veins and she wished she already knew a few steps.

Sketchnik threw her hands in the air and started dancing.

Lucy watched her amazed. She could remember she'd seen that dance before. She was actually amazed to already know the steps.

''Where did you learn this dance from?'' she shouted to cover the melody.

Still dancing energetically, Sketchnik answered:

''It's not a dance, it's just what my body tells me to do. Now come on, try to do like me. We can make a dance together.''

After a couple of minutes, Lucy was feeling a little too joyful than normal and eventually agreed to try out the dance. She started looking at her dance partner and tried o do the same. It was easy. The dance seemed to already be in her blood. The room was slowly filling with activity in her eyes. She was feeling great letting go of her hesitation and awkwardness and just break free. She didn't know dancing felt so great! She felt like she couldn't stop moving and it was so ridiculously fun! And even thought the alcohol was doing half of the job, she was very turned on.

Before she knew it, she was perfectly dancing beside Lucy and they looked like mirror reflections. The girls started laughing not being able to hold all the great sensation inside their bodies. They looked at each other and high-fived.

People started noticing their synchronized and energetic moving and they were slowly stopping their dancing and watched them surprised. Soon, they were all clapping and cheering for the two girls as they were now working on some difficult moves that for some reason they both knew from a look at each other.

''Yeah! This is what I'm talking about!'' Sketchnik screamed as she raised her knee and her forearm taking her other hand at the back of her head, played a little wit her hair while taking some other short steps, her hips flowing from one side to another boldly. She then leaned her body backwards and pushed it with her feet as her hands were sustaining herself on the ground. She remained two little seconds upside down in her arms and then graciously fell back throwing her hair on one side and bending her elbows in sides. The dance continued as fast as she could making her pant but not be able to stop. Lucy Heartfilia was moving exactly like her, grinning and wondering how could she not know this was so much fun.

Outside her own world, the audience was getting bigger and bigger. Natsu Fremont and Dragneel noticed the another catch of attention and they approached the big group of people. Natsu Dragneel pushed other people to make his way to the middle. He was already drunk, but he had his senses still on their places. He pushed the last person and looked with seriousness in the spotlight.

His eyes grew wide and his heartbeats hurried.

What he was seeing shocked him. And then he understood why people had gathered around Lucy before.

Her hair was left normal. But her dress had no sleeved and it was only reaching a little under her butt. It was simply glued to her body and the dark purple color made her look even more attractive. The simple, yet fancy details to the dress added to the charm. And that was not all. There was a V-cut at her breast showing a LOT more than it was ok to and another huge cut on the stomach's place shaped like a heart, the Fairy Tale sign, revealing her cute belly. Instead of sleeves, there were two large pieces of falling purple lace on each arm that made her look mysterious. There was also a detailed lace at the end of her dress and the same kind covering her feet half way to the knee.

Leaving the details aside, she was looking hot, with capitals. And the dance, even though she seemed not to observe this, was leaving all the men drooling. Both Natsu's seemed to have noticed this and Fremont angered. Lucy was his girlfriend and he didn't want he to do this kind of thing in front of other men.

But Natsu Dragneel was feeling his own senses get sharp at the sight of her and he couldn't move his eyes away.

-.-

Panting, the two girls had finished their dancing. They were smiling joyfully and Lucy Heartfilia was glad she had had this experience. She thanked Sketchnik shortly.

''I've never thought it would be this fun!''

''Told'ya!'' Lucy winked calming her breathing.

The people started vanishing through the room as the music had stopped since Gray had decided it was time for the party to take a break. It was long past midnight and some of them were very tired. Half of the big crowd climbed up the stairs in order to leave for the night in the rented rooms. Those who lived close by left the palace and went home. But there were many others who continued drinking, talking and laughing.

Lucy told Sketchnik she was going to one of the bath rooms (note: they didn't have something you could call a bathroom, but only a room with water for taking baths) to wash her face. She was covered in sweat.

She walked on the pretty lonely halls and wished goodnight to a bunch of happy women exiting the same room she wanted to enter.

She knocked, but there was nobody. She entered it joyfully and relaxed under the shock of the cold water. She grabbed a dry towel and wiped her face.

She sighed pleased and decided to go to sleep as well. She knew where her room was, so what was left to do was only change clothes.

She closed the door behind her and noticed the hall was sunk in darkness. Her eyes got used to it and she walked silently, the only sound that could be heard being the laughs of the people in the ball room. She entered another little hall which was even darker and kept walking carefully.

''Lucy.'' somebody's voice echoed slowly, making her flinch and her heart beat faster.

She turned around and shaped the dark figure as being Natsu's.

''Natsu?'' she asked just in case.

''Dragneel.'' The voice answered while he was approaching her. She sighed softly with relief.

''Yeah, Heartfilia here.'' She replied for him.

''I know.''

A shiver travelled her back as his voice had sounded strangely… strange.

''A-Are you going to sleep right now?'' she asked trying to wash away the awkward feeling she was getting from him. He stopped right in front of her without answering immediately.

''I don't know. How about you?'' he said softly.

She turned around and continued walking towards her room and trying to calm down her heart. She could feel her cheeks flush from his presence and her lungs seemed heavy.

''Yes.'' She answered him. He followed her without another word. She was sticking as close as she could to the wall feeling more secure that way. She didn't know why.

She eventually stopped and turned her face to him only to realize how close he was.

''W-Where are you going?''

''To my room.'' He answered looking in her eyes and slowly leaning closer to her face. He placed his hands on the wall, trapping her between his arms.

''Well is your room this way?'' she asked looking up into his eyes and feeling her heartbeats running crazy as he was inches away from her.

''I don't know.'' He whispered.

And then their lips touched softly until Natsu slowly weighted the kiss. The girl couldn't understand why he did this, but she didn't know what to do. She was feeling her entire body slowly melt under his presence and his hot touch was making her tremble. He grabbed her neck with his fingers and under his light grip he could feel her crazy pulse. Well it wasn't like his own was calmer.

He parted from the break of his control only to feel like he hadn't had anything of her yet. He looked in her glowing, energetic eyes and told her:

''Nice dance.''

He grabbed her back with his free hand and took her prisoner in his arms. He opened his mouth and kissed her once again, this time with a lot more passion and uncontrollable desire. He could feel her finally respond to his calls when she couldn't keep her hands free and took the back of his head into her control, feeling his hair between her sweaty fingers. Her whole body was trembling and she kissed him back hardly feeling the need of more. Natsu couldn't feel anything anymore but her. He pushed her against the wall and his hand lowered on her back, entering a forbidden territory. They parted again, both panting heavily. Lucy looked at him surprised to feel like that. They were new feelings for her and she couldn't say she disliked them. Natsu leaned in closer and reached her ear. He breathed in her neck and made her hair rise at the back of her head. Her senses were blown and she couldn't resist not being with him anymore. He whispered shakily in her ear and made a proposition.

She widened her eyes and pushed him away in the split of a second, taking him by surprise. She covered her mouth in shock and only then realized what was happening and what the situation could have lead to. She gave him a last look before running away towards her room, slamming the door closed and locking it, leaving a confused Natsu behind.

She touched her running heart with her trembling fingers and tried to calm down her breathing. She couldn't believe what had happened and she was already feeling guilty. She sat on the edge of her bed and spaced out with big, brown eyes.

She suddenly felt her body like it was naked and realized how stupid she had been to eventually accept to wear such a thing. A chill crossed her body and she immediately grabbed a coat by its collar, wrapping it around her body. She couldn't keep an indecent word escaping her lips.

She sat in the silence for a few minutes trying to calm down and think things over. What had just happened?

It was all obvious for her now. She finally understood why it was bad to go to such clubs. She understood why her clothes were a bad choice to wear. And she also thought with worry it was a good idea to try to talk with Natsu. She had to explain herself and… everything.

She rose up quietly and realized her feet were shaking. She opened the door without a sound and stepped out of her comfort zone, looking down the hallway. Natsu stood there dumb-founded, looking at her with big, still shocked eyes. She clinched the coat tighter gathering her courage and self control and walking with small light steps towards him. He looked down at her approaching him. She stopped a pretty considerable distance away from him and couldn't find her word to start. The situation was amazingly embarrassing for both of them.

''What's wrong?'' he immediately got to the point.

''Listen, Natsu, I…'' she whispered but couldn't continue.

He took a step forward, but she took one backwards. He flinched and looked in her eyes. He couldn't read hate or sadness or disgust at all, in fact not even anger. It was obvious she only wanted to make it clear she wanted to stay away.

''I don't understand.'' he laughed confused.

She looked away knowing that his eyes were too alluring and she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation.

''I thought you liked me.'' he frowned with a little smile.

''Liking you has nothing to do with this.'' she blushed. But she didn't deny his words. ''Listen, I don't want you to misunderstand, but…''

She paused leaving Natsu even more confused.

''I'm sorry.'' she whispered. ''For everything that happened tonight. I did a bad thing and I'm sorry.''

''What are you talking about?''

''I shouldn't have dressed that kind of clothing. And also I shouldn't have drunk, I shouldn't have got myself in such a… dance.''

''But you were just having fun?''

''No. Even if I did, it's not the kind of fun I am proud with.''

''But there's nothing wrong with dressing like that.''

''Yes there is. I gave everyone the wrong impression and correct me if I'm wrong. Especially while I was dancing, I knew I was doing something wrong.''

Natsu frowned, not being able to understand what her point was.

''Listen, it _is_ wrong because I probably gave the impression I was 'free' while I had o intention of… Y-You know what I mean.''

The guy looked at her surprised. He'd never thought about things that way. And she was right. Why would you go around dressed hot and dancing appealingly while you had no intention of attracting looks – or even worse.

''And… On top of all… I had no intention… for _y-you_ to… see… me…'' her voice vanished in a whisper at the end.

Because it was obvious for both of them she had turned him on.

''So I'm sorry.''

He kept a short pause of silence and then he whispered:

''So I should understand that you have no intention of being with me.''

She at first agitated a little, trying to find the right words, but she ended up looking at her feet. Because he was right.

''Why?'' he whispered softly taking another step towards her.

She hardly managed to make herself also take one back. The truth was that she wanted to be with him, but she knew it wasn't right.

''B-Because it's wrong, Natsu!'' she said closing her eyes tight trying to control her heart.

''Wrong?'' he laughed. He then added softly and lovingly: ''Why would it be wrong, Lu? I love you.''

His words made her poor heart flutter and she blushed harder.

''I'm not so sure about _your_ feelings, but you like me at least, don't you? So why's it wrong?''

He took another step towards her and touched her arm softly, sending shivers through her body.

''You don't love me. No. If you loved me, you wouldn't be asking me to do something like that?''

''What?'' he asked surprised. ''Why?''

''Because…''

She raised her head and looked at him. Her eyes were big and teary and he knew he loved them so badly that he almost didn't care she was about to cry.

''Because-'' she started again, but Natsu cut her off laughing shortly.

''Do you know what I think? I think that you don't know what love is, Lucy. You've never experienced love, so you can't know anything about it.''

''It's true that I've never experienced love.'' She admitted.

Until recently, she wanted to add, but couldn't.

''But-''

''Love means pleasure, Lucy, supreme pleasure. Why would you be running away from it when it's the most natural thing in this world?''

Natsu looked away a little frustrated. He wasn't expecting her to continue. But the girl looked down at the floor with determination and the words came to her mind like she had just read them.

''Love is patient, Natsu.'' She whispered. ''Love is full of kindness. Love does not act rudely and it doesn't look for its own advantage. It doesn't anger nor does it mind the harm suffered. Love is not happy at the evil for it is happy at the truth. Love endures everything, believes everything, hopes for everything, abides everything. Love will never fail…''

Natsu threw her an ironical smile.

''Such a love is impossible.''

''It might seem impossible, but it's not if you try to keep such a love. You might not manage to have a love like this anytime, but as for me, I will keep fighting for it.''

Her eyes were filled with determination. He looked at her kind of surprised.

''I can't understand you.'' He concluded with a grimace.

''Natsu, you don't believe in true love?'' she asked him sadly.

He looked away. It wasn't like he didn't believe in it, he just couldn't find it. He didn't answer.

''True love is patient.''

''So you want to be patient. Ok. We'll wait. For what?''

She frowned.

''I am not going to sleep with you until we get married!''

She immediately widened her eyes and remained shocked at her own words. She blushed the deepest shade of red feeling the very embarrassing situation. They were both thinking the exact same thing: Wait, who said we're ever getting married?

''I-I-I m-mean, nobody! I-I'm not sleeping with anyb-body until I-I'm g-g-g-''

He sighed.

''Save it. I got what you meant.''

She shifted awkwardly, her own words still echoing in her ears.

''But it's stupid, Lu. It's stupid. There's no reason to wait. We both have feelings for each other, so it's only natural that if we want, we, should d-''

''It's not!'' she cut him off before he would say it.

''Yes it is! Everybody does it!''

''Well if everybody suddenly gets fond of throwing themselves out the window, excuse _me_ for deciding to stick my ass to my chair!'' she raised her tone. She then sighed and continued, calmer: ''Not everything that 'everybody does' it's a good thing, Natsu.''

''But it's ridiculous! Why would you want to wait until you get married?''

She hesitated.

''Did you know that biologically, when two people '_combine'_, they become _one_? And also, a couple would eventually get bored of each other if they start doing this stuff. Why? Because there's no mystery left between them. And thinking that you actually have plans for the future with that person, well your relationship wouldn't last long at all. If you don't have self control before you get married, you won't have it after the marriage, either and then what comes? Divorce! And no, divorce is not something good either. It's…''

She sighed exasperatedly. She didn't know how to make him understand.

''And what if you're only doing it for fun?'' he grinned.

But when she raised her head and looked sadly into his eyes, he regretted saying anything.

''Is that what you would be doing if I accepted your proposal, Natsu? Just playing around with me until you get bored and move to the next woman? Well here's your answer. You'd break my heart.''

He kept silent a while.

''You're probably also thinking that it's good to do it before marriage because you get to know each other better and get to see if you want to marry that person or not.''

Indeed, he has been wondering that.

''Yeah. Let's say she has an ugly skin illness that you would only find out about after the marriage.'' he said.

''Well first of all, if you two have the intention to get married and there's something really serious between you, she should be telling you about it. If not, it only means you two hurried with getting married which is also a bad thing. And then, if you truly loved her, Natsu, you wouldn't care.''

He raised his eyebrows.

''If you loved her with true love which you _can_ feel and it's not _impossible_, you wouldn't care about her illness. Because it's _her_ you love, not her skin. That's another reason why I don't like wearing showing clothes. I don't want people to like me for my body. I want them to accept me as I am, and I'm not saying that because I think I have who know what exceptional body. No.''

The guy was surprised. He had never looked at things that way and even though he was too stubborn to accept her ways, he was surprised to think she might be right.

''My aunt was burnt with boiling water when she was a baby and she still has the mark of her skin completely burnt now. But my uncle married her because he loved her and even told her he didn't give a shi* about her marks.''

She blushed.

''Excuse my words.'' She added in a whisper.

He frowned and didn't say anything.

''So, Natsu, '' she looked sadly in his eyes. ''Even if you can't understand or you don't want to accept anything that I told you, please; at least respect my decision and try not to convince me of anything anymore.''

She blushed harder and looked at her feet. Natsu couldn't reply. He was frustrated and angry. He had been reject the second time by the same person. And it was only the second time he had been rejected by any girl. He thought she wasn't normal to think that way.

But deep in his heart, he knew she was talking about the true love he had been searching for. It was just that he didn't expect it to be so hard to reach.

Maybe she had a lot more things to tell him, but for that night, she knew she had told him enough. She looked at him once again before speaking:

''This is all I wanted to tell you. Good night.''

She turned around to go back to her room when she was stopped by his call.

''Lucy.''

She was afraid of what he was about to say. She didn't want him to insist anymore.

''You said love is happy to the truth.''

She turned around and looked at him.

''Then why won't you believe me?''

She widened her eyes, but couldn't say anything. He was talking about Gray again.

He took the few steps left that parted them and caught her face in his hands, raising it up and making her look at him. He couldn't speak either. He measured her beautiful eyes trying to find out who she was for real. She never stopped amazing him. Who was she? Wasn't she the ethical nerd in their high school? Wasn't she the bitchy neighbor who was always picking a fight with him? Wasn't she the stalker in good terms with his mother?

Why did they have to come to this world for him to meet her true self? Why did he have to fall so badly in love with who she really was? And on top of all, why did she have to push him away? Why was she rejecting him while saying senseless stuff about marriage?

His heart, which was beating like crazy at the feel of her in his capture, was confused. Why was she looking at him with those big brown eyes like she had done nothing? Why was she so innocent when she was stabbing his heart over and over again? She was making his heart bleed for her.

_Respect my decision_, she said. But how could he? How could he when she was looking so beautiful in his palms?

He kissed her, taking advantage of the precious moments when he could touch her soft skin.

He then let go of her, breaking the magic and letting her win. He couldn't do anything against her. He parted with her and looked at her longing for her more and more each step he was talking further from her.

''Good night.'' He tried to smile, but grimaced. He turned around and left in silence.

Lucy looked at him vanish in the darkness and her heart was aching to be with him. She had the impulse to run after him and hug him. She didn't want to lose him. But she knew that Natsu wouldn't be able to accept her with her weird laws of life. And it hurt her so badly thinking that he was fading away from her sight right before her eyes.

Her look got blurry and her whole face prepared to let her cries come out. Her trembling knees lost in the survival battle and she fell down on the floor, hugging her coat tightly while bending forth. She almost touched the floor with her forehead and the tears came out like a storm. She had to bite both her lips not to start crying and wake up the rest of the guests. Her shoulders were shaking and she couldn't imagine a greater pain in the world than losing the one you love.

Yes. For she had fallen in love with Natsu Dragneel.

In the ball room, few men were still drinking and chatting happily while in a corner, two people were giggling while talking and saying sweet words. Lucy Sketchnik looked at her beloved Natsu Fremont with tenderness in her eyes. She loved him so much. The guy started telling her one of his funny stories, but she was too caught up in the picture of him to hear his voice also.

Her heart was suddenly filled with sadness. She studied his face, his hair and she knew she loved every inch of him, but….

She also knew that they won't get their happy ending. And that saddened her.

She sighed. She knew their relationship wouldn't last. There was no mystery left between them and they will soon get bored with each other.

She smiled sadly.

**Ok. Sorry for the depressing chapter. It keeps the story flow. **

**Please vote and review.**


	21. Jane's house

**Gosh, guys! Thanks a LOOOOT for all the reviews! Do you have any idea how happy that makes me? ;D**

**And also, I appreciate the voting! You don't have to worry. Lucy and Natsu will definitely go back to their world. Thanks to your votes~! **

**AND, dear **_**dear**_** readers. Why are you so pessimistic? Of course NaLu has a future! Oh, a big one I could tell you. But I actually shouldn't have said that. Heck I just spoiled.**

**Plus, special reply to Tawny (Guest): No offence taken! I didn't have the time of my life writing the past chapter, either. Actually, I agree with you and Lucy is being stupid and annoying, but it's soon going to be fixed. You'll just have to stick with my stupidity a little more until the happy ending comes.**

**Enjoy! (Following song: The Riddle Anthem by Jack Holiday and Mike Candys – I recommend the nightcore version)**

''_~Near a tree by the river there's a hole in the ground, where an old man of Aran goes around and around. And his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night, for a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and right_.~''

Natsu was singing while leaning against the old oak and playing with the green grass. Lucy was sitting on the other side, also playing with the grass and looking at the blue sky.

A few fluffy clouds were spotted around the bright sun that was pouring down his generous rays upon the earth. They were both at the shade of the oak, so the hot day couldn't be felt by them as badly as the rest of the people. Even the birds were too tired to sing anymore. Only a couple on insect raised their songs in the burning air.

''_Near a tree by the river there's a hole in the ground-'_'

''Shut up already.'' She puffed her cheek annoyed.

He looked dreamily at the endless sky.

''This song is so addictive.''

''I agree, but it's hot and I can't stand songs right now.''

The minutes continued to pass just like in the rest of the day. All morning long they have been sitting at the tall tree and rested. Jane Habbit, the woman whom they had met in the market the day before Lucy had been kidnapped by Sting, the one with the little girl Luna, had invited them to stay over at her house.

It all had happened a couple of days before, when Natsu had a small fight with Gray. The prince had managed to perfectly keep his calm and Natsu was the only one who had risen up his voice and that had angered the pinkette the most. He ended up arguing with the blonde too, and then he had told her with much determination:

''_Fine! You can stay here as much as you want! I'm sick of this place! I've been staying here only because of you, but I've had enough!''_

He had left the same day and met up with Jane Habbit. The woman happily agreed to host him for as much as he wanted. He had taken the little things he had and moved into her house. He had been so delighted to see where she was living! She had a little house apart from the rest of the town, on a beautiful, green and large plain. She had a little garden in which she was cropping vegetables and a meadow in which she had three apple trees. The forest of the mountain was filled with huge, mysterious trees and it was also Natsu's favorite place to hand out.

Lucy was visiting him every day from the morning to evening. They were in good terms with each other, but there was obviously a weird tension that was keeping them from sticking close. They couldn't feel natural in each other's presence.

Natsu breathed in the smell of apples that came along with a hot breeze from the east. He closed his eyes but couldn't rest.

He was still feeing stuffed with tension and he felt the need to break free. He wasn't doing much sport lately and he could feel the absence of his usual training. He started shaking his foot uncontrollably and with frustration. He didn't know himself why he was so angry lately. This was only one on the rare moments in which he could partly find his peace.

He lastly ruffled his hair and stood up clinching his fists. He then threw Lucy a couple of narrow-eyed looks.

''Fight me!'' he suddenly screamed. The girl turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.

''Did the sun burn your brains a little too badly, Natsu?''

''I'm serious! I'm sick and bored of just sitting and waiting!''

''Waiting? For what?''

''Besides,'' he ignored her. '' you haven't had your training for a while.''

Lucy's expression changed and she dodged his look blushing.

''A-Actually, Gray's been training me…''

He angered a little more, but couldn't protest. He let out a moan and continued:

''That's even better! Show me what you've got.''

She looked at him surprised and frowned with boredom.

''It's too hot; I don't want to move, I don't want to sweat.''

He grinned.

''Come on, don't be lazy.''

''You're annoying me.''

''Good.''

''I'm serious, drop it.''

''Not until you raise your butt and fight.''

''Natsu, you're sending _the needs_ into me.''

''What needs?''

''The needs to call you a rat and murder you.''

''I'm angering you?''

''Exactly.''

''Then fight me.''

Their little conversation ended up with Lucy sitting in a fighting position and Natsu grinning.

This was the feeling the guy has been longing for: the blood boiling in his veins, the adrenaline spread through his body.

''So what has the bastard thought you?''

Now it was the girl's turn to grin.

''Sword fighting and a little punching here and there.''

The look in his eyes could approve him she had been working hard those past days, maybe even weeks, and she was very confident with what she knew.

''You've been training every day?'' he asked a little surprised dropping his guard.

''Yup. Every minute of the time when I wasn't with you.''

''Huh.'' he smirked wonderingly. He had been wondering.

''Aside from the hours of talking and reading out loud.''

His smile disappeared and he angered again. Lucy clinched her fists and threw a punch in his direction. He dodged it easily and noticed the lack of speed of hers. Well, naturally, it was because she needed a lot more experience to be able to move at his speed while her training was most probably weak and not-

The line of his thoughts was interrupted by a sudden knee threw in his stomach. He blocked it in the last second and was literally surprised for her to be able to attack so fast after the last. It was his turn to react and he said a quick 'Sorry Lucy' before punching her side. The girl widened her eyes and moaned with pain. She backed up a few steps and tried to catch her breath after her lungs being hurt. It seemed Natsu hit a little too hard than he intended to. She looked at him surprised as her face had gotten a little red with the pain.

He looked back at her, waiting for her to attack him again. She took a deep breath and ran towards him once again. She raised her arm to punch his face, but he immediately hit it from the side, throwing it in the exterior. What was expected happened, that is Lucy lost her balance a little. If it had been a lesson, Natsu would have told her: ''Don't put your entire weight in your fist. Use all your _strength_ to punch, not your weight.'' Losing balance was the worst enemy in a battle. In a second, Natsu pushed her (not to say _kicked_ her) from the side and to the ground. The girl blocked her fall with her arms and let out a small scream. She gritted her teeth obviously annoyed not to be able to even touch him.

She raised up as fast as she could and she yelled frustrated throwing another punch towards him. Natsu moved to the side and she tripped as she didn't touch anything in her target. She bumped into the grassy earth once more. Natsu almost couldn't control not to tell her it's totally wrong to let anger lead you in a battle. Well, not if you're strong, that is. If you're strong, it couldn't turn out for anger to be a life-saver. But it almost always ends up blinding your strategy and making you fail big time.

Lucy remained to the ground a little more than expected, making Natsu smirk and ask her slyly:

''Come on, Lu. Is this all you've got?''

She took deep breaths to calm down and probably concentrate. She didn't reply. Her body slowly rose up and she wiped away the sweat and dirt on her forehead as she was once more facing him.

She took a last deep breath and her whole being completely calmed down. She fiercely looked him in the eye.

Natsu watched her as she was bending her knees, prepared for a new attack. She rushed in his way, sending a couple of rocks flying at her back. Her right fist was aiming for his top while her left was hiding under the impression of an only punch while she was actually prepared to hit his stomach immediately after he would block her right one. He smirked recognizing his own move that he had taught her a while ago. As he knew what she was preparing, he blocked her right fist with his left hand and stopped the other punch with his right. He could have easily dodged both of them, but for some proud reason, he decided to block them. And that turned out to be a surprisingly bad decision. Lucy pulled out the third ace in her sleeve without him suspecting anything. She raised her foot and jabbed her knee in his thigh.

He widened his eyes surprised and gritted his teeth with pain.

''You told me to never underestimate my enemy, did you not?'' she grinned devilishly, sweating under the pressure he was putting in his block. He grinned back holding the urge to knock her out instantly.

She pushed herself backwards taking a break. Catching her breath, she thought fast for a new move.

''You don't suppose they have two swords here, do you?'' Lucy asked smiling sheepishly. She was out of ideas for strong moves that would work on Natsu. She was pretty sure she was better in sword fighting than him and she actually had a chance of winning. Gray was a god at battling with swords and she was his disciple. What could do better than that?

''No, Jane's husband doesn't have any weapons. He hates violence.''

Lucy mentally swore and clinched her fist again. But this time, she turned around 180 degrees and kicked his head with all her strength. Natsu caught her leg with both his hands and stopped her not that easily. Lucy was about to retrieve it and try another move on him when she realized he wasn't letting go of her. She widened her eyes surprised and lost her balance. In order to restore it, she started making quick small jumps to get the right position not to fall. Natsu caught her ankle and dragged her a little towards him. Lucy gritted her teeth very surprised and confused.

''H-Hey…'' she said while jumping forth in the direction he was dragging her. She desperately shook her hands to free herself, but she couldn't even reach him. ''Let go!''

She almost fell a few times, but immediately managed to get back straight while screaming: '' What are you doing?! Let go!''

He was grinning and dragging more and more towards him. He gripped her knee and then caught her joint having complete control over her body.

''That's a dangerous move, Lucy. Didn't I already tell you that?''

Now that he was in the reach of her hands, she started throwing punches towards him, but he expertly dodged every single one of them until he caught the annoying free hands in the one that had been holding her knee. Her foot was free and she immediately dropped it back to its right place, but Natsu had both her arms in hi control. He grinned wider and started pushing her towards the big oak. She was forced to take small steps backwards while protesting with threatening screams and tripping every second. Her back was glued to the tree and the guy took both her wrists in only one hand while the other one was shown before her eyes, threatening her to a dangerous game of tickling.

''NO!'' she was screaming. ''Don't tickle me; you know how much I hate it!''

But his fingers were already moving slowly on her soft skin and she started laughing hysterically. Natsu knew a way of tickling that was horrifying everyone. And the worst part of all was that he always knew where the girls were sensitive.

That day, Lucy was wearing a simple dress in two pieces: a skirt and a shirt. He raised the shirt slowly, making the feeling even more terrifying, and he let his fingers slip softly and lightly on the surface of her tummy's skin.

Lucy literally couldn't take it anymore. Her body was desperately bending forth and if the guy hadn't been blocking her legs with his own feet, he would have been long deceased in a puddle of blood.

Before the girl would drop dead, he took the kind and filled with wisdom decision of stopping. He let go of her joints and backed up. Lucy immediately fell down and covered her stomach with her trembling palms. Her body was covered in sweat and she was trying to breathe again. Natsu let his body drop down on the grass with a satisfied grin.

''Ah~!'' he sighed. ''That felt good. I haven't fought in a while. Well if you could actually call that a fight.''

''Well you obviously killed _me_!'' Lucy puffed her cheek frustrated. ''My muscles hurt.'' she whimpered sadly.

''See? And I haven't even warmed up yet.''

''Aw you just go around and show off with your amazing skills in fighting and tickling!''

Natsu smiled. She wasn't that mad if she was still able to indirectly praise him.

''Well you were better than I expected anyway.''

''What?'' she defended. ''But I haven't shown you anything yet! And I've been especially working on sword fighting, so get ready for a badass skill next time you hold such a weapon!''

''Sheesh, now I'm scared.''

''I'm serious! You don't know anything yet!''

''Well it was pretty obvious to _me_ that I won.''

''Yes, but I've learnt a lot of new moves! I just didn't get the chance to show them to you. And besides, I was talking about swords.''

''Yeah, I might not be that great, but I don't think Gray's so hardcore either. So you can't be _that_ good.''

''Actually, _mister_, Gray is _very_ good. I bet he'd kick your dumb ass with his eyes closed even if he wouldn't try.''

He threw her a glare. She grinned and looked at him narrow eyed.

''In fact, I don't think that'd be necessary. A look at you and you drop dead at his feet just like you did last time. The only difference is that before you left his presence you had a hysterical crisis emphasizing that you are no more than a sack of barks and no brains.''

Natsu rose up in the split of a second glaring at her with his whole body burning in anger and hurt pride.

''_What_ was that?'' he hissed between his teeth.

''Calm down, ol' Jack. The truth can't be _that_ bad after eighteen years of proofs in everyday life. '' she grinned like a devil.

Natsu was smashing his teeth in anger. Even so, he tried to keep his calm.

''Oh. Why, excuse ME for not being so overly attentive with our little princess over here. I have no EXCUSE for dirtying her pretty _ears_ while trying to open her DAMN EYES! I'm all bark you say? Then I should rather bow down in front of the mighty fighter who has been protecting my humble life all these months, making it _obvious_ for how stupid I always am. But oh, wait! I forgot that she is only a mere virgin washed in the rays of the bright sun, taking advantage of the TRUE friggin' fighter who has been protecting her! Or should I say, in the rays of the prince? Swallowing his beauty and kindness like the last FOOL in the century?''

''_Stop_ it!'' she screamed offended. ''That's not true and you know it very well!''

''_No_, but the one who's only barking is _me_!'' he dramatically said.

''Cut it _off_!'' she screamed standing fast with her fists clinched annoyed and angry.

''You think you're so big and mighty and I'm just the stupid bastard!''

She looked at him frowned, but with her eyes big. He was starting to take things pretty far. She hadn't been so serious insulting him, but now he was seriously hurt and trying to get all his frustration off his heart in one shake.

''You think that you're so strong and important and you could manage on your own! You think you're full of priorities and you can do anything without ever thinking about others' feelings!''

This was getting amazingly personal and the girl was starting to look at him shocked and hurt.

''You think you're always the one that matters most and you only believe what's in your interest to believe! You! You! It's all about you!''

He was starting to yell really loud and ferociously and Lucy was a little scared of him. He took a deep shaky breath and screamed the end of his pain out.

''You think I'm the worst shitty bastard in the world and you can never see the good side of me! You think I'm lying to you because I'm stupid!''

Lucy was slowly widening her eyes even more and her chin was trembling.

''WHEN THE STUPID ONE IS YOU!''

His chest was moving up and down as his breathing was slowly calming, but his eyes were still threateningly wide. His clinched fists were still trembling with fury. The silence that fell in next couldn't bring nothing but bad news. He looked at Lucy and he was sure he had hurt her big time. The girl was looking back in his angry eyes when she lowered her head and her hair was blocking her view. It was silent. Way too silent. Natsu could hear his own heart boom in his chest and he couldn't understand why he had had this sudden burst of anger. But he didn't regret it, even though it was surprising how only moments ago he had been laughing along with her.

Lucy was amazingly quiet. He was sure she was starting to cry. It couldn't be any other way. But she wasn't trembling.

When his panting eventually stopped, they were sill not moving or making any sound. He was out of things to tell her, but he was prepared for what would come next. The only thing that followed was to wait for her own burst of tears and maybe even cries.

But when she spoke, he voice was amazingly calm and random as if he hadn't said anything.

''Why do we always fight, Natsu?''

He still couldn't look into her eyes because of her hair. But he was needless to say, very surprised at her reaction. She had spoken loud and clear and it was as if she wasn't hurt at all. It was probably expressing simple curiosity and maybe a little pity for themselves.

He didn't know what to reply. Did he need to reply in the first place?

She finally raised her head and revealed two big eyes that looked into his with a little sadness.

''We're both stubborn and persistent, aren't we?''

Before any of them could say anything, Luna showed up with an expression filled with worry and hesitation.

The two looked at the little girl surprised and Natsu instantly blushed embarrassed, knowing he had been heard screaming earlier.

''Um… uh… m-mommy sent me to ask you if everything is alright…''

She blushed super embarrassed and tried to hide her face in her own chest only managing to stuff her chin in her shirt in such a cute and funny manner that it would have made the two in front of her burst out laughing if the situation were different.

''Everything's fine, Luna. Sorry for that.'' Lucy smiled reassuringly at the girl.

After a little break of silence, Luna remembered:

''O-Oh! Also, mommy told me to tell you that daddy isn't coming today at dinner because of a problem at work and you can stay over and eat at us. B-Beside the lunch.'' She added fast talking to Lucy.

''First, my name is Lucy; I keep telling you that. And then, I can't stay over. Thank your mom for the invitation, but I have to leave earlier today.''

''W-Will you stay to eat lunch with us? It's ready, you know? You can come in and eat right now if you're hungry.'' the child insisted blushing. She liked Lucy even if she couldn't remember her name for some reason.

''Sorry, Luna.'' Lucy smiled sadly.

''I can't see any reason for you not to eat at us after a little fight.''

The three looked at the woman who spoke. Jane was wiping a plate with an old rag while looking with seriousness at the blonde from the other side of the opened window. Lucy flushed embarrassed.

''N-No, Mrs. Habbit, you see, I really can't stay any longer today. I actually should have returned to the castle by now.''

The woman didn't seem impressed by her words.

''Has the prince demanded your presence by a specific hour?''

Lucy took that as an offence and frowned.

''He had asked me to have lunch with him.''

From Jane's attitude, Lucy wondered if Natsu hadn't told her everything about Gray and had her share his frustrations and hate.

''It's ridiculous.'' The woman concluded coldly. ''A day without you won't kill him.''

Lucy had the impulse to tell her that it would actually be the first time she'd have lunch with him, but she swallowed her words and eventually agreed quietly to eat with them. Don't misunderstand; Jane wasn't doing this because she disliked Gray or anything, but she was well aware of the fights a couple usually has. It wasn't like Natsu and Lucy were a couple, but it was kind of the same fight; and she knew it was easier for the girl to run away and avoid him, but she was ready to help her see the right way of solving a problem: talking. She was going to have Lucy and Natsu talk and nobody was going to leave until they solved their issues.

Maybe she _was_ exaggerating a little about the little screaming from Natsu, but she was too experienced to just ignore small rocks in shoes.

The lunch was quiet. Nobody was saying a word and especially not in Jane and Luna's presence. Assuming Natsu and Lucy were everybody.

''It's delicious, mama!'' the little Luna praised her mother with a wide grin. She was the only one not able to read the atmosphere. The other two agreed with a silent nod and continued their meals.

''Thank you, sweetie~!'' Jane smiled sweetly to her daughter. Lucy and Natsu were feeling a little awkward; and to make things worse, Jane took the plate with a thick sausage for the soup (?) and after dropping a little in her bowl, she placed it at the end of the table in which Lucy stood. Natsu was way on the other side and even though Jane had seen crystal clear he had had the intention to also take some sausage, she had used it first and took it away from his reach. A simple useful plan for the smart woman.

Natsu sweat-dropped at the woman's doing. She remained with his hand hung in the air few more moments confused until replacing it in his lap. He continued eating silently thinking that the food wasn't that bad without the other ingredients.

''Aren't you going to eat the soup with the sausage, Natsu?'' Jane chirped smiling.

Natsu sweat-dropped once more and passed her a weary look. He then looked at the little place like showing her the distance was a little off his reach.

''S-Sure, if you can pass it to me.''

Jane showed him her palms.

''Sorry, honey, my hands are very tired from cooking and I'm afraid I can't even lift another spoon.''

But, of course, she was eating using a spoon.

Natsu kept silent not being able to comment to such a stupid excuse. He already knew what she had in her mind, but he wasn't ready to play her game.

The little Luna, who had exchanged a few glances between the two, immediately volunteered to help.

''_I_ can pass you the sausage.''

She raised up and thrust her arms towards the place when her mother stopped her fast and made her sit back.

''No, sweetie, you can't. Luna helped mommy a lot in the kitchen and her hands are also very tired.''

Her smile was covering a very threatening look to her daughter.

'' Aren't they?''

Luna looked back at her confused, but she didn't reply. She listened to Jane and did nothing. Then, as if the three had exercised for weeks, their looks rolled over to the blond girl sitting quietly and eating her food. She stopped chewing noticing she was being observed and then swallowed fast.

''Yes?''

Natsu hesitated as little veins kept popping out on his face. He looked at her and for some reason he was very annoyed and embarrassed.

''L-Lucy, c-can you p-pass me the sausage, p-please?''

Jane nodded to herself. _Good_, she thought_, it couldn't have been a bad fight if he was able to ask her a favor without so much resistance_.

''Sure.'' The girl said simply looking at him with the most random look ever. She passed the oh-so-wanted sausage and the lunch continued silently.

Her attitude was a little confusing for Jane, but it couldn't have meant anything else than that the girl was chill about the whole situation.

''Thank you for the food.'' Lucy exclaimed suddenly with a grin placing her spoon in the bowl.

''Oh? You're done so soon?''

''Uh, yeah sure. It was very good, thank you.''

''You're welcome.'' Jane said watching the girl rise up from her seat.

''Now I really have to go.'' Lucy smiled awkwardly.

Jane laid back on her chair calmly.

''What's the rush? Stay a little more and rest before you walk all the way back to the palace.''

''Look, Mrs. Jane, I deeply appreciate your kindness, but I'm already stepping on the prince's words.''

This time, Jane looked at things form a completely different perspective. She couldn't say anything against Lucy anymore. She knew not obeying the royalty could mean prison in the good cases and if Lucy had referred to her friend as the _prince_, she was seriously in the need to return.

She couldn't help but nod at her words. So much for the making-peace-between-Lucy-and-Natsu plan.

''Thank you for understanding.''

The blonde then looked at Natsu for a long time, not receiving any glimpse in return.

''Bye, Natsu. See you around.''

She left towards the door, when she remembered something.

''Gray told me to invite you to dinner tonight. Please come.''

She then left and Luna rushed to the door, waving from the doorsteps.

''Bye, Lucy!'' she screamed after the running blonde.

''Come back in, Luna.'' Her mother called. ''Come on, help mommy clean the table after Natsu finishes his meal.''

Natsu widened his dreamy eyes and received the woman's words as a ''Hurry up and finish your food, dammit!''

That day went by pretty silently as the rest of them and Natsu gladly accepted to help with the house chores. Physical activities were welcomed for him. He chopped wood for the fire, took food to the animals (horses, cows, chickens, piglets and a dog) and cleaned after them. He also helped with other small problems and that completed his day. He only remembered about the invitation to go the palace before drifting to sleep and he immediately regretted it. He swore and scolded himself for forgetting. Yes, he had had the intention to go see the two, but it completely exited his mind.

The following day, Lucy came at the Habbits' house at the same hour she was coming every morning. She was looking kind of sad and the first thing she said, not even replying to Natsu's greet, was:

''Why didn't you come?''

He, of course, knew what she was referring to, so he answered as fast as her.

''I'm sorry, Lucy, I completely forgot!''

She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off fast.

''And _NO_, it's not just another lie of mine.''

''It's true.'' Jane showed off carrying a basket of clean laundry. While she was placing it down and taking each cloth and hanging it on a thin wire to dry, she continued: ''I wasn't able to sleep because of the noise he was making smashing his head against every wall.''

Natsu widened his eyes and blushed while Lucy giggled amused.

''Well then I guess I can forgive you, but you won't get away next time.'' She smirked to Natsu. ''Gray is re-sending you the invitation for tonight.''

Natsu narrowed his eyes and smiled slyly. He guessed things were fine between him and Lucy now.

''It sounds a little _odd_ coming from _him_. What's the true meaning behind this persistent invitation?''

He was making it all sound like some kind of joke, but he knew the topic was pretty delicate for Lucy and he was stepping at the edge of a cliff. She could have jumped back in defense and start fighting with him again, but she decided to only play along.

She also narrowed her look and grinned.

''Well I'm not so sure if I am _allowed_ to tell you. But consider it an exception. You see, Gray has been planning for a while to _cook_ you alive. He says your hair will do as a pretty good ingredient for his salmon soups. So he asked me to bring you to his palace no matter _what_.''

''And you're just going to sit back and watch him get me bald?'' he laughed.

''Yes.'' She smiled sweetly. ''He promised he would live some parts of your body for me.''

He looked at her surprised. Even this was a stupid conversation, he wouldn't have guessed she'd say something like that.

''Oh really? _What_ parts of my body?'' he smirked.

She laughed and thrust her hand forward touching his lips with the top of her fingers gently. That surprised him a lot.

''I don't know; maybe your _hands.._.''

Saying that, she tangled the fingers from her right hand with his and remained close to him with a warm smile on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were loving. And he didn't understand her anymore.

''Maybe your face...''

Her left-hand fingers slipped on the surface of his cheeks so gently that it tickled him. The touch of her was making his whole body go numb. He caught her left hand in his right and kept it on his face in a loving manner.

''Why…?'' he asked confused while there were a lot more questions behind this one.

She laughed and got further from him.

''Just kidding. The reality is, Gray wants to talk to you. He doesn't like you being far away while we're both at the castle.''

He frowned when he finally understood the situation.

''More like he doesn't like to see you leave him for the entire day.''

Her reaction again surprised him. She giggled.

''Well who knows? Maybe, but isn't it better for all of us to be together?''

''You don't like always parting with one of us, right?''

''I want all of us to be _together_.'' She grinned and then started humming and spinning in circles under the beautiful sun rays.

Jane Habbit, who's been watching the entire scene while hanging the wet, clean laundry on the wires, kept giving Lucy confused looks. What was wrong with the girl? She could've sworn she would be hurt after being screamed at. And who _knows_ what she'd been screamed! Most probably Natsu had insulted her or that prince of hers, so her reaction from now would not exactly be the reaction one would expect.

Natsu was shocked, confused and in love at the same time. He was looking at Lucy dance like a little kid in the sun and his heart was beating enthusiastically. For the first time in a long while, he felt love for her. He was happy to find out that he still loved her.

He started laughing at her ridiculous spinning and his heart was laughing with him.

Luna showed up in the doorway grinning happily.

''Lucy!'' she exclaimed running towards the blonde. ''You came already!''

Lucy laughed, glad to hear her name had been memorized.

''Honey, did you finish cleaning up in your wardrobe?'' Jane asked in a serious tone.

The little child froze before hugging Lucy. She looked at her mother sadly.

''But mommy, Lucy came! I want to play with her.''

''No buts, Luna. Please go back and you can play with Lucy after you finish your work.'' She said and then gave the blonde a short glimpse. ''If Lucy is willing to, that is.'' She added in a mutter.

The little girl returned in the house sad and frustrated at her mother. Jane hung the last clothes and took a fast look at her work. She hoped there wasn't going to be a storm anytime soon for the laundry to dry and not to be blown away.

''Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Habbit?'' Lucy volunteered.

''How many times to I have to tell you to call me Jane, Lucy? And no, I don't think you need or want to. You came here to spend time with Natsu, not helping me.'' the woman sighed.

''Oh, but it's fine! That's at least what I can do for you hosing Natsu.'' She insisted.

''No need to! Besides, Natsu's a really big help! He's earning his bread well and I wonder if not even more than that.''

Lucy looked at her surprised.

''Oh? I didn't know that!''

''Yup.'' Jane placed a tired hand on her hip while wiping her sweaty forehead with the other one. ''Yesterday he was especially a big help and when I'm busy and he's not with you, he usually plays with Luna, taking a big burden off my shoulders.''

She raised the empty basket and, seeing Lucy's confused and unsure look, she added fast:

''Don't misunderstand, I love spending time with my daughter, but when you're busy, children are usually a burden. Not always, indeed, but… you'll understand better when you'll have your own kids.''

''W-Well, I was rather more curious about _Natsu_ babysitting Luna.'' she looked at the pinkette with big eyes. Jane didn't reply to that one and a break of silence fell in.

''What? I _like_ kids!'' Natsu defended himself with a frown.

''I didn't know _that_ one.''

''Okay, so maybe I don't, but Luna is so obeying and sweet!''

The topic changed fast when Jane left them and entered the house to continue her working. Lucy and Natsu were now alone and the guy wondered if Lucy hadn't only acted lovingly in front of Jane. He hoped she won't change her attitude towards him now that the older woman left.

But he didn't need to worry. Lucy was still smiling sweetly, admiring a butterfly flying near them.

''So how was your day yesterday?'' he asked her friendly. Lucy looked at him surprised and he watched confused as the little light in her eyes was shutting. She lowered her head slightly and then looked away, dodging his eyes.

''It was pretty random. How about yours?''

Did she avoid answering? He decided something was up and trying digging for more.

''Well Jane told you. Chores. But did you do nothing interesting?''

''No, I already said it was random.''

''Then why did Gray tell you to be at the palace earlier?''

This time, she frowned a little and gave him a little glare. She could see he was being persisting and she wasn't ready to answer him directly. Whatever that answer was.

''Yes. He… wanted to practice reading with me a little more.''

It was true. But she had known Gray wanted a little more than just reading. But for now I'm not telling you more than this.

Natsu looked at her and wondered if she was ling or not. Lucy looked at him happily once again.

''But today it's fine if I stay more as I long as I return with you.''

She approached him and took his hands into hers.

''Will you come?''

He was literally confused. He couldn't understand her attitude at all. It seemed to him that she was hiding something and her very sweet and lovely mood only made him more suspicious.

But her big brown eyes were so charming and truly happy that his dark thoughts immediately vanished. He smiled and his sight was pleasing.

''Only if you kiss me.''

She blinked surprised and her blood started rushing in her cheeks. She was so beautiful in his eyes that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She looked at his chest embarrassed and hesitated.

''If you don't I won't come for sure.''

He grinned and waited her reply. But instead she put rested her hands on his shoulders; she sat on her toes to reach him and closed her eyes. Their lips touched fast and then she retreated, dodging his eyes and holding her hands together. He grinned wider and looked at her gentle face.

''W-Will you now come?''

''I'll think about it.'' he answered holding himself from bursting out laughing. She looked at him like she'd just been betrayed and resisted the urge to punch him.

''Natsu!'' she screamed and couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

''Fine, fine, I'll come.''

She calmed down and silence fell in between them for a while.

''You know, Natsu'' Lucy started smiling softly and looking at the grass. ''It's actually been me who asked Gray to invite you to stay over.''

He eyed her with curiosity.

''I just want you and Gray to make peace and be in good terms. He is a good man and you can find a very good and relying friend in him. And I also told him that you're very caring and full of life.''

He widened his eyes surprised. She thought he was caring and full of life?

''I want the three of us to be in good terms.'' She looked at Natsu with big, loving, hopeful eyes and she couldn't stop surprising him.

They both sat on the ground and rested their backs on the oak just like the previous day.

He couldn't understand why she was suddenly saying all these things, acting so friendly and lovingly. It was like his dreams were coming true, but it was somehow freaking him out at the same time.

''I can't promise you anything, Lucy, but I will come tonight.'' He admitted with a sad smile. The girl smiled back and thanked him.

He stared in her eyes for a long while as none of them were saying anything. Lucy let him stare not being able to do anything against it. She was fond of his eyes, also.

''How come you're so beautiful when you're smiling?'' he asked in a whisper. She smiled shyly and blushed.

''I don't know, how about you?''

His heart fluttered and he couldn't believe she just said that. His eyes were happily searching through hers and he wished the time would just stop.

He approached his face to hers slowly and gently placed his hand at the back of her head, moving his thumb over her cheek's soft skin. She was all he could ever wish for that moment. He was so much in love with her that he thought his heart would smash under the pressure of his feelings. He knew he couldn't live without her and he had to admit he loved her cheerful attitude that allowed him to love her as he pleased.

Deep inside his heart he was feeling guilty for the day before when he had screamed at her. She hadn't seemed to mind it so much, but he wondered what the truth had been.

He kissed her softly and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of her, the touch of her, the feeling she was spreading through his body when she was so near him. He immediately decided it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt.

Deep inside his heart, he wanted to apologize for he'd said about her. He had angered over nothing and he had burst out.

He kissed her again and again, and he couldn't get enough of her. Her hair was tickling his face and neck and their hands had tangled threatening to never let go.

Deep inside his heart, he knew her behavior was questioning and he somehow knew this Lucy was slightly different from the one he knew. It was like her joyfulness was a little exaggerated and she was making sure he was feeling good.

He kissed her again before having to part away from her not having any intention of losing control. He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful face expecting her to get a little further from him and do something else, but he was too surprised when she hugged his neck and pushed his lips in a much intimate and passionate kiss. She left her entire weight on her hug and he ended up falling on his back and she falling after him. She parted only to look in his eyes.

He caught a little unsecure and hesitant glimpse as if she wasn't sure about what she was doing. Maybe she indeed didn't want to do what she was doing.

But for the moment, he lost to his senses and ignored it. They kissed again.

Inside the house, Jane covered her daughter's eyes while they were looking out the window. Luna protested, but the woman took her finger to her lips telling her to be silent or they would be discovered spying on the two.

She grinned, remembering her own romantic moments with her husband. She eventually took her daughter away from the window and continued preparing the lunch.

Half an hour later, Natsu announced Jane he wouldn't be staying for lunch that day. He was going to go to the palace with Lucy and somehow he was sending the news with a much larger smile and much shinier eyes than the woman would've guessed. She muttered something like "I've guessed so.'' and waved to him. Natsu even kissed Luna goodbye, he was _that_ happy.

And then, he and Lucy left as his heart told him he must've been the happiest person in both worlds.

Little did he know his happiness wasn't going to hold for long.

**There you go, good folks! I don't have any idea if you liked or not this chapter. I might have drawn you into confusion, but the next chapter will clear the whole situation. Because… the preview I gave you a while ago… is about to come true.**

**For now I'm writing in a place where I don't have any internet, so the next chapter will probably come out at the same time as this one. That means a super update I only do once a year! (yes, I've done that last year also at the other story of mine, A Vampire Kiss, dunno if you know it. I'd tell you to check it out, but the spelling is going to give you nightmares, so I fear for my safety). But then again it's only probably, so if I update only one chapter, you know I suddenly had access to internet and updated. **

**Btw, news about 4ever-a-fairy!**

**I found out a while ago that my grandmother had been in prison! O.O She was supposed to be there for three years, but she (didn't break free if that's what you've been thinking. Well she **_**did**_** do something that wasn't exactly **_**fair**_**, but…) was freed after one year! **

**And now she's such a calm and peaceful woman that I was shocked! I asked her more about it and she was like: ''Oh, come on, you! Don't ask me embarrassing stuff like that!'' and I was like: ''ARE YOU FRIGGIN' KIDDING MEH?! HOW IS THAT EMBARRASSING?!''**

**Because I was already looking at her like she'd been a superhero. **

**No, I'm not telling you what she did to get into prison. It's no big stuff, it was more like our president being a crazy ****…. I don't know why I was just **_**beeped**_**, I wrote 'man'…**

**Sorry for acting a little crazy tee-hee. It's just that I had drunk a big mouth of wine. :))))) … HELP ME PEOPLE! I'm starting to like alcohol a LOT and that only means that I can't touch it anymore! Don't misunderstand, I don't have alcohol at home…**

**I'm a pretty ethical person…**

…

…

…

**Audience: ''BOOO! GET OUT OF HERE! SHOO!''**

**Me:…. Oh, not tomatoes again!**


End file.
